Sombras tristes y oscuras
by louvaz
Summary: Ana es una joven con un pasado muy triste, su vida cambia drásticamente cuando recibe una carta que le abre las puertas a un mundo muy distinto al que conocía. Christian tiene su vida perfectamente estructurada hasta que conoce a una mujer que desequilibra totalmente su mundo. Encuentros, problemas, complicaciones, será que el destino les deparará un camino juntos?
1. La tristeza

A/N. Bueno esta es mi primera historia en FF, y me gustaría que la revisaran y me dijeran que piensan de ella, si les gusta continuare, quiero decirles que tengo 5 capitulos escritos así que si tiene aceptación estaré levantando los mismos en breve, por favor sientanse libres de comentar, tanto si les gusta como si no.

Lou.

* * *

Sentada en su mesa, mirando sus papeles y su computadora, se encuentra sumergida en el trabajo, toda su atención a las letras que tiene en frente, haciendo todo mecánicamente, leer dos capítulos, leer el final, escribir una sinopsis, concentrándose solamente en las historias que tiene en frente, tratando de olvidar la suya.

Como llego a ser una hipócrita solitaria, ni siquiera ella lo sabía, solo sentía vacío y dolor, observaba su reflejo en el espejo, en el que solo encontraba una chica a la que no conocía, a la que no entendía y a la que no quería ver.

Secándose el rostro volvió a su lugar a sumergirse en el trabajo, esperando que eso la despegara de la realidad que parecía consumirla hasta la muerte.

Estaba tan concentrada en la historia que tenía en frente una que hablaba de un mundo lleno de amor y felicidad sintiéndose la protagonista de la misma que jamás noto la presencia que llevaba frente a ella más de diez minutos observándola cuidadosamente con una mirada de compasión.

-Ana….-la llamo sin recibir respuesta-

-Anastasia – un poco mas fuerte lo que hizo que la chica en cuestión saltara sobresaltada saliendo del paraíso romántico en donde se había internado y soñaba que era Anabelle.

-Perdón…. estaba sumida en la lectura que no te escuche llegar, precisas algo?...dijo Ana mirando nerviosa como si hubiese sido atrapada con las manos en el tarro de galletas.

-Me di cuenta que estabas muy concentrada….-dijo con paciencia y cordialidad mirando nuevamente a la joven que se notaba muy tensa- haz mirado a tu alrededor?, son más de las 6 Ana, todo el mundo se ha marchado que haces todavía aquí?

Levantando la vista paseo su mirada por la estancia, y fue allí recién que noto el silencio que la rodeaba y los lugares vacios, fijo nuevamente su vista en la persona que tenía en frente mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente contesto….- He perdido la noción del tiempo, no me había fijado que era tan tarde- poso su vista en sus manos, sintiéndose vulnerable sin entender porque, no le habían llamado la atención ni tampoco levantado la voz, pero se sentía como una niña pequeña a la que acababan de regañar.

Alzo los ojos y se encontró con una mirada dulce y compasiva llena de cariño, pero sabía qué tipo de cariño, desde que empezó a trabajar en la empresa, se había sentido segura como en casa, algo que ella hacía mucho no tenia….

-Ana…..- dijo él sentándose en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura del escritorio, ella parecía tan frágil, tan pequeña, como un cachorrito asustado al que daba miedo acercarse por temor a que se aleje mas…- Pequeña, esta es la en la semana que sucede esto, quieres compartir algo conmigo? – pregunto él con una voz dulce que hizo que la joven tuviera que respirar profundo para evitar que las lagrimas salieran brotando como una cascada.

- No es normal que una joven tan dulce y bella como tu se sumerja en el trabajo y olvide almorzar o siquiera que se dé cuenta de que es hora de marchar, cuéntame que sucede…-pregunto él girando un poco la cabeza para tratar de entender que sucedía con ella.

Ana lo contemplo por un largo tiempo sin saber cómo empezar, suspiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y se desinfló en su silla como derrotada, abriendo un ojo a la vez para observar mejor a su jefe pregunto con una pequeñita voz – lo haz notado?

El sonrió como diciendo "en serio lo preguntas?" logrando que las arrugas en sus ojos resaltaran lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara furiosamente ocultando la cara tras las manos, para murmurar un "lo siento" lastimero. El levanto las cejas sorprendido e interrogo a la joven – Porque te disculpas? Por no comer? O por trabajar tarde?- luego soltó una pequeña carcajada y se incorporo, lo que consiguió que la joven levantara la mirada confundida hacia él, -Anastasia…- dijo en un suspiro con una infinita paciencia como si hablara con un niño, no con una mujer de 23 años – no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, si no contigo, es a ti a quien haces daño al no comer, y es a ti a quien privas del descanso trabajando cuando no es necesario, sabes que esos reportes son para final de mes, ni siquiera son historias que vamos a publicar, simplemente son revisiones de rutina, así que por favor, indícame que es lo que te retiene tan aislada de todo, si quieres hablar puedo acercar una silla o entramos a mi despacho, pero quisiera saber que sucede contigo.

Ella lo contemplo un momento, observando la paz y la calma que el irradiaba y se sintió tranquila, y sorprendida ya que estaba meditando sobre su propuesta de conversar, tenía ganas de desahogarse pero no sabía si su jefe seria la persona adecuada para escucharla, después de todo, el era una figura de autoridad al que le debía respeto.

-Podemos hablar como amigos, en este momento no hay jefe ni subordinada, solo Anastasia y Jim…- contesto él cómo leyendo su pensamiento.

-Estoy…. bien?...- contesto ella dubitativamente como preguntando levantando la vista hacia el Sr. Parker o Jim como el mismo había indicado unos momentos antes. Él la miro y contesto – ¿Me estas preguntando a mí como te sientes? O intentaste mentirme para desviar la conversación pendiente? – al decir esto ella volvió a sonrojarse y oculto su rostro nuevamente tras sus palmas sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzada, tras unos segundos de meditación, levanto la vista, trago el duro bulto que tenía en la garganta e intento esbozar una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo y contesto – Estoy bien…. Solo….un poco triste… ya sabes…los últimos acontecimientos….

El sonrió compasivamente y suspiro – Ya veo, entiendo, pero ya no puedes continuar así Ana, necesitas seguir adelante con tu vida, sé que es más fácil decir que hacer pero lastimosamente hay cosas en las que no podemos influir – dijo el recostándose por una pared del cubículo- yo se que son momentos difíciles para ti pero necesitas seguir con tu vida, dar vuelta la página y continuar, lastimosamente no hay nada que puedas hacer para remediar lo sucedido.

Ana lo miro tratando de analizar cada palabra que él le dijo, tenía razón, como siempre, el no sabía la profundidad de su dolor o angustia y aun así había acertado en todo, a esta altura de la vida, ella ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo sucedido, solamente, respirar profundo y seguir adelante.

Mirando intensamente a su jefe, tomo una necesaria bocanada de aire, y lo dejo salir, como queriendo dejar salir todo lo malo de su vida en ese respiro, esbozo una sonrisa mas autentica y se incorporo agarrando su bolso dispuesta a marchar. Jim la miró y sonrió esperando poder haber ayudado a esta joven, se incorporó rápidamente y retrocedió dejando suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera salir.

-Tienes razón – contesto ella sintiéndose un poco mejor – no debo dejar que lo malo que suceda me haga decaer, gracias por tus palabras.

Jim se encamino a la puerta junto con ella, le dio un saludo al guardia de turno, abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a la joven y salió tras ella.

-En serio estas mejor Ana – pregunto un poco preocupado todavía –

La joven lo miro y sonrió – Estoy mejor, gracias - , con eso ella se despidió con un saludo de mano y se encaminó a su viejo escarabajo que la esperaba en el aparcamiento una cuadra más abajo, dispuesta a iniciar el fin de semana.

Jim se quedo observando a la joven y preguntándose qué será lo que le ocurrió para que su mirada siempre sea triste, por más que intente sonreír, sacudió la cabeza como tratando de liberarse de esos pensamientos y se encamino a su auto, sonriendo pensado en la hermosa mujer que lo aguardaba al llegar a su hogar.


	2. La partida de Kate

Los personajes principales pertenecen a E.L. James, los nuevos son de mi autoria y esta historia es solo para diversión.

Ana abrió la puerta de su departamento y se sintió sumergida en la soledad, todo estaba oscuro no había ningún sonido de fondo ni nadie que la esperara al llega, sonrió amargamente recordando que la única persona que siempre la esperaba llegar estaba lejos.

Desde que había salido de la universidad un poco más de un mes atrás se había mudado a Seattle a un departamento en Pike Market con su mejor amiga desde el primer año de universidad Kate Kavanahg; el padre de Kate, había rentado para ella un departamento muy acogedor y muy seguro y ambas estaban muy emocionadas por ello, ya que continuarían siendo compañeras de habitación y mejores amigas, pero antes de finalizar el curso, Kate le había comentado que consiguió una pasantía de 6 meses en New York para especialización en periodismo, la cual había sido sin ayuda de su padre, lo cual la hacía sentir muy orgullosa, y que a pesar de no querer dejar a Ana sola en una nueva ciudad no podía rechazar.

FLASHBACK

-Solo serán 6 meses- repetía Kate mientras prepara una maleta, y ordenaba parte de las cajas de mudanza que habían llegado el día anterior, ella debía estar en New York en 5 días.

-Kate….-dijo Ana, sentándose en un taburete en el medio de la habitación a medio desempacar- estaré bien, no te preocupe, estaré más tiempo en la oficina que en la casa y cuando llegue estaré tan ocupada desempacando que no tendré tiempo de otra cosa.

Kate se sentó en la cama con el seño fruncido mirando a su amiga – ¿y que pasará cuando termines de desempacar? – Ana alzo los hombros como no dando importancia al comentario e hizo un ademan con la mano como descartando algo. – Ya se me ocurrirá algo, hay muchos lugares que ver, ya sabré entretenerme – dijo esto y siguió abriendo las cajas que tenía enfrente.

Kate suspiro y trato de disimular la preocupación de sentía por dejar a Ana sola, habían sido amigas desde hacía 4 años y conocía perfectamente a la joven, había costado mucho que Ana se abriera pero había conseguido que le cuente parte de su historia y sabía que era una joven con muchos problemas de autoestima y aunque era preciosa y muy inteligente, no conseguía quitarse esa timidez y tristeza que ya eran características de ella.

Llego el día de la partida y Kate se sentía dividida por dentro, por una parte estaba muy emocionada por la oportunidad que representaba este viaje pero por otra, sentía mucha tristeza de dejar a Ana sola. Ana por su parte estaba muy orgullosa de su amiga y aunque se sentía triste por quedase sin Kate, no iba a permitir que su estado de ánimo arruinara el viaje de su amiga.

-Prométeme que no pasaras los días encerrada en el departamento, que comerás sano tratarás de divertirte y que te vas a cuidar mucho….-Ana rodo los ojos y contesto cansinamente – Si mamá te prometo comer todas mis verduras y cepillarme los dientes antes de acostarme – Kate ahogo una carcajada y abrazo a su amiga muy fuerte, y susurro en su oído – solo me preocupo por ti nena, te quiero mucho y te voy a extrañar mucho – Ana trago el nudo de la garganta y con voz queda y llena de emoción contesto – yo también te voy a extrañar amiga, y te prometo que me cuidaré pero tú también promete lo mismo, también te quiero mucho Kate – ambas se soltaron del abrazo y se miraron con cariño, tenían los ojos llenos de lagrimas, en eso escucharon por los altavoces que llamaban a abordar, con un último apretón de manos se despidieron, no sin antes prometer que hablarían seguido, siempre que la diferencia de horario se los permitiera, Ana vio a su amiga partir y se giro en sus pasos y salió rumbo a su oficina a empezar el día. FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	3. Noticias del pasado

Los personajes principales pertenecen a E.L. James, los nuevos son de mi autoria y esta historia es solo para diversión.

Estaba sentada en el sofá recordando los momentos previos y la partida de Kate, había pasado un mes de aquello y tantas cosas le habían sucedido a Ana en ese corto tiempo que había reforzado la sensación de ausencia que sentía, pasando su vista por la habitación se encontró con que todo estaba en perfecto orden, y se sentía muy melancólica, si bien su jefe la había hecho pensar, todavía sentía un pequeño vació en el pecho, decidió tratar de distraerse con la televisión, cuando iba a tomar el control remoto que estaba sobre la mesa de café, sus ojos posaron sobre el sobre de manila , encima de este había un sobre blanco abierto, cerró los ojos y se transporto al momento en que ese paquete llego a su casa.

FLASHBACK

Habían pasado 15 días desde la partida de Kate, ya había terminado de desempacar todas las cajas y todo estaba perfectamente colocado en su lugar, por primera vez sentía el departamento como su hogar, acabada de llegar de la oficina y se disponía a dar un baño cuando sonó el intercomunicador.

-Hola…- dijo Ana pensando quien podría ser ya que no conocía a nadie en la ciudad –

-Buenas tardes, sobre oficial para la Srta. Anastasia Steel – dijo una voz gruesa de mujer, Ana apretó el botón del intercomunicador y dejo pasar a la mensajera, dos minutos después hubo unos golpes en su puerta, se acerco a la mirilla y observo que detrás había una mujer vestida de traje sencillo con un paquete en sus manos, abrió la puerta y miro curiosa a la mujer.

-Srta. Anastasia Steel? – pregunto la mujer

-Si soy yo - dijo Ana muy dubitativa,

-Por favor firme aquí – le pasó una agenda electrónica en donde Ana estampo su firma, le devolvió el aparato a la joven y la misma le entrego el paquete a Ana.

- Que tenga buenas tardes - dijo la joven y se marcho, Ana cerró la puerta y contemplo el paquete, era grande del tamaño de una carpeta, pero no pesado por lo que supo que debía contener papeles, busco en la solapa el remitente y se quedo con la mirada perdida por un momento cuando vio lo que decía…

Abog. Mike Amold

Amold & Asociados

Herencias

Savannah - Georgia

No se había dado cuenta hasta que pestañeo que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala había llegado hasta ahí sin percatarse, con el sobre sujeto sobre su pecho muy fuertemente, lo que había hecho que ella se quedara en el limbo no había sido el nombre descrito en el sobre sino la ciudad.

_Savannah, Georgia_, ella sabia quien vivía en Savannah, lo había sabido desde hace muchos años pero nunca había tenido contacto con ella, la última vez que la había visto Ana tenía 13 años y estaba en el hospital, no entendía porque después de 10 años recibía una carta de ese lugar y de un abogado

Coloco el sobre la mesa de café y lo contemplo por lo que le parecieron horas, sin entender porque le llegaba un sobre de Georgia, miro el reloj y se encontró que eran más de las 8 de la noche, había estado mirando ese sobre por más de 2 horas, se había olvidado de su baño y su cena, paso los dedos distraídamente sobre el nombre y pensó que sería lo que contendría.

Quería hablar con alguien de esto, pero al mirar nuevamente el reloj, pensó que Kate estaría durmiendo ya que serian 2 am en NY, entonces pensó en llamar a su padre, pero si le contaba qué le había llegado él se preocuparía y no quería que pasará una mala noche, ni que quisiera venir para estar con ella a estas horas, eran un par de horas de manejo desde Montesano a Seattle y no quería incomodarlo.

Entonces pensó en la única persona aparte de Kate que ella consideraba amigo, no habían hablado mucho desde que termino la universidad, bah, las cosas no habían quedado muy bien entre ellos al terminar la universidad, habían habido malos entendidos y discusiones, pero al final del día ella seguía pensando en él como un gran amigo.

Agarro su celular y busco entre sus contactos el nombre tan familiar y con un nudo en el estomago apretó la tecla de llamada, espero los tonos, rezando en silencio porque él contestara y no la evadiera, cuando habían pasado 5 tonos y ella estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que él respondiera, la llamada se conecto y ella espero a escuchar algo del otro lado, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos escucho un suspiro y se preparó para lo peor….

-Eres indiscutiblemente mucho mejor persona que yo…. – oyó Ana que decía el joven en un susurro – perdóname Ana, no sabes lo mal que me he sentido últimamente, y lo peor es que soy un cobarde porque he querido disculparme mil veces desde que se marcharon pero jamás tuve el valor para discar tu numero y decirte cuanto siento haber sido un idiota….-

Ana soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y esbozo una sonrisa sincera y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, había tenido tanto miedo de la reacción de él y había pensado que lo perdió como amigo y nunca espero escuchar todas esas palabras atropelladas de una vez, y mucho menos que él le pidiese disculpas

-Ana…¿sigues ahí? – pregunto el joven temiendo que la comunicación se haya cortado

-Aquí…. – en un susurro- … Aquí estoy - dijo un poco más fuerte, más segura –

-Ana dime algo por favor, di que me perdonas, que volveremos a ser amigos, no quiero perderte chiquita….- Sonrió al escuchar el apodo cariñoso con que él la llamaba siempre.

-José, jamás dejamos de ser amigos, y jamás dejaremos de serlo, todo fue un gran mal entendido y todo está solucionado, yo también te debo disculpas, me comporte horrible y….

-Ana, tu no me debes nada – dijo el interrumpiéndola – tenias razón, yo estaba demasiado ciego y demasiado entusiasmado para hacerte caso, tu solo intentaste prevenirme y yo fui un tonto al enojarme y no debí decirte todas esas cosas, soy yo el que te pide disculpas y te ruega que lo perdones, tu eres mi amiga, y no quiero perderte….

- no me perderás José, estarás conmigo hasta el fin de los tiempos y olvidemos todo por favor, borrón y cuenta nueva, tu eres un hermano para mí y te necesito en mi vida – Ana decía esto con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, había sufrido mucho con el distanciamiento de Jose, él y Kate son la única familia que ella tenía aparte de su padre, pero ellos eran los compartían con ella el día a día y eran los que le daban fuerzas para seguir cuando se sentía triste.

-Ufff no sabes cómo me reconforta escuchar eso Ana, pensé que ya nunca podríamos ser amigos, - rió abiertamente, dejando ir el peso que sentía en los hombros, luego se recupero y pregunto a su amiga – Como estas chiquita, que tal te trata la vida de gran ciudad?

-oh, ya sabes cómo es todo por aquí, muy rápido, es divertido, me gusta el departamento, solo que es muy grande ahora que Kate no está – dijo acomodándose mejor en el sofá, poniendo los pies debajo de ella

- Si me imagino, seguro la extrañas mucho, pero no contestaste lo que te pregunte, no me dijiste como estas, así que puedo intuir que algo no está del todo bien, que sucede?

Ella asintió resignada, él y Kate la conocían mejor que nadie, y sabia que no escaparía del interrogatorio. – Es que…. –empezó a decir dubitativa – hoy recibí un sobre de un abogado…

José cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y se recostó en su cama, acomodándose para lo que intuía sería una conversación intensa – Un abogado? Que abogado? Estas en algún problema Ana?, - pregunto preocupado incorporándose…

-No…. No se….no creo….-dijo suspirando y mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, mirando nuevamente el paquete sobre la mesa – no sé quién es el abogado, el tema es…. El paquete viene de Savannah… - termino en un susurro.

Jose levanto las cejas sorprendido, por un segundo se había quedado sin habla…Savannah… él sabía lo que significaba eso, pero no entendía como había llegado un paquete desde ahí para Ana, cuando por fin recupero la voz, pregunto… - Como es que te llego un paquete de ahí?, ella sabía que tú estabas en Seattle?, siempre supo dónde estabas?-

Esas eran las preguntas que ella también se había hecho en el momento en el que vio el remitente, si bien, podría ser cualquier persona, Ana no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que no conocía a otra persona que viva en Georgia aparte de ella, y lo que más le dolía pensar era que ella siempre supo cómo encontrar a Ana pero jamás se acerco….

-No lo sé….- dijo en un susurro- no entiendo…. Hace menos de un mes que vivo en Seattle, el departamento está a nombre del padre de Kate, no hay referencias mías en el contrato, solo tú y papá saben donde vivo, como es que un paquete llega desde Georgia para mí, es decir…..tú crees…- sus palabras se perdieron en el aire.

-Tranquila chiquita, respira – le dijo Jose en forma de susurro, esperando escuchar la respiración calmada de su amiga, sabía que este era un tema muy difícil para ella y se preocupaba mucho de que ella estuviera sola enfrentando

-Yo..…-intentó decir y se ahogo en un sollozo, no podía siquiera completar una palabra y se tapo la boca para evitar que sus gemidos se oyeran del otro lado, odiaba estar llorando, mas llorando por ella, ella que seguía siendo una sombra constante en su vida sin siquiera estar presente

-Ana…-dijo resignado Jose – princesa no llores, no lo vale, - intentaba consolar a su amiga a la distancia, que no daría por estar con ella ahí, abrazándola, meciéndola, diciéndole que todo saldrá bien y que él siempre estaría a su lado.

-Lo siento…-se recupero un poco para poder hablar

-ehh no lo sientas, para eso estamos los amigos, sabes que cuentas siempre conmigo

Sonrió un poco con las lágrimas aun corriendo y contesto en el teléfono – lo sé, por eso es que te quiero tanto, gracias por estar siempre ahí a pesar de todo Jose-

-Chiquita no tienes nada de agradecer, en todo caso soy yo el que debo estar agradecido, por tener tu amistad y porque perdonas mis exabruptos tan fácilmente, aparte nena, hay cosas que nosotros no podemos solucionar, simplemente debemos afrontarlas y ver la mejor forma de salir adelante.

-Gracias por tus palabras – dijo susurrando

Suspiro y se armo de valor – bueno pequeña y dime que hay en el sobre – un sonoro suspiro se escucho al otro lado de la línea – no lo sé, no he tenido el valor de abrirlo todavía – el asintió pensando que entendía el miedo que debía sentir su amiga ante esa información oculta.

-y que harás, - pregunto él luego de un largo silencio-

-te diría que no sé, pero debo ver que contiene, solo quería compartir con alguien la noticia de que me había llegado algo de ella.

-Entiendo, y me siento honrado de que me hayas elegido chiquita, lo único que lamento es no poder estar ahora contigo para tomarte de la mano y abrazarte fuerte – al decir esto se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama, pensando en que sus amigas habían ido muy lejos.

Ella se hundió mas en el sillón tratando de hacerse chiquita como él le decía, para que sus palabras la rodearan y se sintiera mejor – estas igual a la distancia Jose- le dijo ella – con que me escuches ya es más que suficiente.

Siguieron hablando de otras cosas, de su nuevo trabajo, de las fotografías que él estaba tomando y así pasaron dos horas conversando, cuando se despidieron ya no había ningún aire de incomodidad entre ellos, al contrario, se sentía nuevamente ese aire de hermandad que los rodeaba constantemente, se dijeron adiós prometiendo hablar en los siguientes días, para concretar la hora de llegada de él, el próximo fin de semana.

Ana se arrastro agotada hasta la cama y se durmió con la ropa puesta muy a su placer una noche sin sueños.


	4. Enfrentando la realidad

N/A, antes que nada, si estan leyendo esta historia muchas gracias, por favor si les interesa comenten asi la continuaré, alce todos los capitulos que tenia escrito hasta la fecha, tengo mucho para para continuar, y todavia no aparece Christian, indiquen si les interesa...

Los personajes principales pertenecen a E.L. James, los nuevos son de mi autoria y esta historia es solo para diversión.

Al día siguiente se había levantado para el trabajo, con más dificultad que cualquier otro día, al mirarse al espejo descubrió que tenía el rostro pálido, ojeras y ojos inchandos y rojos de tanto llorar el día anterior, meneo la cabeza en negación y se metió en la ducha esperando que el torrente del agua lavara todos los malos recuerdos que pululaban en su mente.

Salió de la ducha y miro su guardarropa, si era por su ánimo, se pondría un pantalón de franela de ositos y una remera ancha, y se enterraría bajo las cobijas, pero sabía que era imposible, así que opto por ponerse una falda de tubo negra y una camisa de seda blanca, simple pero elegante, unos zapatos negros de punta cuadrada sin medias, y se dirigió al espejo del baño para hacer algo con su rostro.

Se examino un momento y suspiro al mirar su reflejo, ojos celestes cristalinos cubiertos de pestañas negras largas, que contrastaban con su piel blanca de porcelana pálida, su cabello marrón chocolate, y unos labios carnosos rosados que para ella eran muy gruesos, pero que según Kate la gente paga una fortuna por tener unos parecidos a los suyos, suspiro y se limito a aplicar un poco de corrector de ojera una sombra liviana y un poco de mascara, los labios los dejo desnudos, ya que tenían el color rosa fuerte por el llanto del día anterior, si no hubiese llorado, no se hubiese aplicado maquillaje, pero precisaba ocultar lo mejor posible sus ojeras para que nadie preguntase.

Se hizo una coleta alta y dejo que el flequillo le cubriera su frente, se miro y suspiro, quería creer lo que le decían que ella era bella, pero… no podía, no se veía asi, al mirar solo encontraba una chica pálida, con ojos fantasmas y mirada triste, siempre mirada triste.

Salió del departamento rumbo al estacionamiento subterráneo a buscar su escarabajo, Kate le había dicho que en su ausencia utilice su CKL, pero ella se sentía cómoda con su pequeño beettle.

Acomodo el asiento, encendió la maquina y se dirigió rumbo a SIP, su lugar de trabajo, llego a las 08:10, tenía varios minutos de sobra por lo que decidió ir por una taza de té y un panecillo al café de la esquina.

Al entrar en la empresa saludo a Claire la recepcionista y se dirigió a su cubículo, dejo su bolso y con un café en mano, se dirigió a la oficina del Sr. Parker, golpeo y abrió la puerta, como suponía, él todavía no había llegado, así que dejo la sobre el escritorio la taza de café que trajo para él y se dispuso a trabajar.

El día pasó sin complicaciones y antes de que ella se diese cuenta ya se encontraba nuevamente en su departamento.

Después de darse un baño y comer un bocadillo se sentó en la sala dispuesta a ver un poco de televisión cuando volvió a divisar el paquete sobre la mesa del café.

Miro el sobre y en voz alta añadió – vamos Ana, es solo un sobre no te morderá, termina ya con esto de una vez- tomo una bocanada de aire, y acerco el sobre a su regazo, volvió a mirar el remitente y frunció el seño, "Herencias" pensó y le pareció raro, tal vez la carta no venía de parte de ella, se armo con un poco de valor y abrió el paquete de un tirón, volteo la encomienda y del mismo cayeron dos sobre, uno blanco pequeño y otro grande del tamaño de carpetas, tomo el pequeño blanco entre las manos y con un suspiro profundo lo abrió.

Sra. Anastasia Steel.

Cumplo en informarle que hemos procedido a realizar la última voluntad de la Sra. Carla Adams y que según el testamento de la misma, la única heredera de sus bienes es Ud., la forma de aproximarnos a fin de hacerle llegar esta noticia no es la habitual, pero debido a un especifico pedido de su madre hemos esperado un tiempo para contactarla ya que debíamos poner en orden todos los asuntos a fin de que cuando nos reunamos con ud. todos los bienes y activos que poseía la Sra. Adams pasen directamente a sus manos.

En el sobre adjunto encontrará el ultimo testamento de la Sra. Adams, en el que ella especifica todos los bienes y activos que le hereda, también hay adjunta una carta de puño y letra de su madre, en donde le explica los motivos para proceder de esta manera.

Le solicito que una vez que haya leído el contenido de la carta y el testamento por favor contacte al número que le dejo más abajo a fin de que podamos concretar una reunión para dejar todos documentos en orden. Cumplo en notificarle también, que existe una clausula especifica en donde la Sra. Adams indica que Ud. no renegar de la herencia, y que en el caso de que se oponga, la misma será entregada a la familia o al Sr. Stephen Morton, el cual a la fecha está cumpliendo una condena por tráfico de drogas y tres condenas abuso infantil, por lo que le solicito Srta. Que piense bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Espero tener pronto noticias suyas Srta. Steel, y por este medio le hago llegar mis mas sentidos pésames, la Sra. Adams fue una magnifica mujer que se llenaba la boca hablando maravillas de su preciosa hija Anastasia, no dudo que habrá sido una magnifica madre.

Mis respetos

Mike Amold

Amold & Asociados

594-256-23658

-Ja- fue una risa irónica que lanzo Anastasia al terminar de leer la carta, lagrimas corrian por su rostro mientras la rabia, el dolor inundaban su cuerpo, - Magnifica madre – dijo en voz alta y no pudo evitar el sabor amargo de boca que esta frase le dejaba, miro el sobre mas grande, pero no podía distinguir nada debido a que las lagrimas nublaban su visión, un grito de dolor, salió de lo profundo de su garganta y con la carta todavía en las manos se arrodillo y lloro, lloró como no lloraba hacia 10 años. Lloro por la madre que recordaba como la mejor cuando fue su 9 cumpleaños y le recogía el cabello en trenza y le cantaba canciones de cuna, lloró por la madre que le decía que su padre siempre sería su padre pero que ya no vivirían juntos porque ella se había enamorado de otro, lloró por la madre que la abandono en un hospital dejándola a su suerte diciéndole que nunca la perdonaría, lloró por una madre a la que no había visto en 10 años y que jamás volvería a ver porque se había marchado para siempre.

El sonido de la alarma la despertó, no había soñado, pero tampoco había descansado, se incorporo y vio que tenía tiempo de sobra para alistarse, pero no tenia espíritu. Se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa negra, un pequeño homenaje a su madre pensó y se rio quedamente, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran nuevamente por su rostro,

Tomo su bolso y se dirigió al trabajo, llego y fue directo a su lugar, no saludo a nadie, no hablo con nadie, solo se sentó y se sumergió en trabajo tratando de hacer todo lo posible para no sentir. Estaba molesta, molesta con ella, por tener ese sentimiento de dolor, vacio y perdida, JA, perdida, hacia más de 10 años que había perdido a su madre y sin embargo el dolor que sentía era muy nuevo para ser antiguo. Molesta con su madre, porque sospechaba que siempre supo de Ana y jamás siquiera intento buscarla, se nota que era una madre magnifica, pero más molesta estaba todavía por el chantaje que ella quería hacer para que Ana aceptase su herencia, ¿herencia? De donde su madre había sacado dinero, y dejar por escrito que si ella no aceptaba se lo daría a ese….monstruo…. era lo más horrible que Carla podría haberle echo…nuevamente.

Escucho el sonido de una tos suave y miro arriba y vio que su jefe la estaba mirando muy preocupado, intento hablar pero solo salió un sonido estrangulado, se toco el cuello con las manos y fue ahí que se percato de la humedad que tenía en el mentón, se toco el rostro y encontró que había derramado lagrimas silenciosas y que tenía el rostro completamente mojado.

-Ana – dijo él en un tono de voz muy preocupado - ¿Qué te sucede, porque estas llorando?

Ella lo miro e intento ganar compostura pero lo único que consiguió fue emitir un sollozo ahogado y se tapo la boca con la mano para evitar los gemidos…

-Ana….-dijo el acercándose a su escritorio y tomándola del brazo – ven conmigo a mi despacho, hablemos ahí –

Ella se dejo conducir hasta la oficina y el cerro la puerta tras de ella, la hizo sentarse enfrente a su escritorio y fue a buscarle un vaso con agua, se lo coloco enfrente y espero a que ella se calmara un poco, cuando los sollozos terminaron, ella tomo un sorbo del vaso de agua que él le ofrecía, respiro profundo y levanto la vista hacia su jefe, que la miraba con ojos compasivos,

-Mil disculpas Sr. Parker - dijo Ana en un susurro

-Ana…-dijo el extendiendo su mano para tocar la de la joven, le dio un apretón amistoso y retiro la misma- no tienes porque disculparte, estoy preocupado por ti, jamás te había visto como hoy, ni siquiera ayer, que era evidente que lloraste, hoy estas totalmente descompuesta, por favor permíteme tratar de ayudarte y dime que te sucede.

Tragando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, dijo con un susurro – Anoche me enteré que mi madre falleció – al terminar de decirlo las lagrimas siguieron saliendo.

-Lo siento Ana, eran muy cercanas – pregunto Jim, al ver que la joven seguía llorando.

Ana quiso reír ante tal comentario, cercanas como no, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido, ya que si era sincera consigo misma, nada le hubiese gustado más, negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su jefe, y miro a sus manos en su regazo, trato de ganar la mejor compostura que pudo y contesto con voz pequeñita – hacía más de 10 años que no la veía, me entere por medio de sus abogados –

Jim suspiro ante esto, podía entender el dolor de la chica, tenía 13 años aproximadamente cuando vio por última vez a su madre, y la siguiente vez que sabía algo de ella, era que había muerto. No quiso seguir indagando, se sentía mal por ser entrometido, lo único que quería es que Anastasia se sintiera bien.

-Ana, tomate el resto del día de hoy libre y también mañana, y si necesitas mas días por favor solo avísame,

-No, Sr. Parker, no puedo, acabo de empezar….-pero él la silencio como un movimiento de su mano.

-No hay discusiones Ana, es una licencia por fallecimiento, cuando te sientas mejor vuelves.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Ana abrió los ojos y se encontró en el sofá de la sala mirando nuevamente al sobre blanco y a la carpeta sellada de los documentos, habían pasado 15 días de aquel momento y hasta la fecha no había tenido la valentía de abrir el sobre que contenía el testamento y la carta de su madre, pero sabía que debía de hacerlo y pronto, ya le había contado a su padre lo acontecido y este le había respondido como siempre, que contaba con su apoyo incondicional, también ya lo sabía Kate, y le había dicho lo mismo y que lamentaba mucho no poder estar con ella en estos momentos.

Miro largamente al sobre y con un profundo suspiro decidió que era momento de dejar atrás esta historia y terminarla de una vez por todos, con mucho cuidado tomo la carpeta en sus manos y de un tirón abrió el sello de seguridad.


	5. La carta de Carla

Miro dentro y metió la mano, quito una carpeta gruesa que leía "Testamento de Carla W. Adams – Storff" y al leer ese nombre paso sus dedos en forma ceremonial - Storff… ese era su ultimo apellido de casada – pensó Ana, dejando que la melancolía la inundara, volvió a mirar el sobre y encontró unos papeles doblados dentro, y al abrirlo su cuerpo se tenso, en una caligrafía pulcra y fina estaban las últimas palabras de su madre para con ella.

Decidió terminar con la angustia que la había carcomido los últimos días y se dispuso a leer la carta, inspiró profundamente y empezó…

**Mí querida Anastasia:**

**Comenzaría diciendo la tontería de siempre "si estás leyendo esta carta…bla…bla…bla", pero me conoces, y sabes que ya no estoy viva y que solo por eso me animo a dedicarte algunas palabras, ya que es la única forma en la que tengo valor de hacerlo.**

**No quiero aburrirte con la historia de mi vida pero creo que es justo darte una pequeña visión, y parte de lo que pasó en estos 10 años de estar separadas y antes de que pienses nada, si lo sé, fue mi culpa, pero son las decisiones que tomé en la vida.**

**Siempre creí que no tenía el material para madre, pero cuando tú llegaste a mi vida, cambiaste toda perspectiva, aunque lamento decir que eso duró muy poco. Cuando me embarace era muy joven y aunque tu padre biológico y yo nos amábamos, yo sentía que me faltaba vivir, cuando el falleció me sentí morir y para colmo estabas tú, y yo estaba sola.**

**Por eso cuando Ray me dijo que me quería y quería ayudarme no dude y me case con él, y no es que haya sido un error, pero tampoco fue un acierto en el momento, y contigo me sentí más esclava que nunca y más enclaustrada en mi tonta y absurda vida de perfecta esposa.**

**Yo no era feliz Anastasia, me sentía contenida, incapaz de proyectarme, lo único bonito que tenía eras tú, pero tampoco llenabas lo que mi corazón deseaba, nunca realmente estuve enamorada de tu padre, y si me quedé con él tantos años fue simplemente por ti.**

**Cuando conocí a Stephen sentí que mi vida tenía sentido, que volvía a nacer, por eso no dude en irme con él cuando pude. Tú padre quiso detenerme pero era tarde, mi corazón ya había decidido; Stephen quería una familia, por eso te llevamos con nosotros, yo jamás me imagine lo que ocurría y estaba tan perdida en aquella época que te eché la culpa de todo lo que sucedió, porque era más sencillo hacer eso, que afrontar la realidad, que él solo se acercó a mi por ti.**

**Lo siento tanto Ana, todo lo que pasaste, todo lo que te hice y dije, tú no te merecías una madre como yo, eras una chica muy buena, dulce, aplicada, que se merecía solo felicidad y yo lleve a tu mundo a un monstruo, que solo causo dolor, tristeza y perdida, en ese momento yo no lo vi así, estaba tan celosa que decidí marcharme y dejarte atrás, me tomó años darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, y de lo que te había hecho, pero cuando eso, ya era tarde, tú tenias tu vida retomada y yo solo podía causarte dolor si volvía, así que te deje en paz, pero jamás perdí el rastro de ti.**

**Me case dos veces más después de Stephen, Bob, mi cuarto esposo, era un perdedor total, solo quería llegar a su casa con su esposita, cenar y ver televisión hasta dormir, cosa que, como sabes no era lo mío, vale decir que aguanté solo dos años y con el dinero que me dejo el divorcio, me fui a New York, y ahí conocí al amor de mi vida.**

**Conocí a Ralf Storff, un alemán mucho mayor que yo, pero con el corazón de oro. Yo trabajaba en una de sus empresas como secretaría y nos conocimos en una reunión a la que yo asistí para servir café, él me dijo que cuando me vio se quedo prendado de mi en el instante, y yo te puedo decir que me fascino la forma que en se dirigía a su junta, era correcto, conciso, implacable y muy directo, me deslumbro, poco después empezamos a tratarnos y sin más nos enamoramos, y nos casamos, él me mostro el mundo, viaje por todas partes, conocí lugares maravillosos, el me regalo todo lo que alguna vez pude haber deseado y me dio lo que siempre desee, una vida plena.**

**Pero mi felicidad nunca fue completa y el sabia porque, cuando teníamos ****3**** años de casados entre a terapia, porque constantemente tenia pesadillas y estaba en una depresión muy grande, con ayuda profesional y con medicamentos pude regular mi vida, el Dr., Smith me ayudo a ver lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a ti y Stephen, me hizo entender que tú fuiste una víctima, y que yo contribuí a causarte más dolor, me llevo tiempo comprender que yo estaba dan dañada que lo único que hacía era dañar a lo más preciado de mi vida, mi hija.**

**Mi depresión empezó cuando tu padre biológico murió, según lo que analizó el Dr., y como estaba tan mal en aquella época, y para no criarte sola me case con Ray, en vez de canalizar el dolor y tratar de curarme, lo reprimí y me convertí en una bomba de tiempo.**

**Como tú sabes cuándo naciste yo apenas tenía 19 años, era una niña que debía criar a otra niña, por eso cuando tu padre me ofreció casamiento no dude un instante y acepte, ya que así sentí que todo estaría bien, pero no fue así.**

**No vale la pena enumerar los incontables sentimientos que afloraron en mi en esos años, pero si te puedo decir que conllevaron a que yo tuviera una conducta autodestructiva que desemboco en Stephen. Con la terapia, pude analizar todos los sentimientos y perdonarme a mi misma por todas las tonterías que hice, pero lo que nunca pude fue pedirte a ti perdón, nunca me atreví.**

**Le conté todo a Ralf, todo lo que había hecho en la vida y en ese momento pensé que mi marido me abandonaría, ya que no podía darle lo único que él deseaba, un hijo….**

**Años después de que nacieras, tuve una cirugía de extirpación de trompas, ya no quería más hijos, tu padre nunca lo supo, porque le engañe diciendo que eran cálculos, y él, en su santa bondad, me creyó.**

**Por lo tanto, una decisión que había tomado a la ligera, en una época caótica de mi vida, me costaría mi matrimonio. Pero no fue así, Ralf se molesto, porque no se lo dije antes, pero me amaba y decía que prefería tenerme a mí en su vida y que me tendría como pudiera.**

**Fueron los mejores años de mi vida Ana, fui feliz, pero siempre tuve la sombra de no tenerte a mi lado, pero como te dije antes, jamás te perdí el rastro,**

**Cuando tenias 18 años, empecé a saber cosas de ti, había puesto a un investigador para que te siguiera, lo sé es tétrico, pero tenía ganas de conocer tu vida.**

**Así me enteré que después de vivir con Ray y después de terapia ya estabas bien otra vez, y no quería arruinar tu calma, así que me quede en las sombras y te vi crecer.**

**Y Dios Mío, que preciosa mujer te volviste, te graduaste de la escuela con honores, y cuando ingresaste a la universidad y elegiste Literatura, no pude estar más orgullosa de ti, siempre supe que te gustaba leer.**

**El día de tu graduación estabas preciosa, tenias un brillo maravilloso en los ojos, estaba tan orgullosa de ti, mi niña, mi dulce Ana, ya era una chica recibida, con todas las oportunidades que la vida podía depararle, llore tanto cuando te vi subir al podio, y observe de lejos lo orgulloso que estaba tu padre, él había criado una excelente joven y yo no podía estar más feliz.**

**Estuve ese día mi niña ahí, pero escondida en la multitud, admirándote, felicitándote a la distancia, pero con el corazón hinchado de amor y orgullo. Nada me hubiese gustado más que acercarme y darte un abrazo y beso y decirte cuanto te había extrañado, pero no podía…. Nunca pude…**

**Cuando conseguiste el trabajo en SIP, supe que era lo que debía hacer, sabía que algún día llegaría el momento en que pudiera mirarte a los ojos y pedirte de rodillas perdón, por todos los males que te cause, pero eso lastimosamente ya no será posible.**

**Mi adorado esposo, siempre tan previsor, me hizo escribir esta carta y dejar nuestro testamento en orden a fin de prevenir cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, y este es el caso, puesto que estás leyendo estas líneas.**

**Nunca adoptamos, ni tampoco él tiene más parientes vivos, por lo tanto su fortuna y sus propiedades pasan a mi nombre en caso de que a él le suceda algo.**

**Y si a mí, me pasará algo, todo pasa a tu nombre, tú eres mi única heredera.**

**Te conozco, y sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado, no querrás aceptar ni un centavo, pero esa no es una opción, nunca te pedí disculpas, te abandone, y si bien se que tu padre jamás te hizo pasar necesidades, sé todo lo que te esforzaste en la universidad para pagarla, y también se que ahora no tienes mucho, y lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti ahora que ya no estoy es darte una vida holgada y cómoda. Por eso la clausula de Stephen, sé que es la única forma en que aceptes todo, ya que no permitirías que ese rufián disfrute de lujos que no se merece.**

**Intente resarcirme contigo en lo que pude con el villano, con ayuda de mi esposo, empezamos a investigarlo y lo que descubrimos me dejo la sangre helada, no quiero recordarte cosas dolorosas, pero quiero que sepas, que el pago por lo que te hizo a ti, y a muchas personas más, esta pudriéndose en una cárcel, con una condena perpetua, sin opción a libertad condicional hasta 250 años, de mas esta decir que jamás verá la luz, y de eso se encargará el equipo de abogados que ya pronto conocerás.**

**Anastasia, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y hacer todo de nuevo, no dudes un instante que daría cualquier cosa para hacerlo, pero lastimosamente, no tengo poderes, ni magia y soy una simple mortal que cometió muchísimos errores.**

**Te amo hija, te amé desde el momento en que supe que vendrías a este mundo, y te amaré hasta que de mi último respiro en esta tierra, mi mayor tranquilidad es saber que eres feliz, que tienes un padre que te ama, y amigos que te cuidan y apoyan, y que supiste levantarte de la adversidad y continuaste, eres bien merecedora de tu nombre, eres una Princesa bella y fuerte.**

**Perdóname por favor por el daño que te cause, por las barbaridades que pasaste por mi culpa, y por haberte abandonado, nunca tendré la satisfacción de escuchar tu dulce voz, llamándome mamá y diciendo que me perdonas (que es muy iluso de mi parte lo sé), lo que hubiese dado para poder abrazarte una sola vez, acunarte en mis brazos y no dejarte ir nunca.**

**Continua con tu vida mi cielo, no permitas que yo te amargue la vida, no permitas que un fantasma del pasado te quite la alegría, piensa en mí como un recuerdo sin dolor, y si alguna vez tu alma misericordiosa me perdona, lo agradeceré tanto, porque aunque no esté allí para ganarme tu cariño, piensa tesoro, que jamás, jamás en la vida deje de amarte y que si no me acerque a ti fue solo para dejarte ser feliz.**

**Ojala encuentres en la vida un amor que te haga ver lo maravillosa que es la vida, y que te llene de satisfacción, que te abrace cuando solo necesites ese contacto y que busque todos los días de su vida hacerte feliz, ya que tu solo mereces dicha. Y que me hagas abuela, ya que desde donde esté te cuidaré siempre y a mis nietos, y espero muchos, no seas como yo, aunque gracias a Dios tu nunca has sido como yo, ese es mi mayor orgullo.**

**Cuídate mi niña, mi princesa, se feliz, ríe mucho, llora cuando debas y por sobre todo mantén siempre la frente en alto, porque eres una maravillosa persona que jamás debe avergonzarse de nada en la vida.**

**Ojala algún día nos volvamos a encontrar en otro tiempo, en donde podamos darnos ese abrazo que tanto deseo y en donde pueda decir cuánto te he echado de menos y cuanta falta me hiciste, solo me queda pedir a Dios que me conceda algún día ir al paraíso a tu encuentro y que podamos estar juntas y felices donde ya no haya dolor, solo amor, **

**Siempre estaré a tu lado, porque vives en mi corazón, y el amor perdura por siempre aunque yo ya no esté en este mundo.**

** Tu madre que te ama con todo su corazón.**

Cuando Ana termino de leer la carta, la arrugo en su puño y lloró desconsoladamente, por la madre que siempre estuvo en las sombras y que nunca se acerco, y a la que ella hubiese perdonado si tan solo se lo pedía….


	6. El regalo inesperado

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esta historia, no saben lo contenta que me hacen, espero que les siga gustando la historia, y por el momento todo el foco esta en Ana, pero no duden en que Christian aparecera, por favor dejen sus comentarios y si quieren que la historia tome alguna dirección o tienen alguna sugerencia dejenla, con todo gusto la estare teniendo en cuenta y vere como puedo incorporar.

y buennoooo, aqui otro capitulo, disfruten!

Los personajes principales pertenecen a E.L. James, los nuevos son de mi autoria y esta historia es solo para diversión.

* * *

Ana no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, los tenia inyectados de sangre de tanto llorar y la carta de su madre seguía en su mano ahora semi alisada, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había leído y cada vez que lo hacía aparecía un nuevo sentimiento,

Primero fue dolor, luego rabia, después resignación, volvió la ira y lo último que había sentido era tristeza, su madre ya no estaba en este mundo, ya nunca tendría la oportunidad de encontrarse con ella, ni podría decirle tantas cosas que tenía guardado dentro.

Lo que más le dolía era que jamás podría decirle en persona que a pesar de todo, ella jamás le guardo rencor, le dolía como se había comportado con ella, pero jamás la odio, no podía, al final era su madre.

Cuando despunto el alba había llamado a su padre y le había leído el contenido de la carta entre hipos y sollozos, está de más decir que él, le dijo que salía inmediatamente junto a ella para que no estuviera sola, no discutió, ni intento persuadirlo, le necesitaba, necesitaba su abrazos, se sentía nuevamente una niña de 13 años abandonada en un hospital.

Cuando él llego ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana, cuando Ana abrió la puerta se tiro a sus brazos y lloro nuevamente, y se sentía rabiosa consigo misma, hacia más de 15 días lo único que hacía era llorar.

Se sentaron en el sofá, y ella le entrego la carta, y la tomo y leyó en silencio… Ana fue por unas tazas de té, cuando volvió su padre ya había terminado de leer y miraba con curiosidad la carpeta que contenía el testamento.

-No he tenido valor de ver lo que contiene – dijo Ana con una voz ronca de tanto llanto – ni siquiera sé, si quiero realmente ver lo que contiene.

- Es la última voluntad de tu madre Annie – dijo Ray mirando a los ojos a su hija.

Ana levanto la vista y miro con furia a su padre y con rechinando los dientes dijo – y a mí que me importa la voluntad de esa mujer, que hizo ella por mí, más que darme dolor y abandono –

Ray miró con compasión a su hija, y le tomo la mano, esto hizo que el gesto de Ana se suavizara y miro con ojos suplicantes a su padre cuando este exclamo – tu no le debes nada Annie, pero puedo ver que te duele todavía lo sucedido, y es normal, es tu madre, pero si no sintieras nada o no te importara, no estarías tan destrozada.

Esto trajo un nuevo cumulo de lagrimas que cayeron en silencio y con dolor en la voz respondió – yo estaba bien papi, ya no la recordaba, porque tenía que hacer esto, volver a mí, y lo que es peor siempre estuvo y jamás se acerco…

Ray limpio el rostro cubierto de lagrimas con un pañuelo de papel, suspiro y le dijo - Princesa, lo que más te duele es que estuvo siempre cerca de ti y jamás se acerco, ¿verdad?

Ella solo hizo un gesto afirmativo

-Si se acercaba la hubieses escuchado? – otro gesto afirmativo – Bueno, eso te hace mejor persona que muchos y aunque sé que es difícil tienes que entender a tu madre, ella pensó que alteraría tu vida y te dañaría si se acercaba, por más que lo deseaba, pero por primera vez en su vida, puso tu bienestar al suyo primero, por lo que dejo que siguieras con tu vida, sin perturbarla, yo creo que cuando ella escribió esta carta, no esperaba que pronto sucediera su accidente, como dice la misma, era una previsión, que lastimosamente se cumplió. Como dice en su carta, Carla era una mujer dañada, yo lo sabía, pero me negué a verlo – Ana miro a su padre con sorpresa y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la callo con un gesto de la cabeza – tenía un comportamiento muy errático, pero yo estaba tan enamorado de ella que lo deje pasar. Y como no enamorarme, era una joven hermosa, llena de vida, alegría, burbujeante y yo un hombre aburrido y simple que tenía la bendición de contar con una estrella a su lado…

-Papi…. –dijo Ana-

-No princesa, esa es la realidad – la corto Ray – yo supe que algo había cambiado en ella cuando conoció a ese canalla, pero me negué a verlo, porque deseaba que fuera algo pasajero, sin importancia, pero no fue así, cuando su engaño se volvió demasiado evidente, no me quedo de otra de enfrentarla, y ella no lo negó, me dijo que jamás me amó, y que ahora que conocía la felicidad yo no iba a impedirle que la disfrute, así que no me quedo de otra que darle el divorcio, y cuando me dijo que te llevaría con ella creí morir, pero me aseguro que tu estarías bien y que como eras una niña, ibas a necesitar a tu madre, y una vez más, me deje convencer por Carla, y cuanto me he arrepentido de eso hasta la fecha, porque te falle.

-Papi – dijo Ana apretando la mano de su padre – ni tu ni yo, podíamos saber qué clase de persona era….ese… bah, ni mama lo supo, te das cuenta que en su carta es cuando ella recién admite que él era un monstruo, también la cegó a ella…

-Si, pero yo debí de darme cuenta que algo andaba mal, cuando tu y yo hablábamos, debí haberte salvado antes….-y ahí se quebró su voz, Ana se arrodillo frente a su padre y por primera vez, vio que derramaba lagrimas "esto se está volviendo un desfile de lagrimas" pensó irónicamente, y sacudiéndose esas ideas, levanto el rosto de su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y con voz firme dijo…

-Papa, tú me salvaste, tú fuiste junto a mí y me rescataste, me trajiste a tu lado y reparaste lo que ese ser vil casi destrozo, me enseñaste a defenderme, a cuidarme y a confiar nuevamente en mí, sin ti hoy yo no sería nada, te debo mi vida Raymond Steel, y jamás dudes eso.

El la abrazo fuerte y se quedaron así, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, solo se separaron cuando el estomago de Ana, rugió furiosamente indicando hambre.

-Que has desayunado hoy? – pregunto él, levantando una cena inquisitiva

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente y miro sus manos, suspiro y contesto – Nada –

-Cenaste ayer? – volvió a preguntar Ray, esta vez con ambas cejas levantadas. Ana miro a su padre y con un gesto negativo confirmo lo que el sospechaba.

-Bueno, no se hable más, levántate, date una ducha y vamos a desayunar, yo invito…

Por primera vez en varios días Ana sonrió, se incorporo, dio un beso a su padre y se dirigió a su habitación a asearse.

El desayuno, termino siendo un almuerzo, ya que cuando llegaron al café, era medio día pasado, Ana estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, y trataba de ocultar su mirada roja e hinchada, detrás de unos lentes negros.

Tomaron asiento, pidieron algo de comer y comenzaron a charlar, hablaron de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, y no volvieron a tocar el tema de Carla, durante ese tiempo, Ana se sentía contenida y su ánimo mejoraba notablemente, y Ray se sentía alegre, puesto que había podido ayudar a su pequeña.

Charlaron por más de dos horas, y se dirigieron al departamento.

Cuando entraron a la sala y se sentaron, frente a ellos en la mesa del café, estaba todavía la carpeta del testamento intacta, Ana miro a su padre…

-Quiero ver lo que tiene, pero quiero que estés conmigo, podrías?... – pregunto dubitativa.

-Por supuesto que si pequeña, quieres tomar un té antes? – Ana sonrió, té, la solución de Ray para todos los problemas…

-No papá, solo deseo que estés conmigo y me ayudes…. – el hizo un gesto afirmativo y ella con mano firme tomo la carpeta y la abrió…

Al abrir la carpeta había una nota con una caligrafía fina pero que denotaba que era de hombre, la nota iba dirigida su nombre, ella la miro y leyó en voz alta.

_Srta. Anastasia Steel:_

_Estos documentos son copias de los originales que se encuentran en mi despacho, le solicitaría que una vez que haya estudiado los mismos, se sirva llamarme por teléfono, para que frente a un notario podamos hacer la lectura oficial del testamento de la última voluntad de la Sra. Adams – Storff, asumo que ya habrá leído el contenido de la carta que le dejo su madre, por lo que ya puedo hacer uso de su apellido de casada._

_Lo que contiene esta carpeta son los contratos de los negocios que poseían los Sres. Storff así como copia de los extractos bancarios y propiedades._

_Le solicitaría que en la brevedad posible se comunique conmigo para que podamos realizar las transferencias correspondientes y que Ud. pueda tomar posesión de los bienes, que no son para nada minúsculos._

_Lo que su madre me encargo principalmente que le informe de inmediato es que Seattle Independence Publishing es propiedad de Ud. tengo entendido que trabaja ahí y que esta empresa fue un regalo que su madre quiso hacerle por su graduación, los papeles de la misma están ya a su nombre, solo necesitamos su firma para finiquitar el proceso. Esto no forma parte de los bienes hereditarios, ya que esta transacción se realizo cuando la Sra. Storff estaba con vida._

_Para la lectura del testamento, deberá trasladarse a New York y una vez finiquitado todos los tramites, podrá fijar residencia en donde quiera._

_Fue deseo expreso de su madre y su padrastro que mi buffet siguiera siendo asesor jurídico de Ud. una vez que ellos ya no estén, debido a la confianza que ha pasado desde mi padre a mí, y si Ud. una vez me conozca queda conforme con mis servicios, estaré encantado de seguir como su asesor._

_Aguardo su llamada Srta. Steel, y le reitero nuevamente mi más sentido pésame, la Sra. Storff solo tenía palabras de admiración para con Ud. por lo que estoy ansioso de conocerla._

_Mis respetos._

_Mike Amold_

_594-256-23658_

Ana quedo en silencio después de terminar de leer, sus ojos volvieron a párrafo que más había llamado su atención y que la habían dejado al final sin habla "_Lo que su madre me encargo principalmente que le informe de inmediato es que Seattle Independence Publishing es propiedad de Ud. tengo entendido que Ud. trabaja ahí y que esta empresa fue un regalo que su madre quiso hacerle por su graduación, los papeles de la misma están ya a su nombre, solo necesitamos su firma para finiquitar el proceso. Esto no forma parte de los bienes hereditarios, ya que esta transacción se realizo cuando la Sra. Storff estaba con vida."_

-Me regalo SIP – dijo en un susurro, y levanto la vista a su padre que la miraba con los ojos como platos – Papá me regalo SIP, como regalo de graduación….

-Parece que era cierto lo que te dijo, que jamás te perdió la pista…- dijo Ray, después de recuperarse un poco de la impresión – que piensas hacer Annie.?

Ella que seguía mirando la nota del abogado, levanto la vista y miro a su padre a los ojos, nuevamente en su mirada había rabia, pero ya no lagrimas

-Y una mierda que pienso hacer nada – grito – que piensa que por regalarme dinero y empresas todo queda olvidado, piensa que va a comprar mi perdón? lo más humano que podía haber hecho era acercarse y hablar conmigo, explicarme, porque me abandono a mi suerte en un hospital, diciéndome que por mi culpa y porque yo había sido una zorra provocativa su marido ya no la quería…- al decir terminar de decir esto Ana se llevo las manos a la boca y ahogo un sollozo, durante el almuerzo se había prometido que ya no lloraría por ella, se trago las lagrimas y miro a su padre, el la miraba con ojos compasivos y con amor.

-Papi, perdón…. – pero su padre la cortó con un movimiento de su mano

- Pequeña, no tienes que disculparte, debías sacar eso de tu sistema, y cuando quieras hablar, hablaremos, pero tienes que pensar que harás con todos los bienes, ya que por lo gruesa que es la carpeta son varios

-No quiero pensar ahora – dijo ocultando la cara en las manos, todavía sosteniendo la nota del abogado –

-Está bien, pero deberás hacerlo en algún momento…. - Las palabras quedaron flotando en el ambiente…

Cuando llegó el lunes, decidió llamar a su jefe y reportarse enferma, él que sabía cómo estaba ella últimamente no puso objeción y le dijo que se tome el tiempo que necesitaba, que vuelva cuando se sienta mejor.

Después de mucha platica con su padre, Ana había mirado el contenido del sobre, pero esto solo había conseguido marearla, ya que eran muchos contratos y títulos, que al final terminaron cansándola, por lo que opto por lo sano, y llamo al abogado de su madre.

Después de un interminable estira y afloje acepto ir a New York, por supuesto los gastos de traslados y hospedaje estaban cubiertos, solo que ella acepto solo los boletos de avión, ya que cuando le conto a Kate, todos los pormenores de la carta y la herencia, y su ida a NY, su amiga insistió hasta el cansancio (no mucho realmente) que se queda con ella en su apartamento cerca de central Park, por supuesto que esto era mucho mejor que un hotel o la casa de su madre, que había sido la primera opción que le había ofrecido el Dr. Amold, y lo cual ella había rechazado rotundamente.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer con SIP, pero decidió que por el momento necesitaba alejarse de todo hasta que descubriera en que se estaba metiendo, hablo con el Sr. Parker y presento su renuncia, el intentó convencerla de todas las formas posibles, inclusive cometió una indiscreción como él la llamo, y le dijo que SIP había cambiado de dueño, pero que nadie sabía quién era, solo se sabía que un buffet de abogados de NY, había llamado a comunicar esto, y que por lo que se escuchaba prometía muchos cambios favorecedores para los empleados.

Ana quiso reír ante esta "indiscreción", pero por respeto a su jefe lo escucho atentamente todo el tiempo que el hablo. Pero cuando termino, insistió en su renuncia, le agradeció por la oportunidad y se marcho, con la promesa de volver muy pronto.


	7. New York, New York

N/A: para los que estan leyendo esta historia, perdón por el atraso, estuve sin maquina el fin de semana y el telefono no quiso cooperar, se que este capitulo es corto pero ya no queria atrasarme más, si puedo estaré levantando uno nuevo hoy, espero que siga manteniendo el interes, y a todos los que me leen, muchas gracias ojala continuen asi.

ahora a la historia...

Los personajes principales pertenecen a E. , los secundarios son mios y la historia es solo para diversión.

* * *

Había insistido a su padre en que la acompañara a NY, y el acepto, pero solo por una semana porque después debía volver al trabajo, así que pusieron todas las cosas en orden y se embarcaron a descubrir que les deparaba su destino.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por Kate, que se fundió en un abrazo largo con su amiga, a la que no veía desde hace un mes, les conto de su vida en la gran manzana, y los invito a comer, después de mucha charla y paseos, fueron al departamento y se instalaron, en cuanto llegaron Ana llamo a Dr. Amold para comunicarle su arribo y concretar la lectura lo antes posible, él se sintió muy complacido de esto y le dijo que en dos días más pasaría a recogerla de donde ella le indicara para ir juntos al despacho del Notario.

Quedaron de acuerdo y Ana comunico esto a su padre y su amiga, la cual se estaba mordiendo la uñas por empezar el interrogatorio, Ana observo su mirada y con una sonrisa le dijo…

-Dispara

Kate que no perdió el tiempo replico al instante…

-Oh Dios Mío Ana, esto es increíble, yo todavía estoy shockeada de todo lo que está sucediendo, ósea primero tu madre desaparece por 10 años, cuando vuelves a tener noticias de ella nos enteramos que está muerta, te deja una carta en donde te cuenta como principal tema que te ha dejado una herencia de quien sabe cuánto y no solo eso, compro la empresa en donde trabajas y la puso a tu nombre sin contar que siempre hubo un investigador de su parte acechando para saber tu vida…-al terminar de decir esto Kate se abanico con las manos, ya que todo lo había dicho de un tirón sin detenerse para respirar.

-Lo sé Kate, y sinceramente no se qué pensar… estoy rabiosa, dolida, enojada y triste, todo a la vez – termino Ana, sentándose en el sofá derrotada. Su padre que observaba todo en silencio, tomo un impulso se levanto del sillón, miro a las jóvenes y les dijo…

-Bueno chicas, me imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que si no les molesta yo pasaré a descansar, el vuelo me dejo agotado – el departamento en donde Kate vivía tenía dos habitaciones, y como no habían querido que Ray se quedara solo en una habitación de hotel, ambas decidieron dormir juntas por esta semana, en el cuarto de Kate.

-Buenas noches papi, gracias por acompañarme – dijo Ana, levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre y después para volver al sofá

-No hay nada que agradecer, tu eres mi niña y estoy donde debo estar, buenas noches Kate – dijo Ray dirigiéndose a la habitación en donde había depositado su maleta.

-Buenas noches Ray – dijo Kate y después dirigió su mirada a Ana, la cual seguía con la mirada a su padre, en ella veía el amor que Ana sentía por él.

-No sé que habría sido de mi vida si no lo hubiese tenido, - comento Ana, cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse – el ha sido siempre mi fortaleza y siempre ha estado cuando lo he necesitado más, estaría perdida sin él Kate, - dijo Ana con lagrimas cubriendo sus ojos, recordando cosas tristes-

Kate alargo la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón a Ana, para transmitirle su apoyo y hacer que la mirara – Ana, tú no estás sola, siempre lo has tenido a él y ahora me tienes a mí, tu eres como mi hermana, y lo único que deseo es que seas feliz – Ana sonrió y devolvió el apretón de manos, se trago sus lagrimas, recordando su promesa de no llorar.

-Ahora dime, que vas a hacer? – pregunto Kate, levantándose en camino a la cocina, Ana también se incorporo, y la siguió, no tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que si no comía, su amiga y su padre la reprenderían. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Kate abrió la heladera y quito los ingredientes para hacer un sándwich, y se los paso a Ana, ella los tomo y se sentó a la mesa a empezar la tarea mientras Kate buscaba bebidas. Se sentó y espero pacientemente a su amiga, ya que sabía que estaba evitando tener esta conversación, un poco después Ana levanto la vista y vio los ojos de Kate clavados en ella, el seño fruncido al igual que los labios, Ana puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó por el respaldo de la silla, levanto las manos exasperada y contesto de muy mal humor...

-No sé, no lo sé y estoy harta de esa pregunta, Ray me la hace cada 15 minutos y ahora también tú?

Kate retrocedió ante esto y abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Perdona, no pensé que era un tema sensible – dijo incomoda.

Ana se revolvió en su asiento y se sintió fatal, Kate, solo quería ayudarla, su padre también, y aunque ella no quisiera pensar en todo, sabía que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, ya se encontraba en la ciudad de ultima residencia de su madre.

-Perdón Kate –dijo Ana mirando a su amiga – no fue mi intención hablarte así, estoy tan frustrada con todo, que últimamente descargo mi mal humor en quien no debo, primero Ray y ahora tú.

-No te preocupes, me imagino por lo que pasas, - dijo su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Ese es el tema Kate, nadie sabe realmente por lo que paso – dijo Ana bajando la mirada a su regazo, pero sintió que ya no podía cerrar la puerta que se acababa de abrir con esa declaración, levanto la vista y miro a su amiga y continuó – es muy difícil todo, mi madre, que me abandono literalmente a mi suerte en un hospital de las Vegas, aparece 10 años después, o más bien desaparece, dejándome solo una carta, una mísera carta en la que me explica en algunas líneas todas la decisiones de su vida, en donde me cuenta que jamás estuvo enamorada de mi padre y que pese a que estábamos separadas me amaba – respiro profundo para contener las lagrimas- me amaba Kate, pero jamás lo demostró, más que dejándome quien sabe que fortuna, nunca se acerco a mí, ni una sola vez y siempre supo donde estaba yo – Ana se levanto y empezó a pasar por la cocina – maldita sea, el día de mi graduación estuvo ahí, parada entre las personas y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de acercarse y decirme hola, tu sabes lo que es eso? – pregunto a Kate, quien se limito a negar con la cabeza, ella sabía que su amiga necesitaba sacar toda la rabia del cuerpo, si no jamás podría continuar – por supuesto que no, porque tus padres estaban contigo, y te apoyaban y yo que tenia, una madre que hacia hurras por mí en silencio, que me compró una maldita empresa como regalo, UNA MALDITA EMPRESA – grito Ana – CUANDO LO UNICO QUE YO HUBIESE QUERIDO ERA SU COMPAÑÍA, Y QUE SE ACERCARA Y ME DIJERA QUE HICE MAL YO PARA QUE ELLA ME HUBIESE RECHAZADO Y ABANDONADO!

Cuando Ana termino su perorata se sentó nuevamente en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada y sacudía su cuerpo en silencio, dejando que las lagrimas vencieran, "al diablo las promesas, voy a llorar" pensó.

Kate se acerco hasta donde ella estaba y trato de tranquilizarla, luego de unos minutos lo consiguió, le acerco un vaso de agua y se sentó a su lado, ambas sabían que seguro Ray había escuchado todo, porque el departamento no era tan grande, pero que seguramente el entendió que era una conversación entre amigas y no se acerco.

Cuando se calmo, miro a su amiga y la tomo de las manos.

-Kate perdóname, vivo en una montaña rusa emocional, en donde lo único que quiero es gritar y tirar todo, o ponerme a llorar, es todo muy difícil, más sabiendo que ella siempre estuvo observándome, pero que jamás se acerco a mí.

-Te entiendo Ana,- dijo Kate mirándola a los ojos- pero ya no puedes continuar así, hace días que estas, llora y llora y tienes que reponerte, y ver que harás con tu vida, con lo que ella te dejo, acuérdate, tampoco es como que puedes renunciar a todo, por la clausula que dijo el abogado.

-Kate, yo ni siquiera sé que es lo que mi madre me dejo, que negocios tenia ella o su marido o si quiera quien era su marido, dime como puedo saber qué hacer.

-Bueno…. Acuérdate que tienes una amiga entrometida y periodista… pero que por sobre todas las cosas te quiere mucho, y bueno…. Yo….-Kate se levanto se acerco a la mesada de la cocina y del cajón saco un sobre de manila grande que le entrego a Ana- hice una pequeña investigación y estos son los resultados que pude encontrar….

Ana miro el sobre, "otro sobre" pensó, y lo abrió, ya no pensaba esperar un segundo, quería saber que podía averiguar.

El sobre contenía información principalmente de los negocios y parte de la vida social de Ralf Storff, por lo que leyó, tenía 65 años cuando murió, sin familiares vivos, se había trasladado a EEUU a principios de los 90 y había amazado su imperio en hoteles, se había casado con Carla Adams, una ex – asistente que trabajaba para él, no tenían hijos, y la pregunta que todos hacían era quien heredaría las empresas.

Los otros artículos hablaban de fundaciones a los que apoyaban, viajes y varias fotos de la pareja, Ana las contemplo en silencio, admirando la belleza de su madre, en todas las fotos estaba preciosa, se notaba que brillaba en ese ambiente.

El último recorte era la noticia de la muerte de ellos, al parecer la pareja había decidido ir de vacaciones a esquiar a los Alpes Franceses, la noticia citaba así…

**Tres**** muertos y seis heridos por tres avalanchas en los Alpes franceses**

T_res personas murieron hoy y otras seis resultaron heridas graves tras tres avalanchas registradas en los Alpes franceses, confirmaron hoy a EFE fuentes del Pelotón de Gendarmería de Alta Montaña (PGHM)._

_Los muertos, según precisaron los medios galos, fueron dos turistas y el guía, que fueron alcanzados por el desprendimiento hacia las 13.00 hora local (12.00 GMT) cuando se dirigían a su hotel._

_Dos de los heridos se registraron esta mañana en la estación de La Clusaz, en un sector fuera de pista de difícil acceso, y a unos 2.200 metros de altura, en la cumbre del Torchère._

_La estación indicó en un comunicado que la avalancha fue provocada por un grupo de unos cinco o seis esquiadores, dos de los cuales fueron alcanzados por el alud._

_"La montaña es un espacio de libertad. Le corresponde a cada uno decidir si va o no. Pero con un riesgo de avalancha de cuatro sobre cinco, es evidente que no hay que ir. Hay que escuchar a los profesionales", indicó a la cadena "BFM TV" el director de ese centro, Alexis Bongard._

_La tercera avalancha tuvo lugar hacia las 10.00 (09.00 GMT) en Val-Thorens, y aunque la gendarmería ha abierto una investigación para determinar sus causas, se cree que pudo haber sido provocada igualmente por otro grupo de unas siete personas que esquiaban fuera de pista._

_El alud alcanzó a tres de esas personas, de las cuales solo una quedó enterrada por unos 1,5 metros de nieve y pudo ser reanimada por los servicios de socorro, que llegaron cuando se encontraba en parada respiratoria._

_Los muertos registrados son el matrimonio constituido por el magnate hotelero Alemán Ralf Storff y su esposa Carla Adams-Storff, y el guía Turístico Anders Klaus._

Ana dejo de leer, pensó que por fin sabia de que murió su madre.


	8. Una mujer de negocios

N/A Lo prometido es deuda, un capitulo más por la ausencia del fin de semana, es cortito, pero para compensar.

Los personajes principales pertenecen a la querida E. , la historia es solo para diversión

Por fin llego el día de la lectura, ella no pensaba ir sola, necesitaba el apoyo de su padre, y cuando discutieron esto, decidieron que llegarían al despacho del notario por sus medios, no querían que el abogado vaya a buscarlos.

Muy a su pesar este último acepto y coordinaron encontrarse a las 10 de la mañana en la dirección que les facilito.

Ana y Ray montaron a un taxi y se dirigieron al lugar. Ninguno de los dos decía mucho, ambos querían que acabe pronto, a fin de que puedan seguir con sus vidas.-

Llegaron al edificio que se encontraba en la parte más concurrida y elegante de NY, subieron hasta el piso 20 y cuando entraron se deslumbraron, todo era color madera y verde, de excelente gusto, al salir del ascensor se encontraron con un escritorio color ocre que estaba colocado en el medio de la estancia, habían plantas naturales a ambos lados y dos cuadros muy preciosos al oleo que completaban la vista, detrás del escritorio estaba una secretaria de mediana edad que cuando los vio aparecer, salió a su encuentro, Ana pudo notar que vestía elegantemente, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, ojos verde esmeralda y una sonrisa cándida, llevaba un traje gris oscuro y unos zapatos de tacón que resonaban en el mármol del vestíbulo, Anastasia miro sus ropas y se sintió fuera de lugar, su padre llevaba un traje sencillo azul y una camisa blanca sin abotonar, ella se había puesto una falda marrón tierra con una blusa verde musgo y un saco negro, sin maquillaje, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y unas ballerinas, Kate intento convencerla de que llevara uno de sus trajes ejecutivos y unos tacones pero no lo consiguió y ahora se arrepentía, cuando la Sra. confirmo quienes eran les solicito que tomaran asiento, les acerco unas bebidas y les indico que aguarden.

Solo se habían sentado por dos minutos cuando una puerta que estaba a la derecha de los sofás se abrió y de ella emergieron dos hombres, el primero un hombre canoso de unos 60 años o más pensó Ana, impecablemente trajeado , de ojos marrones, con barba toda blanca y cabellos grices que cuando dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban ella y su padre sonrio lo cual hizo acrecentar mas las arrugas de su rostro.

-Srta. Steel, permítame presentarme, soy William Masey, Notario y amigo de su difunto padrastro y de su madre, antes que nada permítame presentarle mis condolencias – dijo el caballero extendiendo la mano, Ana y su padre se levantaron ella se adelanto y tomo su mano con firmeza.

-Gracias Sr. Masey, este es mi padre Raymond Steel, espero que no haya inconveniente pero deseo que esté presente en la lectura – decía Ana, a la vez que soltaba la mano y observaba como el caballero volvía a extenderla a Ray y sonreía mostrando unos pocos dientes.

-Por supuesto que no, Sr. Steel un placer – dijo

-Igualmente – apunto Ray.

El hombre dio unos pasos hacia atrás y esto causo que el otro caballero se adelantara, este era un muchacho joven, muy apuesto, según Anastasia pudo observar, llevaba un traje negro con pequeñas rayas blancas, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, ojos verdes, labios bien perfilados y cuando se acerco, extendió su mano hacia Ana y con voz suave dijo

-Srta. Steel, soy Mike Amold, el encargado de los asuntos legales de su madre y su padrastro, mis mas sentidos pésames por su pérdida – Anastasia tomo su mano y la apretó y cuando lo miro a los ojos vio algo en ellos que no pudo identificar.

-Sr. Amold, muchas gracias, y gracias por todo lo que hizo para que pudiéramos llegar y por concretar esto tan rápido. El es mi padre Raymond Steel –soltando su mano y señalando hacia Ray.

-Encantado – contesto el joven estrechando la mano de Ray, que solo asintió, había algo en el joven que no terminaba de convencerlo, no sabía si era una intuición o simplemente la forma en que había mirado a Anastasia, que no le pareció adecuada.

-Pasamos a mi despacho – índico el notario haciendo un gesto con la mano y dejando pasar primero a Ana y a su padre.

Al entrar encontraron que la decoración era similar a la del recibidor, con la diferencia que había una pequeña mesa de cristal con 6 sillas de cuero, todos tomaron asiento, mirándose de frente y empezaron.

La lectura inició con las formalidades correspondientes, aclarando las últimas voluntades de ambos esposos, primero se dio lectura al del Sr. Storff y una vez terminado ese, se dio lectura al de Carla, para acortar la lectura solo se citaron los bienes de los cuales era heredera Anastasia y la cantidad de dinero bancario que tenia disponible su madre y su padrastro.

Luego del pago de algunas deudas referentes a varias compañías y los impuestos correspondientes, más cancelaciones de hipotecas pendientes y otros asuntos inherentes a la herencia, el saldo que arrojaba la cuenta bancaria todavía presumía de ser bastante abultado.

-Srta. Steel – dijo el Sr. Masey. – el total de los bienes que le fueron heredados son los siguientes:

Dos hoteles en la ciudad de NY, Dos hoteles en Seattle y un hotel en Francia y otro en Alemania, los terrenos y todos las activos incluidos, un departamento la torre de condominios residenciales de lujo "One Madison Park" en East 22nd Street, en el distrito Flatiron y otro en el edificio "Palazzo Leonardo situado en la marina "Fontvieille"de Mónaco. Luego de la liquidación de las deudas pendientes, el saldo final de su cuenta bancaria disponible, asciende a la suma de U$.65.903.020,15, la cual está disponible para Ud. al momento de la firma, de todos los documentos legales, el contenido de cada bien, esta debidamente detallado...

El Sr. Masey seguía hablando del contenido de cada hotel y de los departamentos, Anastasia, ya no lo escuchaba, tenía prácticamente la mandíbula desencajada, "con quien se caso mi madre" pensó, y también se le ocurrió que haría ella con todo lo que implicaba esta herencia, no tenía idea de cómo manejar un hotel, Dios, su especialidad era la Literatura, no los negocios, y esa cuenta bancaria?, si eso quedo después de hacer el pago de todas las deudas e impuestos no quería imaginarse que fue originalmente.

Mientras ella cavilaba en sus pensamientos no se percataba de cómo lo observaba Mike, sabía que su madre era una mujer muy hermosa, pero jamás imagino que su hija fuera aun más bella, sus ojos eran preciosos, parecían traslucidos cuando les daba la luz del sol, y pensó que sería una bendición mirar esos ojos el resto de su vida.

Cuando el Sr. Masey termino sus explicaciones Anastasia estaba más confundida que cuando había llegado, conociendo ahora la magnitud de la herencia de su madre. No quería tener que ver nada con ella, pero tampoco podía dejar que pase a mano de ese…hombre, ya que nuevamente había citado el notario la "clausula especial", miro a su padre que la contemplaba desde hacía rato, y con una pequeña mueca le indico que precisaba hablar con ella, cuando les solicito a los caballeros si les podían dar unos minutos a solas, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al vestíbulo.

-Dios Mío papá – dijo Ana tomándose la cabeza con las manos – esto es demasiado, yo no puedo aceptar esto, yo no sé nada de hoteles.

-Annie, -dijo su padre con voz dulce – sé que es mucho para asimilar, pero al parecer tu madre no te ha dejado mucha opción, si bien Stephen no podrá disfrutar del dinero desde la cárcel, el podría utilizarlo para hacer algo en contra de alguien inclusive de ti, porque si él sabe que tu madre tuvo algo que ver con su encarcelamiento puede ir detrás de ti.

Anastasia sabía que su padre tenía razón, pero no sabía qué hacer, si aceptaba todo, como haría para manejar todo, quien la asesoraría, ella no tenía experiencia en hoteles, y estaba SIP también, estaba muy confundida.

-Como haré papá, yo no sé nada de negocios – dijo en forma de susurro

-Podrías contratar a alguien de confianza, tomar algunos cursos, tu eres una joven brillante, se que podrás con todo.

Miro a su padre con un amor infinito, tal vez no compartían la misma sangre, pero sin duda este hombre era el mejor padre que la vida le podría haber dado.

Respirando profundo se levanto, dio un dulce beso a su padre en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla vio que ambos caballeros estaban observando la ciudad desde el ventanal, se aclaro la garganta lo que hizo que ambos la miraran.

-Estamos listos – dijo Ana, ambos pasaron y volvieron a ocupar sus lugares- Antes que nada, como haría yo con todo, mi especialización es la literatura, no los negocios.

-Primero que nada Srta. Steel…

-Ana – lo interrumpió ella suavemente – por favor llámeme Ana, Sr. Amold.

El sonrió, y le dijo

-Bueno si dejamos las formalidades, entonces yo soy Mike – ella también sonrió e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. – Ana – dijo el volviendo a empezar – con respecto a la parte legal, te informo que nuestro buffet fue siempre el encargado de asesorar los negocios, y si estás de acuerdo, podríamos proseguir de esa manera, también podrías aprender, ten en cuenta que puedes contratar asesores y personas de confianza que te informen de los movimientos.

Anastasia pondero por un momento esta afirmación, efectivamente, sabia de alguien que era experto en los negocios y que sin duda le ayudaría si ella se lo pedía y también podría entrenarse, si SIP iba a ser de ella, le gustaría saber cómo se maneja todo.

Al final de mucho discutir y evaluar opciones llegaron a varios acuerdos.

Ella se quedaría en NY en lo que se finiquitaban los traspasos a su nombre y empezaría a tomar clases de administración y negocios, contactaría con las dos personas en las que había pensado para que le ayudaran con los hoteles y con SIP, luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió no hacer residencia en el dpto. que había heredado, se quedaría con Kate, y según como transcurrían las cosas, vería si lo ponía a venta o no, lo mismo con el de Mónaco.

Firmo toda la documentación correspondiente, y con eso le dijeron que empezarían los tramites de traspaso, también firmo lo de SIP, que automáticamente pasaba a ser de su propiedad, Mike le explico la situación legal y un poco de la financiera por la que estaba atravesando SIP, le dijo que su madre decidió no hacer ninguna implementación, ni ningún cambio pues quería que fuera ella quien decidiera.

Teniendo en cuenta que necesitaba tiempo para tomar ciertas decisiones, acordaron que ella llamaría a Mike cuando tuviera un panorama más claro de cómo iba a proceder.

Fueron al departamento de Kate y cuando ella volvió del trabajo le comentaron todo, y así empezaron a armas las estrategias.

Ray se quedo unos días más para hacer compañía a Ana, mientras escuchaba los planes que tenia y comentaba alguna que otra cosa.

Cuando llego la hora de partir, fue una despedida muy emotiva, porque no sabían cuando volverían a verse, Ana debía quedarse para finiquitar los trámites y también había decidido que todo su entrenamiento lo haría en NY.

Lo primero era encontrar una persona de confianza que pudiera indicarle la situación de los hoteles, y Ana tenía en mente a la persona adecuada.

En cuento a SIP, ella no conocía al Director actual, y pensándolo bien, si ella todavía no iba a tomar las riendas hasta que estuviese segura de poder aprender todo, decidió que ese lugar lo debía ocupar una persona en la que ella confiara, y ese era su ex jefe.

Por lo que tomo una decisión, seguiría contando con los servicios del Buffet que manejaba los asuntos de su madre y su esposo.

Hablo con Mike y le confirmo su decisión, también le solicito que se contactara con el Sr. Parker para que se trasladara a NY de inmediato para una reunión con el nuevo dueño, le pidió que todavía no revelase su identidad.

Se hizo lo que ella solicito, cuando se concreto la primera reunión, después de los saludos, sorpresas y explicaciones correspondientes, idearon la forma de acción, debido a que Jim Parker no tenía experiencia administrando, estaría acompañando un mes al actual director a fin de aprender todo lo necesario y luego tomar cargo, Mike Amold se trasladaría con él a Seattle para hacer las comunicaciones, sin revelar todavía la identidad del nuevo dueño. El director actual seria bien compensado ya que tenían entendido que estaba con ganas de jubilarse por lo que todos los cambios le serian favorables.

Jim luego vería la estructura de la empresa, los cargos, salarios y trabajo y haría las propuestas de mejora.

Con el plan de SIP en marcha se firmaron los acuerdos y después de varios días armando estrategias, ambos caballeros se marcharon a Seattle a poner en orden todos los asuntos.

Ana se encontraba en NY hacía más de 15 días y ya estaba empezando a tomar clases de administración hotelera y finanzas, cuando llego la otra persona que la ayudaría.


	9. Kate y su encuentro

N/A: Bueno hasta ahora este ha sido mi capitulo más largo, pero no podia cortarlo, espero que les guste, y que me sigan acompañando en este intento de entretensión.

por favor comenten, sus palabras me hacen feliz, y ahora a la historia...

Los personales principales pertenecen a la fabulosa EL James, los nuevos son de mi autoria y la historia es para diversión.

* * *

Ethan Kavanagh el hermano de Kate tenía el titulo de Máster en Administración Financiera había cruzado su carrera en Harvard, y cuando Ana, hablo con él por teléfono él quedo encantado con la idea de ayudarla, no dudo un momento y tomo un vuelo a NY, así que ni bien se instalo con ellas en el departamento (dormiría en el sofá), pidió todo lo referente a los hoteles y se puso manos a la obra.

En los días siguientes todo fue una nebulosa, Mike volvió de Seattle con todo finiquitado y se dispuso a preparar todos los documentos para que Ethan representara a Ana, cuando todos los arreglos fueron finiquitados y Ethan ya era estaba a cargo de todo, ya había pasado un mes, todos los bienes ya eran de la propiedad de Ana, y debido a esto Ethan empezó una gira por los hoteles para conversar con los empleados, explicarles la nueva situación y ver que hacía falta arreglar y como se podía mejorar.

Los cambios en la vida de Ana al final habían muy repentinos, hacía dos meses que estaba en NY y ya tenía mucho aprendido sobre administración pero los libros seguían siendo su pasión así que decidió que una vez terminado todo el proceso de aprendizaje ocuparía el sitio que le correspondía en SIP como Directora, pero siempre con la ayuda de Jim.

Gracias a Kate, y a sus insistentes comentarios Ana accedió a visitar el dpto. de su madre, y ambas al ver el espacio y el lugar, decidieron trasladarse a vivir ahí, Ana, empezó a cambiar su manera de ser, siempre sentía en el fondo la tristeza que la había acompañado tanto tiempo, pero últimamente procuraba mostrarse más alegre, trataba de inyectar más vida a su rutina y con la ayuda de Kate también, empezó a cambiar su forma de vestir, conservaba su sencillez, pero empezó a vestirse un poco más elegante, y aunque le llevaría mucho tiempo, también decidió que trataría de perdonar a su madre, conservaba todavía la carta que ella le había escrito, y ahora cuando la leía no lloraba.

El internado de Kate terminada en tres meses por lo que ella volvería a Seattle, al puesto que le aguardaba en el Seattle News y Ana esperaba que todo este concretado para poder volver con ella.

En estos dos meses se había vuelto muy cercana a Mike y él estaba totalmente fascinado con ella, le parecía una joven muy valiente, sencilla y muy admirable, por que al entrar en confianza con ella, esta le había relatado parte de su historia, y pese a que no había entrado en muchos detalles se podía apreciar que había sufrido mucho, y esto hizo que parte de la admiración que sentía por Carla disminuyera.

A Ana le agradaba Mike, sentía que había encontrado un amigo en él, y disfrutaba de su compañía, sabía que era un joven muy apuesto y aunque nunca le había mencionado nada amoroso, varias veces lo había descubierto mirándola de una forma extraña, y pese a que no le daba alas se sentía alagada.

**Otros 2 meses después**

Ana estaba sola en su departamento, estaba admirando la maravillosa vista, desde cualquier rincón del departamento se podía observar la ciudad de New York, si bien no era el penthouse, la vista era increíble. Estaba absorta mirando el Edificio Chrysler, cuando escucho la puerta del elevador abrirse, volteo y se encontró una Kate furibunda, se notaba en lo rojo de su rostro y como lanzo su bolsón sobre la mesa que estaba en el lobby

Sin mediar palabra la recién llegada se dirigió hacia la cocina, Ana la siguió diligentemente dejando sobre la mesita un manuscrito que estaba leyendo, si bien no estaba activamente en SIP, cualquier decisión de importancia era consultada con ella, y algunos manuscritos le eran enviados para su aprobación. No tenía la experiencia, pero al final ella era la dueña y le gustaba que Jim tuviera en cuenta su opinión.

SIP estaba haciendo mucho progreso y gracias a la nueva dirección, la empresa había empezado a explotar más el campo informático, estaban valorando las posibilidades de los e-book e inclusive Ana había empezado a buscar otros edificios a donde trasladarse puesto que según las últimas valoraciones de seguridad la estructura del edificio precisaba mucho arreglo.

Cuando se acerco a la cocina pudo ver como Kate se servía una copa de vino blanco y la bebía de un solo trago, luego volvió a llenarla y volvió a vaciarla de una sola vez, Ana se acerco presurosa a Kate y le quito la botella de las manos, estaba segura que si seguía a ese ritmo en menos de dos minutos estaría borracha…

-Kate por Dios – alejando la botella y colocándola en la encimera de la cocina – puedes disminuir tus tragos, si sigues así tendré que arrastrarte a tu habitación.

-Ana, por favor ha sido un malísimo día y necesito relajarme – dijo Kate acercándose nuevamente al a botella, pero Ana fue más rápida y la tomo en sus manos y la alejo, puso distancia entre ella y Kate y dijo

-Hagamos una cosa, te preparo algo de comer, me cuentas tu día y de acuerdo a ello te paso la botella.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kate sentándose en un taburete y apoyando la cabeza en la encimera

Ana abrió la heladera y quito varios ítems y empezó a preparar algo rápido, por la forma en que estaba Kate sabia que pronto volvería a tomar la botella y por lo menos deseaba que tuviese algo en el estomago, preparo dos submarinos y se sentó al lado de su amiga, coloco la botella en medio, sirvió su copa y la de Kate y mocionadola para que hablara, le dio un mordisco al sándwich.

-Mi jefe, el maldito hijo de perra, se pasa cuestionando todo lo que hago, a él no le interesa que yo este de interna aprendiendo, el piensa que igual debo dar el 100% de mi, y aunque lo hago parece que es poco. –luego de decir eso dio un mordisco a su sándwich, cuando lo trajo dio un sorbo largo a su vino, si bien no lo termino estuvo a punto. – el caso es que una de las reporteras "estrellas"(dijo esto con ironía) está con licencia de enfermedad, por lo que entre varios colegas se repartieron sus trabajos, pero había uno que nadie quería, por lo que yo me ofrecí para hacerlo y mi jefe estuvo de acuerdo.

Volvió a dar un mordisco a su sándwich y mastico mecánicamente, Ana sabia que Kate era muy capaz, por eso no entendía que podía ser lo que tanto la molestaba.

-La asignación era una entrevista a un empresario muy exitoso que justamente se encontraba en NY para unas reuniones y algunos proyectos, y como era algo seguro mi jefe me envió a cubrir dicha entrevista. Nadie hasta el momento me había indicado quien era este famoso personaje, y yo que estaba entusiasmadísima por la oportunidad, jamás me puse a pensar en porque nadie quiso aceptar el trabajo.

Ana mordió lo ultimo quedaba de su sándwich y bebió de su copa, miraba a Kate que seguía murmurando bajo su respiración y comía su sándwich ofuscada, se había llenado nuevamente la copa y aunque no la había tocado, sabía que solo era cuestión de minutos.

-En fin, cuando llegue a las oficinas me di cuenta que solo me dieron la dirección y el horario, y como yo estaba tan contenta olvide preguntar el nombre y cuando en la recepción me preguntaron a quien venía a ver no supe que contestar. Como me quede mirando con cara perdida a la recepcionista esta se asusto e hizo una seña al guardia que ya se paró a mi lado y me dijo que si no estaba ahí con una cita me retire, por supuesto que puse una cara de susto, pero me recupere enseguida. Le explique a la recepcionista en lugar de quien venía, le mostré mi carnet y le mire con ojos de cachorrito para que me crea.

Mientras Kate decía esto, sacudía la cabeza y volvía a tomar un sorbo de vino, por lo menos había reducido los tragos.

-Parece que esto resulto porque la joven se compadeció y tecleo el nombre de mi colega y con esto confirmo que decía la verdad, me dio el gafete de visitante y me dijo que suba por el ascensor hasta el piso 30. Cómo no quería forzar mi suerte hice lo que me dijo, cuando estuve en el ascensor, quite mi teléfono y llame a mi jefe a preguntarle a quien debía entrevistar.

Ella volvió a murmurar algo jugando con unas migas de pan que estabas en su plato. A Ana todo esto le parecía chistoso hasta el momento, pero trataba de mantener una cara seria para que su amiga no se molestara.

-Ni te digo todo lo que ese ogro me dijo, lo mínimo que me llamo fue remedo improvisado de periodista y cuando termino su perorata y sus gritos y yo acababa de llegar al piso 30, lanzo la bomba. – Kate bajo su rostro hasta que su frente se toco con la encimera y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, Ana que no entendía que podía haber sido tan malo, toco la mano de su amiga intentando darle fuerzas…

-Dime Kate que nombre fue?

-Christian Grey…. – dijo Kate en un susurro, levantando la vista y mirándola con ojos de espanto

Ana compulsivamente se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación. Christian Grey, según le había contado Kate, (Ana no tenía idea quien era), es un empresario muy famoso e influyente en todo EEUU, pero que vive en Seattle, y Kate había ido para entrevistarlo por la revista de la universidad ya que él era benefactor y entregaría los títulos ese año.

Todo iba bien en la entrevista según lo que Kate contó a Ana, hasta que la curiosidad hizo que su amiga perdiera la cordura. Kate con toda la arrogancia de una periodista implacable pregunto al Sr. Grey si quería confesar en esta entrevista que era gay, ya que jamás se le había conocido una novia, y siempre aparecía en público con su madre y hermana.

Esta pregunta hizo que el Sr. Grey hiciera gala de su reputación de hombre temperamental, a los gritos echo a Kate de su oficina, y le impidió la entrada nuevamente a las instalaciones de su empresa, pero su cólera no solo llegó hasta ahí, sino que llamo al decano de la universidad a preguntar qué clase de enseñanza es la que impartían en esa casa de estudios y que si bien las donaciones que hacia al departamento de agricultura seguirían que se olviden de contar con su presencia en la graduación.

Está de más decir que el decano mando llamar a Kate y le dio una reprimenda de aquellas, pero la ira del Sr. Grey no solo alcanzo al decano, sino que también llamo al padre de Kate a contarle el atrevimiento de su hija, por supuesto que esto fue un tema de nunca acabar ya que el padre de Kate y el Sr. Grey tenían acuerdos de negocios y esa impertinencia podría haber llevado al quiebre de estos.

Por lo tanto hasta hoy día el nombre de Christian Grey trae púas a la piel de Kate, Ana consideraba que la afirmación que Kate le hizo al Sr. Grey fue de muy mal gusto y totalmente fuera de lugar, y entendía perfectamente el enojo, pero la llamada de queja a su padre, le pareció ya un poco exagerada y denotaba más bien la actitud de un adolescente petulante.

Volvió a mirar a su amiga que seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la encimera.

-Y que paso Kate? –pregunto Ana, ahora sí con un dejo de preocupación.

- Tú qué crees? – dijo Kate volviendo a tomar de un solo golpe el vino de su copa, en esta ocasión Ana ya no replico, entendía perfectamente la actitud de su amiga. – me quede helada frente al escritorio de su secretaria, ahí recién me percate de la decoración y de los logos de GEH, cuando la joven me vio, me sonrió, pero su rostro cambio rápidamente, se levanto y se acerco a mí, y yo ya me puse a la defensiva porque en ese momento pensé que él había puesto mi fotografía en la puerta como persona non grata, pero la secretaria se acercó debido a que me vio muy pálida, y esta se asustó, pensó que me desmayaría. – Kate se levanto y fue a dejar los platos a fregadero, y luego se acerco a la heladera y al volver tenía un gran trozo de torta de chocolate y dos tenedores de postre, aunque Ana sabía perfectamente, que su amiga en su estado terminaría la porción sin su ayuda.

-Cuando me recupere de la impresión, sonreí a la secretaria, le pedí disculpas por haberme quedado tiesa y le explique de donde venia y que tenía una cita con el Sr. Grey, pero no le di mi nombre, le dije el nombre de mi colega – Kate dijo esto y engullo un gran trozo de torta, Ana espero que su amiga tragara para que continúe con lo que le estaba contando, tenía el estomago hecho un nudo, por lo que no probo bocado, sabía que era un error omitir su nombre.

-la Secretaria me pidió que aguardara y así lo hice, me senté en el recibidor rezando y temblando, sabía que no podía marcharme porque nadie había aceptado esta asignación así que no tenia quien me cubra y mi jefe me mataría, así que rogué a Dios que el ya haya olvidado su odio hacia mi…..- Kate sacudió tristemente la cabeza – pero estaba equivocada…. Cuando me dieron carta blanca para entrar a su despacho, tome una gran bocanada de aire y entre a la oficina. El estaba de espaldas hablando por teléfono, y yo me quede en la puerta mirándolo, nunca Ana, en mi vida, me ha intimidado una persona, pero este hombre – clavo con fuerza el tenedor en la porción de torta - , me hace sentir minúscula, a mí, puedes creerlo?

Ana que conocía bien el carácter de Kate, sabía que ella no se amilanaba por nada, por nada ni nadie….bueno excepto tal vez, Christian Grey.

-Fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida, hasta que acabo su llamada, cuando colgó, se volteo y si mirarme se dirigió a su escritorio y estaba murmurando una disculpa cuando levanto la vista y me vio – Kate dijo esto último como chillando, Ana se imaginaba la escena, y pensaba que su amiga no había salido bien parada.

-En una milésima de segundos su rostro paso de amable a furibundo, sus ojos se encendieron y con un grito me pregunto qué hacía yo allí, como había entrado. A los gritos llamo a su secretaria que entró como un rayo y le escupió que llame inmediatamente a seguridad para que se me retire del edificio, ella que no entendía nada se quedo parada en el medio con mirada perdida, lo que le valió un grito más fuerte, que hizo que se tambaleara hasta su asiento, yo intente explicarle que venía de la revista en reemplazo de la Srta. White que estaba enferma pero no me quiso escuchar, con los puños sobre su escritorio me dijo que me retire de su vista y que jamás me vuelva a aparecer, ahí aproveche para pedirle disculpas por la entrevista anterior, y eso lo puso más histérico, empezó a llamar a gritos a seguridad para que me escolten.

Ana escuchaba esto con la boca abierta, sabía que Christian Grey se había enojado muchísimo con Kate, pero tenía la esperanza de que el tiempo transcurrido haya hecho que él amainase su actitud encolerizada hacia su amiga, por lo visto se había equivocado. Kate que ya había terminado con la torta, se estaba sirviendo una nueva copa de vino, pensando que tal vez hubiese sido mejor algo más fuerte.

-Lo peor se dio cuando llegue a la revista, mi jefe había recibido la llamada del mismísimo Christian Grey en persona y este le había contado que yo tenía prohibido acercarme a él debido a una actitud poco profesional que había tenido durante una entrevista y que si seguían contando con "seudo periodistas" como yo, él consideraría evitar conceder más entrevistas a esa revista.

-Pidió que te despidan? – dijo Ana en un susurro, pensado que si el Sr. Grey había hecho esto, era un ser despreciable y ruin…

-No, solo pidió que yo no me le acerque, gracias a Dios su odio hacia mi persona no llego a tanto, y creo que eso se debe a mi padre, pero mi jefe no estuvo para nada contento, me dijo que esa entrevista había sido dificilísima de conseguir y que por mi culpa se había perdido, que yo hubiese dicho que el Sr. Grey no me quería ver ni en pintura, y en fin una sarta de cosas más que ya no vale la pena repetir. Lo que si estoy suspendida sin paga esta semana, o lo que queda de ella…

Kate termino esta declaración bebiendo lo último que quedaba en su copa.-

Eran cerca de las 11 cuando Kate tambaleando fue hasta su habitación, a la primera botella de vino, le habían seguido dos más, Ana había tomado a lo sumo 4 copas y el resto Kate, cabe decir que a cada trago, Kate lanzaba un improperio en contra de Christian Grey y le decía de todo menos bonito.

Cuando Ana se acostó luego de dejar en orden todo, en la penumbra de su habitación pensó en todo lo que Kate le había contado, entendía que él estuviera tan molesto, ella no le había preguntado si era gay, ella le había afirmado que era gay, y si, no fue uno de los momentos más brillantes de su amiga, esto la hizo pensar en porque él jamás había aparecido en público con nadie más que con su familia, tenía entendido que era un hombre atractivo, aunque jamás lo había googleado, ni había visto ninguna revista en la que apareciera, pero a decir verdad tampoco tenía curiosidad.

Se sacudió de estas ideas, y su mente vago hasta la cena benéfica que tenia esta semana, Kate la acompañaría y también Mike, todos irían en plan de amigos, le habría gustado que Ethan también esté, pero andaba muy ocupado en Alemania verificando el funcionamiento del Hotel ahí y después pasaría a Francia. La cena era para una fundación que ayudaba a niños y niñas víctimas de abuso y era algo que tocaba de muy cerca el corazón de Ana, y tenía la impresión que también habrá tocado el de su madre. Pensando en su madre y en la última vez que se habían visto cerró los ojos y espero que el sueño la encontrara.

El resto de la semana había pasado en un suspiro y con ella había llegado el día de la cena, era la primera vez que Anastasia atendería este tipo de eventos, en todo el tiempo que había estado en Nueva York, se había interesado mucho en las obras de beneficencia, se enteró que su madre apoyaba a muchas entidades, lo que hizo que su corazón se ablandara un poco más pensando en ella.

Ella había participado activamente en varios proyectos, pero jamás había sido participe de las cenas o galas que se hacían para recaudar dinero, ella hacia sus donaciones en privado, las cuales eran muy generosas, pero parecía que a mas que donaba más recibía, los hoteles eran muy rentables y SIP estaba empezando a despegar.

Por lo que decidió ayudar de una manera más tangible a su parecer, con ayuda de Mike, consiguió comprar un edificio que estaba en muy mal estado, que tenía varios apartamentos y un patio gigante al lado en una zona retirada, lo hizo restaurar en tiempo record y abrió allí una nueva instalación de vivienda temporal de una de las fundaciones que estaba abarrotada, esto por supuesto fue tomado con mucha alegría por todos los que trabajaban de cerca en la fundación y habían decidido que lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella, era agasajarla, y por lo tanto la cena que se celebraba hoy era en su honor y de paso para recaudar fondos para continuar apoyando a quienes los necesitaban.

Anastasia no quería que se haga nada en su nombre, pero cuando le comentaron que los niños que ella ayudaba le habían elaborado un regalo y se lo entregarían esa noche, no pudo negarse.

Para que todos estuvieran contentos, se había encargado que cada niño que iba a participar tuviera un traje de etiqueta nuevo, si bien, siempre compraba ropa para cada fundación, en esta ocasión era para que todos los participantes lucieran elegantes.


	10. Conociendo a Christian Grey

N/A: Bueno, antes que nada a todos los que leen la historia, muchas gracias, y a los que comentan millones de gracias, sus palabras son la inspiración que necesito para continuar, por finnnnn, aqui aparece Christian, esta es la forma en como yo le veo, espero que sea del agrado de todos, ah y este es mi primer intento de escribir una escena erotica (Lemmon) asi que despues de mucho borrar y re-escribir salio esto, espero les guste, por favor comenten, y ahora a la historia.

los personajes principales pertenecen a EL James, los secundarios son mios y la historia es solo para diversión.

* * *

Christian Grey era un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo, si bien siempre había contado con su familia, cuando decidió abandonar Harvard , su padre y su madre se habían molestado y le habían negado la ayuda monetaria que el precisaba para empezar su negocio.

La amiga de su madre, y su dominatrix en aquella época, había sido la que le tendió la mano financieramente, Elena Lincoln fue la que creyó en los proyectos que él le contaba, y si bien él ya le había pagado el préstamo con intereses, siempre se sentiría en deuda con ella.

Había recordado esto porque estaba mirando todo lo que había conseguido a tan corta edad, tenía apenas 28 años y ya era dueño de un imperio, observaba por la ventada de su despacho de NY, que tenia similitudes con el de Seattle, pero la vista de la gran manzana, era de bullicio y ruido, no que nada pudiera escucharse desde donde él estaba, pero se imaginada a todos los que corrían diariamente por esas calles.

Hacia 5 días que estaba en NY, había venido para concretar la compra de unas empresas que estaban luchando financieramente, una vez que las adquiriera, analizaría si valía la pena, levantarlas, o venderlas por parte, Ros, su segunda al mando era la que tenía que manejar esta transacción, pero debido a otros asuntos que surgieron, prefirió dejarla a ella en Seattle y venir a NY.

Hasta el día de ayer su estadía había sido tranquila, hasta que se encontró cara a cara nuevamente con la Srta. Kavanagh, "maldita joven impertinente" pensó, todavía le ardía la rabia, recordando la afirmación que había hecho de que él era gay, esa joven le había hecho perder los estribos y tuvo suerte que dentro de todo él fuera un caballero, porque si hubiese olvidado sus modales la había sacado el mismo de los pelos y le hubiese dado una patada en el trasero. Y la audacia de esa mujer por Dios, presentarse en su oficina de NY como si nada hubiese pasado, haciéndose pasar por una colega para poder acceder a él, murmurando una disculpa sin un ápice de sentimiento, se notaba en sus ojos la altanería, y lo entendía, era hija del dueño de Kavanagh Media, pero eso no le daba el derecho de decir lo que quería.

Si Taylor hubiese estado en el lobby en el momento de su arribo jamás nada de eso hubiese pasado, pero justo se le había ocurrido a Christian enviarlo a buscar unos documentos, por supuesto que la equivocación casi les cuesta el trabajo a las recepcionistas.

El pensaba que tal vez hubiese sido más indulgente si ella no mentía intencionalmente al presentarse, pero al tratar de tomarlo a él por tonto, eso era harina de otro costal.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta, con una voz autoritaria le dijo a quien quiera que sea que pase, Lidia, su secretaria entro y casi corriendo le dejo unos documentos sobre su escritorio y le pregunto si no precisaba nada más, se estaría retirando, le hizo un gesto en la mano indicándole que se fuera, y esta no lo dudo, antes de que el levantara la cabeza, ella ya estaba cerrando la puerta del despacho, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, sabía que su humor estaba mal, y lo de ayer solo había contribuido a acrecentarlo.

Hacia 5 meses que estaba sin una sumisa, y dos meses de la última vez que una estuvo en su cuarto de juegos , su nombre era Laila, Lehia o Livia, la verdad no le interesaba porque de esa noche no había nada memorable que recordar, salvo la rabia que sintió por los hechos que acontecieron.

FLASHBACK

Últimamente la oficina era una tortura, parecía que todos los que trabajaban para él, se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle perder la paciencia, y nada de lo que hacía, ni correr, ni el kick boxing ayudaba, sabía que necesitaba liberar tensión, Ros inclusive le sugirió que vaya a una casa de masajes a encontrar un "final feliz", lo que llevo a que él le lanzara un pisa papeles y la echara de su oficina.

Hacía tres meses de su última sumisa y Elena cansada también de su humor, le dijo que necesitaba distenderse y que le enviaría un regalito y que si le gustaba más adelante discutirían el contrato. Christian dudo en aceptar, pero sabía que si seguía así se volvería loco, y a todos a su alrededor.

Cuando Taylor le informo que su invitada había llegado, él estaba muy entusiasmado, había sido una semana muy estresante y necesitaba descargar tensión.

Salió de su despacho y se dirigió al salón principal, y ahí estaba ella, una joven similar a todas. Tenía el cabello marrón no tan largo, con unos flashes rubios, un vestido al cuerpo blanco que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, una piel blanca de porcelana, la cabeza baja, mirada al piso, pero desde ahí podía ver el rojo de sus labios.

Se acerco a la joven y a más que se acercaba olía su perfume, que le revolvía el estomago, tomó nota mental, que haría que bañe y que quite ese hedor antes de tocarla. Cuando estuvo frente a ella le ordeno:

-Mírame!

Ella levanto los ojos automáticamente y él la pudo observar detenidamente, el rojo de sus labios correspondía a un labial corriente, tenía las mejillas rosas de tanto rubor y los ojos exageradamente pintados de negro que casi ocultaban sus ojos marrones, indiscutiblemente haría que primero tome un baño y se quite toda esa pintura que cubría su rostro.

-Puedes contestar libremente – le dijo él en tono autoritario – Tu nombre?

-Libi Welter señor – dijo la joven con voz temblorosa

-Firmaste el acuerdo de confidencialidad? – dijo Christian levantando la ceja

-si señor – dijo la joven y busco en su bolso y le paso la copia firmada, Christian lo miro corroboró que esté debidamente firmado y lo dejo a un lado luego lo archivaría.

-hace cuanto que eres sumisa?

-hace 5 años señor

-tienes una lista de tus limites? – pregunto Christian levantando una ceja, había algo en esta joven que no terminaba de convencerlo.

-no tengo limites Señor – contesto ella mirándolo. – estoy dispuesta a todo lo que el señor quiera.

-bien – dijo Christian – hay una habitación que esta al final del pasillo subiendo las escaleras, entraras ahí y te darás un largo baño y te quitaras cualquier olor y maquillaje que lleves, cuando termines quiero que me esperes en la habitación que está al lado, en posición y desnuda, tienes 20 minutos.

Sin mediar mas palabra Christian se dio vuelta y caminó hasta su estudio, con el seño fruncido, esta joven tenía un rostro que Christian había visto antes pero no recordaba donde.

Pasados los 20 minutos subió las escaleras y se encamino primero hasta su habitación y se cambio, se puso los jeans gastados que usaba en su cuarto de juegos, y descalzo se dirigió a su cuarto de juegos con la intención liberar alguna tensión.

Cuando entró a la habitación lo inundó el olor a madera y citrus del ambiente, y miro a su izquierda y quedo complacido, su sumisa estaba en posición, no tenía el cabello trenzado, pero cuando iba a reprenderla se acordó que no le dio esa orden, se acerco a ella y observo con disgusto que tenía el cabello húmedo.

-Levántate – ordeno detrás de ella, la chica lo hizo, manteniendo los ojos en el suelo y él tomo los cabellos de la joven y empezó a trenzarlo, estaban totalmente húmedos y eso molestaba profundamente a Christian, podría enfermarse y lo último que quería era un cultivo de virus en su departamento – no me gusta que vengas con el cabello mojado, eso infringe una regla de conservación y debido a tu falta te has ganado 20 azotes.

La joven no dijo nada y sonrió sabiendo que él no podía observarla, sabía que el cabello mojado lo molestaría y era precisamente lo que deseaba. Cuando él se presento frente a ella, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, la Ama Elena no le dijo a quien venía a ver, solo le preguntó si estaba interesada en conocer a un posible nuevo dominante, está encantada le dijo que si, entonces la Sra. Elena le entrego el acuerdo de confidencialidad que firmó sin dudar, y luego una copia de la lista de los límites y las reglas del dominante, ella observó todo detenidamente y le gustó, estaba dispuesta a todo, más después de que la Ama le dijera que si era elegida, tendría muchos obsequios costosos, le informo a qué hora debía estar y que debía complacer en todo lo que él le solicitase, pero como jamás le informó quien era él, lo último que esperaba era encontrarse a Christian Grey.

-Arrodíllate – dijo él con voz imponente, ella cumplió sin quejarse y rogo que la humedad que empezaba a sentir, no corriera por sus piernas. Christian se encaminó hasta el lugar donde colgaban las paletas, tomó una y le indico que se levantará y se encaminara hasta el banco.

Ella llegó hasta ahí y se colocó en posición, él la ayudo colocándola de forma en la que su cuerpo quedara bien inclinado, cuando estuvo en posición le separó las piernas bruscamente y las engancho a dos esposas de cuero que estaban a ambos lados del banco, procedió a hacer lo mismo con las manos y cuando la tuvo inmovilizada se alejo a contemplarla.

La posición hacia que sus pechos colgaran y Christian pensó que cuando la poseyera con fuerza estos se balancearían hacia delante y atrás, sin esperar más tiempo, la tomó de la trenza…

-Te voy a pegar por tu falta 20 veces y vas a contar…-le estiro el pelo con fuerza – contesta

-Si Señor – dijo ella casi sin aliento, estaba totalmente encendida y deseosa de que él empiece el juego.

Christian se coloco a su lado, engancho su trenza en su mano izquierda para inmovilizar su cabeza y levanto su mano derecha que contenía la paleta y con fuerza la bajo en su nalga izquierda…

-UNO – dijo ella sintiendo el ardor que le causaba el golpe, él volvió a tomar impulso y bajo la paleta esta vez en su nalga derecha.

-DOS – dijo sintiendo un poco de dolor pero mucho deseo, los golpes siguieron con mucha fuerza y ella seguía contando hasta que cuando llegó a diez Christian paró, estaba empezando a excitarse, pero necesitaba más, no se había contenido nada y ella lo había soportado, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a liberarla ya que esto constituía solo la mitad del castigo, y él quería probar sus límites.

Cuando la pala cayo con ruido sordo, y le soltó la trenza, Libi se preparo para recibir las envestidas que tanto había deseado, pensó que él la deseaba demasiado, como para completar el castigo, pero cuando no llegó nada, movió un poco la cabeza y vio que su amo no estaba cerca de ella sino se encontraba hacia el otro lado.

Esto la molesto, puesto que había soportado los golpes nada suaves sin quejarse, poco después escucho los pasos de su amo y vio que estaba nuevamente a su costado. Ella sintió que el ponía un liquido frio en su ano y masajeaba suavemente, quería gemir, indicar que le gustaba, pero sabía bien, que no le habían dado permiso, luego sintió otro dedo deslizándose por su vagina y bajar a su clítoris y masajearlo, casi lanzo un alarido, ya que estaba tan encendida luego de los azotes que con el mero toque de sus manos estaba a punto de correrse. Christian sabia esto, pero poco le importaba, ella estaba para complacerlo a él, no al revés, así que continuando con el juego, tomo un tapón anal y embebido en lubricante lo introdujo suavemente en su ano, mientras masajeaba su clítoris, podía sentir la vibración del cuerpo de la joven, pero no le daría autorización para correrse, y si lo hacía sin su permiso, la castigaría.

Cuando el tapón estuvo en su lugar, volvió a tomar la paleta y volvió a azotarla 10 veces más indicándole que contará otra vez su trasero estaba todavía bastante rojo, pero no le importo y sin contenerse descargo toda la frustración que había sentido en los últimos días.

Con cada golpe que recibía, uno en la nalga derecha, uno en la izquierda y uno en el centro el tapón anal ingresaba más en su interior y la volvía loca, si bien los golpes dolían como la mierda, el solo hecho de que complacerlo la excitaba, y le hacía casi imposible no correrse, cuando llego el golpe diez, pensó que por fin recibiría su recompensa y él la follaría con fuerza.

Christian estaba complacido hasta el momento con el desempeño de la joven, y sus pantalones ya estaban a punto de explotar, puesto que su miembro se elevaba como un mástil aprisionado por esos botones, se bajo los jeans, pero no se coloco tras de la chica, si no que quito el tapón anal y lo reemplazo por un vibrador anal, y en su vagina coloca otro vibrador, cuando ambos estuvieron en posición él su puso frente a la chica y con rudeza levantó su cabeza y le introdujo su potente erección hasta el final de su garganta, ella al principio tuvo reflejos de arcadas pero eso a Christian no le importó, y empezó a marcar un ritmo de embestidas fuerte , cuando ella se relajó y lo recibió hasta el fondo de su garganta, Christian se retiró un segundo y encendió a distancia los vibradores, la joven se estremeció por el repentino movimiento, y una vez que la dejó acostumbrase a la sensación, volvió a introducir su erección en su boca y aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus cometidas, ella trababa de concentrarse en las sensaciones, la volvían loca las vibraciones dentro de su cuerpo, y a su vez también la sensación de tenerlo en su boca, era tan grande, que deseaba que la tomara como quisiera, Christian bombeo unos minutos más hasta que encontró su liberación con un gruñido, luego de vaciarse en su boca, sale de ella y aumenta el ritmo de los vibradores, ella que ya estaba por explotar cierra los ojos a la sensación, y él con voz de mando le indica que se corra, la joven empieza a temblar dejando que su cuerpo sea absorbido por las sensaciones, en su vida se había sentido tan maravillosamente bien, y las vibraciones en su cuerpo no hacen más que prolongar esa sensación, una vez que baja de la estratosfera siente como es recostada en el sofá y su señor, le esta masajeando suavemente las muñecas y los tobillos, cuando siente nuevamente la circulación, ve que él se incorpora, toma sus jeans y se los coloca, y sin mirarla sale de la habitación no sin antes decirle…

-Cuando te hayas recuperado ve al cuarto, aséate, vístete y te espero en el salón - cerrando la puerta tras él cuando sale, ella se queda mirando unos momentos la puerta cerrada, maravillada porque siente en el séptimo cielo, y rogando que a él le haya gustado la experiencia tanto como a ella.

Una vez que se vistió, se dirigió al salón y al bajar puede observar que el señor está sentado en el sillón con unas hojas en su mano, ya se encuentra nuevamente vestido y tiene el cabello húmedo de la ducha, a ella se le hace apetecible.

Camina hasta quedar frente a él y mantiene su mirada en el piso, esperando alguna instrucción ya que no le indico que se fuera, sino le dijo que la esperaba en el salón. Christian que ya se había percatado de su presencia levanto la vista de sus papeles y la observo, su cabello estaba recogido, llevaba el mismo vestido blanco y su piel brillaba, sin duda, debido a la liberación que había tenido anteriormente, le gustaba esta sumisa, pero no lo enloquecía, y aunque estaba dispuesto a probar un tiempo con ella, seguía habiendo algo que no le llegaba a convencer.

-Siéntate – le dijo Christian y esta retrocedió unos pasos hasta el sofá y cumplió. – puedes contestar libremente y mirarme, que te ha parecido la sesión?

Ella levanto la vista y en su rostro había esperanza y deseo, la sesión le había encantado pero le había parecido poco, quería sentir lo que significaba ser poseída por él, había tenido ese deseo desde que lo había visto por primera vez hace dos años…

-Maravillosa señor…-dijo con voz suave y con un dejo esperanza.

-Te gustaría repetir? – pregunto Christian, no entendiendo muy bien el tono que había utilizado

-Solo si el señor lo desea – y a Christian esta respuesta le complació, si bien le había preguntado a ella si deseaba repetir, ella debía atenerse a lo que su dominante deseaba.

Sin mediar palabras Christian se desprendió el pantalón y saco su miembro semi erecto y lo empezó a acariciar, mirando a la joven, ella bajo la mirada hacia su miembro y se le hizo agua la boca, él sonrió con suficiencia y con su voz dominante indico…

-Muéstrame cuanto deseas repetir – ella no lo dudo, de rodillas fue hasta donde estaba y sin dudarlo metió en su boca todo el pene que poco a poco se fue endureciendo, Christian con una mano en la cabeza de la joven empezó a marcar el ritmo, esto no era habitual en él, pero había estando tan tensionado que precisaba relajarse.

Estaban tan absortos disfrutando, ella recibiéndolo todo en su boca hasta la garganta y el marcando el ritmo con sus caderas y sus manos que jamás oyeron el ping de elevador o la puerta abrirse.


	11. El descubrimiento de Elliot

N/A: Bueno en vista de que voy un poco adelantada con la historia, les paso un capitulo cortito para aclarar unas dudas.

disfruten,

la historia es solo para diversión, los personajes principales pertenecen a EL James

* * *

_"Estaban tan absortos disfrutando, ella recibiéndolo todo en su boca hasta la garganta y el marcando el ritmo con sus caderas y sus manos que jamás oyeron el ping de elevador o la puerta abrirse."_

Elliot, el hermano de Christian estaba cerca de su departamento y como hacía días que no lo veía decidió hacerle una visita, aprovechando que todavía era temprano y tal vez podrían salir a cenar juntos, se dirigió prontamente hasta el penthouse, le pareció extraño que Taylor no estuviese ahí para recibirlo y cuando abrió la puerta del salón entendió porque.

En el sillón blanco que estaba en medio de la estancia, estaba su hermano con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados respirando trabajosamente, y frente a él arrodillado, dando lo que sería según Elliot una monumental mamada, estaba una morocha de vestida blanco que se movía como si disfrutara tanto como él del acto.

Esta imagen tenia a Elliot shockeado, él, así como toda su familia, pensaba que Christian era gay, pero la escena que tenía enfrente le indicaba lo contrario, se sentía tan perdido que no atinaba a decir palabras, pero pensándolo bien, tampoco quería interrumpir, así que fue retrocediendo para salir, pero no podía despegar los ojos del trasero de la joven ya que el vestido estaba totalmente levantado y ella no tenía ropa interior, que no se percato que choco contra una mesa de flores lo cual hizo tambalear el arreglo que tenia encima, y esto genero un ruido y Elliot terminó lanzando una maldición, por supuesto, esto la concentración y Christian levanto la cabeza y los ojos casi se le salieron cuando vio a Elliot ahí parado frotando su pierna, como pudo retiro a la chica y se prendió el pantalón, la erección ya desaparecida por la impresión, y sin miramientos la levanto del piso de un brazo, la soltó y camino hacia Elliot pasándose las manos por el cabello sin poder articular palabra, su hermano tenía una mezcla de vergüenza y orgullo en sus ojos pero una sonrisa picara.

-Christian…yo….lo siento….- empezó a decir Elliot, parecía avergonzado pero Christian que lo conocía sabía bien, que Elliot era la última persona que se avergonzaría por encontrar tal espectáculo. Dentro de todo, estaba aliviado, lo habían pillado recibiendo una mamada, y no atando a la chica y azotándola.

-Que haces aquí? Cómo entraste? Donde esta Taylor? TAYLORRRRR…..-grito Christian luego de disparar esas preguntas a Elliot.

-Hey, tranquilo hermanito – dijo Elliot palmeándole el brazo – acuérdate que tengo código, - dijo Elliot con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Christian murmuro bajo su respiración, maldiciendo el momento en que accedió a que Elliot tuviera su propio código, miro tras él y vio a Taylor salir de la oficina de seguridad

-DONDE ESTABAS?! – grito Christian, lo que exalto a Elliot y a la joven que seguía parada en el salón sin mover una pestaña

-Señor Ud. me dijo que fuera a GEH a buscar los papeles que olvido y que precisaba para esta noche – Christian maldijo internamente, cierto él le había pedido que fuera, y como no pensaba salir no vio inconveniente, ahora pensaba que Taylor tenía razón y debían contratar a más personal de seguridad, para evitar este tipo de contratiempos.

-Está bien – dijo un poco más calmado – Taylor quiero que acompañes a la Srta. Welter a su casa – dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la joven, que seguía parada en el medio del salón, con cara de horror.

Elliot levanto los brazos en frente a su cuerpo y dijo

-Por mí no te preocupes hermanito, sigue con lo que estabas – dijo riendo y por primera vez desde que había interrumpido la escena miró a la joven – y mil discul….. – y ahí termino la oración de Elliot porque la expresión de este cambio de humorística a asombro, Christian que no entendía, miro a su hermano y luego a la joven y vio que esta tenía una expresión de espanto en el rostro, antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo, Elliot se acerco hasta donde estaba la joven y sin tocarla dijo….

-Libi?

-Hola Elliot – dijo esta en un susurro, poniéndose roja

-Uds. se conocen?-dijo Christian mirando primero a su hermano y luego a la joven, con la rabia creciendo

-y tu también la conociste o la conoces – dijo Elliot, recuperándose un poco y hablando ya con mucho más humor– hace dos años salimos juntos y la lleve varias veces a casa de Papá y Mamá a cenar, solo que antes era rubia….

Al decir esto todo encajo, por eso Christian sentía que conocía ese rostro, claro la había visto en alguna que otra cena, acompañando a Elliot, pero como él nunca duraba mucho con nadie, jamás le daba importancia a sus acompañantes, pero ella si tenía que haberlo reconocido. Al descubrir esto, la ira de Christian estaba por la nubes, primero contra esta chica que sabía bien quién era y no le conto que conocía a su hermano, con Elena por no percatarse de esto y con él mismo, por aceptar conocerla sin hacer un chequeo de información primero.

Miro a Elliot y este tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, por lo que se podía apreciar, este encontraba muy divertido todo el asunto, luego miro a la joven, y esta tenía el rostro encendido y la mirada en el suelo, pero deseaba tener unas palabras con ella antes de que se fuera, no es que le importara con quien se haya acostado, no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, ni siquiera lo había entusiasmado tanto en su cuarto de juegos, lo que le molestaba es que ella conocía a su familia y eso podía exponerlo.

Christian se aclaro la garganta y con esto consiguió que Elliot lo mire

-Necesitabas algo Elliot? – dijo Christian con la voz que utilizaba en las reuniones su voz de CEO

Elliot ahogo una carcajada, quien hubiese pensado en esta vida que él compartiría una mujer con su hermano

-No hermanito, solo quería saludarte, puedo volver en otra ocasión – dijo Elliot haciendo un ademan de retirarse, pero antes se acercó a la joven y le dio un beso en la mejilla y un giño, luego de esto miro a su hermano que tenía la cara impasible. – adiós Libi, fue un gusto verte, - luego retrocedió y se marcho hacia la puerta – adiós Christian, oh – dijo Elliot entre risas – la próxima vez llamaré, no sea que te encuentre desnudo sobre la mesa con las bolas adentro de una actual mía. – y con esto se marcho, Taylor tosió para ahogar la risa, pero no paso desapercibido para Christian que le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Retírate, tendré unas palabras con la Srta. Welter y te avisare para que la lleves – Taylor hizo un gesto y se retiro hacia sus oficinas, con la intención de mirar la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad para entender mejor que había sucedido FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Sacudió la cabeza olvidando esos recuerdos, cabe decir que después de esa noche, toda su familia ya no tuvo dudas, él no era gay.

Cuando había ido a cenar a casa de sus padres el fin se semana siguiente, todos sabían lo que había sucedido gracias a Elliot, pero el momento culminante de la noche fue cuando su madre se acerco a él antes de que se fuera, para entregarle un paquete de preservativos, y le dijo que los utilizara, porque ella sabe qué tipo de mujer son las que andan con Elliot.


	12. La primera impresión

Todos esos recuerdos no hacían más que acrecentar su mal humor, en especial, porque ahora cada potencial sumisa era sometida a un exhaustivo análisis por parte de Welsh, ya que no volvía a cometer el error de estar con una mujer que su hermano se había tirado.

Cuando Elliot se retiró, Libi conoció una parte de Christian Grey que jamás imaginaba, si él no la había asustado en su cuarto de juegos, definitivamente con esa conversación si logro el truco, amenazo con destruirla si volvía a acercarse a él o a su familia, y luego hizo que Taylor la escoltara fuera del departamento con la orden de jamás volver; Elena también recibió lo suyo, por no hacer una verificación de los antecedentes antes de enviarla a su departamento, está de más decir, que jamás se volverían a cometer estos errores.

Todo esto pasaba por su mente, mientras Taylor lo trasladaba a su departamento, era bastante tarde, se había quedado hasta media noche en la oficina tratando de cansarse lo suficiente para que el sueño llegue pasivamente, pero sabía que esto no sería suficiente, estaba aburrido, no de su vida, pero sí de sus actividades, sentía que le faltaba algo, pero todavía no entendía que era. El panorama de la ciudad era igual de día o de noche, mucho movimiento, mucho bullicio, le gustaba Nueva York, era una ciudad que nunca dormía, y siempre era propicia para los negocios, pero no le interesaba vivir ahí, si se había quedado más de la cuenta, era exclusivamente por que el trato estaba llevando más tiempo del esperado.

Cuando entro al lobby de su departamento y Taylor se retiro a descansar, Christian se sentó en el balcón con un vaso de bourbon, la noche estaba preciosa, y querida disfrutar un momento del silencio y de la soledad. Después de un rato fue a dormir, pero las pesadillas acudieron nuevamente por lo que termino más de la mitad de la madrugada, tocando el piano.

Al día siguiente volvió a la oficina y cuando estaba revisando su calendario vio con frustración que esa noche era la cena benéfica en honor a quien sabe que persona, era algo que sin duda hubiese declinado, de no ser porque la invitación le llegó también a su madre, y en vista de que ella no iba a poder asistir y Christian estaría en la ciudad para ese entonces, lo había coaccionado a aceptar.

No tenía mucho interés en participar, si bien contribuía también con varias obras, odiaba a las personas hacían caridad por la atención que recibían, sabía que su madre lo hacía, por la dicha de su corazón, pero una persona que tenía una cena en su honor, seguramente sería una aburrida esposa de algún político que quiere estar en primera plana de periódico.

El sabía lo que era sentirse perdido, abandonado y con hambre, su madre había muerto frente a él de una sobredosis dejándolo a su suerte, y aunque era muy pequeño y no entendía mucho lo que sucedía hizo todo lo que pudo cuidar a su _mami _ pero nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, ella seguía tiesa en el sofá y ya hacía varios días que él no comía nada, y tenía hambre, ya no tenía tantas fuerzas y pensó en acurrucarse junto a su _mami _y dormir con ella, pero luego todo cambio, él vino y empezó a gritar, estaba muy molesto y cuando los encontró, lo levanto con tanta fuerza que lo tiró contra la pared y le dio una patada, luego de eso ya no recordaba nada más todo se volvió negro, solo tuvo conciencia nuevamente cuando se encontraba en una habitación blanca y un ángel estaba parado a su lado.

Por eso nunca quiso que se supiera los envíos que realizaba a Darfur, India y otros lugares, donde su provisión primordial eran los alimentos, sabía que en varios países escaseaba la comida y pese a que hacia un envió todas las semanas, siempre le parecía poco, quería ayudar a erradicar el hambre del mundo, no quería que nadie en esta tierra sintiera el maltrato y el hambre que él había sufrido en sus primeros años, por eso invertía mucho en agricultura, sabía que en los cultivos y en las cosechas estaba el futuro.

Todos los envíos los hacía anónimamente, la única que sabía de esto era Ros, ya que muchas veces era ella quien se encargaba de solucionar los problemas que se presentaban con estos envíos.

El día paso en un pestañeo, y Christian decidió retirarse temprano, en vista a atender la gala.

Como siempre iría solo, y se quedaría solo lo necesario, solamente estaba representando a su madre, por lo que no había mucho compromiso de su parte.

Cuando llego a su departamento eran las 5:30hs, estaba caminando a su habitación cuando sonó su celular, y respondió sin mirar el ID

-Grey – la forma seca y directa en la que siempre atendía sus llamadas

-Christian cariño – la voz de su madre se escucho al otro lado siempre denotando dulzura en sus palabras

-Hola mama como estas?

-Bien cariño, solo llamo para recordarte que esta tarde es la cena en La Marina, y necesito que estés presente, la invitación viene de parte de una amiga mía muy querida, y no quiero hacerle un desaire, en especial sabiendo que es en honor a una persona que colabora mucho con ellos.

Christian asintió resignado, sabía que era un hombre duro y que todos temían llevarle la contraría y que jamás nadie intentaría presionarlo para hacer algo que él no quisiera, pero contra los deseos de Grace jamás pondría un pero, su madre casi siempre conseguía lo que quería de él.

-Si madre, no te preocupes acabo de llegar de la oficina y luego me alistaré para salir, no te decepcionare.

-Oh cariño – dijo Grace con un tono muy dulce y compasivo – tu nunca me decepcionas

-Me tengo que ir madre, adiós – dijo Christian colgando la llamada, estaba seguro que para su madre él era solo una decepción.

-Adiós cariño – dijo Grace cortando la llamada, su corazón le dolía por su hijo, sabía que muy adentro él no se sentía digno de ella, pero no podía estar más equivocado, ella lo había amado incondicionalmente desde que poso sus ojos sobre él, en esa sala de emergencias.

A las 07 de la tarde, estaba en el salón de su departamento, Taylor estaba terminando de analizar la seguridad de la locación. El estaba vestido de etiqueta, tenia frac negro, con camisa blanca y pajarita, un reloj omega, regalo de sus padres por sus 21 años, zapatos negros, y pese a que lo había peinado al salir de la ducha, su cabello actualmente tenía un look salvaje debido a las veces que había pasado las manos por él, era un reflejo, en su mano tenía una copa de Brandy que disfrutaba a sorbos mientras miraba por la ventana, él sabía que era un hombre atractivo y como lo habían definido hace ya varios años las revistas del corazón un excelente partido, lo describían como un joven, apuesto, millonario, enigmático e interesante, y que cualquier mujer estaría interesada en conquistar su corazón, pero no estaba interesado en el amor, el amor solo es para la gente buena y noble como sus padres y hermanos, y él no era uno de ellos, porque él no tenía corazón.

Cuando Taylor se aclaró la garganta, se olvido de estos pensamientos, bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su copa y la coloco sobre una mesa, tomando su celular, paso junto a Taylor y se dirigió hacia la puerta, rumbo al ascensor, esperaba que el trafico colaborara, porque no quería retrasarse mucho, quería llegar lo antes posible, y retirarse de la misma manera, con este pensamiento en mente, se monto a la parte trasera de su camioneta audi negra, esperando que la noche no sea enteramente una tortura.

Pese a lo mucho que había protestado, no hubo caso de convencer a Kate, de que se arreglaran solas para la gala, así que las últimas tres horas, habían sido, depiladas, exfoliadas, masajeadas, cubiertas con aceite y cremas, y ahora estaban sentadas siendo peinadas y maquilladas.

Kate que parte de la semana había estado cesante debido al enojo de su jefe, arrastro a Ana a comprar el vestido perfecto, y cuando parecía una tortura de nunca acabar los encontraron.

Así que mientras terminaban de arreglarse quedaban solo dos horas para empezar la gala, Mike vendría a recogerlas, como Ana había dicho en un principio, irían todos juntos como amigos, y pese a que no quería el agasajo, estaba emocionada, pensaba en los niños que estarían presentes y se sentía feliz.

Aunque no había sido participe de la organización igual se habría involucrado y había contribuido en la ambientación de la fiesta para los niños, eran apenas 30 los participantes, pero debido a que todos eran menores a 13 años, la cena empezaría a las 07PM y se extendería hasta las 09PM, para ellos, y luego continuaba para los adultos.

La cena se realizaría en La Marina - Washington Heights, todo el patio sería ambientado con una carpa que contendría globos, maquinas de algodón de azúcar, juegos, payasos, etc., todo lo que Ana pudo pensar para entretener a los niños, se había propuesto, hacerlos disfrutar, y luego de terminado los actos con los niños la cena principal sería adentro.

Cuando se marcharon los estilistas cada una fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, Kate había elegido un vestido Ellie Saab, color borgoña con cuello en v y corte griego, desde la cintura se desprendía una falda de vuelo de encaje hasta los pies, peinado recogido y zapatos Manolo color dorado, ojos bien delineados y sombra oscura, estaba preciosa.

Pero más bella estaba Anastasia con su vestido de Roberto Cavalli de color blanco nude, de corte sirena hasta la rodilla con falda de encajes al vuelo y cuello halcón, cabellos recogidos en un moño desenfadado, maquillaje mínimo, solo delineador en los ojos y mascara, labios nude, y sandalias plateadas con tirantes de Jimmy Choo.

Cuando Kate vio a Ana se quedo con la boca abierta, parecía otra persona, el color de su vestido resaltaba de manera impresionante sus ojos, y el vestido favorecía todas las curvas de su cuerpo, por supuesto que Ana sabia que Kate se vería impresionante, y aunque le costaba admitirlo ella también se sentía así

-Ana, por Dios, estas preciosa, déjame buscar mi cámara, tengo que mandarle esta foto a Ray

Ana se sonrojo

-Por favor Kate, tu estas bellísima, el vestido es precioso, realza tus ojos verdes.

-Pff, - dijo Kate haciendo un gesto con la mano – vamos ponte el posición que te quito la foto

Aunque incomoda, Ana poso con una sonrisa, y dejo que su amiga tomara la foto para Ray.

Segundos después escucharon el elevador y vieron salir a Mike enfundado en un Frac que le quedaba como un guante, marcando su cuerpo tonificado, la primera en recibirlo fue Kate,

-Kate, estas preciosa, el rojo definitivamente es tu color – dijo el joven tomándola de la mano y plantando un suave beso sobre su palma como saludo.

-Espera a ver a Ana – murmuro Kate, haciéndole un giño, en ese momento vio que Ana se acercaba y se quedo con la boca abierta, estaba radiante, el vestido le quedaba como una segunda piel, y el resaltaba sus ojos, Ana sonreía tímidamente, esperando a que él se recuperara, puesto que tenía la boca levemente abierta y sus ojos viajaban ávidamente por el cuerpo de Ana, Kate que se percato de esto, le dio un codazo en el brazo para que se reponga.

-Ana – dijo Mike en un respiro – estas despampanante, literalmente me he quedado sin aliento.

Ana rió por este comentario y sin querer ir más lejos, tomo del brazo a Mike y Kate lo tomo del otro y juntos se embarcaron a la Marina.

Cuando llegaron Ana estaba entusiasmadísima, todo se veía maravilloso, y a lo lejos podía distinguir a los niños jugando, no es que estuvieran saltando y retozando, pero se estaban divirtiendo, se soltó del brazo de Mike y camino directo a la carpa infantil, saludo a los organizadores y les agradeció por el excelente trabajo, todo había quedado magnifico, Ana saludo a cada uno de los niños y les agradeció por estar presentes, estos la abrazaron con entusiasmo, ellos la querían mucho, ya que siempre que podía Ana pasaba tiempo con ellos, les leía y los acompañaba a jugar.

Mike y Kate buscaron su lugar en la mesa y observaron a Ana, Kate estaba muy orgullosa, su amiga había conseguido quitarse un poco de esa amargura que tanto tiempo la había acompañado y por suerte podía sentirse tranquila ya que parecía que iba por buen camino.

Mike sin embargo veía otra cosa, el cuándo observaba a Ana, veía dulzura, compasión, belleza, ternura, no entendía como una criatura tan bella como ella podía sentirse insegura muchas veces, ya que en este poco tiempo en que la conocía, había aprendido a leer sus expresiones y a conocerla un poco.

Christian estaba leyendo un correo cuando Taylor le indico que habían llegado a La Marina, cerro el programa y bajo del auto y pudo observar como el atardecer iba tiñendo el firmamento, y este pensamiento le hizo desear estar navegando por el Sound y no estar presente en esa cena.

Se encamino hasta la entrada y tras dar su nombre y aceptar posar para unas fotos de los paparazzi se encamino hasta la carpa, cuando estaba llegando oyó las risas de los niños y frunció el ceño, así que decidió explorar un poco más y se acercó para encontrar la fuente del ruido, cuando llego vio a unos 25 niños sentados frente a un mago que estaba desplegando unos trucos, causando que todos estallaran en risas, todos eran muy pequeños y vestían muy elegantes, le pareció extraño la presencia de los niños, ya que no era habitual que estén invitados a actos de esta naturaleza, pero pensó que debía ser una concesión especial para los hijos de algunos de los invitados.

No quiso pensar más en el tema y se alejó sin mirar, cuando entró al salón, se dirigió a la barra y ordeno un trago, trataría de estar lo menos posible, para poder volver a su departamento y enterrarse en trabajo.

Cuando le notificaron a Ana que la necesitaban adentro para empezar los actos, ella se despidió de la directora de la fundación y con paso presuroso se dedicó a buscar a Kate, localizándola en una mesa en el medio, enfrascada en una conversación con Mike, cuando tomo asiento, la banda dejo de tocar y el Maestro de Ceremonias se hizo cargo de escenario.

Christian se sentó en la mesa que se asignaron y se enfrasco en una conversación con un empresario de bienes raíces, ignorando la presentación.

-Buenas tardes, damas, caballeros y por supuestos niños – a esta declaración siguió una ronda de aplausos – muchas gracias a todos por su presencia, debido a que es una noche muy especial, por el momento cederé mi lugar nuestros invitados que tomarán posesión del escenario para congratular a una persona muy especial – sin más que aclarar el MC se alejó aplaudiendo y al mismo tiempo entraban todos los niños en fila, se colocaron ordenadamente, y con unos acordes de la banda empezaron a cantar las primeras tonadas de "Ángel" de Robbie Williams, y conforme iban cantando, algunas fotos se despegaban en la pantalla de atrás, eran fotos de los chicos jugando, del refugio Kids of Heaven, de los comedores, y luego empezaban a cambiar las fotos, eran las mejoras que se habían hecho, nuevas camas, nuevos juguetes, una librería, los niños riendo, luego las fotos del edificio que Ana había comprado, la forma en que era originalmente, raído y deplorable, la cancha de al lado llena de musgos y escombros, y luego las fotos con las mejoras, como había quedado el edificio, la cancha, las habitaciones, conforme iban pasando estas fotos Ana derramaba unas lágrimas de alegría, para ella el haber ayudado, había sido algo reconfortante pero para los niños había sido una salvación, así como decía una parte de la canción:

"_y otra vez tú, abriéndome tus alas me sacas de las malas rachas del dolor, porque tú eres, el ángel que quiero yo"._

La canción había captado la atención de Christian, que se concentró en las fotos y miraba el trabajo que se había realizado, no distinguía bien, pero en las fotos siempre se veía a una joven que reía y jugaba con los chicos, y aunque Christian no entendía porque, esta imagen puso una sonrisa en sus labios.

Cuando termino la canción la primera en levantarse a aplaudir fue Ana, y cuando lo hicieron todos se sintió muy orgullosa de todos los niños que estaban en el escenario.

El MC volvió a hacer presencia

-Guau,- dijo aplaudiendo- que maravillosa presentación, damas y caballeros, que talentos tenemos esta noche, por favor nuevamente un aplauso, para los niños del refugio Kids of Heaven, y otro más grande para la patrocinadora especial y la persona que hizo posible que ellos reciban todo lo que se pudo observar en las fotos, la Srta. Anastasia Steel, por favor Srta. Steel suba al escenario.

Esta declaración sorprendió a Christian, no eran hijos de los invitados, eran niños del refugio, y estaban como invitados en la gala, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, pero la línea de su pensamiento se vio interrumpida por la visión que tenía enfrente, subiendo al escenario estaba la criatura más bella que jamás había visto, llevaba un vestido largo ceñido al cuerpo que marcaba espectacularmente sus curvas, cuando llego hasta los niños les dio la mano a cada uno de ellos, cuando llegó al más pequeño, este le entrego un marco, ella lo miro y sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Christian pensó que hubiese dado cualquier cosa por ser ese niño, y ese pensamiento le asusto.

La joven se acercó al micrófono y se limpió unas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió, y esa sonrisa hizo que algo dentro de Christian se iluminara, quien era esta mujer, como se llamaba? No había prestado atención cuando el MC la presento, pero sin duda antes del final de la noche, hablaría con ella.

**N/A: hice lo mejor que pude para describir los vestidos, pero si alguien quiere tener una mejor visual, puede googlear, el vestido de Kate es de la colección de Ellie Saab otoño - Invierno 2013/2014, y para Ana, busquen a Kate Beckinsale en los golden globe del 2012, vestida por Roberto Cavalli, y ahi veran la imagen de como lucia Ana para mi, el mismo peinado y maquillaje, a mi parecer preciosa.**


	13. El primer encuentro

N/A: Gracias por los comentarios y por leer la historia, me hacen muy feliz, este capitulo es el más largo que he levantado, pero no lo podia cortar, o si no, no tendría sentido, espero les guste...

los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a EL James

* * *

_La joven se acercó al micrófono y se limpió unas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y sonrió, y esa sonrisa hizo que algo dentro de Christian se iluminara, quien era esta mujer, como se llamaba? No había prestado atención cuando el MC la presento, pero sin duda antes del final de la noche, hablaría con ella._

Ana sonrió desde el fondo de su alma, las imágenes y la canción la habían emocionado, pero pudo recomponerse para hablar.

-Antes que nada, quisiera nuevamente un aplauso para estos pequeños artistas, no son talentosos? – pregunto Ana y una lluvia de aplausos comenzó, cuando todos pararon continuo.

-Cuando me dijeron que harían una cena para agradecerme por el nuevo refugio, me negué, porque mi intención no es recibir atención por estos trabajos, sino es ayudar a los niños, y si les soy sincera mis sentimientos también son un poco egoístas, ya que la satisfacción que tengo al ver una sonrisa en sus rostros, hace que cualquier cosa que se haga valga la pena. Nunca pase necesidades, mi padre siempre se esforzó para que yo pudiera tener todo lo que deseaba, pero nunca fui una chica con altas pretensiones, un buen libro y un chocolate ya hacían el truco – una ronda de risas surgió, Christian la escuchaba hipnotizado – y por eso siempre me sentí bendecida, y agradecida, porque me sentía inmensamente rica al poder contar con una cama por las noches, un beso de mi padre y una cena. Muchas personas no tienen ese privilegio y tienen que luchar muchísimo por conseguir algo decente para comer, y ni que decir una cama donde dormir, y es que tantas veces damos por sentadas las cosas básicas para nosotros, pero que son tesoros para otros. Todo lo que hago lo hago sola y exclusivamente para que todos estos niños aquí presentes, puedan contar al final del día con una cama confortable, una cena y una persona que vele sus sueños, muchos no tuvimos una madre que nos conforte de las pesadillas ni que nos acompañe cuando estábamos enfermos, pero mi deseo es poder brindar a estos pequeños un lugar que al que ellos puedan recurrir cuando precisan y porque no, al que puedan llamar hogar. La gratitud no debe ser para mí, sino debe ser para todas esas personas que ponen su granito de arena para hacer una diferencia en la vida de otros y que por sobre todo brindan su tiempo para confortar y ayudar a quienes precisan y que es mucho más valioso que cualquier centavo que se regale. Gracias a todos por venir, en especial a mis pequeños ángeles, sin ellos, nada sería posible, buenas noches.

Cuando Ana termino su discurso y con los aplausos, bajo de escenario y los niños la siguieron, todos se dirigieron a la carpa de juegos, Christian la seguía con la mirada, estaba totalmente asombrado de esta chica, las palabras que había dicho parecían muy sinceras y según algo que pudo entender, ella no había tenido consigo a su madre, necesitaba averiguar quién era, por primera vez, estaba feliz de haber asistido a una gala benéfica.

Ana llevo a los niños hasta el bus que los llevaría de vuelta al refugio, abrazo y beso a cada uno y les agradeció infinitamente el regalo que le habían hecho, era un marco hecho por ellos que contenía una foto que se habían tomado un día que estaban jugando con pinturas, y la misma fue tomada cuando todos se tiraron sobre ella, había sido un día maravilloso.

Cuando volvió a tienda principal, después de saludar a varias personas a las que no conocía, pero que eran participes activos de las beneficencias, se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Kate y Mike, pero no los encontró por ningún lado, cuando se disponía a buscarlos escucho que alguien le hablaba

-Ana, disculpa quiero presentarte a alguien – reconoció la voz que escuchaba como la de la directora del refugio KH, cuando Ana volteo se encontró frente a lo que ella pudo denominar como una visión, al lado de la Sra. Miller estaba un dios, era un hombre alto, fornido, de tez blanca, labios perfilados perfectos, y ojos grises penetrantes, vestía un frac negro, que debía de ser ilegal por lo bien que se amoldaba a su figura, y su cabello, Dios, era de color cobrizo, y se notaba suave y alborotado, Ana tuvo que contenerse para evitar saltar y tocarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo observándolo, se tuvo que obligar a si misma a desviar la mirada hacia la Sra. Miller y sonreír.

-Sra. Miller que gusto, si por supuesto- dijo Ana extendiendo su mano hacia el caballero que tenía enfrente – Anastasia Steel, un gusto conocerlo Señor….?

_Señor…_Christian pensó que esas palabras sonaban maravillosamente en esos labios, cuando la había mirado por primera vez, no había hecho justicia de su belleza, lo de ella no era hermosura, ella era deslumbrante, cuando se volteo y lo miró, Dios esos ojos, podría quedarse toda la vida mirando esos maravillosos ojos color cielo, su mirada era dulce y tierna, le enfundaba sentimientos que él no sabía que tenía, y esa boca, esos labios carnosos, rosas, perfectos, eso la definía "perfección", y cuando se había mordido el labio inconscientemente, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre ella y devorar esos maravillosos labios.

-Christian Grey, Srta. Steel y el gusto es todo mío – dijo Christian extendiendo la mano y tomando la de Anastasia entre la suya.

Ana quedo totalmente bloqueada, "este dios griego es Christian Grey, el ogro de Kate", pero esa línea de pensamientos se perdió cuando él la tomo de las manos, una corriente eléctrica corrió desde la punta de sus dedos, hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo que se sonrojara, miró intensamente a Christian y vio que el también reaccionaba ante esa corriente, sus ojos se abrieron y cambiaron, se volvieron un gris más oscuro y su mirada se lleno de algo que Anastasia no pudo identificar.

Lujuria, eso sintió Christian cuando toco la delicada mano de la belleza que tenía en frente, pensó que los niños habían elegido la canción adecuada, ella era un ángel, nunca había sentido este tipo de atracción por una mujer, lo hacía sentirse perdido y sin control. Cuando escucharon una tos, ambos se soltaron y miraron a la derecha de Christian, la directora tenía una sonrisa picara en los labios, se habían dado la mano más tiempo del adecuado, ambos habían perdido la noción del lugar donde se encontraban.

Ana intento recuperarse pero el rubor en sus mejillas delataba que estaba nerviosa, y a Christian le encantaba esta imagen, él le afectaba.

-Srta. Steel, permítame felicitarle por el maravilloso trabajo que ha realizado con Kids of Heaven, no estaba muy enterado de todo, pero la Sra. Miller me ha puesto al corriente, y también procedo a darle las felicitaciones de parte de mi madre, ella hubiese querido estar presente, pero debido a compromisos no pudo

Ana lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa y duda, primero, él no sonaba como Kate lo describía, pero teniendo en cuenta la forma en que ella se había comportado, no le parecía que tendrían el mismo trato y segundo, quien era su madre y que tenía que ver con la cena, cuando Ana iba a preguntarlo la Sra. Miller contesto.

-La madre del Sr. Grey es la Dra. Grace Trevelyan - Grey, ella es pediatra en Seattle y fundadora de Coping Together que tiene su base en Seattle, ellos se encargan de ayudar a familias con problemas de adicciones, y el Sr. Grey es uno de los benefactores principales de esa y muchas otras fundaciones, también lo es de Kids of Heaven.

Ana miró a Christian que se movía incomodo mientras la Sra. Miller explicaba esto, no entendía, pero le daba la impresión de que le incomodaba esta explicación.

-Bueno Sr. Grey, - le dijo Anastasia mirándolo a los ojos, podía llegar a perderse en esos ojos – estoy muy agradecida por sus palabras y por las de su madre, pero como dije anteriormente, la satisfacción que recibo al mirar a esos niños es más que suficiente agradecimiento.

-Me complace escuchar eso Srta. Steel, ya que considero que las personas que realizan este tipo de actividades lo último que deben buscar es el reconocimiento.

Anastasia hizo un gesto afirmativo y cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpida por una voz detrás de ella.

-Ana por fin te encuentro –dijo Kate llegando hasta colocarse a su lado – te he estado buscando y…-pero su oración quedo allí cuando se percato quien estaba frente a Ana.

Christian sintió nuevamente como la rabia empezaba a surgir a la mera presencia de esa mujer, pero debía recordarse donde estaba y en presencia de quien, así que decidió guardar la compostura.

-Buenas noches Srta. Kavanagh – dijo Christian con una reverencia de la cabeza

Kate lo miro de punta a punta y sintió como sus palmas se volvían puños a sus costados, cuando iba abrir la boca para decir algo, sintió una mano presionando su brazo y entendió la advertencia.

-Grey – dijo Kate con todo el veneno que podía demostrar su voz, en este momento no le intimidaba.

-Se conocen – dijo la Sra. Miller encantada por la idea, y a su lado Ana sentía gotas de sudor frio correr por sus palmas, conocía a su amiga y tenía miedo de la reacción que pudiese tener, principalmente, porque en este momento el Sr. Grey había sido solo amable, no había dado indicio de ninguna molestia.

-Desafortunadamente si … -murmuro Kate para sí, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ana lo escuchara y abriera mucho los ojos, Christian que pudo distinguir el terror en los ojos de Ana y la incomodidad que esta estaba sintiendo, decidió dejar pasar esta situación y poner distancia

-Que has dicho querida – dijo la Sra. Miller, pero antes de que Kate pudiera contestar Christian se adelanto.

-Efectivamente la Srta. Kavanagh y yo nos conocemos, ella me hizo una entrevista para el periódico de la universidad - decidió obviar el desafortunado encuentro de esta semana y antes de que nadie pudiera replicar dijo – Si me disculpan debo realizar una llamada – y mirando directamente hacia Anastasia dijo – ha sido un placer conocerla Srta. Steel – volvió a estirar su mano hacia ella y ella en forma mecánica le paso la suya, pero antes de que ella pudiera estrecharla, él la tomo y la llevo delicadamente hasta sus labios, para Ana fue como una descarga directa a su vientre hacia un lugar oscuro e inexplorado y esto provoco que se ruborizará más profundamente – espero tener el honor de bailar una pieza con Ud. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, soltando su mano se giro hacia la Sra. Miller – muchas gracias Sra. Miller – dijo con una inclinación de la cabeza y lo mismo hizo para Kate – Srta. Kavanagh como siempre un gusto – y con esto giro en sus talones y se dirigió hasta el final de la carpa, Ana lo seguía con la mirada, guau, este hombre la hacía sentir una gelatina.

-Con su permiso Srtas., -dijo la Sra. Miller retirándose, Ana y Kate le hicieron una afirmación con la cabeza y vieron como se marchaba, cuando estuvieron solas, Kate tomo su copa de la mesa y la bebió de un trago

-Kate…-le advirtió Ana con una mirada severa, estaban en un lugar público

-Ana, no me fastidies – dijo Kate, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras –mierda… perdóname Ana, pero ese hombre me quita de mis casillas –dijo Kate sentándose en la mesa.

-Kate, - dijo Ana tomándola de las manos- tienes que controlarte, el fue muy caballeroso contigo…

-Pff… contigo querrás decir, te beso la mano, puaj…

Ana se sonrojo ante este comentario, a ella le había gustado el beso en la mano

-Fue solo atento, vino a felicitarme

-Y que se supone que hace aquí – dijo Kate malhumorada

-Es también benefactor de Kids of Heaven

-Genial-dijo Kate irónicamente, haciéndole gestos al camarero para que le acerque otra copa.

Al otro lado del Salón Christian paseaba furiosamente las manos por sus cabellos, la Srta. Kavanagh, casi lo había hecho perder los estribos, y lo que es peor, le había robado su tiempo con Anastasia…"_Anastasia, que nombre más bello, el nombre perfecto para la perfección", _pensó, pero luego se sacudió estos pensamientos, ese no era él. Pero igual esta joven lo tenía hipnotizado debía saber más de ella, había convencido a la Sra. Miller para que los presente, con la escusa de que su madre le había impuesto presentar sus respetos personalmente, había funcionado bien, pero se había acabado pronto, así que decidió que buscaría de otra forma.

Envió un correo a Welch, pidiéndole que averigüe todo lo que podía sobre Anastasia Steel, y luego de esto, se dirigió al bar, necesitaba un trago para calmarse y de paso observar a esa criatura que lo tenía fascinado.

Cuando empezaron a servir la cena, todos los invitados estaban debidamente ubicados en sus lugares, Christian se encontraba a unas mesas de distancia de Anastasia, y no podía despegar los ojos de ella, observaba como hablada y sonreía con la Srta. Kavanagh y esto le traía mala espina, aborrecía a esa mujer, y por la complicidad con la que se trataban se notaba que eran amigas, por lo que debía idear un plan para poder acercase a Anastasia y que la odiosa Srta. Kavanagh no sea un estorbo, pero si ese era el sacrificio que debía hacer para estar con Anastasia, entonces valdría la pena, estaba seguro que Kavanagh podía llegar a contaminar cualquier relación que él podía tener con ella…WOOW, woow… "_relación?, yo no tengo relaciones yo tengo contratos, de donde salió eso?"_pensó Christian antes de beber de su copa.

Anastasia hablaba animadamente con Kate, quería que olvidara su encuentro con Christian Grey, aunque ella no podía olvidarlo, ese hombre era…. No tenía palabras para describirlo, y cuando beso su mano y su suave aliento tocó su piel, su coherencia voló, ya que lo único que quería en ese momento era su boca, por todo su cuerpo. Inconscientemente se acariciaba la mano que él había besado lo que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hey – haciendo un gesto con la mano frente a los ojos de Ana – tierra a Ana, donde fuiste?

-Eh? Qué? – dijo Ana saliendo de su ensoñación poniendo sus manos en su regazo – disculpa estaba pensando, que me dijiste?

-Si ya me di cuenta, te dije que Mike quería que te avisara que volvía enseguida, tuvo que ir a hablar con un cliente que no puede esperar hasta el lunes – dijo Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco y bebiendo un sorbo de su copa – le gustas sabes?

-A quien? – dijo Ana haciéndose la desentendida y tomando un sorbo de su bebida .

Kate volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, luego del encuentro con Grey, había tomado 3 copas de Champagne de seguido por lo que su ánimo estaba más suelto y desinhibido

-A Mike, Ana, es evidente, no te das cuenta que babea por ti

Ana se sonrojo, le gustaba Mike, pero solo como amigo, no quería ilusionarlo

-Kate, yo le tengo cariño, pero solo como a un amigo, no me interesa de otra manera –dijo retorciendo las manos y mordiéndose el labio.

Kate asintió resignada, sabía que Ana se cerraba a cualquier tipo de relación, o tal vez era que todavía soñaba con encontrar ese príncipe que le robara el aliento.

Poco después se acerco a la mesa Mike y cuando llegó se sentó, y se acerco a Ana, tomo una de sus manos, le dio un apretón y un beso en la mejilla, que hizo que esta se sonrojara incomoda.

-Felicidades Preciosa, te mereces esto y el mundo – dijo Mike mirando a los ojos a esa bella mujer

Al otro lado del salón un Christian Grey furibundo se excusaba y se retiraba hacia el patio, la escena que acababa de presenciar había disparado su rabia a un nivel altísimo, no entendía porque pero cuando vio que ese hombre la tomaba de las manos y le daba un beso quiso arrancarle la cabeza, jamás en su vida se había sentido posesivo por nadie, ni siquiera por Elena, que todavía estaba casada cuando ellos tenían su relación.

Pero el ver como la miraba y como se acercaba a ella, lo había vuelto loco, casi rompió la copa que estaba sosteniendo, miro a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba solo, así que quito su teléfono y al segundo tono, la persona atendió

-Sr. Gr…-empezó diciendo el hombre pero fue cortado por un rugido

-Welch, quiero inmediatamente la información de Anastasia Steel, la necesito – expreso Christian agarrándose del pelo, necesitaba calmarse porque si ahora volvía a la cena, mataría a ese hombre.

-Sr. Grey, ni bien recibí su correo me puse a esa tarea, pero como Ud. sabrá esos asuntos llevan tiempo y….

-No me interesa, necesito esa información hoy, tienes hasta la media noche – y con eso colgó, Alex Welch quedó mirando el teléfono, era normal que su jefe le exigiera cosas y que le colgara, pero esta vuelta se había pasado, eran las 10 de la noche en NY, y le había dado un plazo de 2 horas para conseguir información que usualmente llevaba dos días, resignado movió la cabeza, a veces se cansaba de los exabruptos de su jefe, pero en el fondo, sabía que era una buena persona.

Luego de pasear y respirar profundo para calmarse decidió volver al salón, no sabía que podía ver cuando llegaba ahí, pero pensaba que nada podía ser peor de lo presenciado anteriormente…. Se equivoco.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que la gente ya estaba bailando, busco a Anastasia por el salón, y cuando la encontró, la rabia volvió a resurgir, estaba bailando con él, y se reía y disfrutaba de la forma en que él la llevaba, y aunque le molestaba la vista, no podía dejar de observar, ella estaba radiante, su sonrisa era suficiente para iluminar todo el salón, y él deseo ser quien la hiciera sonreír.

Ana estaba disfrutando de la noche, Mike era un gran bailarín, y la hacía reír, y aunque jamás había intentado nada, ella se sentía incomoda muchas veces por la forma en que la miraba, estaba cavilando en su mente, cuando se sintió observada, busco por el salón hasta que encontró la fuente, Christian Grey la estaba mirando fijamente, y al encontrarse con sus ojos, ella se sonrojo, Ana pensaba, que él debía ser un regalo prohibido de Dios para las mujeres, estaba recostado por la barra con una copa en una mano y la otra la tenia paseando por su barbilla y sus labios, Dios, esos labios que Ana deseaba, trato de sacudirse de esos pensamientos y volvió a mirar pero ya no lo encontró, y se sintió decepcionada, Mike le hablaba pero ella no lo escuchaba, cuando termino la canción y se separaron para volver a la mesa, alguien la empujó y estuvo a punto de caer, pero unas manos fuertes la sostuvieron del codo, y en ese agarre sintió una electricidad muy agradable.

-Se encuentra bien Srta. Steel? – Ana volteo y se encontró con Christian que la sostenía

-Eh, si Sr. Grey, gracias – balbuceo Ana, la electricidad que sentía en su agarre le hacía respirar aceleradamente.

-Tenía la esperanza de compartir un baile con Ud. – dijo esto acercándose un poco más a la joven y extendiéndole la mano, Ana con este acercamiento se puso bastante nerviosa, "_Dios que bien huele", _pensó y antes de darse cuenta acepto la mano de Christian, volteó e hizo un gesto de disculpa a Mike quien se marchó .

Se dejo arrastrar por él y cuando llegaron al centro de la pista empezaron los primeros acordes de "Fly me to the moon", de Frank Sinatra, Christian la tomo de la cintura y ella lo tomo de los brazos.

En principio no dijeron nada y dejaron que la música los envolviera y comenzaron a desplazarse por todos los rincones, siendo el centro de atracción de todos los presentes, Ana estaba extasiada, Christian Grey, bailaba y oh Dios sí que sabia bailar.

-Bailas excelente…-dijo antes que pudiera detenerse, y al terminar se sonrojo, Christian sonrió

-Gracias tuve una excelente maestra, tu también te mueves muy bien – le dijo él imitando el tuteo. Se miraron largamente dejando que las letras de la canción los acercara,

"_In other words, hold my hand,_

_In other words, darling kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song_

_and let me sing forever more_

_you are all I long for  
_

_All I worship and adore"_

Estaban sumergidos en una burbuja personal, no había nadie más a su alrededor, solo ellos dos, disfrutando de su compañía, no hacían falta muchas palabras, parecía que sus almas hablaban entre sí.

Christian estaba confundido, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan atraído hacia nadie, era como una fuerza que lo acercaba y no lo dejaba ir, ni jamás sintió la urgencia de besar a nadie, como sentía con Anastasia. Tenerla en sus brazos le hacía sentir pleno, jamás había experimentado una sensación igual, parecía que ella era perfecta para él, se amoldaban como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro, y esta sensación aterraba a Christian, pero no se atrevía a romper el hechizo, no todavía.

Anastasia estaba en el paraiso, se sentía segura, sumergida en un sueño en el que estaba con su príncipe azul, la forma en que se movían juntos, la hacía sentir que ambos encajaban a perfección y aunque le parecía extraño, ese pensamiento la hacía feliz, no entendía como encajaban el hombre horrible que describía Kate, y el caballero que la hacía flotar en una nube.

-Es Ud. de Nueva York?- pregunto Christian casualmente, nunca antes había tenido que hacer este tipo de preguntas a una mujer, siempre tenía de antemano la información, y aunque era extraño, le gustaba experimentar esto con Anastasia, era una primera vez.

-No, soy de Seattle, pero por unas cuestiones familiares estoy temporalmente residiendo en NY, y aunque me gusta aquí, añoro poder volver a mi ciudad – al terminar de decir esto, sonrió, Christian la imitó.

- Si, NY es una ciudad maravillosa, pero no hay lugar como el hogar, y si me perdona la indiscreción, a que se dedica.

-Tengo un título en literatura, pero actualmente estoy desempleada – dijo esta última parte riendo bajito, a Christian le pareció el sonido más bello del mundo- y Ud. Sr. Grey a que se dedica- pregunto Ana girando un poco el rostro divertida.

- Oh ya sabe, inversiones aquí y allá, nada muy interesante, - termino Christian, imitando la sonrisa de ella.

Se dieron cuenta de que la canción había terminado porque se escucharon aplausos, y la banda avisaba que iban a tomarse un descanso, ambos se miraron sabían que su tiempo juntos había terminado, Christian tomo su mano y se la llevo a los labios y deposito un beso suave.

-Nuevamente ha sido un placer Srta. Steel – dijo Christian seductoramente

-Lo mismo digo Sr. Grey – dijo Anastasia, retirando su mano y caminando hasta su mesa, no pudo evitar volverse a mirar y al hacerlo se sonrojo ya que él la seguía mirando intensamente.

Cuando llego a la mesa se sentó junto a Kate, que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Ana puso los ojos en blanco y tomo un sorbo de su copa

-Ya dímelo…-dijo Ana y suspiro

-No entiendo cómo puedes bailar con él, luego de todo lo que te he contado que me hizo – dijo Kate cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero

-Kate, fue un baile, no es que me vaya a casar con él, simplemente acepte su invitación.

-Sí y con ello no solo me hiciste mal a mí, sino también a Mike.

-Kate, primero, tú te sientes mal porque quieres, para ser sincera tu problema con Christian Grey es tuyo no mío, y antes de que digas nada, durante toda la velada él se ha comportado como un caballero, si tu presencia le hubiese molestado ya habría hecho hasta lo imposible porque te sacaran de aquí o se habría marchado, y segundo, porque Mike tendría que sentirse mal porque bailo con alguien, estamos aquí como amigos, yo soy libre y el también.

-Ana puedes ser mas ingenua?, te dije que a él le gustas y para los que te conocemos era evidente que a ti te gusta Christian Grey, se notaba como lo mirabas, estabas totalmente hipnotizada por él, y eso lastimo a Mike.

Ana se sonrojo – no sé de que hablas, estábamos disfrutando de la música nada más- Kate puso los ojos en blanco y Ana intento tomar un sorbo, pero se dio cuenta que su copa estaba vacía, pensandolo bien si se sentía mal por Mike, no quería alentarlo, pero tampoco quería que se sintiera incomodo por su baile, así que decidió ir a buscarlo, camino hasta el final del salón y lo encontró afuera, mirando por el muelle.

-Hola extraño – dijo Ana abrazándose, la brisa de la noche era muy fría, Mike que se percato de esto, se quito el saco y se lo puso encima, y la rodeo con un brazo, Ana se sintió agradecida y recostó su cabeza en su hombro sin decir nada, él era su amigo y no quería perderlo.

Christian observaba a distancia esta escena, sentía como la sangre le hervía de la rabia, y se dio cuenta que si seguía más tiempo ahí no podría resistirse y terminaría haciendo una locura, por lo que envió un mensaje a Taylor para que lo pasara a recoger.

Miro una última vez a la pareja y luego se retiro raudamente con un sabor amargo en la boca, no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así, y no era una sensación bienvenida.

-Mike, yo…-pero no pudo continuar, él la callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Ana, prefiero tenerte como amiga, a no tenerte en mi vida, y entiendo, solo amigos

Ana sonrió y se abrazó más a él, ella también quería tenerlo en su vida, había pasado a ser una persona muy querida para ella.

-Que te parece –dijo él, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- si volvemos adentro, nos hartamos de tiramisú, y fastidiamos a Kate.

Ana rió, le encanto la idea, y enganchando su brazo dijo:

-Guie el camino caballero.

Y así juntos entraron y encontraron a Kate devorando un cup cake, cuando se sentaron empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa, y pasaron el resto de la velada riendo, Ana disimuladamente buscaba a Christian con su mirada, pero luego de un largo rato se rindió y asumió que ya se había marchado.

Christian llego a su departamento cerca de la medianoche, le dijo a Taylor que se retire y él se encerró en su estudio, por más que quisiera no iba a poder dormir, estaba esperando el correo de Welch con la información de Anastasia, sabía que él cumpliría.

Desde la ventana de su despacho se podía ver parte de Central Park, era una vista calma, pero en este momento nada parecía calmarlo, ni siquiera la bebida ámbar que quemaba su garganta cuando bajaba, nunca en la vida se había sentido tan fuera de control, él no tenía ningún derecho sobre esa chica, pero igual, tenía ganas de golpear a ese tipo cuando vio como la abrazaba y ella colocaba su cabeza en su hombro, estuvo a punto de perder la razón, estaba dispuesto a ir y quitar de un golpe a ese maldito de su lado.

A las 12 en punto llegó el correo de Welch.

A: Christian Grey

De: Alex Welch

CC: Jason Taylor

Sr. Grey:

Adjunto envió el informe que solicito, hay algunos datos que llevaran más tiempo, ya que no se encuentran registros médicos de algunos años, también al parecer la Srta. Steel, ha recibido una herencia recientemente, pero todos los datos que envuelven a ese hecho llevaran más tiempo, lo que pude reunir esta detallado.

Cuando tenga los datos que faltan se los haré llegar.

A sus órdenes

A. Welch

GEH – Gte. De Seguridad

Con ansias Christian abrió el adjunto, esperaba que esto pudiera indicarle algo más de la Srta. Steel.


	14. Las casualidades no tan casualidades

Los personas principales pertenecen a EL James, los personajes nuevos y la historia es solo mia, y con el fin de entretener.

* * *

Al mirar, solo era un hoja escueta que contenía los datos básicos.

Anastasia Rose Steel

FDN: 10 Septiembre 1989, Montesano WA

Dirección: 1st Avenue and Pike Place, Seattle WA

Última dirección registrada: Edificio One Madison Park, piso 50, East 22nd Street, distrito Flatiron, NY.

Compañera de Departamento: Katherine Kavanagh

Numero de Celular: 360 959 4352

Seguro Social: 987-65-4320

Detalles Bancarios: Banco Wells Fargo, Seattle WA, Cta. Nº 309361: Balance: $ 2517,15

Bank of America, NY, NY, Cta. Nº 310315 Balance: $75.019.421,30

Nivel Académico: Título en Literatura WSU, Vancouver

Empleo: último registrado SIP – Asistente de Editor

Ocupaciones actuales: Propietaria del Holding de Hoteles Nuar Blue

CEO de Seattle Independence Publishing

Padre: Franklin A. Lambert.

FDN: 1 Sep. 1969 Fallecido: 11 Sep. 1989

Madre: Carla May Wilks Adams – Storff

FDN: 18 Julio 1970 Fallecida: 2 Marzo 2013

Padrastro: Raymond Steel

Dirección: Unnamed Road, _Montesano, WA_

Afiliaciones Políticas: Ninguna Encontrada

Afiliaciones Religiosas: Ninguna Encontrada

Relaciones: Ninguna Indicada hasta la fecha.

Lo único que había podido sacar de esta información era que Ana tenía un padrastro, su padre biológico había muerto cuando ella nació, y su madre recientemente, su cuenta bancaria era voluminosa, y era propietaria de un Holding de hoteles, era muy joven para eso, por lo que esa debía de ser su herencia, capaz su madre le había dejado eso, pero ella dijo que no había tenido una madre que la confortara… todo era muy confuso, la hoja también indicaba que no tenía una relación actual, pero él la había visto en compañía de ese hombre, quien fuera que sea, estaba en su mesa, bailo con ella, le dio un beso y por sobre todo se quedaron mirando la bahía juntos, Welch probablemente tenia la información errada, y eso le disgustaba.

Tiro la hoja hacia un costado y se levanto a servirse un trago, necesitaba calmarse, no entendía porque esta mujer lo había afectado tanto, había conocido a muchas mujeres bellas en su vida… "pero ninguna había logrado captar tu atención tanto como está," pensó para sí mismo, y esos ojos que cuando los mirabas era como observar un cielo perfecto, nunca había visto unos ojos más bellos.

Se sacudió de estos pensamientos y decidió olvidar a esa mujer, estaba claro que ella tenía una relación, así que pensando esto se dispuso a dormir, y por primera vez en muchos años, no tuvo pesadillas, sino soñó con el mar mediterráneo, el cielo azul, la playa, a lo lejos el yacht en el que se hospedaban, él recostado en una reposera leyendo y a su lado una mujer en bikini sonriéndole, la brisa marina agitaba sus cabellos marrones y el sol besaba su piel dejándola brillante, y cuando la miró se vio reflejado en unos ojos azules cristalinos como el mar que tenía enfrente, y se sintió feliz.

Cuando se levanto ese domingo, luego un sueño relajado por primera vez en más años de los que podía recordar, tomo una decisión, debía averiguar si Welch se había equivocado y si era así, olvidaría definitivamente a esta mujer, así que ideo un plan para acercarse.

Cuando Ana se despertó, ya era casi medio día, habían llegado muy tarde de la fiesta, y aunque no le había gustado en principio, lo había pasado muy bien, lo único que había sentido era no poder despedirse del Sr. Grey, él simplemente había desaparecido. Luego de la ducha, se vistió con unos jeans ajustados, camisa a cuadros y botas bajas, afuera hacia frio, pero el departamento tenia calefacción, se dirigió a la cocina, se preparó una taza de té y se dedico a observar por la ventana, y pensaba que iba a extrañar esta vista cuando volviera a Seattle, pero si se lo pensaba bien, extrañaba mas su ciudad y a su padre.

Oyó un ruido y vio a una Kate muy mal trecha dirigirse rumbo a la cocina, ella nuevamente había exagerado con los tragos, con una taza de café en las manos se acerco hasta donde estaba Ana.

-Recuérdame que no vuelva a beber – dijo Kate en un gruñido, tomando unos sorbos de su café.

Ana rio – Te recordaré esta frase la próxima vez que estés abrazando la botella.

-Eyyy, yo no abrazaba la botella, simplemente la sostenía para que no se cayera – dijo Kate divertida.

-Lo que sea, que tienes planeado hoy? – pregunto Ana, sentándose en una butaca cerca.

-Dormir hasta mañana? – dijo Kate imitando a su amiga, Ana la miro haciendo un gesto.

-Vamos Kate, no puedes estar hablando en serio, el día esta precioso.

-Y tú qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Kate bostezando y estirando los brazos, Ana se levanto tomo las tazas y las llevo al fregadero, cuando volvió su amiga estaba frotándose los ojos, definitivamente estaba a punto de volver a dormir.

-Cualquier cosa menos quedarme encerrada, quieres ir al refugio con los niños?

Kate se levanto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ana, y se dispuso a marchar.

-Paso, pero que te diviertas – y con eso se fue a dormir, Ana que no tenía intención de quedarse todo el día encerrada, decidió que daría un paseo, se puso una chaqueta abrigada impermeable, agarro sus llaves, su bolso y se marcho.

Cuando llego a la calle la brisa era fría pero agradable, camino unas calles y tomo un taxi, dispuesta a ir al refugio.

Cuando llego, pudo distinguir que pese a que hacia frio, algunos de los niños estaban jugando en la cancha, sonrió al verlos y toco la puerta, cuando la dejaron entrar, tres niñas corrieron a su encuentro, no tenían más de 5 años.

-Ana, Ana, - gritaban las pequeñas lanzándose por sus piernas

-Hola bonitas, como están?, -dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para alcanzarlas, y darles un beso a cada una.

-Bien – respondieron al unísono, la más pequeñita que no tenía más de 3 años dijo – Ana vino un pinsipe…

-Un príncipe?-dijo ella divertida, las tres asintieron moviendo la cabeza – y donde está el príncipe?

-Ta con mamá Len – las niñas decían Mamá Len a la Sra. Helen Miller, la directora.

-Ah ya veo, y díganme, que quieren hacer? – pregunto Ana levantándose y tomando de la mano a la más chiquitita.

-Juga pincesa!- gritaron las tres, Ana rio, jugar princesa consistía en colocarse unas coronitas y tomar el té, Ana había comprado inclusive los vestidos para que ellas se disfrazaran, estas pequeñas alegraban su vida.

Llegaron a la salita que estaba después del recibidor, era una sala muy acogedora, tenía una gran televisión, había sofás y butacas, muchas plantas que daban color, también había juegos didácticos, rompecabezas, y en el fondo una mesita chiquita con un pequeño juego de té.

Ana se sorprendía de lo ordenado que siempre estaba todo, estaba muy orgullosa de los niños, eran pequeños que habían sufrido mucho en su corta edad, y que igual encontraban una manera de ser felices, se comportaban excelentemente, los más grandes ayudaban con algunas tareas y cuidaban a los pequeños, eran una verdadera familia, y el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, la había ayudado mucho.

Las niñas la estiraron de la mano, la acercaron a la mesita de té y la depositaron en una sillita, después fueron en busca de sus disfraces y sus coronitas. Ana aprovecho su ausencia para quitarse su abrigo y buscar en la cocina jugo y frutas para que pudieran jugar, quería que ellos siempre estén bien alimentados, por lo que no había muchas golosinas, siempre trataban de incluir solo comida sana y aunque a veces tenían helados y chocolates, la meta primordial era la vida sana.

Cuando Ana volvió las niñas ya estaban listas esperándola, ni bien se sentó le colocaron una coronita en su cabeza, así que dispuso las frutas frente a cada una, sirvió jugo en las tasitas y empezaron a jugar.

Estaba muy concentrada hablando con las niñas que no se percato que era observada.

Christian había salido esa mañana con una idea, tenía que encontrar la forma de acercarse a Anastasia, y pondría ese plan en marcha a más tardar esa tarde, después de mucho cavilar llegó a la única conclusión que para lograr su objetivo debía hacer un sacrificio muy grande y aunque no le agradaba la idea, el objetivo final era lo que importaba.

Decidió también que averiguaría más acerca de Kids of Heaven, por lo poco que converso con la Sra. Miller, la mayoría de los costos y otras cosas estaban cubiertos por la Sra. Steel, pero quería interiorizarse, ver si podía colaborar más o inclusive, proponerle a su madre estructurar algo parecido en Seattle. Por eso paso parte de la mañana en las instalaciones de KH informándose de todo lo que podía ser implementado e imitado por Coping Together. Así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho una risita que le pareció familiar y fue en búsqueda de la fuente.

Y Allí estaba ella, sentada en una mesita jugando al té luciendo una coronita dorada.

Jamás en su vida había conocido a una persona así, bueno excepto una, su madre, ella también amaba pasar tiempo con los niños, pero esta chica era joven, muy joven, y hacia esto por su voluntad, como había dicho en su discurso anoche, por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de los niños.

-Ana es maravillosa- dijo la Sra. Miller – pasa todo el tiempo que puede aquí, antes venia su madre, pero ella solo llegaba, hacia las donaciones y se iba, nunca pasaba tiempo con los niños, en cambio Ana, aparte de hacer donaciones monetarias, dona su tiempo, que es lo que más necesitan estos niños.

Christian escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía, y asimilaba las palabras, no entendía que era lo que le atraía tanto de ella, pero deseaba saber todo lo que podía.

-Tal vez deberíamos saludar- dijo la Sra. Miller viendo la forma en que la miraba

-Me parece correcto

Se acercaron despacio y cuando estaban por llegar a la mesa, la niña pequeña que había estado cuando él llego, abrió mucho los ojos y dijo chillando emocionada

-El Pincipeeeee- esta declaración hizo que Ana volteara, y cuando vio quien estaba frente a ella, se levantó de golpe tambaleándose, y cuando estaba por caer, Christian la sostuvo, se escucharon unas risitas de las niñas.

-Parece que su costumbre cuando estoy cerca es caerse – dijo Christian sonriendo.

-Parece que su costumbre es estar cerca para atraparme- dijo Ana imitando su sonrisa pero sonrojándose.

-Bueno los dejo, Sr. Grey ha si un placer y por favor salude de mi parte a su madre y dígale que cuando pueda estaré haciéndole una visita, Adiós Ana.

-Hasta luego Sra. Miller le haré llegar el recado- dijo Christian mirando a la mujer pero sin soltar a Anastasia.

-Adiós Sra. – dijo Ana mirando el brazo por el que Christian la sostenía, toda esta situación la sorprendía, pero si era sincera, estaba contenta de sentir nuevamente su mano.

Christian se volteo para mirarla, y aunque le costaba creerlo, estaba más hermosa que ayer, tenía el cabello suelto y le enmarcaba el rostro, sin rastro de maquillaje y sus ojos azules brillaban.

-Sr. Grey, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí, a que debemos tal honor? –dijo Ana suavemente, él seguía agarrando su brazo, y donde estaba su mano, sentía fuego.

-Vine a ver algunas cuestiones de Coping Together con la Sra. Miller, pero jamás espere encontrarla aquí, que agradable sorpresa si me permite decirlo.

Ana se ruborizó – Lo mismo digo… -dijo antes de poder detenerse, Christian sonrió y ella se puso más roja si era posible – es decir…que tampoco esperaba verlo por aquí, eso fue lo que, mmm… Ud. me entiende –decía Ana mirando a todos lados menos a Christian, a él le parecía tierna su actitud..."_tierna? Qué diablos estoy pensando, tengo que ordenar mis ideas y pronto"_.

De repente escucharon unas risitas y voltearon, las niñas los estaban observando divertidas.

-Va a quedarse a juga? – pregunto la más pequeña.

Christian por fin se dio cuenta que todavía tenía a Ana tomada del brazo y la soltó, ella le dio una media sonrisa, para después devolver su atención a las niñas

-No cielo, lastimosamente ya me tengo que ir, pero te prometo que vendré esta semana y continuaremos jugando está bien.

La niña sonrió y asintió, Ana se despidió de todas con un beso y junto sus cosas y camino hasta la puerta, Christian a su lado, cuando iban a salir, él se puso en frente

-Permítame Princesa –dijo con un tono jocoso, Ana lo miro confundida hasta que el levanto la mano y quito la corona que tenía en su cabeza, ella cerro los ojos y maldijo internamente "_no solo tiene que sostenerme para evitar que me caiga, sino que ahora hago el ridículo con una corona en mi cabeza, trágame tierra"_, Christian solo sonreía, ella indiscutiblemente era muy tierna _"otra vez esa palabra, tierna, tengo que calmarme"._

Le entrego la corona, y ella rápidamente se las llevo a las niñas, luego se encamino nuevamente a la puerta, salieron juntos y Ana agradeció la brisa fría, el rostro le ardía de tanto rubor.

-Bueno Sr. Grey, ha sido un placer- dijo Ana caminando para ir a tomar un taxi, pero Christian no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, la tomo nuevamente del brazo, esto ya le estaba gustando.

-Espere Srta. Steel, puedo acercarla a algún lado? – "_por favor di que sí" _pensaba.

-Eh, la verdad que iba a comprar un bocadillo y dirigirme a mi casa, no es necesario que desvíe sus planes por mi Sr. Grey, pero se lo agradezco.

-Sería un placer para mi Srta. Steel, aparte podríamos compartir el bocadillo, todavía no pude almorzar.

Ana consideró la idea por un momento, no le molestaría compartir el almuerzo con él, y si lo pensaba bien, sería eso, o almorzar sola, ya que lo más probable es que Kate este durmiendo.

Sonrió – De acuerdo Sr. Grey podemos ir al Deli que está a una cuadra de aquí.


	15. La Cita

_Sonrió – De acuerdo Sr. Grey podemos ir al Deli que está a una cuadra de aquí._

Christian sonrió y con un gesto de la mano le pidió que le indique el camino, escribió rápidamente un texto a Taylor para que los siguiera.

-Ayer no tuve la oportunidad de decirle que su trabajo en Kids of Heaven ha sido maravilloso, estoy seguro que a mi madre le hubiese encantado poder hablar con Ud. para intercambiar ideas.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Grey, y creo que habrá oportunidad de hablar con su madre cuando vaya a Seattle, estoy planeando abrir una sucursal de KH ahí, probablemente necesitaré todo el asesoramiento que pueda, tengo que ver terrenos, equipos de construcción y asesoramiento escolar y psiquiátrico.

-Bueno creo que mi madre estaría encantada de ayudar, y también puede contar conmigo para lo que precisa.

Ana sonrió, llegaron al pequeño restaurant y ocuparon una mesa retirada en el fondo, era la primera vez que almorzaba con alguien que no era un amigo suyo, se sentía nerviosa pero a la vez contenta.

Christian se acercó a la barra y realizo su orden, era la primera vez que compartía un almuerzo casual con una mujer, su vida siempre había estado perfectamente estructurada y controlada pero desde ayer, lo único que podía pensar era en pasar tiempo con esta joven, y todo su precioso control desaparecía y hasta parecía no importarle, había sido una suerte del destino encontrarla en la fundación y no pensaba dejar pasar esta oportunidad, trataría de saber lo más posible de ella. Cuando tuvo todo se acercó nuevamente a la mesa, ella miraba por la ventana con añoranza en sus ojos.

-Un dólar por sus pensamientos? – dijo él poniendo las cosas sobre la mesa.

Ana sonrió melancólicamente.

-Estaba pensando que voy a extrañar esta ciudad, he pasado 5 meses y ya me he acostumbrado a su movimiento, pero realmente extraño mi hogar.

Christian asintió, quería preguntar más pero sentía que no era el momento adecuado.

-Ya veo, y dígame Srta. Steel, cuando volverá a Seattle?

-Ana, por favor llámeme Ana, y estaría volviendo antes de la navidad, quiero pasar las fiestas con mi padre, y él vive en Montesano.

Cuando hablo de su padre sus ojos se iluminaron, Christian deseo, alguna vez poder causar eso en ella, luego frunció el seño _"que pasa conmigo"_ pensó

-Y luego regresaría nuevamente a NY.?

Ana sonrió – Mi residencia es en Seattle, como le dije ayer por una cuestión familiar nada más estuve este tiempo en NY, pero ya he terminado prácticamente todo lo que he venido a hacer, aparte mi compañera de departamento la Srta. Kavanagh también está terminado su internado y volverá conmigo.

A Christian se le contrajo involuntariamente el gesto ante la mención del nombre Kavanagh, Ana que se percato de eso, se sintió incomoda, que debía decir, no quería importunar al Sr. Grey.

-Ya veo, y Ud. y la Srta. Kavanagh son muy amigas? – Christian pregunto incrédulo, no entendía como una mujer tan dulce como Anastasia podía ser amiga de una persona tan desagradable como ella. "_y dale con las palabras, que pasa conmigo, porque todo me parece dulce o tierno cuando estoy con ella"_ se cuestiono mentalmente.

-La verdad que sí, vivimos juntas durante la universidad, y cuando terminamos, nos mudamos a un departamento en Seattle juntas, ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve…-de detuvo, quería decir algo pero temía cruzar un límite, Christian se percato de esto

-Sucede algo Srta. Steel, se quedo a medias creo…

Ana se mordía el labio nerviosamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que quería decir, Christian que estaba luchando internamente para controlar la urgencia de besarla, y estaba perdiendo la batalla, así que antes de que pudiera detenerse, tomo la barbilla de Ana y delicadamente separó su labio inferior de entre sus dientes, ella lo miro con los ojos como platos y los labios separados, inspirando fuertemente, el rose de sus dedos en su rostro aceleraron su corazón.

Christian trago pausadamente, con el dedo todavía en su barbilla, no sabía hacia cuantos minutos se estaban mirando, azul a gris.

-Por favor – dijo Christian con voz ronca – no se muerda el labio.

Ana solo asintió moviendo la cabeza, luego bajo el rostro concentrándose en su sándwich, "_porque me afecta tanto su toque", _pensó.

Ambos se empezaron a comer en silencio, no sabían que fue lo que ocurrió, pero había una tensión en el ambiente, que era difícil ignorar, pasado unos minutos Ana decidió armarse de valor y hablar lo que pensaba.

-Sr. Grey, yo… sé que no me corresponde, pero quiero que sepa que entiendo que se haya molestado con Kate, fue muy inapropiado lo que ella le dijo, y por eso le pido disculpas… - Ana miraba la mesa y estaba extremadamente ruborizada, sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que acaba de decir y esperaba que la mención de Kate, no arruinara la comida. Cuando levanto la vista, lo último que esperaba era ver a Christian con cara de asombro.

-Por que se disculpa?– dijo él en un susurro.

-Yo…sentí…que debía hacerlo – dijo Ana hundiéndose en su asiento mirando nuevamente a la mesa, Christian levanto su barbilla entre sus manos, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

-Srta. Steel, Ud. No tiene porque disculparse, lo que pasó con la Srta. Kavanagh es, entre ella y yo, y debo admitir que la última vez yo me comporte también muy mal con ella, antes de que ella pudiera siquiera explicarse, yo me cerré y la corrí de mi oficina, ambos actuamos mal, por favor Ud. no se sienta en la obligación de decir nada.

Ana sonrió desde el fondo de su alma, lo que había dicho él era verdad, pero lo que más le gustaba es que le había parecido sincero, en sus ojos no vio titubeo mientras hablo, ahora estaba más que segura que Kate no conocía al mismo Christian Grey que ella.

-Gracias Sr. Grey.-

-Christian….Si tu quieres que te llame Ana, lo justo es que me llames Christian – y cuando termino la oración no supo que fue lo que lo poseyó, jamás había pedido a una mujer fuera de su familia que lo llamará Christian, todo con ella era diferente, se sentía girando en una rueda sin control, pero todo pensamiento coherente se vio nublado por la magnífica sonrisa completa que ella le dio cuando él dijo que lo llamará por su nombre, él sentía que podía morir ahora y moriría feliz porque esa sonrisa sería lo último que vería.

Ana estaba extasiada, que era lo que le ocurría con este hombre, jamás se había sentido de esta manera, el borraba cualquier raciocinio que podía tener, pero su momento intimo fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular

Christian maldijo en sus adentros, "_más vale que quien sea que llamé tenga una buena escusa_", se disculpo con la mirada y atendió sin ver el ID

-Grey! – a Ana le pareció muy dura la forma en que contestaba.

-Jefe –Ros desde el otro lado sonaba muy alterada y preocupada –tenemos un problema precisamos que vuelvas urgente –el tono de Ros, capto la atención de Christian.

-Que sucede Ros? – la ansiedad en la voz de Christian, hizo que Ana se tensara.

-Tuvimos una infiltración en GEH, y hubo un incendio en la sala de los servidores, está controlado, pero necesitamos que vuelvas urgente.

-QUE?-grito Christian, sobresaltando a Ana y a los demás clientes – Como es eso posible? Porque no me ha llamado Welch, maldita sea! – se pasaba nerviosamente la mano por el cabello.

-Yo le dije a Welch que te llamaría y él llamaría a Taylor para ponerlo al tanto y coordinar el regreso.

-Está bien, salgo para allá – y sin más corto la llamada, Quien había entrado en GEH?, como había pasado su seguridad? Estas y más preguntas corrían por su mente, tenía que volver inmediatamente a Seattle, pero cuando levanto la vista se encontró un par de ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

-Sucede algo?-preguntó Ana tímidamente.

-Sí, hubo una urgencia y debo volver inmediatamente a Seattle – dijo adquiriendo su pose de CEO controlado – discúlpeme Srta. Steel, pero debo marcharme en este instante.

La tristeza que invadió a Ana por la formalidad de su tono, fue algo extraño para ella, pero prefirió no decir nada, así que le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza, y junto sus cosas y se paró.

-Entiendo Sr. Grey, ojala se solucione su problema y fue un gusto verlo –automáticamente extendió su mano para despedirse, no entendía porque se sentía rechazada, tal vez por el tono que había usado, minutos antes, ellos parecían conectados a cierto nivel, y ahora sentía que estaban separados por un abismo.

Christian tomó su mano y le dio un apretón, no hubiese querido cortar su almuerzo con Ana, pero pensó que tal vez era mejor así, tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar en este momento.

-La puedo acercar? – le pregunto cuando salieron por la puerta, ella le dio una media sonrisa, de disculpas

-No, está bien Sr. Grey, creo que Ud. esta con prisa – en ese momento un hombre alto, de tez clara, con porte militar, vestido impecablemente de traje, bajaba de una camioneta negra y abría la puerta trasera.

-No es problema, Srta. Steel, el es mi chofer Taylor y podemos llevarla – Christian estaba impaciente, sabía que debía marcharse, pero sentía que no debía dejar las cosas así.

Ana volteó a mirarlo, y a él, lo que vio en sus ojos no le gustó, ahí no había la chispa que tenía hace 15 minutos, en su mirada había decepción.

-No, Sr. Grey, pero muchas gracias, ya no le quito su tiempo, como Ud. dijo debe volver inmediatamente a Seattle – con esto giro e hizo un saludo con la cabeza.

-Sr. Taylor- se giro a Christian –Sr. Grey que tenga buen viaje – y sin decir más se alejo, empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia el refugio, con la esperanza de encontrar enseguida un taxi en donde meterse para que no la pudieran ver, sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de llorar y no entendía porque.

Christian se quedó en medio de la calle sin poder moverse, no entendía que había pasado, en cuestión de minutos todo había cambiado, no entendía porque veía decepción en los ojos de Anastasia, y ella sin más había rechazado su oferta y se había marchado sin mirar atrás.

Sin mediar palabra se subió a la camioneta, y cuando Taylor se incorporó empezaron la marcha.

-La Sra. Donald, esta camino al aeropuerto con las maletas, ya hable con el piloto y está listo para partir en cuento lleguemos Señor.

Christian solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y siguió mirando a la ventana, estaba demasiado confundido en este momento para pensar en lo que ocurría en Seattle, cuando estuviera a bordo ya se pondría al tanto, ahora estaba ocupado pensando en lo que había ocurrido..., pensaba en Ana.

Taylor observaba de reojo a su jefe por el retrovisor, se dio cuenta de su humor, por eso decidió esperar a que él le preguntara para ponerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido.

Notaba que su jefe estaba en conflicto, y entendía porque, hoy era la primera vez en todos los años en que trabajaba con él, que había tenido una cita normal con una joven, no había contratos ni habitaciones en envolvían sexo peculiar, solo dos jóvenes disfrutando de un almuerzo casual, y todo eso se había terminado debido a un sabotaje.

Él los había estado observando mientras almorzaban y había visto a su jefe sonreír y disfrutar de la compañía de esa joven, y si bien ella reunía el mismo patrón que todas sus sumisas, por la forma en que se comportaba con ella, y por como ella le había rechazado, sabía que nunca encajaría en ese rol… y solo por ese hecho, ya le gustaba mucho esa joven, era exactamente lo que su jefe necesitaba.

Cuando Christian abordo el avión, todo pensamiento sobre Anastasia quedó en tierra, ahora debía concentrarse en GEH, debía saber que paso, cuando despegaron Taylor le informo lo sucedido.

Alguien se había infiltrado a la empresa, haciéndose pasar por un personal de los servicios de mantenimiento que Barney había solicitado en la semana, todas las personas habían sido debidamente investigadas, y ninguna de ellas reunía ninguna característica sospechosa, por eso no se cuestionó su acceso a la empresa.

La persona se había infiltrado hasta la sala de los servidores y había atacado primordialmente el servidor de las cámaras de seguridad, si bien todas las grabaciones estaban respaldadas en un servidor externo, gracias a una nube, creada por Barney como backup de la información de GEH, el incendio ocasionó que por cuestión de más de 1 hora todas las cámaras de seguridad se apagaran, hasta que fuera repuesto el servidor.

El objetivo primordial era la distracción, ya que el daño no estaba apuntado a los servidores.

-Que quieres decir que el objetivo no eran los servidores? – pregunto Christian pasando su mano por sus cabellos, estaba muy nervioso.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la cabina del avión

-Welch, que tienes para mí – preguntó Christian poniéndolo en alta voz para que Taylor pudiera escucharlo.

-Sr. Grey, ya sabemos para qué fue la distracción….Señor…. robaron la laptop de su oficina…

-QUE? –grito Christian golpeando sus puños en la mesa y levantándose de golpe– COMO ENTRARON A MI OFICINA, SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA CON LLAVE?

-Lo sé Sr. Pero rompieron la cerradura, y como la alarma de incendio estaba encendida y las cámaras fuera, la alarma de su oficina fue opacada por el ruido, con eso aprovecharon para entrar, solo se llevaron eso, Señor debo preguntarle que contenía la portátil?

Christian lo pensó un momento.

-Welch mi computadora de escritorio, sufrió algún daño, algún robo?

-No Sr. Por lo que pudimos verificar no, pero Barney está haciendo una verificación para ver si algún archivo fue modificado en estos días, sobre su portátil personal Señor…?

Toda la información acerca de las sumisas más copias escaneadas de sus contratos estaban en su computadora de su casa y la de su oficina, la laptop que tenia con él en el viaje, contenía datos de negocios y otros asuntos varios, la que quedo en su oficina de Seattle, era para las conferencias y algunos reportes, también tenía datos de fusiones y prospectos de compra, pero no podía recordar nada más.

-Tenia algunos datos de adquisiciones, propuestas, diapositivas, pero ahora mismo no puedo recordar que más.

-Algún dato de su….ejem…vida personal – preguntó Welch incierto, Christian lo medito, era una portátil que trasladaba con él en las instalaciones de GEH, cualquiera pudo haberlo visto con ella, por lo que nunca cargo nada de sus sumisas o de su estilo de vida en ella, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

-No, al menos, no creo, pero no se que más pueda haber, tengo que mirar los últimos backup que hice para tener idea que contenía.

-Está bien Señor, en tanto Barney está tratando de rastrearla, por el momento sabemos que está apagada, pero cualquier novedad les estaremos informando. – y con eso colgó.

Christian miró a Taylor y no le gustaba la expresión que tenia.

-Que estas pensando? – pregunto acercándose al mini bar que tenía, sirvió dos vasos de whisky y le paso uno a Taylor, volvió a sentarse en su silla.

-No lo sé Sr. – dijo Taylor mirando el vaso que tenía en la mano – se tomaron muchas molestias para llevar esa portátil.

-Tomaron? – preguntó Christian, bebiendo un sorbo

-Esto es algo de más de una persona, tuvo que haber sido meditado con tiempo, la persona que entró a GEH y causo el incendio, y luego entro a su oficina a robar, tuvo que tener ayuda de alguien de adentro, alguien que conocía el movimiento y las ubicaciones, no fue algo al azar - terminó Taylor, bebiendo de un golpe el contenido de su vaso.

A Christian no le gusto eso, pero debía coincidir con Taylor, esto era algo premeditado, sabían lo que querían y fueron a ello, crearon una distracción para que no se pudiera saber inmediatamente que era lo que llevaron y con eso darle tiempo de abandonar el edificio sin sospechas, necesitaba ver la filmación de la ultima hora, sabía que estaba en la nube del servidor externo, y la vería en cuanto aterrizaban.

Trataba de recordar que más tenía en esa laptop, pero nada venia a su mente, estaba tan molesto por lo ocurrido, que no podía poner en orden su cabeza, se excuso con Taylor y se retiro a la habitación que había en el avión, se puso cómodo y se recostó en la cama, sabía que no dormiría pero necesitaba relajarse, mientras estaban en el aire no podía hacer nada, por lo que cerró sus ojos y trato de enfocarse en un momento tranquilo, y su mente vagó a unas horas antes, donde era encontrado por unos ojos celestes cristalinos y una sonrisa capaz de derretir el corazón mas frio, y con esta imagen se durmió, soñando con un baile de mascaras y una bella mujer en sus brazos, y detrás de la máscara plateada con plumas, volvía a ver esos ojos que lo tenían cautivo.

* * *

N/A gracias por leer... - la trama original y los personajes pertenecen a EL James, la nueva es mia y solo para diversión.


	16. Un infiltrado?

N/A:gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan, sus palabras me hacen continuar con esta aventura, tambien quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mi adorado esposo por toda su ayuda en mis dudas informaticas(soy un desastre en informatica) ya que sin sus aclaraciones y su orientación, algunas cosas hubiesen sido demasiado fantasiosas, y bueno a la lectura, y la declaración de siempre los personajes principales y originales pertenecen a EL James, los secundarios y la historia son mios y son para diversión. Disfruten

* * *

Ana llegó a su departamento y la recibió el silencio, Kate seguía durmiendo, por lo que decidió ir directo a su habitación, cuando entro se dispuso a darse un baño. Preparó su bañera y luego de llenarla de sales minerales, se sumergió a relajarse.

No entendía porque pero le había dolido el cambio de Chris…del Sr. Grey, cuando le dijo que lo llamara Christian, se sintió feliz, pero luego el cambio sus modos y se volvió un ser duro, cuando la trato nuevamente de Ud. pareció como que rompió el encanto, todo el avance que habían hecho segundos antes se desvaneció.

Estuvo en la bañera hasta que el agua se volvió fría, mirando a un punto sin pensar en nada en especifico, cuando salió se dirigió a la cocina a empezar la cena, Kate despertaría en cualquier momento y Mike dijo que vendría esa noche.

Cuando estaba llegando sonó el teléfono, era Ray, para preguntarle que tal le había ido ayer, y quería saber cuándo vendría a casa.

-En la quincena de diciembre papá- le decía Ana, mientras cortaba vegetales para hacer un panaché de verduras – los últimos contratos que firmar estarán listos los primeros días de diciembre y Ethan vuelve también para esa época, así que todos juntos volaremos a casa.

-Ya Annie, está bien, y que vas a hacer cuando vuelvas, ya lo decidiste?

Ana se sirvió una copa de vino blanco y se sentó en la barra, la cena estaba cocinándose.

-Si papá, voy a hacerme cargo de SIP y con ayuda de Ethan también me introduciré más en los hoteles, estoy ansiosa de volver y tomar las riendas de mi vida.

-Me parece excelente princesa, te escucho muy bien, realmente sientes bien? – Ana lo medito un segundo, y se sentía bien, muy bien de hecho, el dedicarse a Kids of Heaven había hecho mucho por ella, le hizo ver la vida de otra perspectiva y le dio una razón para encontrar inspiración, ayudar a otros.

-Muy bien realmente papá, estoy pensando abrir una fundación de Kids o Heaven en Seattle, hay tanto que se puede hacer por los niños, que si puedo poner mi granito de arena, ya seré muy feliz, lo que yo pueda hacer por esos niños, no es nada comparando lo que ellos hicieron por mí, me ayudaron a ver la vida de otra manera, con ellos encontré un propósito.

Ray sonrió, esta no era la misma Ana que él había dejado 5 meses atrás, está era otra Ana, más fuerte, más decidida y probablemente más feliz.

-No podría estar más orgulloso de ti si quisiera princesa, me alegra ver que has encontrado algo que te hace feliz.

-Si papá, gracias por estar siempre allí para mi, sé que no te lo digo muy seguido, pero sin ti, yo no estaría aquí y lo sabes, te debo la vida.

Ray trago el nudo de la garganta, aunque Ana decía lo contrarío, era ella quien había salvado su vida, muchas veces realmente, él le debía su vida a ella.

-No hay nada que agradecer princesa, tu sabes que eres la luz de mis ojos, y que yo solo deseo que seas feliz – Ana derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas, amaba a este hombre, y había decidido que se lo demostraría cuantas veces pudiera. Cambiaron el tema a las celebraciones navideñas cercanas y luego con la promesa de volver a hablar en unos pocos días se despidieron, cuando Ana estaba sacando la cena del horno, se escucho el elevador, y Mike apareció sosteniendo una botella de vino blanco, y una gran sonrisa. Ana lo contemplo, llevaba unos jeans gastados, un suéter de cuello tortuga negro, el cabello alborotado del viento, estaba guapísimo, y en ese momento Ana deseo sentir por él algo más que una amistad, él era una persona sencilla y muy agradable, no lo envolvía un aire de misterio como a cierto caballero de ojos grises, y sin quererlo Ana se encontró recordando su cita de esta tarde y la forma en que se había sentido antes de la llamada telefónica.

-Hola preciosa – dijo Mike, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla

-Hola extraño – dijo ella dándole un pequeño abrazo, cuando escucharon una tos en el fondo.

-Interrumpo?- dijo Kate levantando una ceja

Ana rio y tomo la botella de las manos de Mike para guardarla en la heladera

-Siempre interrumpes Kavanagh, pero igual te quiero – dijo Mike acercándose a Kate y dándole también un beso, luego los tres se dirigieron a la cocina a cenar y hablar.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y luego de muchos chistes y el postre se trasladaron a la sala, para continuar con el vino y la conversación.

-Estoy tan emocionada, son mis últimas semanas con el ogro de mi jefe, después del 15 soy Libre, vuelvo a Seattle!- Chillo Kate excitada sentándose de golpe en uno de los sofás. Ana sonrió ante la efusión de su amiga, pero al mirar al otro lado vio la tristeza reflejada en Mike, ellos tres se habían vuelto muy amigos en estos meses y sabía que se extrañarían mucho. Ana trato de levantar el ánimo y propuso un brindis.

-Por los nuevos amigos, las vidas nuevas y los nuevos horizontes, para que todos los lazos que formamos en la vida, permanezcan ahí sin importar la distancia y el tiempo. Salud!

Los tres chocaron las copas

-Sinceramente chicas, las voy a extrañar, nunca pensé que al conocerlas encontraría unas amigas tan maravillosas como Uds.

-Awwww que lindo!- dijo Kate divertida – pero eso puede ser diferente y lo sabes, puedes venir con nosotras a Seattle

-Kate, sabes que mi vida está aquí, la firma de mi padre y no puedo abandonarlo, el está a punto de retirarse y quiere dejar todo a mi cargo, por eso llevo años entrenándome –dijo bebiendo de su copa.

-Lo sé, solo que te voy a extrañar, eres el único amigo guapísimo que tengo al que no me he tirado-

-Kate – advirtió Ana, si bien Kate estaba siendo sincera, no era algo que debía comunicar a los cuatro vientos, Mike rió.

-No te preocupes Ana, Kate tiene razón, ella es una versión femenina de mí, antes de Uds. Jamás hubiese pensado que yo tendría amigas tan bellas y sin derechos,

-Ja ja, muy gracioso.- Kate le quito la lengua.

Así siguieron con las bromas hasta que llegó la hora de marchar, cuando Ana se acostó esa noche, no pudo evitar pensar en Christian, todo el tiempo que estuvo Mike con ella, trato de ocupar su mente solo con su amigo y sus comentarios, pero una vez que se marchó, sus pensamientos volvieron a aquel joven de ojos grises.

"_Habrá llegado ya?, cual habrá sido el problema que causo que tuviera que marcharse tan pronto? Estará bien?...Argggg, Ana, olvídalo, él tiene su vida y tú la tuya...,pero es tan dificil, con el sentí cosas que…nunca sentí esa corriente con nadie, como cuando él me tomó de las manos y el mundo parecia desparecer.", _ frustrada, tapo su cabeza con su almohada y decidió cerrar su mente a Christian Grey.

Cuando Christian toco tierra en Seattle eran las 1 de la mañana, pero sin perder tiempo se dirigió a GEH, ahí lo esperaban Welch y Barney para ponerlo al tanto de lo que habían averiguado.

Cuando entró se dirigió directamente a su oficina, la puerta estaba intacta, ya se habían hecho cargo de los daños, cuando se sentó en su escritorio, se sintió vulnerable, ese espacio era suyo, durante años fue sagrado, y solo accedía quien él desease, pero ahora sentado ahí, se sentía ultrajado.

Cuando Taylor, Welch y Barney entraron, no tenían buena cara, lo cual, puso extremadamente nervioso a Christian.

-Señor- dijo Taylor- ha surgido una nueva información.

-Que más ha sucedido? – pregunto Christian gruñendo, todo esto lo estaba haciendo sentir descontrolado.

Barney se sentó frente al escritorio con una computadora portátil, abrió el programa y giro la pantalla para que el Sr. Grey lo viera, era la grabación de la entrada a la sala de los servidores, por lo que se distinguía era un joven alto, pero llevaba unos anteojos grandes de carey, el cabello era pelirrojo, y tenía una gorra con el logo de la empresa que debía prestar los servicios, sabía exactamente donde estaba la cámara porque el ángulo que utilizaba ocultaba parte de su rostro, colocó un aparato al costado del servidor y se retiró minutos después lo último que se escucho fue una explosión y todo se borro, volvió a tocar unos botones y cambio a la cámara que estaba fuera de la sala, era la imagen de la persona saliendo de la sala, con la cabeza gacha, dio unos pasos y todo se borro.

Barney volvió a tocar algo y dividió la pantalla en dos, la imagen a la izquierda mostraba al equipo entrando al edificio, hizo un acercamiento pero no se distinguía nadie que tuviera anteojos, y todos entraron sin el gorro, por lo que tampoco pudieron distinguir a un pelirrojo, en la imagen de la derecha se veía a unos 6 empleados entrando al baño conversando y riendo, minutos después salían todos o eso parecía, ya que un poco después, salió el hombre con el sombrero y los anteojos, obviamente era un disfraz.

-No pueden identificar con eso quién es? – pregunto Christian perdiendo la paciencia, Welch y Barney se miraron

-Sr. Grey, con Barney hemos intentando aclarar lo más posible la imagen, pero no podemos hacer un reconocimiento facial, ya que la persona sabía perfectamente donde estaban las cámaras, y por ello ocultaba su rostro. Tampoco podemos saber cuál de los hombres no salió con el grupo, porque ya los interrogamos y nadie pudo dar fe, quien realmente entro porque eran varios y hablaban entre todos.

Christian golpeó la mesa –ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!, no pueden no saber, están ocultando a alguien.

-Sr. Grey hemos hecho todas las verificaciones, nadie tenía ningún antecedente, e inclusive interrogamos a todos esta tarde, todos tenían cuartada, nadie estuvo un minuto solo, no sabemos cómo fue que la persona se acercó a la sala de los servidores.

-Y COMO ENTRO MALDITA SEA!- grito nuevamente Christian- ACASO NO SE PUEDE ENTRAR SOLO CON CODIGO! –los tres hombres se miraron y Barney se movió incomodo en su lugar –QUEEEEE? – pregunto nuevamente gritando.

-Sr. Grey usaron su clave para entrar – Esta declaración dejo a Christian sin habla, si lo que decía Barney era cierto, la infiltración era peor de lo que pensaba, la persona debía estar muy al tanto de todo, como si no, podría saber su clave, se sentó pesadamente en su silla y los miró fijamente, Welch fue el primero en hablar.

-Hemos verificado su computadora de mesa para ver si encontrábamos rastros de alguna violación, pero no encontramos nada, la persona que ayudo al intruso, debía de haber conocido su clave, Ud. la tiene anotada en algún lugar? – Christian movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin poder hablar, todas sus claves estaban en su computadora personal, que llevaba consigo a los viajes, pero raramente la perdía de vista.

-Tengo las contraseñas en mi portátil que está en mi maletín – mirando a Taylor, quien raudamente acerco el maletín a Christian, quito la maquina la encendió y se la paso a Barney, este trabajo unos minutos por ella, conforme lo iba mirando su seño se iba frunciendo más, luego con un suspiro cerro la pantalla.

-Necesito hacer unos exámenes más exhaustivos pero creo que alguien pudo haber hackeado la terminal, no puedo estar seguro ahora mismo, pero es lo más factible.

Christian solo podía mirarlo sin articular palabra, todavía no entendía como sucedió todo.

-Señor – Welch volvió a tomar la palabra, mirando a Taylor y Barney – necesitamos saber si hay algo….uhm…comprometedor en la portátil que llevaron.

Christian se recostó en su sillón y pensó, no recordaba que había en esa portátil como había dicho en principio, era más bien para presentaciones internas y hojas de trabajo, investigaciones, pero no estaba seguro si tenía algo particular….."OH MIERDA"pensó…. Se incorporó de golpe.

-Varias veces me conecte a mi correo desde ella, pudo haber quedado rastro? – en su correo habían datos de las sumisas, correos de Elena, datos de adquisiciones y futuras compras.

-Sí, -explico Barney - queda el rastro de la conexión y con eso pueden tratar de acceder a su correo, ahora mismo me pongo en campaña para eliminar su cuenta y crear un espejo, pero no podremos saber si alguien quito alguna información de ahí, lo más probable es que sí debido al tiempo transcurrido, Ud. no verifico su correo en las últimas horas?- Christian negó con la cabeza – ok – eso fue todo lo que dijo y se sumergió en su computadora, tecleando furiosamente, Christian solo podía observarlo, esto si era grave, cualquier cosa que se divulgue podía perjudicarlo.

-Señor Grey, seguiremos tratando de rastrear la notebook, pero por lo que podemos apreciar estamos tratando con expertos, nada fue dejado al azar, todo fue debidamente planificado para que pasaran horas antes de que nos percatáramos del motivo real del incendio.

Grey asintió, estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar.

-Señor, creo que ya no podemos hacer nada más hoy, y Ud. necesita descansar – dijo Taylor mirando a su jefe.

-Quiero una verificación de los datos de todas las personas que trabajan en GEH, quiero que vean si alguno tiene relación con alguien que trabaja en la empresa de mantenimiento, quiero saber las deudas, los problemas, la familia, todo, sus cuentas bancarias, hasta la medida del zapato no me interesa como lo consigan, lo quiero todo! – gruño Taylor y Welch asintieron, Christian se levantó caminando hacia la puerta, antes de seguir se volteó – quiero un chequeo integro tambien de Uds. y de Gail – y con esto salió por la puerta, Taylor estaba molesto, no tanto por él sino por Gail, pero entendía a su jefe, lo que estaba sucediendo era grave y no se podía dejar nada al azar, con un asentimiento salió detrás de él, dejando a Welch y Barney para que cerraran todo, sabía que los tiempos que venían no serían nada buenos.


	17. Año nuevo

N/A: A Leelee Massen, Verdelina, Zafiro Azul Cielo y Katagrey09, muchas pero muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras, sus muestras de interés y su entusiasmo hacen que las ideas sigan fluyendo, también gracias a todas las personas que leen pero no comentan, cuando veo las graficas siento su apoyo, así que gracias a todos, y por favor comenten, estaré feliz de saber sus opiniones y teorías.

Ahora a la lectura y como siempre la historia y los personajes originales pertenecen a la querida EL James, todo lo que está escrito aquí, es parte de mi imaginación.

* * *

Al día siguiente se hicieron las denuncias policiales correspondientes y empezaron las investigaciones, Christian llamo a sus padres para comunicarles lo ocurrido, no quería que se enteraran por la prensa, su padre empezó el interrogatorio, y Christian respondió con toda la paciencia que podía tener en ese momento, cuando el quedó conforme con lo que él respondió le paso el teléfono a su madre

-Hijo lamento tanto lo ocurrido, ojala pronto puedan dar con las personas que cometieron el robo

Christian suspiro, el esperaba lo mismo – Gracias mamá ojala que sí.

-Tuviste que cortar tu viaje por este problema?- pregunto Grace consternada, sabía que Christian era un obseso del trabajo

-No mamá, las negociaciones estaban prácticamente cerradas, lo que falta concluir lo puedo hacer desde aquí….-"_solo tuve que cortar el mejor almuerzo de mi vida" _pensó para sí mismo-

-Oh que bueno cariño, y que tal estuvo la cena el sábado- involuntariamente Christian sonrió al recordar el baile que había compartido con Anastasia

-Bien mamá, conocí a la homenajeada y pude hablar con la directora del hogar, y ella solo tenía palabras de elogio para la Srta. Steel.

-Que bueno, eso es fantástico, si Helen me comento que es una joven extraordinaria, con una voluntad de servicio incondicional, ojala pueda conocerla – en ese momento alguien golpeo a la puerta de su despacho y un poco después entro Taylor acompañado del oficial de policía que estaban esperando.

-Mama tengo que dejarte, la policía está aquí

-Ok cariño te quiero…. – Grace ya escucho un _"hasta luego mamá" _ y luego el silencio, amaba con todo su corazón a su hijo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que muchas veces su muchacho seguía siendo un niño perdido que no sabía cómo responder al amor.

Christian recibió al oficial, y mando llamar a Barney y Welch, y una vez que todos estuvieron le explicaron lo sucedido, le mostraron las grabaciones y se comprometieron a entregarle copias para que el verificara si coincidía con algún criminal, una vez terminada las declaraciones y el recorrido se retiró con la promesa de comunicar cualquier resultado.

Pasaron las semanas y llegó el mes de diciembre, no hubo muchos avances en las investigaciones, Barney descubrió que efectivamente habían hackeado la computadora personal de Christian, pero llegó a ninguna parte, porque cuando identificaron el IP del que se había accedido, pudieron localizar el equipo en un parque tirado, y al revisar no encontraron nada más ya que una vez encendido, programó un virus que borro todo el disco.

Y aunque habían creado el espejo del correo, nunca se pudo averiguar si quitaron algo de ahí, o no.

El humor de Christian estaba horrible, no tenia paciencia por nada, la incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que querían lo estaba volviendo loco, no hubo una publicación, ni una demanda, nada, la policía no tenia pistas, habían concluido lo mismo que ellos, era un disfraz el que se había utilizado, también investigaron a los empleados, pero no encontraron nada extraño, los chequeos que se realizaron al personal de GEH incluidos los jefes de seguridad y su ama de llaves, tampoco habían llegado a nada, ningún empleado tenía relación con nadie de la empresa que había venido a trabajar, y las deudas o problemas no eran llamativos, nadie tenía algo que pudiera relacionarlo al atraco, ósea estaban en un callejón sin salida…

-ANDREAAAA, OLIVIAAAA- grito Christian, sus secretarias entraron raudamente, en estos días no era conveniente hacer enojar al jefe

-Sr. Grey –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Quien de Uds. fue la que programo la reunión de Markerson sin consultarme –ladro Christian.

Andrea palideció y Olivia tembló, la última la había programado, pero estaba segura de que se lo había comentado

-Sr. Grey…yo-pero no pudo continuar ya que Christian la cortó con un gesto de su mano

-Cómo te atreves –dijo en voz muy baja pero amenazadora- a decidir por mí, tu trabajo es hacer lo que yo te digo, no lo contrario

-S...si Sr. – Olivia tragó duramente

-Cancélala…ahora – y con esto volvió a mirar su monitor, ambas se apresuraron a salir de la oficina, ya afuera soltaron el aire que estaban conteniendo, se miraron y suspiraron

-Eso no estuvo tan mal – dijo Andrea en un susurro

-Si- dijo Olivia temblando levemente – mejor hago lo que me dijo.

Ana estaba entusiasmada, en unos pocos días volvería a Seattle, Ethan ya había vuelto de su gira y traía muy buenas noticias, los negocios del extranjero prácticamente se manejaban solos, por lo que la presencia de ambos, solo sería necesaria esporádicamente, los hoteles de Nueva York también estaban en su mejor momento, Ethan pudo reunirse con los gerentes y tras varios encuentros, concluyo que ambos eran excelentes en su trabajo, y que los monitorearía a distancia, con Ana decidieron que él se encargaría de los Hoteles de Seattle y ella de SIP y de la fundación que abriría en Seattle.

Kate había terminado su internado y aunque arruino una entrevista, su jefe le dio una excelente recomendación, por lo que al final todo había resultado bien, lo único que ambas sentían era separarse de Mike, se había vuelto un amigo muy importante, con el que compartían casi todo el tiempo libre que tenían, y si bien el siempre quedaría a cargo de la parte legal de los negocios en NY, ya no se verían tan seguido. Él recomendó a Ana, un colega muy renombrado para que la ayudara con la parte legal en Seattle principalmente con la constitución de la nueva fundación y SIP, ya que debido a que su padre se estaba retirando él no podría volar tan seguido.

Y así luego de varios días llegó el momento de partir, Ana volvería pero no sabía cuándo, estaba muy agradecida de su tiempo en NY, había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma joven que había llegado hace 6 meses, esta era una nueva Ana.

Cuando llegaron a Seattle, Ana se marchó directamente a Montesano a pasar las navidades con su padre, tenía muchas cosas que contarle y lo extrañaba, Kate se quedaría en la ciudad y pasaría la navidad con sus padres y su hermano, pero ambas quedaron en que Ana volvería luego de año nuevo para tomar su lugar en SIP y buscar un nuevo departamento.

La navidad pasó sin muchas novedades para Christian, esa noche ceno en casa de sus padres y la víspera de año nuevo, lo pensaba pasar trabajando, no era extraño en él, desde el ataque GEH, había estado perdiendo constantemente la cabeza y hundiéndose más en trabajo, vivía constantemente tensionado y sabia que necesitaba una sumisa, pero no podía hacerse a la idea de alguna, y no porque no hubieran candidatas, Elena se encargaba de enviar un nuevo prospecto cada semana, el problema era que él no sentía deseos por ninguna de ellas, todas tenían un defecto, muy flacas, muy altas, demasiados limites, pocos limites, etc. Elena estaba harta y Christian no tenía paciencia para lidiar con ella.

Eran las 23 horas del 31 de diciembre, él se encontraba mirando por la ventada del salón de su departamento cuando escucho el ruido del ascensor, sabía que no eran ni Taylor ni Gail, les había dado el día libre, y volverían recién mañana por la tarde.

-Hermanito – grito Elliot entrando a la estancia, con un sombrero de bonete, vestía unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca y tenía una campera de cuero, su bonete tenía dibujos de globos, aunque cuando se acerco más, Christian distinguió que eran fotos de senos de mujeres.

-Elliot – saludo Christian formalmente con un asentimiento de la cabeza – a que debo el honor, pensé que estarías en alguna fiesta

-Si yo también – dijo acercándose a bar para servir un whisky para él y otro para su hermano- pero supuse que tu estarías solo aquí como mandaste a papa, mama y Mía a tu casa en Aspen, pensé que necesitarías compañía – le entrego el vaso y Christian frunció el ceño.

-No – dijo bebiendo de su vaso - no quiero compañía.

Elliot no se tomó por aludido, sabia como era Christian, pero en el fondo, sabía que su hermano lo quería. Le dio una palmada en el hombro, respetando como siempre sus límites, y se puso a su lado, le dio un sorbo a su bebida y contemplo la ciudad en silencio, a Christian le remordió la conciencia, no debía descargar su tensión con Elliot, el no había hecho nada más que venir a verle, a pasar con él una festividad, estaba siendo un verdadero idiota…suspiro

-Perdóname Elliot – dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo – no debí decirte eso, últimamente estoy muy estresado.

Elliot se giro a mirarlo, sabia porque su hermano estaba así, y ese era el motivo porque él no quería que estuviera solo.

-No pasa nada hermanito, saben algo más del atraco, tuviste noticias?

Christian bebió su trago de un golpe y se dirigió nuevamente al bar a rellenar su vaso.

-No y eso es lo que más me preocupa, en mi correo hay cosas muy personales que si salen a la luz podrían arruinarme.

Elliot asintió, Christian le había confesado poco después de la debacle de Libi su estilo de vida y sus gustos, y poco después del ataque a GEH le había llamado a contarle que le robaron y que probablemente accedieron a su correo que contenía informaciones de sus sumisas y otros asuntos delicados.

Christian observaba a su hermano, sabía que tras esa imagen desenfadada y chistosa tenía un gran amigo en el que podía confiar, por eso le conto de su estilo de vida, pero jamás le dijo que fue Elena la que lo introdujo a ese mundo, temía que si le contaba eso lo juzgaría y decepcionaría, y amaba demasiado la relación que tenía con Elliot para causar un distanciamiento.

Elliot había venido con la idea de hacer olvidar por lo menos una noche a su hermano de sus problemas, por lo que puso su plan en marcha.

-Bueno Chris, - mirando su reloj – se hace tarde así que ve a cambiarte que ya debemos irnos.

Christian levanto una cena interrogante

-No creías que íbamos a pasar los dos solos en este gigante apartamento la víspera de año nuevo…Noooooo, iremos a un club a beber a ver gente y a bailar

-Elliot no tengo ganas de socializar con ninguna amiga tuya esta noche

-Bueno pues estas de suerte, esta noche es de hermanos, así que vamos prepárate.

-Elliot no tengo ganas de salir, tengo contratos que terminar y debo revisar…-pero Elliot no lo dejó terminar

-Christian tienes 29 años, eres joven, una noche que no trabajes no llevará a la quiebra a tu empresa, no quiero escucharte, así que rápido cámbiate mientras yo te espero.

Christian iba a volver a discutir, pero lo pensó mejor, Elliot tenía razón, aparte agradecía que su hermano haya decidido pasar la víspera con él, sin duda no se merecía a su familia. Así que fue y se cambio, se puso unos jeans azul oscuro, una camisa negra, una americana negra y se dirigió a la sala, juntos se encaminaron al ascensor.

-Y a dónde iremos – preguntó Christian.

-Oh, creo que conozco al dueño de Mile High Club, tú crees que podamos entrar? - pregunto Elliot riendo, Christian sonrió irónicamente moviendo la cabeza, sin dudas esta sería una noche memorable.

Al día siguiente Christian se despertó con una resaca de aquellas, nunca en su vida había bebido tanto como la noche anterior, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, lo último que recordaba era el concurso de quien toma más tragos, que Elliot había organizado con unas personas que estaba en la sección Vip. Si bien se había sostenido en su palabra y ninguna mujer estuvo merodeando a su alrededor, ni bien empezaron a beber él se puso de lo más comunicativo y comenzó a hablar con todas las personas de su alrededor, ya que abrió la puerta de la sección VIP y dejó que todos entren.

Cuando se incorporó en la cama se encontró totalmente vestido, ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos.

Miró a su alrededor y confirmo aliviado que no había vomitado, lo último que quería era tener que limpiar ya que Gail no llegaría sino hasta más tarde, cuando miró la hora confirmó que era pasado el medio día, no sabía a qué hora exactamente había vuelto pero supuso que habrá sido cerca del amanecer.

Se fue directo a la ducha y tras un baño de agua helada recuperó un poco el sentido, tomo una aspirina que encontró en su gabinete y se vistió, se puso un pantalón jeans claro y una remera negra de cuello v, y salió de su habitación camino a la cocina a buscar algo que comer.

Cuando bajaba los últimos escalones, pensando como Elliot habrá llegado a su casa, levanto la vista y se quedó congelado en su lugar.

El salón estaba lleno, en los sillones y en el piso habían cuerpos desparramados de mujeres como hombres, habían como diez personas, todas vestidas pero totalmente inconscientes, por todo el piso habían botellas vacías y platos tirados busco con la mirada y su rabia creció cuando encontró su objetivo.

En el medio del salón en el sillón blanco más grande estaba Elliot, boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, una colgando fuera del sillón y otra apoyada sobre el respaldo, con un brazo cubriéndole la cara y el otro en el suelo, totalmente desnudo, Christian trato de contar hasta 10 para calmar su rabia, pero no surgió el efecto y como un rayo bajó el último tramo de la escalera y a los gritos despertó a todos.

-ELLIOT, QUE DEMONIOS PASO, QUE ES ESTO? –Elliot se sobresaltó por el grito y con un golpe sordo cayó al piso, el grito de Christian hizo que todos empezaran a despertar.

-Chris…Dios… porque tienes que gritar? – dijo incorporándose de a poco, con los ojos cerrados y frotando su trasero en donde se había golpeado.

Cuando los otros se despertaron Christian los miró con cara de asesino, rápidamente todos se incorporaron y miraron a su alrededor, nadie estaba seguro de cómo había llegado ahí. Dio unos pasos atrás y se dirigió hasta la puerta, las abrió de par en par y con una voz que habría asustado al mismo diablo los echo a todos de su casa.

-FUERA, LARGO INMEDIATAMENTE! – grito, todos se apresuraron para salir y entraron de una vez en el ascensor, nadie quería permanecer ni un minuto más en ese lugar, Christian pensó que debía cambiar los códigos de acceso, pero antes mataría a su hermano.

Elliot se incorporó de a poco, estirándose, bostezando y rascándose, estaba totalmente relajado, la fiesta de anoche había sido sensacional, y si bien no había terminado con ninguna mujer lo había pasado genial.

-Se puede saber por qué mierda ESTAS DESNUDO Y QUIENES DIABLOS ERAN LOS QUE ESTABAN EN MI CASA! – lo ultimo Christian lo dijo gritando y el dolor de cabeza volvió, Elliot seguía ahí parado sin inmutarse.

-Eran los amigos con los que estábamos anoche, no te acuerdas cuando dijiste que podíamos continuar la fiesta en tu casa? – con esto Christian retrocedió, él había dicho QUE? Eso era imposible….

-Estás loco, jamás invitaría a nadie a mi casa, y mucho menos a borrachos, Dios si la prensa se entera de esto, y si alguien quito fotos? – Christian se pasaba furiosamente la mano por el pelo, esto era una cagada monumental.

Elliot camino hasta la cocina y Christian lo siguió, abrió la heladera y tras verificar el contenido, tomo un cartón de jugo y lo bebió.

-Tranquilo hermanito, hiciste que todos dejaran sus celulares en la recepción de club y tomaste los datos de todos y se los enviaste a Taylor para que les remitiera una copia del acuerdo de confidencialidad y que tomarán la firma electrónica como válida, una vez que lo reciban ya toma efecto – dijo esto y termino de beber el jugo, Christian lo miraba estupefacto.

-Y como es que tú te acuerdas de esto y porque diablos estás desnudo? – preguntó gruñendo, Elliot le hizo un giño

-Tengo mejor tolerancia al alcohol que tú, a Tiger le gusta sentir libertad cuando duerme –dijo levantando las cejas sugerentemente y señalando con las manos a su miembro - por cierto que vamos a desayunar?

-Tú vas a limpiar el desastre antes de que llegue Gail y por Dios santo puedes ponerte algo de ropa?.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina que daba acceso al departamento de los personales y entró una Gail muy sonriente que al ver el espectáculo se quedo en una pieza y se sonrojo furiosamente

-Perdón…Sr….yo…-y no pudo terminar la frase, rápidamente se tapo los ojos y se quedo quieta. Christian se puso de todos los colores y tapo su cara con su mano, su hermano estaba desnudo frente a su ama de llaves, podía ocurrir algo más vergonzoso?

Elliot que encontraba todo muy divertido, se acerco a Gail, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le deseo feliz año nuevo, luego se alejo hacia el salón.

-Me iré a dar una ducha y cuando vuelva luego de desayunar arreglo todo, por cierto Gail, - dijo con humor antes de salir, la mencionada solo hizo un gesto de afirmación para confirmar que lo escuchaba, seguía roja –no le cuentes a Taylor lo que viste, por si no puede igualar a la competencia, no quiero que se sienta mal.– y tras esto se marcho, si podía ser Gail se puso más colorada, sabía que Elliot bromeaba, pero igual había sido todo muy vergonzoso, Christian estaba sin palabras, susurro un lo siento a Gail y se retiró en busca de Elliot para ahogarlo en la ducha.


	18. Nueva casa, nuevo trabajo, nuevos amigos

N/A 1: Gracias a todas las personas que agregaron la historia para seguirla, y como siempre, los personaje y la historia principal pertenecen a EL James, los personajes nuevos vienen de mi imaginación y la historia es solo para diversión, disfruten

* * *

Ana volvió la tarde del primero de enero a Seattle, dispuesta a empezar una nueva etapa en su vida, antes de regresar de NY, habían discutido con Kate la posibilidad de mudarse a un nuevo departamento más grande, nada tan ostentoso como el de NY, pero si más amplio y seguro, estuvo cavilando posibilidades desde la casa de su padre y había encontrado tres edificios que llamaban su atención, así que ni bien llegó se pudo a discutir con Kate.

Las chicas contactaron con el agente de bienes raíces, y concretaron la cita para el día siguiente, y empezaron el recorrido, el primer departamento era bello, estaba en Olive Way el edificio era el Olive 8, tenía dos dormitorios, y aunque la vista era magnifica las chicas siguieron buscando, el segundo departamento estaba sobre 4th avenue, el edificio Escala, lo que más les llamó la atención fue la seguridad, solo se podía acceder por código, pero decidieron ver el último lugar, lo habían dejado para el final porque quedaba cerca de su domicilio actual, estaba en el Western Avenue en el edificio Hill Climb Court, y ese fue el departamento que les robo la respiración, y decidieron que era el que querían. Estaba ubicado en Pike Market tenía dos dormitorios pero lo que más las enloqueció fue la vista por un lado se podía observar la bahía Elliott Bay, y del otro lado se podía ver la ciudad, también tenía una escalera que conducía a un jardín interior con vistas a la ciudad y la bahía, Ana no lo dudo, este era el lugar que ella quería así que sin más realizo la oferta, la vendedora estaba encantada y Kate alucinada, si bien ella conservaría su otro departamento, había decidido mudarse con Ana, no quería perder el contacto con su amiga.

Cuando volvieron esa noche, compraron comida y bebidas y celebraron, estaban seguras que pronto se estarían mudando.

Al día siguiente la vendedora llamó a Ana y completo la transacción, para la mitad de la siguiente semana ella sería la dueña del condo de Hill Climb, así que nuevamente empezaron a empacar.

Para el 10 de enero, ya estaban debidamente instaladas en su nuevo hogar, Ana concreto la compra con ayuda de Mike desde Nueva York, pero necesita realizar ciertos contratos y empezar a ver la creación de la nueva fundación, por lo que decidió hacer una cita con el abogado que Mike le había recomendado para el lunes 13 de enero, lo había pospuesto lo más que podía, pero sabía que necesitaba asesoramiento y si él se lo había recomendado era porque confiaba plenamente en su gestión, así que cuando llegó el lunes, se vistió con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta granate, camisa blanca, maquillaje mínimo, se puso un tapado, unos zapatos de tacón y se dirigió a su cita.

Cuando llegó al despacho le sorprendió encontrar que era un lugar muy elegante nada ostentoso como esperaba, era un lugar sobrio, todo estaba decorado en color madera, la secretaría la recibió y la dirigió directamente a la sala de juntas, le dijo que ya la estaban esperando.

Carrick Grey era un excelente abogado, especializado principalmente en asesoramiento financiero, aunque dependiendo de la situación también era penalista, estaba ejerciendo la profesión hacia más de 30 años y estaba muy orgulloso de todos los logros que había conseguido, cuando recibió la llamada de Mike Amold diciéndole que le había recomendado sus servicios a la Srta. Steel, que era la heredera del Sr. Storff estuvo muy complacido, había trabajado en varios proyectos con la familia, y tenía conocimiento del negocio que la Srta. había heredado, así que cuando ella llamo a su firma para concretar la entrevista, apartó cualquier otro compromiso que pudiera surgir, y ahí estaba ella, una persona muy joven y muy bella por lo que podía apreciar, había hecho sus investigaciones, y sabia que ella era la única heredera de todo el holding hotelero, también sabía que era la dueña de una editorial, y conocía el trabajo que había realizado en Kids of Heaven y que tenía la intención de abrir un nuevo hogar en Seattle, Mike le había explicado todo en detalle, se notaba que tenía un cariño muy especial por esta joven.

-Srta. Steel – extendiendo su mano y caminando hasta encontrarla hasta la mitad de camino – Carrick Grey, es un placer conocerla.

-Sr. Grey – dijo Ana estrechando su mano firmemente, y lo miró fijamente, sabía desde el momento en que Mike le dijo el nombre de la persona que quería que la asesorara en Seattle, que ni bien lo viera Christian vendría a su mente, pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente no encontró ningún parecido físico con él, pero apartó esos pensamientos en ese momento –es un placer.

-Por favor tome asiento –le hizo un gesto con la mano – debo decirle antes que nada mis más sentidas condolencias por su perdida, en lo poco que trate con su madre, pude apreciar que era una Sra. encantadora.

Ana se movió incomoda en su silla, hasta ahora le costaba que le hablaran de su madre como un ser maravilloso – Uhmm…gracias…. – Carrick se dio cuenta de la incomodidad y decidió pasar el tema.

-Srta. Steel, tengo entendido según lo que me comento el Sr. Amold que Ud. planea tomar residencia permanente aquí en Seattle y que él seguirá velando por sus intereses legales en NY pero que necesitaría un asesor aquí.

-Realmente Sr. Grey, mi residencia es aquí en Seattle, solo me trasladé a NY para tratar el tema de la herencia, y es por eso que una vez finiquitado todo he vuelto aquí, estuve haciendo varios cursos de administración ya que mi especialidad es literatura, pero quiero emplear todo lo que aprendí en SIP y ver todo lo que necesito para abrir una sucursal de Kids of Heaven aquí.

-Bueno Srta. Steel, si Ud. está de acuerdo podemos hacer un contrato y yo la represento y ayudo, tengo experiencia con los negocios que le heredo su padrastro y mi esposa y yo tenemos una fundación que se llama Coping Together por lo que encantados la podemos asesorar sobre la creación y lo que necesita.

Ana sonrió – Gracias Sr. Grey y si podemos preparar el contrato para que me represente y quisiera cuando se pueda hablar con la Dra. Grey para que me ayude a empezar lo antes posible – Carrick levanto las cejas sorprendido

-Discúlpeme, como sabe que mi esposa es médico? – Ana se sonrojo

-Oh me lo dijo la Sra. Miller, fue ella quien me dijo que la Dra. Grey tenía a su cargo Coping Together – Carrick sonrió, Helen Miller era amiga de Grace, y sabia que ella era la directora de KH

-Bueno, le parece que concretemos el contrato y esta noche hablaré con mi esposa y le daré su número para que ella le llame – Ana sonrió encantada – pasemos a mi despacho Srta. Steel.

-Ana…, por favor llámeme Ana – Carrick sonrió, le gustaba esta joven.

-En ese caso Ana, llámame Carrick – ella asintió y sonrió y pasaron a su despacho.

Luego de realizar las formalidades correspondientes, Ana salió del buffet rumbo a SIP, tenía una reunión con Jim al medio día para analizar los movimientos y los cambios que se debían hacer, no pudo evitar comparar a Christian por con padre, no solo no se parecían físicamente, sino que daba la impresión de que Carrick aparentaba ser más relajado que Christian, y con eso en mente, se dirigió a SIP con finalidad de ponerse al frente en cuanto pudiera.

Estuvo todo el resto de la tarde en la empresa, revisando los números y los personales, sabía que había algunos que no estaban produciendo lo correcto, por lo que debía hacer unos cambios, se reunió con varios de los editores en jefes y les explico los cambios, al último que conoció fue al Sr. Jack Hyde, según le había explicado Jim, él venía muy bien recomendado de la administración anterior, y por lo que Ana pudo apreciar tenía un excelente trato con la mayoría de los escritores, también tenía excelente referencias en cuanto a las publicaciones recomendadas, lo único llamativo era su actitud, tenía un carácter explosivo y había tenido varios problemas con algunos de sus compañeros y con sus Asistentes personales, pero afortunadamente nada de gravedad.

Con Jim estuvieron trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, acompañados por Recursos Humanos, revisando los contratos, antigüedades y salarios, había muchas mejoras que hacer, la empresa estaba creciendo, pero los salarios estaban congelados desde hacía mucho, por lo que decidieron realizar ajustes, cuando la reunión acabo ya eran más de las 9 de la noche, la oficina estaba vacía, solo quedaban ellos tres, así que decidieron continuar al día siguiente y se dispusieron a marchar, cuando Ana llegó al estacionamiento subió a su beettle pero este se negó a encender.

-Vamos por favor, ya es muy tarde…. – decía Ana probando nuevamente la ignición, pero después de varios intentos se dio cuenta de que era una tarea inútil, su beettle ya era demasiado viejo, y aunque siempre se había negado, era hora de cambiarlo.

Mañana se encargaría de eso, por el momento tomaría sus cosas y se marcharía en taxi. Tomo su celular y llamo a la compañía y decidió esperar junto a la entrada de la empresa ya que el estacionamiento estaba demasiado vacio.

Hacía varios minutos que ya estaba esperando cuando vio como una silueta se aproximaba, Ana no distinguía muy bien quién era, pero se preparó para gritar por ayuda al guardia si era necesario.

-Srta. Steel, que hace todavía aquí? – preguntó preocupado.

-Sr. Hyde, es que tuve problemas con el auto y Ud.? –pregunto Ana desconfiada, que hacía a esa hora por las oficinas.

El joven sonrió – Oh, es que torpe de mi, olvide un manuscrito que debo llevar a la entrevista que tengo mañana con un escritor, me ha citado en su casa para discutir algunos cambios que sugerí que le haga, y dígame, como se irá Ud.?

-Ya llame un taxi, no se preocupe.

El joven miró su reloj – es muy tarde, si quiere yo puedo acercarla hasta su casa, solo debo tomar mis cosas y la llevo

Ana lo miró, él no había sido más que amable y educado con ella, y se notaba por su expresión que estaba preocupado porque ella estuviese sola a estas horas en la calle, pero había algo que sonaba en su cabeza que le decía cuidado.

-Gracias Sr. Hyde, pero ya llame el taxi, estoy segura que llegará en cualquier momento, por favor no se detenga por mí, busque lo que necesite y vaya a descansar a su casa.

El hombre hizo un gesto – No me gustaría dejarla sola aquí esperando, le propongo algo, esperemos juntos el taxi y si no viene en 10 minutos yo la acerco, que dice?

Ana sopeso la propuesta, no quería viajar con él, pero no quería ser ruda, así que asintió con la cabeza y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Si me perdona el atrevimiento Srta. Steel, pero que problemas tuvo su auto?, tal vez pueda ayudarla.

-Oh, creo que eso no será factible, deduzco que mi auto ha decidido abandonarme – el joven la miró con cara de confusión por lo que aclaró – tengo un beettle del año 79 y creo que ya dio su ultimo respiro

-Oh – respondió- pero como es que la dueña de la empresa tiene un auto tan viejo?, discúlpeme si le parezco atrevido, es solo que es tan extraño.

Ana sonrió – si le entiendo, es que todavía no tuve tiempo de cambiarlo, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos creo que será necesario.

El joven volvió a mirar su reloj – Bueno Srta. Steel, han pasado más de 10 minutos, y me niego como caballero que soy a dejarla aquí sola, así que por favor, vayamos por mis cosas y luego la llevo a su casa

La alarma de la cabeza de Ana volvió a sonar, pero sabía que había aceptado la propuesta por lo que debía acompañarlo "_maldita compañía de taxis" _pensó, y con una sonrisa resignada se dispuso a seguirlo cuando escucharon el ruido de un claxon, voltearon y era el taxi "_gracias Dios" _dijo Ana a sus adentros

-Bueno Sr. Hyde, creo que ya llego mi transporte, y gracias por aguardar conmigo, - con un gesto de la mano le dijo adiós, pero antes de subir al taxi se volteó y le dijo bromeando – ah y no se quede trabajando hasta muy tarde, miré que no acordamos pagarle horas extras – y con esto subió.

Jack le dio una sonrisa y le hizo un saludo con la mano, se volvió a la puerta saco sus llaves y entro a la empresa, se dirigió a su oficina, y al mirar sobre el escritorio encontró las impresiones que había olvidado, había sido un tonto cualquiera podría haberlas visto y con eso se podía haber arruinado todo, cuando salió le dio una propina al guardia y se dirigió a su auto, fumando un cigarrillo se dirigió a su casa, "_horas extras, jajajaja, con lo que se viene muñeca, no necesitaré trabajar en mi vida, solo es esperar un poco más para dar el golpe en el momento correcto, es cuestión de tiempo….solo un poco más de tiempo….."._

Cuando Ana llego a su departamento estaba molida, pero contenta, mañana sería su primer día oficial en SIP, por eso sin perder el tiempo se dio un baño y se acostó a descansar, y nuevamente tuvo el sueño que estaba siendo recurrente en sus noches, soñó que volaba, eran las primeras horas del amanecer, y todo el firmamento estaba pintado de, amarillo, naranja y azules claros, y ella reía y era feliz, cuando bajaba a tierra unos poderosos brazos la rodeaban y ella se perdía en un beso profundo y en unos ojos grises.

La mañana había llegado y con ella su primer día, se sentía nerviosa, pero esperaba poder emplear todo lo que había aprendido. Se marcho temprano a la oficina y antes de que se diera cuenta ya eran las 10 de la mañana, decidió que en la semana pasaría por una concesionaria para comprar un nuevo auto, muy temprano había llamado al servicio de auto pick y le dijeron que ya no había solución con su auto, estaba sumergida en su oficina en unos contratos nuevos cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Hola, Anastasia Steel al habla – dijo sin reconocer el ID

-Srta. Steel, soy Grace Trevelyan –Grey, mi esposo me dio su número, espero no sea un mal momento.

-Oh Dra. Grey no para nada, estaba esperando su llamada a decir verdad, y estoy muy agradecida de que me haya llamado tan pronto.

-No hay nada que agradecer, me dijo Carrick que estas queriendo empezar con los trámites para abrir una sucursal de Kids of Heaven aquí en Seattle y déjame decirte que estoy súper emocionada con la idea, mi querida amiga Helen me ha hablado muchísimo de ti y de todo lo que has hecho por los chicos.

-Dra. Grey, aunque nadie lo crea, esos chicos hicieron más por mí de lo que yo pude haber hecho por ellos, dígame, cuando podríamos conversar personalmente, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero tengo muchos deseos de hablar personalmente con Ud. hay tanto que hacer y quiero empezar lo antes posible.

-Querida me quitaste la palabra de la boca, precisamente te iba a preguntar si estabas libre hoy para almorzar y así conocernos.

Ana sonrió – Perfecto le parece bien a las 12:30hs. en canalis?

-Excelente querida, nos vemos ahí.

Cortaron y Ana continuo trabajando hasta las 12, luego se acercó a la oficina de Jim a contarle de sus planes y avisarle que se retiraría, cuando estaba saliendo, se topo nuevamente con Jack Hyde, que muy cortes le sostuvo la puerta para que pudiera salir

-Sr. Hyde que sorpresa, asumo que su reunión fue bien

-Buenos días Srta. Steel, y si en efecto he conseguido los cambios que el manuscrito precisaba y una vez que tenga el nuevo borrador lo estaré pasando para las discusiones de publicación, asumo que llegó bien anoche

-Si gracias, y si me disculpa tengo un compromiso, hasta luego

-Hasta luego Srta.- Ana marchó hacia la calle en busca de un taxi y Jack se quedo en la puerta mirándola, era una mujer muy atractiva, le gustaba bastante, tenía la impresión de que era una mujer difícil de dominar….pero para él eso nunca fue impedimento para conseguir lo que quería, tenía métodos para someter a las mujeres.

Cuando Ana llegó y le preguntó a la anfitriona esta la dirigió a la mesa donde la estaban esperando, frente a ella estaba una mujer de unos 50 años impecablemente vestida llevaba un vestido blanco y unos zapatos de tacón bajo, que le daban un aura de un ángel, era de mediana estatura, cabellos rubios recogidos en un moño elegante, tenía los ojos verdes y una sonrisa cristalina y muy sincera.

Cuando Grace tuvo a la joven frente a ella sonrió, era una mujer preciosa y muy joven, estaba vestida muy sencilla, llevaba unos pantalones negros de corderoy, una remera de cuello de tortuga blanca y unas botas bajas, sin rastro de maquillaje, toda su belleza era natural.

-Sra. Grey- dijo Ana extendiendo su mano para estrecharla- es un placer conocerla y muchas gracias por venir con tan poca antelación.

-Srta. Steel el placer es mutuo y no hay nada que agradecer

Ambas tomaron asiento y recibieron la carta, para beber solo agua.

-Srta. Steel, debo confesar que tenía muchas ganas de conocerla.

-Ana o Anastasia por favor

-Está bien Ana, como te decía tenía muchos deseos de conocerte, Helen me ha hablado maravillas de ti.

-La Sra. Miller muchas veces exagera con mis atributos Sra. Grey.

-Grace, por favor, la Sra. Grey es mi suegra, – Ana sonrió y asintió – y debo decirte que creo absolutamente cada palabra que Helen dijo sobre ti, por eso aparte de ayudarte con lo que precises para abrir la fundación KH, también quiero pedirte ayuda con Coping Together – cuando volvió el mozo con las bebidas ellas realizaron su orden y siguieron conversando.

-Con mucho gusto, he realizado una pequeña investigación acerca de su fundación y debo decirle que estoy muy impresionada con el trabajo que realizan y con el apoyo que hacen a las familias, KH se avoca más a los niños pero Uds. llegan mucho más allá.

-Es una causa que toca lo profundo de nuestro corazón - y Grace no pudo evitar pensar en ese niño pequeño asustado que tenía pavor de ser tocado, Ana vio la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Grace, sin duda había algo que ella estaba recordando.

Grace se recuperó rápidamente y sonrió

-Ahora Ana, dime que es lo que quieres hacer- el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, ambas mujeres compartieron opiniones y puntos de vista, quedaron en que lo primero era buscar los terrenos para ubicar el hogar y luego en cuanto tuvieran finiquitado eso, hablarían con el equipo de construcción, también hablaron de asistencia médica, escolar y psiquiátrica, pero antes de que todo pudiera tomar forma, pasaría tiempo, por lo que Ana decidió que mientras todo estaba en orden ayudaría a Grace con Coping Together.

Cuando terminaron el almuerzo, se despidieron con un abrazo, Ana pensó que Grace era una mujer maravillosa y no pudo evitar pensar, como habría sido crecer con una madre tan amorosa como ella, ya que si demostraba tanta entrega por su trabajo y sus fundaciones, su familia debía de ser su prerrogativa.

Grace salió del restaurant feliz de haber conocido a Anastasia, era una joven centrada, dulce, sencilla y de corazón muy noble, con una voluntad de acero.

Cuando Grace le comento a su esposo como había salido el almuerzo y lo bien que le había caído Anastasia, no se sorprendió, el ya había tratado brevemente con ella y sabía que su esposa quedaría encantada ni bien la conociera.

-Oh Cary, es tan dulce, y tiene tantas ganas de ayudar a los niños, me pregunto si será por algún motivo en especial.

-No lo sé querida, pero lo que sí sé, es que es una joven muy buena, se nota en su mirada.

-Si estoy de acuerdo, me dijo que cuando tuviera algún lugar en mente, te estaría llamando para empezar las gestiones de compra

-Bueno esperemos que sea pronto.

-Ojala, tengo muchas ganas de trabajar con ella, estoy segura que con sus consejos podremos hacer algunos cambios interesantes en Coping Together, inclusive quiero invitarla a que me ayude con la programación del baile de carnaval para febrero, estoy segura que Elena estará encantada con la ayuda de Anastasia.

Carrick hizo un gesto, Elena no era santo de su devoción, había algo en ella que siempre le daba mala espina, le molestaba como constantemente rodeaba a Christian, cuando comento esto con Grace, ella le explico que Elena seguramente veía a Christian como a un hijo ya que cuando él era más joven, los trabajos realizados en su casa fueron los que ayudaron a que mejorara su carácter. Carrick decidió callar, como hombre sabía que Elena no miraba a Christian como hijo, pero decidió apartar esos pensamientos ya que aunque no le gustase Elena era una amiga antigua de la familia.

-Seguro que sí, Anastasia es una chica encantadora, es imposible que a alguien no le caiga bien, estoy seguro de que cuando Mía la conozca, también enloquecerá por ella.-dijo Carrick.

-Oh, sí, aparte son de la misma edad y aunque Mía es un poco mas burbujeante que ella, seguro se llevaran bien, por cierto Christian la conoce, debo preguntarle que le pareció.

-Como la conoce? – pregunto el hombre, sentándose en el sofá junto a su esposa.

-La conoció en NY, en la gala de KH cuando estuvo por ahí, espero que haya causado buena impresión.

-Quien Christian o Anastasia?-pregunto Carrick divertido, Grace puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un golpe suave en el brazo juguetonamente.

-Christian por supuesto, es imposible que Anastasia no cause buena impresión, y aunque no la conozco mucho, creo que me encantaría tenerla como nuera – dijo Grace riendo suavemente.

Carrick alzo las cejas sorprendido – Querida creo que te adelantas demasiado, no sabemos si a Christian le gusto, ni si a ella le gusto Christian, creo que es muy apresurado planear ya la boda

-Oh, pero siempre esta Elliot también – dijo Grace riendo, todo era una broma, pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que sus hijos encontraran a alguien como Anastasia.

-Creo hay más posibilidad que Mía se case primero, antes que esos dos – dijo Carrick imitando la risa de su esposa.

Terminaron su conversación, cuando Mía llegó, estaba haciendo unos cursos de Especialización en Repostería, había vuelto hace unos meses de Paris donde había estudiado con un reconocido Chef, estaba a punto de abrir su propio negoció y estaba muy entusiasmada, había ahorrado años para hacerlo, si bien sabía que sus padres o sus hermanos podía proveerle del dinero necesario o invertir como socios, ella quería conseguirlo por su propio medio, no quería ser siempre la consentida de la familia.

Cuando entró al Salón después de dar un beso a sus padres se sentó con ellos

-Estoy feliz, la próxima semana es mi último examen demostrativo, una vez que acabe ya tendré todos los certificados que quiero y podré hacer la búsqueda del local para abrir la confitería.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti cariño – dijo Carrick, mirando con amor a su hija pequeña – todo lo has conseguido con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio.

-Si papá, es lo que quiero, que todo lo que consiga sea por mi esfuerzo.

-Así será princesa, por cierto tu madre estaba planeando la boda de tus hermanos.

Mía soltó una carcajada, eso era algo muyyy lejano a sus ojos, Grace volvió a golpear a su marido en el brazo.

-Y se puede saber quiénes son las candidatas? – dijo Mía riendo.

-Es una sola, tu madre tiene la intención de casarla con cualquiera de ellos con tal de que sea su nuera, creo que si a ti te gustaba, capaz te la ofrecía también. –dijo Carrick riendo.

-Cary! –exclamo Grace sonrojada, Mía levanto las manos en forma de rendición

-A mí me gustan los hombres mamá – dijo riendo – pero me muero por conocer a esta señorita que te tiene cautivada.

-Broma aparte – dijo Carrick mirando dulcemente a su esposa – es una joven encantadora.

-Lo único que dije fue que me gustaría que tus hermanos conozcan a una mujer como Anastasia para sus esposas.

-Mamá – dijo Mía levantándose – es más probable que yo me case primero antes de esos dos – y con esto se marchó, dejando a la pareja, Carrick hacia un gesto de te lo dije, mientras Grace movía la cabeza, sabía que ellos tenían razón.

N/A 2: , tenía pensado que Ana viva en el Escala, pero me pareció copiar otros fanfic, y aparte cuando hice mi busqueda del departamento me enamore del que elegi, seria el que yo compraria si pudiera, para los que quieran ver el condo de Ana, pueden pichar a la dirección más abajo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo por favor dejen sus comentarios, gracias por leer.

eng/sales/detail/180-l-638-ns9mcj/hillclimb-court-410-seattle-wa-98101


	19. Cuando las palabras causan dolor

Excelente inició de semana, para los que estan interesados he creado un Pinterest de esta historia, me pueden buscar como Lour Vaz, y como siempre las declaraciones, los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a EL James, los nuevos y esta historia es de mi invención y solo para diversión.

* * *

Para Christian el día en la oficina había sido terrible, parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para enervarlo, primero Andrea había tardado en conectar una llamada, lo que le había costado la pérdida de un trato, Olivia se había confundido con unas copias y había remitido las incorrectas al dpto. legal lo que causo que se retrasasen contratos, Ros no había podido cerrar un trato con una naviera japonesa por ser mujer, y aunque esto no era su culpa en este momento incidía a empeorar su humor, así que había cortado por lo sano y se había retirado y trabajaría desde su departamento, todos lo ponían nervioso, estaba harto de incompetencias así que decidió salir. Cuando llegó a su departamento decidió primero matar la tensión en el gimnasio antes de continuar con la jornada laboral, luego de 2 horas de ejercicios duros, se sintió un poco más tranquilo por lo que luego de un baño y comer algo se dirigió a su despacho de su casa, estaba revisando unos contratos nuevos y varios estados financieros de algunas empresas que deseaba adquirir cuando escucho un golpe en su puerta

-Disculpe Señor Grey, pero la Sra. Lincoln está subiendo

Christian suspiro y se recostó pesadamente en su sillón, le hizo un asentimiento a Taylor y luego se levantó, no tenía ganas de tratar con Elena pero sabía que no iba a poder evitar su visita, ella había viajado a Tahití con su último boytoy para las navidades, y por lo que se apreciaba ya habían vuelto, camino hacia el salón justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría.

-Christian cariño – Elena camino hacia él con los brazos abiertos, estaba vestida con su característico negro, llevaba un vestido pegado al cuerpo, con unas botas largas, con mucho maquillaje, su cabello brillante en un corte carre, le dio dos besos en el aire mientras posaba sus manos en sus antebrazos.

-Hola Elena, que tal las vacaciones – dijo Christian indicando el sillón para que se sienten, sobre la mesa de té ya habían dos copas y una botella fría de vino tinto, Gail valía su peso en oro.

-Ah aburrido, demasiado sol, demasiada gente, hubiese querido algo más exclusivo, aparte no pude divertirme debidamente, no había un club que reúna los estándares a lo que estoy acostumbrada, sinceramente fue una pérdida de tiempo – Mientras Elena hablaba Christian servía las copas – pero suficiente de mi cariño, dime tu como estas?- le dijo acariciando su brazo.

-Estoy bien Elena, ya sabes lidiando con la oficina y con los problemas de siempre – Christian contesto, no le había contado a Elena el robo de GEH, ella se había enterado por las noticias pero no sabía en transfondo de lo que robaron

-y dime ya tienes alguna novedad de quien pudo haber entrado a la empresa – dijo Elena bebiendo un sorbo de su vino.

-No, estamos investigando pero hasta ahora es un callejón sin salida – dijo Christian frustrado pasando las manos por el pelo.

-Querido con tus recursos no entiendo la incompetencia de tu personal, a estas alturas ya deberían tener noticias

-Ni siquiera la policía tiene pistas Elena.

-Yo solo digo Christian, Welch al final no es tan maravilloso como te lo hace creer – dijo con desdén, a Christian le molesto, si bien Welch no podía descubrir nada, era por la profesionalidad con la que se había actuado, pero sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él.

-Elena – dijo duramente – yo confió en el equipo que está trabajando en esto, y se que la falta de resultados es debido a situaciones ajenas a su voluntad, te agradecería que no vuelvas a emitir una opinión que no te es solicitada.

-Ay, querido, entiendo no es para que te pongas así – a Elena le molesto el tono, pero decidió callar, no quería ponerlo más nervioso y que la echara.

-Entonces no digas cosas que no sabes – termino Christian bebiendo un sorbo de su vino.

-Christian – dijo Elena en un tono seductor acercando su cuerpo hacía él mostrando su escote- no es mi intención disgustarte, solo emito mi opinión.

-Bueno entonces no digas nada que sabes me molesta – Elena asintió y trato de llevar la conversación hacía donde quería.

-Querido, ya sabes que necesitas una forma de descargar la tensión, permíteme ayudarte con eso, puedo tener una sumisa para ti mañana mismo

Christian sopeso la idea, sabía que necesitaba distenderse pero no se hacía a la idea de una sumisa, había algo dentro de él que no lo dejaba aceptar la propuesta.

-Lo pensaré Elena, y te notificaré pero debido a la última situación te solicito que doble chequeos por cada prospecto de sumisa.

-Christian eso es algo que nunca volverá a ocurrir, y la Srta. Welter jamás volverá a conseguir un dominante respetable, yo misma me encargare de eso.

Christian asintió, en ese momento Gail apareció para informar que la cena estaría lista en 20 minutos, si bien Christian no tenía ganas de seguir compartiendo con Elena, la educación y buenos modales le hincaron a preguntar. – te quedas a cenar Elena?.

-Oh, querido nada me gustaría más, pero debo ir a ver a tu madre, tenemos un baile de carnaval que programar.

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegó la hora de partir, Christian la acompaño hasta el ascensor y cuando él se dio vuelta para volver a entrar Elena aprovecho para mirarlo bien, él era un espécimen perfecto, lamentaba mucho haber terminado con la relación que tenían, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas eso podía revertirse, solo era cuestión de paciencia, y pensando en cómo él la hacía vibrar cuando la poseía se dirigió a su auto lamiéndose los labios y humedecida por los recuerdos.

Christian se sentó en la barra de desayuno, y Gail le sirvió la cena, toda la calma que había conseguido en la tarde se evaporó con la visita de Elena, él sabía que ella siempre quería ayudarlo pero muchas veces su mera presencia lo enervaba, él se sentía en deuda con ella porque sin su ayuda jamás hubiera conseguido sus objetivos, pero le molestaba cuando quería imponer sus opiniones y hacía declaraciones sobre su personal que estaban fuera de lugar, muchas veces pasaba la línea de amistad que tenían, y Christian hacía acopio de toda su calma para no perder la paciencia y decirle a Elena todo lo que pensaba. Al final ella era la única que lo conocía en toda su oscuridad y que igual estaba a su lado, como ella siempre le había dicho, si su familia u otra persona conocía la verdadera naturaleza de su depravación le darían la espalda sin dudar, es por eso que siempre se mantuvo a distancia de todos, porque no merecía el amor de nadie, el amor no era para tontos como decía Elena, pero si era para la gente noble y pura de buen corazón, y él sabía perfectamente que no estaba en esa categoría.-

Cuando Elena llego a la casa de Grace, fue reciba por Carrick que con la educación de siempre pero sin ningún tipo de afecto la dejó entrar.

-Carrick querido – dando dos besos aéreos

-Elena – un saludo seco, odiaba esa falsedad de los besos en el aire, para él todo en Elena gritaba falsedad, la observo detenidamente, en su juventud había sido una mujer guapa, nada del otro mundo, pero si bastante atractiva, pero ahora lo único que veía era una mujer que luchaba por permanecer joven pero que fallaba miserablemente, si bien mantenía un buen cuerpo y se vestía siempre con ropas que no iban acorde con su edad, los años se le notaban – Grace está en la cocina puedes pasar junto a ella.

-Gracias – Cuando Carrick se alejó, Elena lo miro, sabía que no le caía, pero no le importaba, ella tenía lo que quería de esta familia, el apoyo incondicional de Grace, y a Christian, y ultimadamente, él era lo único que le importaba, entro a la cocina y vio a Grace cortando vegetales ayudando a su cocinera, no entendía como una mujer que tiene el dinero de Grace hallaba placer en esas nimiedades, ni si su vida hubiese dependido de ello, Elena hubiera cocinado.

-Grace, querida, como siempre tu tan domestica – con un leve desde.

-Elena que gusto que hayas llegado, y ya sabes me encanta ayudar más si es para alimentar a mi familia – Elena sonrió falsamente.

-Vamos deja eso, vayamos a la sala por un trago y discutamos que vamos a hacer con el baile carnaval.

Grace se quitó el delantal y siguió a su amiga a la sala, en eso Mía estaba bajando las escaleras y cuando vio a Elena tuvo ganas de volver a subir, no entendía como su madre la toleraba.

-Sra. Lincoln – dijo Mía a modo de saludo

-Mía, que gusto verte, estas preciosa, deberías ir más seguido al salón, hace tiempo que no te veo por ahí.

Mía hizo una mueca de sonrisa – Ando muy ocupada Sra. Lincoln, cuando pueda pasaré por ahí

-Claro que si preciosa…"_mocosa malcriada, que te crees para tener ese tonito conmigo"_

-Mamá iré a ver si Gretchen precisa ayuda. – y con esto se retiró a la cocina.

-Mía esta entusiasmadísima con la apertura de su negocio, anda terminando los últimos cursos que le faltaban

-Que fantástico, pero dime que tienes pensado para la fiesta de carnaval, para cuando está prevista la fecha?- a Elena no le interesaba seguir hablando de Mía.

-Estoy viendo cuando puede ser, hay una persona que quiero que nos ayude, ella estaba trabajando en NY en una fundación llamada Kids of Heaven, y quiere abrir una sucursal aquí en Seattle y mientras eso se concreta se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos, por lo que quiero ver cómo podemos proceder, estás de acuerdo?.

-Por supuesto que si querida, todo lo que digas – Elena sonrió falsamente, "_siempre y cuando no se meta en mi territorio estaremos bien, no quiero a ninguna entrometida cuando estoy haciendo mis jugadas" _pensó Elena.

-Ya sabía yo que podía contar con tu apoyo, estoy segura que te encantará Anastasia.

Elena asintió con una falsa sonrisa, la noche la pasaron hablando de posibles fechas y la forma de organizar todo, cuando la cena concluyo Elena se marchó a su casa donde la esperaba su último sumiso, había estado encadenado desde que llegaron esta mañana, esperando que ella regresara, cuando lo vio ahí parado no pudo evitar acordarse de Christian, durante estos años había buscado siempre un joven que se le pareciera físicamente, pero aunque había similitudes ninguno tenía su porte y su belleza, y ni que decir de su potencia sexual, con él se sentía una muñeca desmadejada, siempre la volvió loca la forma en que él la tomaba, y añoraba volver a esos tiempos, luego de soltar a su sumiso, este cayó al piso pero enseguida se recuperó, sabía que no debía dejar esperando a su Ama, se puso en posición de rodillas frente a ella y espero la orden.

Elena estaba de buen humor esta noche, así que sería compasiva, tomó un látigo y se paró frente a él.

-Lámeme los pies y cuando esté complacida me lamerás cada parte de mi cuerpo y cuando haya llegado al clímax podrás follarme, pero antes empecemos a tomar calor, de pie contra el muro, recibirás 10 latigazos – y sin perder el tiempo el joven se puso en posición, Elena tomó distancia y empezó el castigo, para cuando terminó, por la espalda del joven había un poco de piel quebrada y rastros de sangre, pero a ella no le importo, él debía complacerla y eso era lo único que ella buscaba.

El tiempo paso volando para Ana, cuando se había dado cuenta, ya hacía más de una semana que estaba instalada en SIP, Ethan había tenido que viajar de urgencia a NY para atender a unos inversionistas que querían la franquicia del hotel en Asia, por lo que dejo todo en manos de los administradores, y ante cualquier necesidad ellos podían recurrir a Anastasia, ella estaba contenta por cómo se estaba manejando en SIP y con la ayuda de Ethan, los hoteles, pero lo que más le entusiasmaba era la fundación, había almorzado con Grace varias veces en esa semana y ya había encontrado la propiedad perfecta para la construcción de la casa hogar, luego de una reunión con Carrick, se había finiquitado la compra, lo único que ahora necesitaban era un equipo de construcción que pudiera evaluar la arquitectura y verificar que arreglos se necesitan.

-Mira Ana, si te parece, mi hijo mayor Elliot tiene una empresa de construcción y yo creo que estaría más que encantado de ayudarte, el podría mirar la obra y decirte que necesita y empezar con los arreglos – dijo Grace mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té, estaban en el departamento de Ana, mirando la terraza, todavía hacia mucho frio en Seattle para disfrutarla, estaban hablando de las posibilidades para Kids of Heaven y de los preparativos para la fiesta de carnaval de Coping Together.

-Grace eso sería estupendo, cuando podría hablar con él, no quiero parecer ansiosa, pero me encantaría comenzar lo antes posible con todos los arreglos.

-Para nada querida, entiendo tu entusiasmo y lo admiro, se nota que te hace feliz el ayudar a los niños – Grace le tomo de las manos y le dio un apretón fuerte, Ana en unos pocos días se había ganado su cariño.

-Si Grace, me siento muy bendecida, y por eso quiero retribuir un poco. – Ana sonrió, Grace era una mujer maravillosa, no había intimado mucho con ella pero por lo poco que sabía, era una mujer entregada a su trabajo y a su familia.

-Bueno no se hable más, te parece si mañana por la noche vas a cenar a mi casa y ahí hablas con Elliot y de paso que conoces a mi hija Mía, le he hablado de ti y se muere por conocerte.

-Por supuesto encantada acepto, pero podría llevar a Kate?

-Oh, claro que si, ella es tan bienvenida como tú, bueno querida, debo marcharme, te espero mañana a las 07PM en mi casa, te dejo la dirección.

Ana acompaño a Grace hasta la puerta y se despidió, esa noche cuando Kate llegó le contó lo de la invitación, Kate acepto encantada también conocía a Grace y pensaba que era una mujer adorable.

Grace salió del departamento de Ana y como estaba muy cerca del Escala, decidió probar suerte e ir a visitar a Christian, estaba muy preocupada por él, sabía que el robo a GEH lo tenía al borde de los nervios, hacía varios días que no lo veía, ni siquiera participaba en las cenas de los domingos, solo tenía noticias de él por las esporádicas llamadas telefónicas y los comentarios que Elliot le hacía, lo único bueno es que ellos estaban últimamente muy unidos.

Cuando llegó al edificio se anunció y como estaba en la lista subió directo, al entrar la recibió Taylor que le indico que Christian estaba en su estudio. Golpeo suavemente la puerta y entró.

-Buenas noches cariño – dijo Grace mirando a su hijo, Christian se sorprendió al ver a su madre, inmediatamente se levantó y se acercó para darle un beso.

-Madre, como estas?, a que se debe que estas por aquí?

-Estaba cerca merendando y quise pasar a saludarte, hace muchos días que no te veo, como estas cariño? – Grace se acomodó en el sofá y Christian se sentó a su lado.

-Bien madre, con mucho trabajo, ya sabes, por eso no he podido pasar por casa.

-Entendiendo tesoro – dijo Grace acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. – bueno no venía a quitarte mucho tiempo, pero ya que estoy por aquí, quisiera invitarte a cenar mañana van a estar tus hermanos y también….-pero no pudo terminar, Christian la interrumpió.

-No puedo madre, me será imposible, hay muchas complicaciones que Uds. no entienden y además tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer cualquier minuto que me haga perder tiempo equivale a retrasos, y todo el tiempo que pueda pasar trabajando es valioso. – Grace trato de ocultar el dolor que le produjo la forma en que le había hablado, había sido fría, dura, y poco amable.

-Claro cielo – dijo levantándose – te dejo trabajar

-Te acompaño – dijo Christian pero su madre le puso una mano en el hombro para impedir que se levante, no sabía si podía mantener la compostura por más tiempo.

-No cariño, quédate, conozco el camino – y sin más salió por la puerta y raudamente se dirigió a la salida, no espero que Christian le dé un beso, solo quería salir de ahí para que nadie viera sus lágrimas.

Christian se quedó pensando, era un idiota, su madre había venido solo a verlo y a invitarle a cenar y él la había tratado mal injustamente, nuevamente la había decepcionado, intento alcanzarla pero ya era tarde, Grace se había marchado.

Cuando llegó a su casa, le aviso a Gretchen que se encontraba indispuesta y que subiría a recostarse, fue directamente a su habitación, se acercó a su closet y quito una caja negra, la abrió y busco en ella, cuando encontró lo que buscaba se sentó en la cama, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, miro en sus manos la foto que sostenía, estaba descolorida por el paso de los años, pero todavía se distinguía bien la imagen, un niño pequeño, de cabellos cobrizos sosteniendo una mantita, se chupaba el pulgar, estaba muy delgado y en sus ojos había miedo, estaba en un rincón del cuadro lejos de la familia, excluido de las tres personas que posaban sonrientes a su lado, Grace abrazó con fuerza la foto y se dejó embargar por la tristeza, desde el principio ese niñito frágil se había alejado de su familia, no importaba cuanto lo amaban, no podían lograr que se acerque, y hoy 25 años después se sentía más lejos de él que nunca, le había fallado como madre había fracasado en su intento de hacerlo sentir querido, porque hasta hoy día él era ese niño perdido de la foto.


	20. La cena del reencuentro

N/A1: Los personajes principales y la historia original pertenecen a EL James, los nuevos personajes y esta historia son mios y solo para diversión.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ana fue a la oficina a firmar unos papeles, y trabajo con Jim sobre las nuevas asignaciones, estaba también prevista la mudanza de SIP a un edificio más seguro, con la compra de la casa hogar también había comprado otro edificio más nuevo, que tenía un nivel de acceso del personal hasta ciertos horarios, si bien no había comentado nada, no le había parecido correcto que Jack Hyde tenga llaves del edificio. Su actitud le había parecido sospechosa, pero para evitar cualquier cosa que altere más el ambiente debido a los cambios, decidió callar, pero tenía la idea de cambiar toda la seguridad, incluida la empresa que prestaba el servicio.

El día lo paso en reuniones y conferencias, preparando planes de traslado y aprobando algunos manuscritos, cuando salió al medio día para prepararse para la cena, lo hizo con la intención de cocinar un postre para llevar, no era necesario, pero ella se sentiría más cómoda de esa manera, así que compró los ingredientes y se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando termino eran las 5:30hs, Kate ya había vuelto y se estaba preparando, acomodó el postre en una bandeja y se retiró a su habitación a prepararse, opto por llevar algo cómodo y sencillo, el clima todavía era muy frio, así que se puso un pantalón de jeans negro al cuerpo, una remera cuello tortuga color beige unas botas altas de color negro, y completaría su look con un tapado de media pierna negro, su cabello en un semi coleta, sin maquillaje, antes de terminar de arreglarse Ana se preguntó si Christian estaría en la cena, y al hacerlo sintió unas pequeñas mariposas en el estómago, pero después desecho esa idea, Grace solo le había mencionado a Mía y Elliot.

Cuando salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, encontró a Kate merodeando por la bandeja de los postres. Ella estaba guapísima, tenía un vestido tipo tubo hasta la rodilla con mangas largas color bordo, botas negras altas y cabello suelto.

-Eppp, que haces Srta. eso es para el final – dijo Ana alejando la bandeja

-Anaaaa,-se quejó Kate - no seas así, como haces cupcakes terciopelo rojo con glaseado y no me dejas comer

-No Srta. cuando termine la cena – dijo Ana adquiriendo una fingida pose de madre.

-Hablando de la cena….mmmm…crees que estará Grey? – pregunto Kate con un tono agrio, Ana rió

-Cual Grey?- pregunto divertida, Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes a quien me refiero, el ogro Christian Grey – Ana se encogió de hombros

-No lo sé, Grace no lo menciono, pero es casa de sus padres, así que si se presenta, por favor compórtate – Kate hizo un gesto con las manos y respondió irónicamente.

-Palabra de Scout – Ana ignoro el tono, tomo la bandeja y con su amiga se dirigieron al garaje.

En la semana Ana había pasado por un concesionario de vehículos, y aunque Kate había insistido en que se comprara un Mercedes Benz A45 AMG 2014, ella termino comprando el auto que siempre le gusto, un BMW serie 1 color rojo de 4 puertas, era sencillo, seguro, funcional y muy bello, ambas se subieron y se dirigieron rumbo a Bellueve.

Llegaron a la entrada y ambas se quedaron sorprendidas, frente a ellas se alzaba una casa estilo colonial muy hermosa, el patio que la precedía era inmenso, y muy bien cuidado.

Al tocar la puerta las recibió Grace acompañada de Carrick.

-Ana, Kate que gusto que hayan venido- Dio un abrazo a Ana y luego a Kate.

-Buenas noches Grace, Carrick –Ana saludo a ambos

-Kate, él es mi esposo Carrick- Kate le extendió la mano

-Sr. Grey es un placer conocerlo

-Nada de Sr. Grey, por favor llámame Carrick, y pasen chicas hace mucho frio.

Ambas entraron y se encontraron con una estancia preciosa, Grace noto la bandeja cubierta en las manos de Ana.

-Querida, que es eso.

-Oh, perdón, no quería venir con las manos vacías así que traje el postre – Grace reviso el contenido y sonrió

-No te hubieses molestado pero muchas gracias, tiene un aspecto increíble de donde los compraste?

-Ana los preparó personalmente –dijo Kate orgullosa

Ana se sonrojo, Grace sonrió y le hizo un gesto a Carrick para que recordara la conversación anterior, el solo sonrió y movió la cabeza.

-Dejare esto en la cocina, por favor Carrick llévalas a la sala

-Chicas por aquí –las llevo por una estancia hasta un salón con sillones, butacas, mesitas y una chimenea, la decoración era preciosa, y sobre la chimenea había montón de portarretratos con fotos familiares – que les ofrezco para beber?

-Yo agua, gracias, debo manejar

-Vino está bien Sr….Carrick- contesto Kate.

Minutos después él volvió con las bebidas y empezaron la conversación, cuando Grace volvió, venia acompañada de una joven alta esbelta de cabellos negros, y ojos café, era muy bella, tenía un vestido color azul mangas largas de pollera suelta y unas botas bajas largas, venía muy sonriente.

-Chicas quiero presentarles a mi hija Mía, - ambas se levantaron y acercaron, primero señalo a Ana – Mía ella es Ana y ella es Kate.

Ana extendió la mano para saludarla – Hola es un placer - pero fue sorprendida por un abrazo

-El placer es todo mío, por fin te conozco mis padres hablan maravillas de ti – Ana se sonrojo, cuando la soltó hizo lo mismo con Kate, y luego de las presentaciones se sentaron.

-Ana debo decirte que cuando mamá me contó que tú hiciste los cupcake no lo podía creer son mi postre favorito así que tuve que probar un bocado y casi me derrito, por favor tienes que darme la receta.

Ana rio – Por supuesto, también me encantan y son los favoritos de Kate, a ti te gusta cocinar? –Mía rio

-Se podría decir que sí, estoy terminando unos cursos de repostería especial y luego de eso abriré mi propia pastelería, estoy muy emocionada, así que si me das tu receta y los preparo y los vendo, prometo darte un porcentaje de las ganancias y mencionarte – terminó sonriendo.

Ana la imitó – ya tienes un trato - continuaron hablando cuando escucharon la puerta de la calle abrirse

-Familia ya llego por quien lloraban – gritaba Elliot al entrar, cuando llego hasta donde estaban saludo a su madre y hermana con un beso y a su padre con un abrazo, luego giró su atención a las chicas, extendió su mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola soy Elliot, el más bonito de la familia y tú eres? –Ana rio, sin duda Elliot era un caso serio.

-Hola Elliot soy Anastasia Steel. – Elliot sonrió y planto un beso en su mano, luego se giró a la otra joven y le encanto lo que vio, Kate extendió su mano, sin duda este hombre era guapísimo.

-Hola soy Kate Kavanagh, mucho gusto – y Kate se sonrojo cuando el tomo su mano y poso un beso delicado, se entretuvo con su mano más tiempo que con la de Ana, y cuando se miraron se podía apreciar las chispas.

-Srta. Kavanagh, el placer es enteramente mío – dijo Elliot en una voz seductora.

-Kate por favor – dijo está suspirando, cuando el soltó su mano estaba sonriendo tontamente.

Carrick se aclaró la garganta sonriendo irónicamente, lanzo una mirada a Grace que sonreía abiertamente y Mía ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Elliot que bebes? -y así empezó la conversación, todos tomaron asiento y empezaron a hablar de varios temas, luego se tocó un poco el tema de la fundación pero se decidió que se hablaría mejor después de la cena, cuando Gretchen anunció que la cena estaba lista todos pasaron al comedor, antes de que Grace pudiera llegar sonó el timbre, se excusó y se dirigió a la puerta pero no esperaba encontrar lo que había detrás

-Christian que haces aquí?- pregunto Grace sorprendida.

El día había sido más infernal que nunca para Christian, pero el motivo de esto era debido a lo mal que se sentía por haber tratado mal a su madre, mil veces en el día marco su número, pero siempre cortaba antes del primer tono, sabía que le debía una disculpa y no quería darla por teléfono, así que decidió sorprenderla llegando para cenar.

-Hola mamá puedo pasar? -Pregunto dubitativo, Grace se hizo a un lado y lo dejo entrar, todavía estaba muy dolida por el tono en que le había hablado, Christian se volteó a su madre-

-Mamá quiero pedirte disculpas, no debí haber reaccionado de esa manera contigo, tú no te merecías mis palabras, discúlpame por favor, sé que no es escusa pero últimamente ando muy tensionado...

Antes de que terminara su oración las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Grace, y si pensar se acerco y le dio un abrazo a su hijo tomándolo del cuello, Christian se quedo ahí parado sin saber qué hacer, pero luego de unos segundos poso sus manos en la espalda de su madre cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver por el amor que esta mujer le profesaba, Grace estaba feliz, era la primera vez en años que Christian se disculpaba, pero lo que más le hacía feliz era el abrazo, era la primera vez que se abrazaban así en mucho tiempo, cuando se separaron Christian seco las lagrimas de su madre con su pulgar, se odiaba por hacer sufrir a Grace, Carrick que ya se había preocupado porque su esposa tardaba llegó al salón y se encontró con la escena.

-Hijo que honor – dijo dando la mano a Christian – tu madre no me dijo que vendrías.

Christian miró a su madre que sonreía, lo que había ocurrido ayer había quedado entre ellos dos.

-Hola papá, no estaba seguro, por eso no le confirme a mamá, pero ya estoy aquí

-Perfecto – luego Carrick miró a su esposa – Cariño estas bien? – dijo preocupado, Grace hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano

-Sí la emoción, es que no veía a Christian en días – Carrick hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y abrazo a su esposa y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Bueno, basta de llanto, ahora están todos nuestros hijos y nos esperan en la mesa junto a las invitadas

Grace sonrió, Christian se sorprendió pero siguió a sus padres al comedor, no quería estar con personas extrañas esta noche, pero sabía que no podía protestar, llegaron al comedor y lo primero que vio es a Kate Kavanagh lo cual le extraño "_como conoce a mis padres"_ pensó, pero cuando iba a articular palabra, Mía le saltó por el cuello.

-Christian! – chillando emocionada – estoy tan feliz de verte, hace días que no vienes.

Christian sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia su hermana, era la única que podía saltarle y pegarse a él.

-Hola Mía, he estado ocupado por eso no he podido venir – Mía hizo un puchero

-Me debes varios almuerzos – dijo completando su pose cruzando los brazos, antes de que pudieran continuar Elliot se levanto y dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su hermano, estaba contento de que pudiera acompañarlos.

-Christian que gusto – dijo Elliot sentándose nuevamente,

-Si por suerte pude llegar – Christian se fijo que Grace miraba atentamente a todos lados como buscando algo, y cuando le iba a preguntar su padre le interrumpió.

-Christian conoces a Kate Kavanagh – Christian volvió a mirar a Kate que estaba sentada en la mesa al lado de Elliot, tenía la cara roja y los labios fruncidos, lo miraba con odio, así que él se preparo para cualquier cosa, pero no pensaba armar un escándalo en casa de sus padres, si era necesario se volvería a ir.

-Sí la conozco, Srta. Kavanagh, que bueno volver a verla – dijo sin emoción en el saludo

-Christian – dijo Kate con todo el desdén que su voz pudo articular, su padre se sorprendió del tono, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

-Bueno, creo que debes tomar asiento – le dijo Carrick y se dirigió a ocupar su lugar.

Christian se acerco para sentarse al lado de Mía cuando esta le puso la mano para evitar que se sentara

-Mía? – preguntó el confuso

-Está ocupado – dijo ella muy sonriente

-Quien… - empezó a decir pero no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpió una voz que venía de un costado del comedor que lo hizo enmudecer y girar en búsqueda de su procedencia.

-Discúlpenme por favor pero debía tomar esta llamada – dijo Ana entrando al comedor sin fijarse todavía en Christian, él que ya la había visto, inspiro bruscamente, estaba más hermosa si era posible.

-No hay problema querida – dijo Grace acercándose a la joven – por suerte mi hijo Christian llegó a tiempo, creo que lo recuerdas de Nueva York – Ana giro inmediatamente la cabeza en dirección a la mirada de Grace, y allí se encontró con esa mirada que la perseguía en sus sueños, él estaba ahí, vestía un traje negro y una camisa celeste con el botón superior desprendido y su cabello estaba salvaje, sus miradas se encontraron y nuevamente volvieron a sentir esa fuerza que los rodeaba cuando estaban juntos. Sin darse cuenta Christian caminó hasta donde estaba ella, hipnotizado por su belleza, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se habían visto que no podía creer a sus ojos.

-Srta. Steel, que placer verla – dijo en una voz suave extendiendo su mano hacía ella, Ana tomo su mano sin articular palabra todavía perdida en su mirada, y él sin apartar los ojos de ella, deposito un suave beso en su mano que envío corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

-Christian…-dijo ella en un susurro, todavía impresionada con su presencia, él le sonrió ante esto, amaba como sonaba su nombre en sus labios, se quedaron mirándose unos segundos así, olvidándose donde estaban hasta que escucharon carraspeo fuerte y se giraron, Elliot tenía una sonrisa maliciosa, cuando Ana se percato, estiro su mano de entre la de Christian, el se giro automáticamente al sentir esto, cuando le soltó la mano frunció su ceño "_porque siento que me falta algo ahora que la solté"_, pero ningún pensamiento racional acudió a él, más cuando se percato que ella lo miraba fijamente, en sus ojos había sorpresa, le volvió a mirar la mano y se percató que donde él había depositado el beso, ella pasaba inconscientemente los dedos.

Grace estaba tan sorprendida por esta escena, jamás en su vida había visto a Christian comportarse así, miró a su marido que tenía la misma cara de sorpresa, solo Mía y Elliot estaba mirando sonrientes la escena, Kate tenía cara de disgusto.

-Bueno – dijo Grace - la cena espera para ser servida, por favor si pueden ocupar sus asientos.

Ana le hizo un gesto de afirmación y se dirigió a su lugar al lado de Mía, Christian le cedió el paso y como todo caballero le ayudo retirando la silla para que se sentará, esta situación tenía muy avergonzada a Ana que seguía sonrojándose más a casa minuto, Christian ocupo el asiento al lado de ella y a la derecha de su padre, mientras que su madre fue a la cocina a buscar otro juego de cubiertos para el otro extremo de la mesa donde se sentaría ahora.

Ana miró a Kate que estaba roja y cuando está la miró, Ana le hizo un gesto para que recordara su conversación anterior, Kate entendió el pedido y desvió la mirada hacía Elliot lo que hizo que automáticamente cambiara a más dulce.

-Nunca pensé que la encontraría aquí Srta. Steel, debo decir que es una agradable sorpresa – dijo Christian hablándole muy bajo.

-Su madre me invitó a cenar para que pudiera conocer a su hermano Sr. Grey – dijo Ana en un tono formal, Christian frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que ella fuera formal con él, quería escuchar su nombre en sus labios, y menos le gustaba la presentación a Elliot, a que se debía.

Ana que no entendía porque sentía que le debía una explicación más por su ceño fruncido, por lo que atropelladamente explico.

-Lo que pasa es que su madre me dijo que Elliot tiene una empresa de construcción y ya tengo el local para Kids of Heaven y necesito que alguien de confianza realice la inspección y los trabajos Sr. Grey.

"_No quiero que me diga Sr. Grey y llame a mi hermano por su nombre"_ pensó Christian malhumorado.

-Sí, Elliot es muy bueno en su trabajo, mi madre hizo muy bien en recomendarlo… - tomo un poco de aire – y por favor llámeme Christian….

Ana sonrió, pero después volvió a perder la sonrisa, Christian pregunto inmediamente.

-Que sucede?–Ana se movió incomoda, miró a su alrededor, Grace ya había vuelto y estaba en una conversación con Mía, Elliot, Kate y Carrick conversaban animadamente, pero antes de que pudiera contestar entro la cocinera con los platos.

Cuando todos estuvieron servidos, Ana sintió la mirada de Christian en ella, sabía que si la miraba así intensamente no podría probar bocado, así que bebió un sorbo de su agua deseando fuera vino, y se giro a su izquierda.

-Queee? – pregunto en un susurro exasperado, Christian se sorprendió por su tono, pero raramente no le molestó, sino más bien le pareció chistoso

-No me ha contestado – dijo él con un dejo de humor, Ana suspiró, volvió a mirar alrededor de la mesa y cuando vio que nadie les prestaba atención le dijo.

-La última vez que me dijo que lo llamara por su nombre, nuestro almuerzo termino abruptamente y antes de despedirse volvió a las formalidades, por lo tanto si esto va a ser así, prefiero mantener esas formalidades – dijo Ana un poco molesta, Christian sonrió, era muy hermosa cuando se enojaba, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión cuando vio que ella entornó los ojos.

-Srta. Steel, mil disculpas por mi comportamiento en la última vez, surgió un problema que me hizo perder el control y mi necesidad por llegar a Seattle hizo que todo mi juicio se nublara, pero le prometo, que esto no será como una última vez- Christian sonrió tímidamente, lo que hizo que el corazón de Ana se derritiera "_puede ser más tierno" _pensó, y con una sonrisa hizo una afirmación.

-Con una condición – dijo crípticamente sonriendo - él levanto la cejas interrogadoramente, "_me pone condiciones para aceptar mis disculpas_", pero se encontró imitando su sonrisa y afirmando también – llámame Ana – dijo ella y se puso a comer, la sonrisa de Christian se ensancho y también puso su atención en su plato, gracias a Dios no se retiro cuando vio a Kate.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Grace sugirió que pasaran a la sala a tomar el café y degustar el postre, Kate se quedó un poco rezagada y cuando Ana se acerco a ella, la arrincono a un costado del salón.

-Que hace aquí?- pregunto Kate chillando, Ana rodo los ojos, en la cena Christian ni siquiera la había mirado.

-Es casa de sus padres Kate – dijo cansinamente.

-No quiero estar un minuto donde él esta – dijo refunfuñando y cruzando los brazos en una actitud que a Ana le pareció de niña malcriada

-Pues que mal por ti, si quieres vuelve en taxi porque yo todavía no me voy – a Kate se le cayó la mandíbula, jamás en su vida Ana le había hablado así.

-Vas a dejar que me vaya en taxi sola? – pregunto ofuscada Kate

-Sí – dijo Ana firme – tengo que hablar con Elliot y todavía no he podido hacerlo, también necesito ver algo con Carrick, así que si no te sientes cómoda, te puedes ir, por mi no te sientas atada de estar donde no quieres – Cruzo sus brazos de forma desafiante y mantuvo su mirada firme, amaba a Kate pero no permitiría que su actitud petulante y caprichosa le impidieran llevar a cabo el fin de su visita, si Kate se iba, sabía que esto llevaría a una gran pelea, pero deseaba que la cordura y el raciocinio reinaran en su amiga.

Kate sabía que su actitud era también extremista, Christian Grey casi ni la había mirado y cuando intercambio palabras con ella fue educado, y si lo pensaba bien, Ana tenía razón, dentro de todo había un propósito para estar ahí, así que se compuso y miro a su amiga con vergüenza.

-Perdón Ana, no debí reaccionar así, tienes razón –Ana sonrió y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Kate y luego de la mano la llevo hasta donde estaban todos, la escena había sido observada de cerca por Christian, sabía que la causa de la discusión probablemente había sido él, pero por lo que se entendía la Srta. Kavanagh había claudicado.

-Disculpen – dijo Ana sentándose al lado de Mía y frente a Elliot, Kate se sentó al lado de este último y Christian que estaba observando toda la escena parado, se colocó en una silla cercana a Ana, quería observarla – Kate y yo debíamos aclarar una duda, Elliot tu madre me dijo que tienes una constructora.

-Sí, así es, también me comentó que estas necesitando ayuda para ver unos edificios.

-Sí, con Carrick compramos dos edificios unos para Kids of Heaven y otro para mudar las oficinas de SIP, y en ambos necesito una verificación de la estructura y un presupuesto de los costos de arreglos.

-Está bien, y para cuando precisarías mi visita.

-Si es por mí, mañana, principalmente con el de SIP, necesito mudar las oficinas, lo del refugio se que llevará más tiempo.

-Perfecto, revisaré mi agenda y te llamaré mañana para concretar el horario en que podemos ir a mirar los edificios, si quieres paso a buscarte y vamos juntos – Christian miró con furia a su hermano, no quería que él estuviese solo con ella.

-Perfecto, pero tal vez será mejor encontrarnos ya que últimamente tengo muchas reuniones, y si tu llegas temprano ya puedes hacer la inspección y me informas de tus observaciones.

Christian asintió esta propuesta le gustaba más pero igual no dejaba de lado la idea de ellos solos recorriendo un edificio vacío, sabía que su hermano jamás le faltaría el respeto a Anastasia, pero no quería que Elliot pase tiempo con ella, tiempo que podría ser de él.

-Como tú digas - Grace vino acompañada del café y los cupcake de Ana, cuando los sirvió todos los saborearon.

-Mía sí que te pasaste con estos cupcake, están deliciosos – dijo Elliot gimiendo.

-Es cierto, son los mejores que has hecho, realmente mejoraste – dijo Christian saboreando la masa.

Mía miró a sus hermanos con ironía, - gracias por el cumplido, pero deben felicitar a Ana, fue ella quien los hizo.

Elliot sonrió, y Christian la miro asombrado, nunca se hubiese imaginado que ella supiera hornear tan bien, y se encontró deseando saber más de ella.

-Ana, si me cocinas más de estos, no te cobro honorarios – bromeo Elliot, todos rieron y la conversación surgió libremente por temas varios, un poco después Ana se excuso para ir al baño, cuando volvía se quedó mirando las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared de la escalera, estaba admirando una de Christian al lado del equipo de remo de la universidad.

-Ese fue mi primer y último año en el equipo, ganamos la copa – dijo una voz tras ella, cuando se volteó encontró a Christian muy cerca mirándola intensamente.

-Primer y último año? – preguntó curiosa, sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio.

Christian exhalo profundamente, ese labio lo volvía loco, sin darse cuenta se encontró acercándose a ella y tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos para jalar el labio suavemente.

-Creí haberte dicho que no te mordieras el labio –dijo en un susurro autoritario, Ana suspiro, las cosas que sentía cada vez que el la tocaba, miró fijamente sus labios y deseo posar su boca firmemente en ellos.

-Lo siento – dijo casi sin aliento, la proximidad la hacía respirar entrecortadamente.

-No te disculpes, solo me vuelve loco, por favor no lo hagas o no podré contenerme – dijo Christian suplicante con voz quebrada, quería tormarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta perder el sentido.

Ana no indago en lo que él quiso decir, porque si él daba un paso más cerca, sería ella la que no se contuviera. – No respondiste – dijo susurrando.

El cerebro de Christian tardo unos segundos en registrar lo que había dicho, cuando entendió sonrió, haciendo que Ana nuevamente dejara de respirar.

-No soy muy bueno recibiendo órdenes, así que tuve que salir del equipo.

-Oh – fue todo lo que pudo decir, sus dedos todavía sostenían su barbilla y enviaban calor y electricidad al centro de su cuerpo.

-Cena conmigo…-dijo Christian atropelladamente –por favor….

Ana sonrió, este hombre la hacía perder el sentido, pero le fascinaba hasta un punto en el que no importaba nada

-Si –dijo susurrando, la sonrisa que lanzo Christian hubiese hecho que cualquiera que esté alrededor doblara las rodillas, fue total y sincera.

-Mañana –dijo Christian entusiasmado, Ana perdió un poco su sonrisa.

-Mañana debo encontrarme con Elliot y no sé a qué hora podríamos terminar – Ana sintió tristeza, realmente quería cenar con él, pero ya se había comprometido con Elliot, Christian que estaba llevando las cosas como quería no dudo.

-No importa, si quieres mañana te acompaño a ti y Elliot y cuando terminen podemos ir a cenar, puede ser en mi casa si te parece, mi ama de llaves cocina riquísimo – dijo Christian desplegando totalmente su sonrisa, "_por favor di que si, haré lo que sea con tal de cenar contigo"_

Ana dudo un segundo, pero cuando vio esa sonrisa no pudo negarse, quería pasar la velada con él, así que mordiéndose el labio para evitar una sonrisa que partiera en dos su cara asintió con la cabeza, Christian sonrió y fijo su mirada en su boca, estaba tan cerca era cuestión de cortar distancia, Ana sabía que estaba haciendo él, y no quiso atajarlo, quería besarlo, quería sentir sus labios, cerró los ojos y separo la boca, esperando ese beso que la hiciera temblar de emoción.

Christian estaba a centímetros de su boca, sentía el aliento de Ana en sus labios, pero se encontró dándole un beso en la mejilla y separándose, Ana inhaló fuerte, no era lo que esperaba, abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró confusa, el se acerco a su oído y con voz seductora susurro.

-No quiero hacerlo aquí, porque cuando te bese, no planeo soltarte nunca – y aunque no supo de donde vino eso, sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía, sus palabras hicieron que Ana tiemble levemente y cuando él la miro, esta estaba sonrojada y sonreía, pero antes de poder continuar con el momento se vieron interrumpidos

-Ana ahí estas yo…. – Mía se quedo muda, al ver la cercanía de ambos, mentalmente se dio un golpe, los había interrumpido, Christian miró a Ana con un gesto de sabía que esto pasaría y ella rio bajito, luego se separaron.

-Mía me estabas buscando? – pregunto Ana a una estupefacta Mía.

-Eh…ahh….mmm…sí, mamá se preocupó porque no venías – dijo Mía balbuceando avergonzada, Ana sonrió y camino hasta el salón paso por el lado de Mía y le dio un suave apretón en las manos, luego antes de irse totalmente se volteó a Christian y con una mirada picara se mordió el labio y así se marchó, Christian que la seguía con la mirada sonrió ante esta demostración "_esta chica será mi perdición" _ pensó y con una gran sonrisa se marcho hacia el salón, cuando paso al lado de Mía le dio un beso en la frente y siguió derecho, esta que todavía estaba firme en su lugar solo atinó a reír.

-Definitivamente mamá tenía razón, Ana es lo que necesita mi hermano – dijo para sí y sonriendo fue a reunirse con su familia.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, luego de volver al salón Ana intercambio números telefónicos con Elliot y disimuladamente con Christian, no quería que se haga un gran alboroto de la salida que tendrían mañana por la noche, Ana y Christian se miraban disimuladamente y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, ella se sonrojaba y reía bajando la mirada y él sonreía de lado y se concentraba en su conversación, si se dejaba llevar era capaz de tomarla en sus brazos y encerrarla en su habitación, y antes de que su imaginación fuera más lejos aparto esos pensamientos, no era momento de emocionarse con visiones de Ana en la cama

Los padres de Christian estaban asombrados, jamás él se había quedado hasta tan tarde, ni había participado tan amenamente de las conversaciones, Mía solo sonreía, Elliot por su parte estaba en un mundo aparte con Kate, hablaban despacio pero se notaba que había algo entre los dos, ya que Elliot estaba más caballeroso que nunca y Kate estaba muy a gusto pese a su reticencia inicial.

Cuando llegó la hora de partir Ana y Kate se despidieron de Grace, Carrick y Mía, con la promesa de volver, Christian y Elliot también aprovecharon para marcharse se despidieron de sus padres y hermana, y acompañaron a las chicas afuera.

-Srtas. tienen como volver? Sin problemas puedo llevarlas a donde digan-pregunto Christian esperanzado, Kate le hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero Ana sonrió amablemente.

-Gracias Christian, pero vinimos en mi auto, estaremos bien – dijo ella tímidamente, él sonrió, pero eso no aliviano la preocupación que sentiría en saber si ella llegaría bien.

-Está bien, mañana te llamo para concretar la hora?- preguntó Christian acercándose más a Ana, Kate aprovecho para acercarse a Elliot y mantener una conversación con él.

-Claro- dijo Ana mirándolo a los ojos – esperaré tu llamada - Christian se acercó y deposito un beso en su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos entregándose a la sensación, cuando los abrió Christian la estaba mirando intensamente, lo que ambos sentían no lo podían explicar, se acercaron hasta el auto, él le abrió la puerta y ella entro, un rato después Kate la acompañaba sin mediar palabra con Christian entro y cerro su puerta, él y Elliot las vieron marchar, mientras eran observados por sus padres y su hermana quienes tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Cuando las chicas se perdieron en el camino, Elliot se giró a Christian con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Creo que estoy enamorado –Christian rodo los ojos y se dirigió a su SUV, se despidió con un saludo de manos de sus padres y se fue, Elliot se quedó un momento más, luego decidió irse, cuando ambos se fueron sus padres cerraron la puerta, Grace tenía una gran sonrisa, Mía se moría por contarles lo que había visto al pie de la escalera, así que los tres se sentaron en el salón a hacer el análisis de la noche.

El camino lo hicieron en silencio, cada una analizando lo que habían vivido esa noche y cuando llegaron a su departamento cada una fue directo a su habitación despues de darse las buenas noches, al final la cena había resultado de maravillas, luego de alistarse para dormir, Ana estaba mirando la ciudad por el ventanal de su habitación cuando su celular vibro, era tarde, pero podía ser Ethan, pero cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla no pudo ocultar la alegría y la sorpresa.

-Perdona, sé que es tarde, solo quería saber si llegaron bien.

-Estaba despierta, no te preocupes y si llegamos bien, gracias por la preocupación Sr. Grey –dijo Ana en tono divertido acostándose en la cama.

-No hay nada que agradecer Srta. Steel, saber que estás bien me tranquiliza a decir verdad – Christian se recostó en el sillón de su estudio, había llegado con la intención de trabajar, pero no había podido pensando en cómo estaría Ana, y ahora que lo sabía, no quería cortar

-Muchas gracias Christian – Ana quedó callada, era un silencio cómodo, parecía que con él nunca eran necesarias demasiadas palabras, Christian suspiro, era tarde y ella seguro estaba cansada

-Ana será mejor te deje descansar, mañana te llamo para ver a qué hora quedaste con Elliot y te acompaño a ver la obra.

-Christian no es necesario, no te molestes por favor, te llamo a la hora que termino y vemos de ahí.

-No es molestia quiero acompañarte si estás de acuerdo. – Ana sonrió ampliamente le encantaba la idea de pasar tiempo con él.

-Ok, hablaremos mañana para concretar el encuentro, bueno te dejo descansar a ti también, buenas noches Christian –dijo Ana suavemente, Christian sonrió, podría acostumbrarse a esto

-Buenas noches Anastasia – dijo seductoramente, Ana sintió que se volvía un helado derretido, este hombre le hacía cosas, luego de unos segundos colgaron y ella se quedó abrazada su celular, rezando que esto no terminara abruptamente como en NY, Christian se quedo mirando la ventana de su despacho hacia la durmiente ciudad, esta mujer le hacía hacer cosas que él no estaba acostumbrado, pero si lo pensaba bien, le encantaban.

* * *

N/A2: Mi capitulo más largo hasta ahora, pero no tenia sentido cortarlo, espero que les haya gustado, no recuerdo si ya lo hice pero quiero aclarar algo, en mi historia, quiero que Ana sea fuerte, decidida, tímida pero no exagerada, ella ya sufrio mucho(más adelante habrán más explicaciones) y los cambios y la estadia en NY ayudaron a moldear su caracter. La relación con Christian quiero que se de medio rapido porque ellos desde el inicio tuvieron una atracción impresionante (o lo que es para mí amor a primera vista), aparte pronto se vienen muchas cosas fuertes y Christian la va a necesitar, y sinceramente quiero que esten juntos. Espero que hasta ahora todo les siga gustando. gracias por leer, y dejen por favor sus comentarios


	21. La Cita oficial parte 1

N/A:la trama original pertenece a ELJames esta historia es mía y solo para diversión.

* * *

Cuando Kate se levanto a la mañana siguiente se encontró a Ana ya en la cocina toda vestida y sirviendo el desayuno, eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, pero se notaba que su amiga ya estaba bastante despierta.

-Buenos días…-dijo Kate sentándose en la barra de desayuno, Ana le dio una amplia sonrisa y deposito un plato de panqueques con fruta frente a su amiga – alguien se levanto de buen humor – concluyo Kate bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo.

Ana se sentó a su lado y se sirvió una taza de té.

-Es un día precioso porque no me levantaría de buen humor? – dijo Ana con un tono de voz alegre, Kate miro por la ventana y se veía que sería un lindo día pero supuso que el buen humor de su amiga no se debía al clima, - que tal anoche con Elliot?- pregunto Ana, esto hizo que Kate la mirara nuevamente con una sonrisa aflorando por sus labios.

-Excelente, es un chico muy agradable, sabes que me invito a cenar después de terminar su inspección contigo? – dijo esperanzada, Ana levanto las cejas sorprendida pero con alegría, no era la única con una cita.

-Que bien Kate y a donde irán? – dijo mordiendo un pedazo de fruta.

-No sé – encogiéndose de hombros, con indiferencia, Ana notó algo en el tono.

-Que sucede Kate? – pregunto preocupada, su amiga jugaba con su tenedor en su plato, luego miró a Ana, y tomo un respiro profundo.

-Su hermano es Christian Grey, Ana te parece que puedo salir con él? – dijo como si fuera lo obvio, Ana rodo los ojos y apoyo un brazo la barra y se tomó la cabeza, con un tono duro y cansado dijo.

-Puedes acabar ya por favor con el tema Christian Grey, ha pasado ya tiempo, aparte en la cena de ayer no te hizo un desaire ni tampoco se comportó groseramente, yo creo que estás exagerando. – La cara que puso Kate no paso desapercibida, había asombro, enojo e indignación.

-Por si no te acuerdas él me hecho de su edificio en NY – dijo entre dientes – no creo que esté exagerando, es un ser despreciable y muy desagradable, no sé como toleras hablar con él.

Ana levanto la cabeza y miro a su amiga, en sus ojos había un poco de rabia, Kate no iba a decidir con quien hablaba.

-Pues ese es el tema, yo hablo con él, no tú, tú hablas con Elliot no con Christian, no entiendo porque todo tiene que terminar en tú problema con él, un problema que si mal no recuerdo tú iniciaste. – dijo Ana firmemente, Kate retrocedió un poco

-Pedí disculpas – dijo Kate defensiva

-Pero mentiste, no le dijiste que eras tú la que ibas, diste el nombre de otra persona, como esperabas que reaccionara – dijo Ana perdiendo un poco la paciencia, Kate no pudo replicar, dentro de todo su amiga tenía razón, se sentó pesadamente en su butaca y fijo la vista al plato, Ana suspiro y en tono más calmado hablo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, él sabe que actuó mal contigo porque no te dejo explicarte en NY, él también pudo haber manejado mejor las cosas - esta declaración hizo que Kate levantara violentamente la cabeza, Ana se mordió el labio nerviosa, jamás le había contado a Kate su encuentro con Christian en NY y mucho menos la cena de esta noche.

-Como sabes eso? – pregunto Kate juntando las cejas.

-Yo….me lo encontré en NY al día siguiente de la gala, y conversamos un rato y ahí me dijo que él también hubiese sido más amable contigo – terminó Ana sonrojándose, no sabía porque sentía vergüenza.

-Y porque no me lo contaste?- pregunto Kate sorprendida.

-No quería que te molestes – dijo Ana avergonzada, Kate se sintió herida, su actitud infantil y testaruda contra Christian había causado que su amiga no confiara en ella,

-Lo siento Ana – dijo Kate susurrando, Ana levanto la vista

-Porque?

-Por ser cabeza dura, tu no me contaste del encuentro con él y eso me duele, no pudiste confiar en mí por mi reacción, y aunque sé que la única culpable soy yo, me siento dolida.

Ana abrazó a su amiga, y esta le correspondió, pese a cualquier cosa, Kate era su amiga, casi su hermana, y no quería que haya nada que se interpusiera en su amistad. Cuando se soltaron Ana miró a sus manos y en un susurro confesó.

-Hoy voy a cenar con él – las cejas de Kate se levantaron en sorpresa, pero antes de hacer un comentario desagradable se mordió la lengua, luego de unos segundos atino a decir.

-Te gusta?

Ana mordiéndose los labios hizo un gesto afirmativo. Kate decidió callar, era lo más sabio por el momento, su actitud contra él ya había causado mucho problemas, al final asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno, pero que ni piense que voy a compartir mis cupcakes con él – dijo divertida, y Ana sonrió, hablaron un poco más acerca de la cita con Elliot y luego se prepararon para salir al trabajo.

Al medio día Elliot le había llamado para concretar la hora del encuentro, quedaron para las 5 ya que Ana tenía a las 2 una reunión con algunos autores nuevos, y quería tener un momento para ir a su casa para darse un baño y cambiarse, Elliot ya haría el recorrido por ambos edificios a partir de las 3, y se encontrarían en el edificio nuevo de SIP para definir los cambios.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la reunión su celular sonó con la alerta de un mensaje.

C: _Buenas tardes Anastasia, espero que hayas tenido una mañana productiva, hable con Elliot y me comentó que quedaron encontrarse a las 5, quieres que pase a buscarte por SIP?._

A: _Buenas tardes Christian, muchas gracias lo fue la verdad, al salir debo ir un momento a mi departamento a buscar algo, podemos encontrarnos en donde Elliot, y yo me voy por mi cuenta.- _Ana suspiro esperando la respuesta, quería arreglarse un poco para la cita.

C: _Si quieres en ese caso paso por tu departamento, me das la dirección y paso por ti, no quisiera que llegaras sola a la obra, y mucho menos que me siguieras al destino de nuestra cena – _Christian quería imponerse pero sabía que no debía hacer ningún movimiento y comentario que pudiera arruinar su salida.

A:_ Ok, te paso la dirección en un mensaje más tarde, tengo que irme, que tengas una linda tarde, _;-) – Suspiro soltando el aire que tenia contenido, todo esto era nuevo para él, jamás había estado pendiente sobre la respuesta de una mujer, todas siempre había hecho lo que él quería, volvió a mirar el mensaje y el guiño lo hizo sonreír, generalmente Mía era la que le enviaba caritas en los mensajes y usualmente lo enervaban, pero ahora el pensar que era Anastasia la que lo había enviado, le hacía sonreír.

Cuando terminó su reunión, eran casi las 4 de la tarde, Ana salió como una bala camino a su departamento, cuando le envió el mensaje a Christian con la dirección, este le comunico que pasaría a buscarla a las 16:45hs, llegó a su casa y se metió directo a la ducha, se lavó el cabello y lo secó dejándolo suelto medio salvaje, luego fue a su closet y busco algo que fuera lindo, elegante, sencillo y sexy, ya que al final de la noche tendría una cita, miro todo lo que podía entrar en esa categoría y cuando lo encontró sonrió, se puso la ropa elegida, pero como no quería Elliot la viera vestida así, ni tampoco Christian hasta que estuvieran solos se puso encima un tapado negro ancho largo hasta la rodilla, solo aplico un poco de mascara a sus ojos, cuando estaba terminando sonó el timbre de su casa, así que tomo unas respiraciones profundas para calmarse salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón a abrir la puerta.

Christian salió de la oficina a las 4 de la tarde, pasó por su casa y se cambio, se puso unos jeans oscuros, una camisa negra y una americana, hablo con Gail y le pidió que tenga lista la cena pero no le especifico a qué hora vendrían, solo le informo que Taylor le notificaría cuando estuviesen por llegar.

Se dirigió a la dirección que le indico Ana, y le complació ver que el barrio era muy seguro, también le agrado la seguridad del edificio, solo se podía ingresar con aprobación de los dueños, le pidió a Taylor que lo esperara y subió al dpto. estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que saldría a cenar con una mujer que no fuera su madre, hermana o Elena.

Cuando llegó respiro profundamente para calmarse y tocó el timbre. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y ante él apareció ella, estaba hermosa tenía una sonrisa radiante, llevaba el pelo suelto y un abrigo negro que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas luego solo se veían sus botas, estaba muy simple y elegante y ese tapado era sexy ya que no dejaba entrever nada, pero Christian no pudo evitar pensar que llevaría debajo…

-Hola Anastasia – dijo casi suspirando, se acerco hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y absorbió su aroma, olía a flores y a una flagrancia deliciosa que no pudo identificar. Ana cerró los ojos cuando Christian la beso, y disfrutó del momento, la proximidad de su cuerpo emitía un calor que la hizo sonrojar y donde posó sus labios apareció la corriente eléctrica tan familiar, pero lo que más la cautivo era su olor, tenía una fragancia única, era a jabón, y a algo cítrico y masculino.

-Christian hola– dijo ella cuando él se retiro de a poco, en un susurro.

-Estas preciosa – le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, no podía evitar pensar que sería lo que llevaría debajo de ese abrigo, ella sonrió pícaramente al notar su mirada, nunca había sido vanidosa ni tampoco había deseado la mirada inquisitiva de un hombre, pero si quería impresionar a Christian, le encantaba ver como sus ojos la observaban ávidamente, se sentía atractiva cuando él la miraba.

-Gracias…, quieres tomar algo antes de irnos – pregunto ella, no sabía la hora, pero no le importaba, solo quería estar unos momentos a solas con él.

-Me encantaría pero me temó que llegaremos muy tarde si paso, te parece si reprogramamos? –preguntó él con dulzura, ella sonrió afirmativamente y cuando lo miró se mordió los labios inconscientemente, Christian lanzó un gruñido bajito y su mano automáticamente fue a separar el labio que estaba siendo mordido.

-Ayyy Srta. Steel, creo que Ud. necesita un poco de disciplina para aprender a hacer lo que se le dice – dijo crípticamente y con un dejo de voz dominante, ella abrió muchos los ojos, no entendió lo que quiso decir, y él al percatarse suspiro y sonrió, le dio un beso en la nariz.

-No me hagas caso, y es un trato, la próxima vez cenaremos aquí si estás de acuerdo...

Ella volvió a sonreír - Sí, pero solo si yo cocino – él levanto las manos frente a su cuerpo y con humor contesto.

-Jamás le llevaría la contraría en eso Srta. Steel...vamos? – extendió su brazo indicándole el camino para que pasará, ella sonrió y contesto.

-Vamos.

Salieron del departamento y llamaron el ascensor, y cuando estuvieron solos en ese ambiente cerrado, el aire se cargó pesadamente, ambos respiraban con dificultad, Ana miraba al suelo y sus mejillas se sonrojaban con el paso de los minutos, Christian se percato de esto y se acercó a ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo levanto, la miró fijamente y descendió para tocar sus labios, pero cuando iba a besarla con un ping el ascensor les comunico su arribo a planta baja.

Ambos respiraban trabajosamente y seguían conectados por la mirada, Christian de mala gana bajo sus manos y le indico que pasara, ella salió raudamente y se dirigió sin parar afuera donde el aire frio fue un alivio, tomó unas bocanas grandes y se calmo, Christian llegó a su lado y tomándola de la mano la guio hasta la SUV que estaba estacionada enfrente, ambos querían saber que fue lo que sucedió en el ascensor pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Anastasia lo único que quería era sentir sus labios y Christian solo deseaba poder controlarse lo suficiente antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

-Anastasia, recuerdas a Taylor – el mencionado hizo un gesto en la cabeza y con amabilidad la saludo.

-Srta. Steel – dijo abriendo la puerta, Ana le sonrió y saludo.

-Sr. Taylor buenas noches –

-Por favor Srta. solo Taylor – dijo el hombre seriamente

-Ok, pero si me llamas Ana – Taylor le hizo un gesto pero no contesto, así que ella le sonrió y subió al auto, Christian la siguió, luego ella le indico a Taylor el camino, cuando estuvieron en marcha ella se volteo a mirar a Christian.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, generalmente este tipo de cosas siempre las hacía con Mike, él era quien siempre me guiaba en todo, por suerte Elliot es de confianza – dijo sonriendo.

A Christian le cambio la cara un segundo pero se recupero enseguida.

-Mike? – pregunto lo más suave y calmado que pudo, pero por dentro estaba todo menos eso.

-Mi abogado, bueno el abogado que me ayuda con los negocios de NY y de Europa, no sé si lo llegaste a ver, estaba conmigo y con Kate en la gala.

Christian no contesto solo la miró e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-En fin, era él siempre quien me acompañaba, ya sabes muchas veces los hombres no quieren tratar con mujeres, o si tratan piensan que pueden aprovecharse o estafarte, por eso él siempre iba conmigo, y si Elliot no era alguien conocido probablemente le habría pedido a tu padre que me acompañe – dijo francamente, Christian solo la observaba, no quería que ella dependiera de otra persona que no fuera él, suavemente tomo sus manos y le dio un pequeño apretón.

-Ahora puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, eso no lo dudes – ella sonrió y movió la cabeza, le encantaba la idea de poder contar con él para todo.

En ese instante el auto paró y llegaron al edificio, Taylor abrió la puerta y los siguió hasta adentro, cuando saludaron al guardia se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso donde sabían que estaba Elliot, el viaje en ascensor fue más corto y en la compañía de Taylor por lo que ambos ignoraron lo que ocurrió anteriormente. Cuando bajaron a la estancia, observaron que Elliot estaba mirando unos planos a la distancia.

-Elliot – dijo Ana notificando su presencia, Elliot volteó y sonrió

-Ana, que bueno que ya están aquí – se acerco y le dio un pequeño abrazo y un beso, Christian entorno los ojos y gruño bajito, odiaba que se acercara tanto a ella. Elliot que se percató de su cara, amplió su sonrisa, y fue a saludarlo.

-Hermanito que bueno verte – dijo con humor

-Elliot – fue el saludo seco que le dio, luego de saludar a Taylor se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la mesa con los planos y empezaron a discutir.

-Estuve observando el edificio, y la estructura es nueva, por lo que no necesita de arreglos grandes y dependiendo de la ubicación de los cubículos debemos empezar a realizar las conexiones necesarias para comunicaciones.

-Te puedo pasar los planos de las ubicaciones de cada piso, el último sería donde estaría mi oficina, la del Director Administrativo, nuestras secretarias y la sala de juntas, en cada piso se ubicarían dos o tres categorías de género, dependiendo de la cantidad de personal que trabaje por cada uno y una pequeña sala de juntas, y la sala de los servidores e informática quisiera que este en la parte más segura.

-ok, se puede hacer, que me dices de los accesos, quieres algún cambio en las puertas?

-Solo hay dos entradas y quiero que ambas se monitoreen por cámaras y los accesos sean solo por código, y que tengan limitación de entrada, quiero que el personal solo pueda acceder a las instalaciones hasta cierta hora. – dijo muy sería

Elliot se rasco la cabeza – yo te puedo preparar las instalaciones pero la tecnología tendrías que verla con otra persona, no tenemos todavía esa especialización en mi compañía.

-Si me permites Ana – dijo Christian que estaba observando toda la escena en silencio, le gustaba como ella tomaba el mando.

-Claro Christian

-Puedo hacer que mi jefe de tecnología, así como mi jefe de seguridad se reúnan contigo para que les expliques que necesitas y ellos te indiquen como proceder, inclusive si tu lo apruebas yo veo todo con ellos y todo lo que se necesite te será notificado, pero no tendrías que preocuparte de nada, yo me encargaría de todo, te puedo asegurar que son personas de absoluta confianza

-El tiene razón Ana, los minions de mi hermano son los más leales que hay, mira que aguantarle – dijo Elliot riendo, Christian lo fulminó con la mirada, pero todo fue olvidado cuando vio esa sonrisa de esperanza.

-En serio harías eso por mi? –le dijo ella con dulzura, "_por ti haría lo que sea"_ pensó Christian, pero no pudo contestar, solo afirmo con la cabeza, Ana sonrió más ampliamente y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar se colgó de su cuello y le planto un beso en la mejilla – gracias- le dijo suavemente.

La sonrisa de Christian era gigante, y ella se había soltado, pero todavía estaba muy cerca y el sin saber cómo tenía su mano rodeando su cintura.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Ana se alejo un poco, pero sin salir del todo de su abrazo, él seguía con su mano en su cintura cuando se volteo a Elliot, y estaba totalmente ruborizada, Elliot solo sonreía.

-Bueno, qué más podemos hacer – siguieron hablando de los cambios en el edificio y Christian con lo que había pasado se sentía más adecuado para intervenir, así que cuando todos los puntos fueron tratados, concluyeron en empezar las mejoras en la siguiente semana, una vez terminado los arreglos en SIP y luego de la mudanza, empezarían con KH.

Cuando todos se despidieron Christian y Ana se dirigieron rumbo a su cita. En todo el camino al departamento no hablaron mucho salvo algunos comentarios sobre la propiedad y los trabajos que realizarían el equipo de seguridad e informática de GEH.

Cuando llegaron al Escala, y se bajaron camino al ascensor Ana rio, Christian la miro extrañado

-Lo siento, no pasa nada – dijo ella

- Pero algo tiene que pasar te estás riendo.

-Estaba pensando que casi fuimos vecinos, estaba interesada en un departamento disponible aquí en el piso 20, pero al final me decidí por mi condo, me enamore de la vista

-Me hubiese encantado que fuéramos vecinos –dijo con voz suave, Ana se sonrojo – pero ahora me tienes intrigado con la vista de tu departamento, quiero verla.

-Dijiste que la próxima cita cenaríamos ahí…?

"_cita? Esto es una cita?_ pensó Christian, pero se encontró sonriendo y afirmando lo declarado por ella.

-Pues bueno, ahí te hago el tour, pero tienes que ir temprano – cuando iba a preguntar porque, llego el ascensor, ambos subieron, cuando se cerró la puerta el ambiente volvió a cargarse.

-Y Taylor…? –preguntó Ana agitada, Christian se acercó a ella y la arrincono contra la pared.

-Subió por el ascensor de servicio – dijo él con la respiración entrecortada, se puso frente a ella y la miro fijamente, ambos estaban muy cerca y su respiración era fuerte y agitada

-Oh…-fue todo lo que pudo decir, nuevamente se miraban profundamente, Christian estaba a centímetros de sus labios, ella sentía su aliento en su rostro y cuando él se acercó más, ella cerró los ojos, él la tomo de las manos para evitar que las moviera y empezó besando su frente, luego continuó con sus ojos, luego su nariz y sus mejillas, por último deposito un suave y casto beso en sus labios, Ana suspiro sonoramente, y él poso su frente en la de ella.

-Me vuelves loco – dijo él en un suspiro, ella levanto la vista y lo miro a ojos y también le dio un suave beso en los labios cuando se separó sonrió.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Sr. Grey – le dijo ella y se mordió el labio, él le iba a replicar pero sintieron que el ascensor paró, él le soltó una mano y la estiro de la otra.

-Vamos adentro Srta. Steel o no respondo de mí – Ana rio y lo siguió.

Cuando entraron al departamento Ana se sorprendió era enorme, todo blanco, al entrar al salón se apreciaban sillones y un piano de cola, se quedó parada en medio del salón admirando la vista, como en su departamento las paredes eran de vidrio por el cual se admiraba la ciudad pero desde mucho más alto.

-El lugar es precioso – dijo caminando hacia el medio del salón, Christian observaba con detenimiento cada paso que daba, tenía el rostro ruborizado y los ojos chispeantes su cabello estaba suelto, y toda esa combinación le robaba la respiración.

Ana se volteo y lo vio mirándola intensamente de pies a cabeza, y pícaramente se acercó a él y se plantó en frente.

-Te guardo el abrigo? –pregunto él inocentemente y sonrío había estado esperando este momento toda la tarde, deseaba saber que había debajo, ella con un gesto afirmativo le indico que sí y empezó a desprender los botones mirándolo fijo, y cuando abrió el abrigo escucho la brusca inhalación de él.

Christian dio unos pasos atrás para admirar la vista, que literalmente lo dejó sin palabras y con la boca medio abierta, estaba impresionante, ella sonrió y se mordió el labio, había conseguido el efecto que quería, con la mirada que él le estaba dando se sentía sexy, llevaba una falda corta plisada color marrón, una blusa larga hasta la cadera de mangas largas y medio ceñida, medias y unas botas altas marrones, Christian recorría ávidamente la mirada en su cuerpo la ropa le quedaba a la perfección y no pudo evitar detenerse en sus piernas, esa falta corta y las botas hacían que parecieran interminables y le encantó que Elliot no haya podido verla así, ya que lo único en que él podía pensar era en tener esas piernas enroscadas a su cintura mientras devoraba su boca.

Ella dejo su abrigo en el sillón a su costado y giro un poco la cabeza.

-Estas bien? – dijo divertida, Christian sin despegar la vista de su cuerpo asintió levemente, ella sonrío e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la ventana.

-La vista es impresionante

-Ni que lo digas – dijo él mirando con hambre su cuerpo, sin duda esta mujer sería su perdición, caminó unos pasos hasta ella para cerrar la distancia y cuando estuvo cerca le acaricio levemente el brazo –Estas despampanante – dijo él con voz ronca, acariciando su mejilla con la otra mano, ella bajo la mirada tímidamente y pronunció un gracias imperceptible, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo escucharon detrás de ellos una voz.

-Sr. Grey – ambos se voltearon y vieron a una mujer llamando a Christian.

-Gail

-La cena está servida – dijo esta en un tono amable

-Gracias Gail, te presento a la Srta. Anastasia Steel – dijo Christian señalando hacía Ana, esta se adelantó y extendió su mano en forma de saludo – Ana ella es Gail Jones mi ama de llaves.

-Un gusto Sra. Jones, y por favor llámeme Ana – dijo está estrechando su mano.

Gail miro a Christian y cuando él le hizo un gesto afirmativo, ella le contesto

-Encantada Ana, y por favor es Gail- y con esto se marchó nuevamente hacia la cocina, Christian le indico el camino a Ana y fueron a cenar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor todo estaba adornado exquisitamente, Christian le separo la silla y ella se acomodó, cuando él se sentó, Gail entró y sirvió la cena, una vez todo en orden se retiró nuevamente. Ana miró con ganas lo que tenía enfrente, Gail había preparado turbantes de espárrago verde con jamón como entrada, solomillo de ternera asado con crujiente de patata y compota de ciruelas como plato de fondo y para postre merengue helado de mousse de mascarpone con frutos rojos, cuando terminaron Ana bebió un sorbo de su vino. Durante la comida habían hablado poco, Christian disfrutaba ver como ella devoraba lo que tenía en frente.

-Tenías razón la cena estuvo exquisita muchas gracias por invitarme.

-Gracias por aceptar- dijo Christian sinceramente, en eso entro Gail para retirar los platos, Christian se levanto e indico a Anastasia para que pasaran al salón para continuar hablando.

-Gail, todo ha estado exquisito, muchísimas gracias – dijo Ana - por favor tienes que darme la receta del mousse de mascarpone.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Srta. – Gail dijo sinceramente, muchas mujeres habían pasado en los años que ella llevaba trabajando con el Sr. Grey, pero ninguna de ellas le había dado las gracias por la cena, esta joven era agradable y muy amable, Jasón tenía razón ella era lo que necesitaba su jefe - y con mil gustos se la daré, estoy segura de que le será sencilla de preparar.

-Gracias -dijo Ana y se dispuso a caminar hacia donde Christian le indico.

-Realmente gracias Gail, todo estuvo exquisito – dijo él y siguió a Ana al salón, Gail no pudo decir nada, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que él le agradecía por una cena "_oh si, definitivamente, ella será un cambio muy positivo en él" _ pensó y con eso se retiro a la cocina.

Christian estaba nervioso, nunca en su vida había tenido una cita, así que no sabía cómo debía comportarse, Ana estaba parada en el salón admirando la vista, trataba de parecer calmada pero no podía, ya que era la primera vez que estaba sola con un hombre en su departamento.

-Quieres tomar algo más?- pregunto acercándose, ella negó con cabeza mirando todavía hacia la ventana, él se paró detrás de ella pero sin tocarla, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oler su cabello y sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

-La verdad que esta vista te deja sin aliento – dijo ella maravillada por la ciudad afuera.

-Tú me dejas sin aliento – contesto él suavemente, y le hizo una caricia en su mejilla, ella se recostó en su mano y volteó despacio, sin perder el toque, cuando estuvieron frente a frente sus miradas se conectaron, y sin mediar palabras el descendió hasta sus labios.

* * *

N/A: Pueden revisar mi pinterest para ver el auto de Ana y la ropa que uso esta noche. Por favor dejen un comentario quiero saber su opinion, deberan tener o no sexo en la primera cita? Gracias Verdelina por los consejos.


	22. La cita oficial parte 2

N/A: la historia y los personajes originales pertenecen a EL James, esta historia y sus personajes me pertenece y es solo por diversion.

* * *

_-Tú me dejas sin aliento – contesto él suavemente, y le hizo una caricia en su mejilla, ella se recostó en su mano y volteó despacio, sin perder el toque, cuando estuvieron frente a frente sus miradas se conectaron, y sin mediar palabras el descendió hasta sus labios._

Suavemente Christian bajo las manos hasta las de Ana y enlazo sus dedos entre los suyos, seguía besándola dulcemente, llevó las manos hasta la espalda de Ana y al aprisionarlas ahí acercó más su cuerpo y se pegó a ella, esto la tomó por sorpresa y sin separase abrió un poco la boca de la impresión lo que permitió que él introduzca su lengua para explorar, el beso se intensifico y con ello las ganas de Christian, presiono más su cuerpo al de Ana, y con una sola mano aprisionó las de ella en su espalda y con la otra la tomo del rostro para evitar que se moviera, Ana estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones que no le importaba lo que él hacía, había esperado tanto por este momento que se sentía capaz de dejarse manejar por él, Christian estaba fascinado, los besos para él siempre habían significado intimidad, a sus sumisas solo las había besado cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y algo así como recompensa a un buen comportamiento, pero desde que conoció a Ana lo único que deseaba era besarla, y ahora que lo hacía no quería parar, lentamente fue caminando llevándola hacía atrás hasta que sus rodillas traseras sintieron algo duro, con mucho cuidado la fue bajando para recostarla en el sofá, le soltó el rostro y colocó esa mano en su espalda para apoyo y le soltó una de las manos y la levanto sobre su cabeza, cuando el cuerpo de Ana estuvo totalmente recostado, con su otra mano levanto la de Ana y las junto sobre su cabeza, volvió a aprisionar sus manos en una de las suyas y la que tenía libre bajó hasta su pierna izquierda y acarició el espacio entre su falda y sus botas muy suavemente, el beso era cada vez más sensual, Christian estaba sobre el cuerpo de Ana pero no se apoyaba completamente sobre ella, estaba sostenido por una rodilla que estaba situada entre las piernas de Ana, la mano de Christian fue subiendo hasta sus muslos y Ana se estremeció debajo de él.

Lo deseaba, como nunca en la vida había deseado a nadie, quería que él la hiciera suya, quería sentir su piel, saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pasar sus dedos por su cabello y que él la tomara con fuerza.

Christian estaba extasiado, el deseo recorría su cuerpo y las ganas de hacerla suya lo estaban por volver loco, nunca en toda su vida una mujer había causado este efecto en él, jamás había besado a nadie de la manera que la estaba besando a ella, su sabor era algo único, sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los suyos y su piel era tersa y suave, perfecta, todo en ella gritaba perfección, su mano seguía recorriendo sus muslos y con movimientos suaves bajaba hasta sus rodillas, él la sentía temblar y estremecerse levemente con cada caricia, cuando el beso subía de intensidad fue ella la que levanto un poco las caderas y pego su cuerpo al de él, eso fue todo lo que basto para que él enloqueciera, el beso se volvió salvaje, voraz e intenso, su lengua se enredaba en una danza sensual con la de ella y enviaba corrientes eléctricas al centro de su deseo, su mano abandono la pierna y fue haciendo un camino desde su estómago acariciando su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, y con suavidad lo tomo con su mano, era la medida perfecta, con mucho mimo lo acarició sobre la tela, Ana gimió en su boca y se removió inquieta, sus caricias estaban causando que perdiera todo sentido común y entre sus piernas sentía crecer a cada segundo la humedad, Christian se colocó directamente sobre ella apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus caderas, por encima de la ropa Ana podía sentir su erección y esto causo que ella lo besara con mayor fuerza, él empezó a moverse y frotarse sobre ella despertando sensaciones que eran totalmente nuevas, siguió acariciando sobre la ropa su pecho y suavemente lo pellizco entre sus dedos, Ana gimió y arqueo su espalda ante esta sensación, de a poco los labios de Christian fueron bajando primero a la mandíbula y luego hacia el cuello repartiendo besos mojados, Ana gemía y movía su cabeza permitiéndole que tuviera mejor acceso, siguió bajando hasta su clavícula en donde deposito besos en cada rincón de piel que era visible, Ana se removía debajo de él aumentando la fricción con su cuerpo, respirando dificultosamente, Christian acercó nuevamente su boca a la de ella y la volvió a capturar, pero esta vez el beso fue más suave, mordió levemente su labio inferior lo que causo que Ana gimiera nuevamente, y aunque no quería terminar esto, sabía que era necesario, le dio un último beso suave y luego la miró, cuando Ana dejo de sentir sus besos abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la mirada intensa de Christian, en sus ojos había deseo y lujuria.

-Lo siento – dijo él en un susurro – perdí el control - y le soltó las manos.

-No te disculpes – dijo ella girando un poco el rostro- yo también lo deseaba- él se incorporó de a poco y ella se sintió vacía por la ausencia de su cuerpo, la ayudo a sentarse y se acomodó a su lado, ella estaba intranquila "_será que está arrepentido?, por favor no lo estés, yo también lo deseaba, lo deseo"_ pensó y miró sus manos, Christian se acercó un poco a ella, tomo su barbilla con la mano y le deposito un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también lo deseaba y no me arrepiento – dijo cuándo se separó adivinando sus pensamientos, Ana sonrió más tranquila.

-Entonces porque paraste – pregunto en un susurro.

Christian suspiro y pasó su mano por su pelo - Porque aunque deseo más que nada estar contigo, hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes y que son importantes que conozcas antes de que pase nada.

Ana lo miraba confusa, que podría ser lo que impedía que ellos hicieran el amor, "_será célibe?"_

pensó, "_tal vez lo estoy haciendo perder sus votos o algo así, o realmente no le gusto y no quiere ser cruel y decírmelo directamente"_ estos pensamientos recorrían su mente, sus manos se torcían nerviosas en su regazo, e inconscientemente mordía su labio inferior, pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo más sintió dos manos fuertes que tomaban su rostro y su boca era asaltada nuevamente por unos labios impacientes y voraces, el beso ahora era carnal, duro y exigente, nada comparado con el anterior y la urgencia de Christian despertó nuevamente ese calor en el centro de su cuerpo, sin pensar levanto las manos hasta su pelo y con fuerza los agarro, eran suaves al tacto y cuando estiró levemente de ellos Christian lanzó un gemido en su boca, ella aprovecho para acercar más su rostro y explorar su boca con su lengua.

Cuando el beso terminó ambos respiraban dificultosamente, Christian tenía todavía sus manos en su rostro y ella bajo sus manos hasta su cuello, él pareció tensarse un momento, pero conforme sus respiraciones se calmaban también lo hacia su cuerpo, sus frentes y su nariz estaban pegadas y respiraban al mismo ritmo.

-Por favor no te muerdas el labio, me vuelve loco y no me puedo controlar – dijo él con voz ronca y suave.

-Ok – fue todo lo que dijo ella, él le dio un beso suave y se levanto, le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara, y sin dudar la agarro, cuando se paro, el nuevamente aprisiono sus manos con una de las suyas y se pego a su cuerpo la miraba intensamente, y acariciaba su rostro, Ana veía en sus ojos pasar muchas emociones, lujuria, deseo, culpa y tristeza.

-Eres tan hermosa -dijo el trazando la línea de sus labios – tal dulce e inocente, me vuelves loco, cuando estoy contigo no puedo tener ningún pensamiento racional.

Ana inspiro, sus palabras eran suaves pero en su tono parecía haber una restricción que le impedía continuar.

Christian luchaba internamente consigo mismo, una parte de él le decía que mande todo a la mierda y que la llevara a su cuarto y le hiciera el amor "_hacer el amor?, jamás hice el amor, y jamás estuve con nadie en mi cama, pero ella no se merece otra cosa" _pensaba, y otra parte le decía que ella era demasiado inocente para él, que terminaría corrompiéndola y destruyéndola si continuaba, Ana que veía la lucha en sus ojos, quiso poder apaciguar su espíritu se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso suave y con toda la fortaleza que pudo reunir se armo de valor

"_vamos tu puedes" _pensó, tomo un poco de aire y en un susurro dijo – hazme el amor... -y se sonrojo….

Christian inhaló fuerte y cerró los ojos, las palabras de ella lo envolvían, la lucha que estaba teniendo parecía desaparecer y todo pensamiento fue reemplazado por la imagen de ella recostada en la cama, arqueando su cuerpo recibiéndolo.

-Nada quisiera más, pero antes necesitamos hablar, como te dije hay mucho que no sabes de mí, y temo que cuando lo sepas salgas huyendo y no vuelvas. – abrió los ojos y en ellos reflejaba dolor "_porque me perturba la idea de que ella se vaya, siento algo en el pecho que no puedo entender pensando en que ella ya no estará" _pensó.

Ana retiró la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

-Estas casado o comprometido en secreto? – dijo con un hilo de voz…´

Él sonrió y movió la cabeza – No a ninguna de los dos…

-Eres célibe y no quieres romper tus votos? – dijo todavía con aprensión

Christian lanzo una carcajada y le dio un beso en la nariz – Nop….

Ana se rompía la cabeza pensando que podía ser lo que fuera tan grave que haría que ella huyera.

-No me deseas? - dijo ella tímidamente, bajando la mirada, él la tomo de la barbilla y le hizo alzar la mirada.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que me vuelves loco y que estoy haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para no arrancarte la ropa y arrastrarte a mi cuarto, nunca sentí esto por nadie, tú quitas mi mundo de eje, y aunque es algo nuevo me encanta esa sensación, me encanta estar contigo.

Ana sonrió ampliamente y nuevamente le dio un beso en los labios.

-Entonces?, que pasa? Porque piensas que voy a salir corriendo?

Christian suspiro y la soltó – porque yo tengo muchas sombras en mi vida, y temo que si te las muestro tu no querrás nada conmigo, y me gustas demasiado y soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte.

Ella lo miró fijamente, en su rostro se notaba la angustia que sentía por lo que le estaba diciendo, y lo último que quería era que esto que estaban teniendo se arruine, así que decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión, con suavidad tomo una de sus manos, la alzó hasta su rostro y luego de darle un beso la puso en su mejilla y la acarició, mirándolo fijo.

-Entonces hoy dejemos esto así, no quiero romper lo que acaba de ocurrir y no quiero que te sientas presionado a contarme algo que te atormenta, que te parece si hablamos y vemos a partir de ahí que surge.

Christian la miro y sopeso lo que le dijo, no quería arruinar su noche con ella confesándole cosas que la harían huir así que hizo una afirmación y acaricio su rostro con la mano que ella sostenía,

-Quieres beber más vino?

-Me encantaría - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Volvieron al sofá y empezaron a conversar cada uno con una copa de vino en la mano, Christian le conto de los comienzos de GEH, como había surgido la idea, que había abandonado Harvard para empezar su empresa, que sus padres le habían negado el dinero pero que una amiga le había hecho el préstamo, le contó cómo fue crecer con Elliot y con Mía, y que su madre amaba el piano y que por ello él empezó a tocar, le contó que amaba navegar y volar, y le dijo que cuando ella quisiera podrían hacer un viaje en el Charlie Tango o en su barco.

Ella le habló de su familia, le contó que su madre se separó de su padre cuando ella tenía 12 y que aunque vivió un tiempo con ella, luego volvió a vivir con Ray, le contó como conoció a Kate, le habló de la universidad y como terminó en Seattle, le contó de la herencia que le dejo su madre y que hacía 10 años no la veía, le contó lo de la graduación y el regalo de SIP, le habló de su tiempo en Nueva York y como terminó apoyando Kids of Heaven, le dijo que Ethan la ayudaba con los hoteles y como Mike había hecho todo el proceso más fácil para ella, y cuando termino le dijo que cuando él quisiera podrían salir a navegar o volar.

Ninguno de los dos menciono nada doloroso ni traumático, Christian no hablo de su madre biológica, ni Elena, ni su cuarto de juegos o sus sumisas, no quería arruinar su primera cita real, Ana no le contó porque volvió con su padre, ni que paso en el tiempo que vivió con su madre, y aunque se sentía segura con él no se atrevió a confesarle nada.

Casi cerca de la media noche, Christian llevó a Ana a su casa, la acompaño hasta la entrada del edificio y quedó ahí a esperar que ella entrara, se despidieron con un largo y suave beso, con la promesa que hablarían nuevamente al día siguiente.

Cuando ella llegó a su condo, se encontró con las luces apagadas, Kate debía estar durmiendo, y con una sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió a su habitación, la noche había sido mágica al final de todo, y cuando se acostó a dormir lo hizo con la esperanza de volver a soñar con esos ojos grises que la tenían cautiva.

Cuando Christian llegó a su departamento no pudo dormir enseguida, así que se sentó al piano y toco una melodía triste que reflejara su ánimo, la noche había sido perfecta, Ana lo hacía sentir contento, pleno y calmo, pero no podía evitar pensar que cuando ella supiera toda su depravación correría de su lado y nunca volvería, y con esa opresión en el pecho se entrego al sueño que estuvo plagado de horrores del pasado y cicatrices más profundas que las que su cuerpo albergaba.


	23. Y si hablamos un poco

N/A: gracias a todos por su apoyo y por seguir la historia espero les guste...disfruten,

Los personajes originales y la historia pertenecen a ELJames esta historia es mía y solo por diversión

* * *

Al día siguiente Ana despertó con una sonrisa, había soñado con Christian y en sus labios todavía podía sentir sus besos, con un excelente animo se preparo para ir a la oficina, todavía era muy temprano pero quería estar lo antes posible, ya que necesitaba repasar las nuevas ubicaciones y quería comentarle a Jim lo que concretó con Elliot, una vez vestida y peinada fue a la cocina, no quería hacer mucho ruido pues no quería despertar a Kate, así que preparó un té y lo puso en una taza y se dispuso a marchar, le dejo una notita sobre la mesa del recibidor y cuando iba camino a la puerta está se abrió dejando pasar a una Kate despeinada y descalza y con la misma ropa de ayer.

-Mierda – dijo Kate en un susurro cuando sus zapatos cayeron de sus manos haciendo ruido

-Buenos días para ti también – dijo Ana sonriendo, Kate levanto la vista y se encontró con su amiga toda vestida como para salir.

-Buenos días Ana, perdón, es que intentaba no hacer ruido para no despertarte – dijo Kate entrando y dirigiéndose a la cocina, Ana dejo sus cosas sobre la mesita y solo llevó su taza de té cuando la siguió.

Kate llegó a la cocina y preparó café, Ana se sentó en la barra a esperar a su amiga, Kate fue hacia la heladera y saco una bandeja de dulces, manteca, también trajo un poco de jamón y queso, unos panecillos y leche, colocó todo sobre la mesada, y luego fue por el café lo sirvió en una taza y se sentó al lado de Ana, empezó a preparar un sándwich y cuando lo terminó sin ninguna ceremonia lo comió, Ana miraba a su amiga sorprendida.

-Estoy hambrienta - dijo entre bocados, Ana rio.

-Se nota, no cenaste anoche? – pregunto divertida, Kate puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a dar un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Claro que si, fuimos a un restaurant de comida italiana y cene riquísimo – Ana la miró extrañada y le hizo un gesto para que elaborara más, obviamente había quedado con hambre. Kate le dio un último mordisco a su sándwich

-Entonces….?

Kate suspiro – Estoy hambrienta porque toda la noche tuve una maratón de sexo con Elliot y antes de salir esta mañana, por lo tanto agote toda mi energía y estoy famélica…

Ana rio abiertamente solo Kate puede pasar por este tipo de cosas.

-Puedo asumir entonces que tu cita fue bien – la otra solo atino a afirmar varias veces moviendo la cabeza masticando un pancito y sonriendo en el proceso

-Dios… fue la mejor, él es increíble en todos los aspectos, es simpático, alegre, divertido, tiene carisma, es caballeroso y una maquina en la cama – dijo admirada tomando un sorbo de café – estoy deliciosamente adolorida por la intensidad de su desempeño.

Ana sintió una pizca de celos, ella no pudo concretar con Christian, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado.

-Ósea te gusta

-Me encanta, y lo volveré a ver esta noche – dijo levantándose de su silla y haciendo un bailecito.

-Me alegro Kate, se nota que es un buen tipo.

-Oh, sí - dijo su amiga sentándose nuevamente, luego volvió a beber un sorbo de café y con un aire de indiferencia preguntó – y que tal tu cita?

Ana sonrió – Perfecta, mágica – suspiro – fue maravillosa.

Kate levanto las cejas y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro – debo asumir que por fin dejaste las islas vírgenes?- dijo poniendo más empeño en la última palabra y haciendo un movimiento de cejas provocador...

La sonrisa de Ana cayo un poco – No, el se portó muy caballeroso, no llegamos a eso – dijo levemente desilusionada, Kate la miró cuestionante

-Que paso?

Ana la miró, no quería decirle lo que Christian le dijo sobre sus sombras porque esto causaría un montón de preguntas que Ana no sabría cómo responder sin contar que crearía una brecha más entre ellos y probablemente su amiga sacaría conclusiones erradas. Se encogió de hombros y contestó evasiva

-No se dieron las cosas, no era el momento – Kate la miró dubitativa

-Pero por lo menos te beso? – volvió la sonrisa a su rostro y un poco de rubor también recordando la forma en que sus manos recorrían su pierna y su pecho.

-Siii – dijo suspirando – y oh Dios sí que sabe besar – terminó riendo.

Las chicas hablaron un rato más hasta que Ana bebió todo su té y busco sus cosas como para ir a la oficina, cuando recogió su celular vio que la luz parpadeaba lo que indicaba un mensaje, cuando miró el teléfono, la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro amenazaba con partirlo en dos.

C: _Buenos días preciosa, espero que hayas dormido bien…_

El mensaje había llegado hacía 30 minutos, así que antes de salir lo contesto.

A: _Buenos días, muchas gracias dormí bien y tú…?_

Christian estaba camino a GEH cuando recibió la alerta de un nuevo mensaje, no había dormido mucho, las pesadillas lo había despertado, por lo que temprano salió a correr, paso cerca del condo de Ana e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no subir a verla, necesitaba ese contacto con ella, por eso cuando volvió a su dpto. después de ducharse tomó su teléfono con la intención de llamarla, pero al mirar la hora pensó que tal vez no estaba despierta, así que le envió un mensaje, como no recibió respuesta enseguida, guardo su celular y con Taylor se dirigieron a la empresa, pero ahora una sonrisa aparecía al ver su nombre en la pantalla.

C: _Bien, gracias, no quería despertarte tan temprano, lo siento._

_A: no tienes porque disculparte, ya estaba despierta, voy camino a SIP, tengo varias cosas que arreglar para la mudanza._

_C: Ok, hoy hablaré con Barney y Welch y veré lo que se necesita y te notificaré_

_A: ¿?_

_C: los jefes de tecnología y seguridad de GEH, quiero que ellos hagan sus apreciaciones acerca del edificio y la tecnología y nos informen._

_A: Ok, como tu digas, ya estoy en mi auto, tengo que irme, que tengas un buen día Sr. Grey, besos…. :)  
_

El último mensaje había ampliado su sonrisa, se sentía un adolescente por estar emocionado por un mensaje.

C: _Igualmente Srta__. Steel_... ;)

Ana sonrió, "_por lo menos me envió una carita feliz" _pensó alegre y con eso se dirigió rumbo a SIP.

El día paso muy rápido para ellos, cada uno sumergido en sus problemas laborales, Christian tenía la intención de llamar a Ana en algún momento del día pero debido a múltiples complicaciones que surgieron con varios tratos que se estaban cerrando le fue imposible, por su parte Ana tampoco pudo contactarse con Christian, paso toda la mañana armando las nuevas ubicaciones y la tarde en varias reuniones, cuando se percató de la hora eran más de las 7, las oficinas estaban vacías solo ella estaba todavía trabajando, un sonido le alerto que tenía un nuevo mensaje

C:_ quise escribirte antes pero fue un día difícil, como estas?_

A:_ te entiendo, sigo en la oficina y no parece que vaya a salir todavía y tú?._

Ana espero la respuesta pero no llegaba, supuso estaba ocupado así que se concentró nuevamente en su tarea hasta que escucho el ping del correo.

**De:** Christian Grey  
**Enviado el:** miércoles 25 de enero de 2012 19:59  
**Para: **Anastasia Steel  
**Asunto: **Porque sigues en la oficina?

Creo que es muy tarde para que sigas en la oficina, hasta que hora planeas estar?

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holding

Ana miro con sorpresa su correo, como había conseguido su dirección?

**De:** Anastasia Steel  
**Enviado el:** miércoles 25 de enero de 2012 20:02  
**Para:** Christian Grey  
**Asunto:** RE: Porque sigues en la oficina?

Estoy terminado de revisar unos contratos para un nuevo autor pero termino en un rato, como conseguiste mi correo?

Anastasia Steel

CEO Seattle Independence Publishing

**De:** Christian Grey  
**Enviado el:** miércoles 25 de enero de 2012 20:03  
**Para:** Anastasia Steel  
**Asunto:** Re: Porque sigues en la oficina?

Ay Srta. Steel, tengo mis recursos para conseguir las cosas que quiero, te parece cenar conmigo esta noche?

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holding

**De:** Anastasia Steel  
**Enviado el:** miércoles 25 de enero de 2012 20:06  
**Para:** Christian Grey  
**Asunto:** Debería preocuparme…

por esta tendencia suya al acoso?, que más pudo averiguar Sr. Grey?, tal vez pueda contratar los servicios de su informante para que me retorne el favor… y me encantaría cenar contigo

Anastasia Steel

CEO Seattle Independence Publishing

**De:** Christian Grey  
**Enviado el:** miércoles 25 de enero de 2012 20:10  
**Para:** Anastasia Steel  
**Asunto: **Acosador yo?

Srta. Steel me ofende, la dirección de correo es algo sencillo en el mundo informático y lamento informarle que mi informante solo puede proveerme informaciones a mí, por lo tanto si Ud. desea saber algo deberá recurrir a otros métodos…. Paso por ti en 10 minutos, no te preocupes por tu auto, Taylor puede acercarlo a tu departamento.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holding

**De:** Anastasia Steel  
**Enviado el:** miércoles 25 de enero de 2012 20:12  
**Para:** Christian Grey  
**Asunto:** Yo también tengo mis métodos…

para averiguar lo que quiero….. y te estaré esperando….

Anastasia Steel

CEO Seattle Independence Publishing

Ana apago su equipo, junto sus cosas y se dirigió camino a la entrada, sabía que Christian llegaría puntual, cuando se estaba despidiendo del guardia, oyó una voz tras de ella.

-Srta. Steel, trabajando hasta tarde? – Ana hizo una mueca de sonrisa

-Lo mismo le digo Sr. Hyde, que hace todavía por aquí? – él se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y se puso a su lado.

-Estaba leyendo un manuscrito y perdí la noción del tiempo, eso sucede con los buenos libros, tiene como irse a su casa? – él se acerco mucho a Ana lo que la hizo sentir incomoda, no le creyó una palabra de lo que dijo.

-Sí, estoy esperando que vengan a buscarme

Jack sonrió de lado, y la miró de pies a cabeza – En esta ocasión no voy a permitir que se vaya en taxi, yo la llevaré – lo dijo en tono autoritario y se acercó más a ella, cuando iba a replicar se escucho que alguien se aclaró la garganta, cuando miraron Ana sintió alivio, Taylor estaba parado frente a ellos, se apartó de Jack y fue hasta Taylor.

-No, aquí ya llegaron para buscarme – tomo el brazo de Taylor y le lanzo una mirada de suplica, el entendió y lo doblo para que ella pudiera tomarlo – buenas noches Sr. Hyde – dijo sin mirar atrás agarrada fuertemente de Taylor, cuando estaban llegando frente a la SUV se giraron y ya no lo vieron parado, Ana se soltó y suspiro.

-Gracias Taylor – dijo aliviada

-Se encuentra bien Srta. Steel? – preguntó preocupado, no le había gustado la postura que estaba teniendo el hombre mientras le hablaba, le había parecido extraña, Christian abrió la puerta y bajo cuando ellos estaban llegando, estaba al teléfono y no pudo ser él quien la busque, no se percato de la escena pero si vio la cara de Taylor y Ana, abruptamente corto su llamada y corto distancia hacia donde ella estaba.

-Ana, estas bien? – dijo preocupado, la tomo del rostro y lo estudio, ella estaba un poco pálida, pero sonrió cuando tuvo a Christian enfrente

-Si estoy bien – le dijo amable y se volteo a Taylor – estoy bien Taylor, gracias nuevamente.

Él solo asintió, Ana le entregó las llaves del auto y él se fue camino al estacionamiento, pero no sin antes tomar nota mental de investigar a ese tipo.

Christian seguía estudiando el rostro de Ana en busca de algo, pero cuando vio que ella lo miraba sonriente, imito su sonrisa y se acerco a darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola… - dijo en un susurro…

-Hola – le respondió.

-Discúlpame por no haber ido yo a buscarte, pero tenía una llamada que no pude cortar, que sucedió allí atrás? – pregunto intrigado.

-No te preocupes, entiendo – e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como para olvidar lo acontecido – y no sucedió nada, estaba conversando con un colega cuando Taylor llegó, me empezaba a sentir un poco incomoda nada más.

Christian frunció el seño y sus ojos se entornaron.

-Te hizo algo? – pregunto con voz fría

-No, nada, fue solo una sensación, no fue importante – trato de restarle importancia, no quería recordar cómo le hizo sentir, porque eso traía recuerdos antiguos muy dolorosos, levanto la vista y con la mirada le imploro que olvidará el hecho, luego de unos segundos el rostro de Christian se suavizó y la tomó de la mano y la guio hasta la SUV, subió al asiento del conductor y juntos fueron a cenar a un restaurant, por la mirada que le dio dejó pasar el tema, pero hablaría con Taylor para saber exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió.

Llegaron al restaurant y se sentaron en un privado, durante el camino no hablaron más del tema y vinieron en silencio, cuando llegaron Taylor le aviso por mensaje que ya había dejado el auto de la Srta. Steel en su casa.

-En serio te encuentras bien? – dijo Christian preocupado

Ella tomo sus manos por encima de la mesa y le dio un suave apretón y con una sonrisa le contesto.

-Estoy bien, en serio, gracias por preocuparte – él sonrió, luego de ordenar hablaron de su día, Christian le comento lo que le dijeron Barney y Welch, luego de indicarle las sugerencias que le dieron, concretaron que debían tener una entrevista con ella para poder unificar puntos de vista.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, conversaron de todo, e iban aprendiendo un poco de cada uno,

Ana le contó acerca de su vida con Ray, y por la forma que hablaba de él se notaba que lo amaba mucho.

-Él siempre estuvo a mi lado, tal vez no tenga su sangre, pero no podría tener mejor padre - Christian asintió – lo único que nunca pudo hacer fue cocinar, antes de que yo volviera a vivir con él se la pasaba ordenando comida o comprando comida congelada.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué no viviste con tu madre, acaso no querías estar con ella? – Ana se removió inquieta en su silla, y su rostro cambio, paso de alegre a serio, Christian se percató de esto y las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza, ayer le había contado no la vio en 10 años y que incluso murió dejándole la herencia pero sin verla, pero no le contó porque no la veía ni porque no vivió con ella.

-No nos entendíamos – fue todo lo que dijo Ana y bebió un trago de su copa, su mirada se volvió triste y parecía reacia a tratar el tema, él decidió dejarlo pasar, él también tenia cosas de las que no quería hablar y no iba a presionarla.

-Lo siento – dijo él dando un apretón a su mano, ella le dio una mueca de sonrisa y siguió mirando su plato – no quise hacerte sentir incomoda.

-No te preocupes - decidió no dejar que sus recuerdos arruinaran su velada, asi que busco dentro de ella una sonrisa y cambio el tema – Tu madre me dijo que estaba queriendo organizar la fiesta de carnaval para CopingTogether para la quincena de febrero.

-Si mamá está muy entusiasmada con tu ayuda, creo que esta será la fiesta que con más ánimo organizará.

-Yo la ayudo con mil gustos, ya quiero poder contribuir también.

-Claro que sí, vas a ver que pronto estarás inaugurando el local de Kids of heaven aquí – ella sonrió- quieres hacer algo especial este fin de semana? –pregunto tomando un trago, la sonrisa de Ana cayo.

-Este fin de semana debo estar en Nueva York – dijo en voz baja, Christian abrió mucho los ojos.

-Que?, porque? – dijo enojado frunciendo el ceño.

-El viernes tengo que firmar unos contratos y el sábado debo atender una gala para recaudar fondos para otra fundación y fui invitada – explico Ana mirando a sus manos.

-Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?– espeto Christian molesto, como él no sabía nada de esto.

Ana levanto la cabeza de golpe y en su rostro había sorpresa y un poco de rabia, porque se enojaba tanto y por qué le hablaba mal

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora – contesto de mala gana, Christian paso la mano por su cabello, maldita sea, ella había hecho planes y él no estaba enterado.

-No iras – dijo autoritariamente antes de que pudiera detenerse, Ana abrió mucho los ojos

-Perdón? Me acabas de decir que no iré?- dijo con furia contenida, debía recordar que estaban en público, ahora fue Christian el que abrió mucho los ojos, él había dicho realmente eso? "_Mierda, realmente no quiero que vaya, pero no puedo ordenarle que haga lo que yo quiero, no es mi sumisa"_ pensó frustrado, si Ana fuera su sumisa, ella debería consultar con él y atenerse a lo que él dijera, pero no era el caso, miró a Ana se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, su rostro estaba enfurecido y el rojo de sus mejillas no era por excitación o vergüenza sino rabia.

-No quiero que vayas – dijo manteniendo el tono autoritario.

-Discúlpame, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso –dijo ofuscada

-Que mi opinión no cuenta? – dijo Christian en un tono caprichoso, la cabeza de Ana retrocedió con sorpresa "_que acaba de preguntarme?"_

-No sabía que debía consultarte cada decisión que tomo –dijo mordazmente.

-No es cada decisión, pero esto es algo importante, me hubiese gustado ser participe – Ana abrió la boca sorprendida, "_él está hablando enserio?"_

-Y cuando se supone que debía comunicártelo? – dijo con voz pausada y más tranquila- este viaje estaba decidido desde antes de volver a verte – estoy hizo que sus ojos se abrieran mucho – son tratos que fueron negociados con tiempo y con cláusulas que estoy segura que tú tienes en tu compañía diariamente

Christian no dijo nada solo la observaba impasible, Ana lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza, y con un gesto contrariado en el rostro tomó sus cosas y se levantó, Christian lo hizo automáticamente con sorpresa.

-Gracias por la cena Sr. Grey – y sin decir más salió del restaurant, cuando llegó afuera tomo una gran bocanada de aire y camino unos pasos en busca de un taxi.

Cuando Christian salió del restaurant miro a todos lados buscándola, cuando la localizo empezó a correr tras de ella.

-ANA – grito, ella no volteo, no pensaba acudir a su llamado, cuando la alcanzo la tomó del brazo y la obligo a detenerse.

-Que quieres -dijo duramente soltándose de su agarre.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo firme

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Christian, todavía no entiendo que paso allí, estábamos teniendo una cena agradable y de pronto te volviste otra persona

-Por favor, sube al auto y hablaremos pero no aquí – suplico él, ella miró hacia donde el indico y vio que la SUV estaba estacionada, miró nuevamente a Christian y suspiro, sin mediar una palabra se dirigió hacia el vehículo y subió. Christian la siguió diligentemente, cuando ambos estuvieron adentro Taylor inicio la marcha, Ana miraba por la venta no pensaba emitir ningún sonido, él la observaba fijamente, estaba dividido por un pensamiento, por un lado le molestaba esta actitud y cualquier sumisa que se hubiese atrevido a marcharse habría terminado con el contrato revocado, pero nuevamente Ana no era una sumisa, y esa era la parte que lo perturbaba, no quería que lo fuera.

Cuando se detuvieron Taylor miró a su jefe por el retrovisor y con un gesto este le indico para que saliera, sin perder tiempo bajo de la camioneta y espero en la calle, estaba intrigado por lo que ocurriría, jamás ninguna mujer había dejado plantado a su jefe y mucho menos había tenido el valor de hacerlo.

-Ana – dijo Christian con suavidad, ella volteo y lo miró, pero luego se quedó callado, paso una mano por su pelo y maldijo en silencio.

-Dime –dijo ella con calma, volvió a mirarla, que podía decir, que podía justificar su actitud anterior, la verdad era que no quería que fuera, no quería que vaya sola, no quería separarse de ella.

-La verdad es que no quiero que vayas a NY –dijo después de unos momentos, Ana rodo los ojos y él entornó los suyos, - no pongas los ojos en blanco –dijo con rabia.

-Sabes Christian pensé que dijiste que querías hablar pero veo, que esto es nuevamente para que tú me digas que hacer, así que mejor me retiro – cuando iba a abrir la puerta el salto por su mano y la estiro acercándola completamente a él, colocó sus manos en su espalda y sus labios casi se tocaban.

-Porque eres tan testaruda – dijo él pausadamente, ella respiraba trabajosamente, la proximidad le hacía perder el sentido – no quiero que vayas a NY porque no quiero separarme de ti – ante esto Ana abrió mucho los ojos – me molestó que no me dijeras nada porque quiero saber todo de ti – Christian recorría el rostro de Ana con sus labios, ella tenía los ojos cerrados absorbiendo la sensación y sus palabras - y me vuelve loco pensar y saber que no cuentas conmigo – y cuando termino de decir esto la beso, un beso rudo, fuerte y sin compasión, Ana gemía en su boca y luchaba por soltarse de su agarre, Christian se separó un poco y aflojo sus manos, Ana se soltó y sin perder el tiempo lo tomó de su cabello y profundizó el beso.

Ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones, Christian la tenía firmemente agarrada de las caderas y ella torcia su cabello y lo atraía hacia sí, en un movimiento él la subió sobre su regazo y con su mano empezó a acariciar las curvas de su cuerpo, las palabras de Christian habían derrumbado el muro de Ana, todavía había mucho que hablar pero ahora lo único que quería era sentir sus labios y sus manos en su cuerpo, fueron bajando de a poco de intensidad y cuando terminaron con un suave beso se quedaron conectados por la frente respirando dificultosamente.

-No quise hablarte mal – le dijo el ya más calmado – solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Christian nunca fue mi intención molestarte, solo que no pensé que tomarías de esta manera lo del viaje, era algo que ya tenía programado…

-Si lo sé y lo entiendo – dijo suspirando – solo me molesto.

-Si tú no me dices que te molesta no puedo saber, aparte Christian – bajo sus manos hasta su rostro y lo tomó alzando la vista a ella – que estamos haciendo?, que es esto? – dijo mirando profundamente a sus ojos grises, él suspiro sonoramente.

-No se Ana, soy nuevo en esto, así que no te puedo decir que eso, solo deseo que no se acabe – dijo sinceramente, ella le sonrió.

-Yo también soy nueva en esto, y tampoco quiero que termine – dijo despacio – pero necesitamos comunicarnos más, sé que todo es muy nuevo, pero debemos aprender, porque si seguimos así tropezaremos mucho por el camino- terminó dándole un suave beso, Christian le correspondió y profundizo el beso, cuando acabaron él la miró e hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Estamos bien?, -preguntó dubitativa.

-Si, estamos bien –dijo él dándole un beso en la nariz.

Bajaron de la camioneta y Taylor estaba al costado esperando, Ana se sonrojo, pero cuando lo miro su rostro no reveló nada.

Christian la acompaño hasta la entrada a su dpto. y ahí se despidió de ella con un beso profundo, cuando cerró la puerta él bajo nuevamente y directo fue a la SUV, Taylor emprendió marcha al Escala, miró a su jefe y vio que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sabía que al final todo había terminado bien, pero estaba seguro que no era la última vez que pelearían por su naturaleza controladora.

Christian repasaba los acontecimientos de la noche, en cualquier otro momento la reacción de ella hubiese causado que él le diera la espalda sin dudarlo, pero la sola idea de pensar en alejarse de ella lo hacía sentir enfermo, sabía que estaba perdiendo el control y necesitaba consejo, miró su reloj y se fijó que ya era muy tarde, así que decidió que mañana temprano llamaría a Flynn, necesitaba urgente una sesión con él.


	24. Conociendote

N/A: la historia y los personajes principales pertenecen a ELJames, los nuevos y esta historia son mios y es solo por diversión. no se olviden de verificar mi pag. en pinteres Lourvaz sombras tristes y oscuras para tener una mejor imagen de lo que describo, espero les guste el capitulo..

* * *

La noche nuevamente estuvo plagada de pesadillas, por lo que no pudo descansar mucho, así de que decidió correr temprano con Taylor, salieron cuando no amanecía y al volver todavía no se sentía tranquilo, por lo que paso una hora en el gimnasio del Escala, cuando acabo, subió a su dpto. y se alisto para salir, cuando eran las 7 de la mañana llamó a Flynn, esperando que pudiera tener una sesión con él, por fortuna este accedió a reunirse temprano, así, termino de vestirse, eligió un traje de tres piezas color oscuro con una camisa blanca y corbata a juego, y desayunó liviano e inmediatamente se fue con Taylor al consultorio de Flynn.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el mismo Flynn, era muy temprano y su secretaria todavía no estaba.

Christian extendió su mano – John gracias por recibirme con tan poco tiempo de antelación – John sonrió, Christian Grey era su paciente más especial.

-Está bien Christian, supuse por tu llamada que necesitabas hablar, hace tiempo que no me pedías una consulta de urgencia, toma asiento por favor - Christian se acomodó en un sillón grande, la oficina de Flynn era amplia y bien decorada, a simple vista no parecía la oficina de un psiquiatra, John se sentó en un sillón frente a él con un Ipad en sus manos, se acomodó los anteojos y lo miró.

-Que tal las festividades Christian? Tus padres?

-Bien, pasamos la navidad en Bellueve y el año nuevo ellos lo pasaron en Aspen y yo con Elliot, cabe decir que no hay nada memorable de ello – Flynn levanto las cejas e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza de negación.

- Conociendo a Elliot, me imagino que habrá sido todo menos tranquilo – Christian movio la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Y tu John, que tal las navidades con tu familia? Como esta Ryan? – Flynn sonrió.

- Ryan está muy bien, gracias, encantada de volver a la rutina, y las navidades como sabes las pasamos en Londres, mis padres estuvieron encantados de tenernos – hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza – y dime Christian, a que debo tu visita tan temprano. – Christian se pasó la mano por el pelo, tenía tantas cosas corriendo por su mente que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-John en estos últimos días me siento fuera de control, practiamente todo me altera, siento que estoy girando sin sentido.

-Entiendo Christian y a que se debe esta sensación.

-Conocí a una mujer que me desequilibra totalmente.

-En qué sentido?

-Me deslumbra, me sorprende, me cautiva, me hace reír y me enloquece – dijo tomando la cabeza con las dos manos.

-Entiendo, pero lo que me has dicho no es malo Christian, parece que has encontrado una sumisa que te satisface no solo en la parte sexual.

-Ese es el tema John, no es una sumisa. –John abrió los ojos pero se recuperó enseguida.

-No es una sumisa? Ósea no está bajo contrato todavía?.

-No John no está bajo contrato y no creo que jamás llegue a estar –dijo Christian fastidiado, John estaba curioso.

-Pues bueno Christian esto en definitiva es algo nuevo, y como la conociste?

-La conocí en noviembre en NY, en un Cena que se celebraba en su honor, al verla me cautivo, baile una vez con ella, pero desde ese entonces no tuve contacto con ella, hasta el lunes que la vi en casa de mis padres.

-Continua – le dijo interesado.

-El caso es que el lunes le pedí que cenara conmigo al día siguiente y acepto, fuimos a mi departamento y pasamos una gran velada, ayer volví a invitarla a cenar y cuando estábamos juntos me conto que este fin de semana iría a NY por unos asuntos y cuando le dije que no iría ell…-Christian fue interrumpido en ese instante

-Perdona, le dijiste que no iría? – pregunto Flynn interesado.

-Sí

-Y esta era la segunda vez que salías con ella? – volvió a preguntar un poco más dubitativo.

-Sí – volvió a contestar Christian molesto.

-Ah…por favor continua – le dijo y anoto algo en su Ipad.

Suspiro- el caso es que cuando le dije esto se molestó, me dijo que yo no podía decirle que hacer o que no hacer, me agradeció por la cena y se marchó del restaurant.

-Y tú que hiciste? – pregunto mirándolo fijo.

-Pague la cuenta y salí tras ella, cuando la encontré tuve que rogarle para que subiera a la SUV para hablar, accedió y cuando llegamos a su dpto. le volví a decir que no quería que vaya, ella me dijo que no iba a quedarse a escuchar como yo pretendía decirle nuevamente lo que podía hacer, al final le dije que me molestaba que me dejara fuera de sus decisiones y no contará conmigo.

-Solo para tener algo claro – pregunto Flynn con un dejo de humor en su voz – esta es una mujer que tú viste por primera vez el lunes, no está bajo ningún contrato y no es tu sumisa.

-Sí y el lunes era la segunda vez que la veía – dijo más fuerte y con mal humor.

Flynn sonrió – perdón Christian, pero encuentro todo esto muy entretenido.

-Me alegro de ser fuente de diversión para ti John – gruño malhumorado.

-Christian por favor no me malinterpretes, lo que quiero decir, es que, a ninguna mujer y mucho menos a una con la que estas saliendo hace apenas dos días puedes decirle que hacer, o en tu caso imponerle que hacer, tal vez tu no lo entiendas pues no es algo a lo que estas habituado, lo que pasa es que no estás acostumbrado a relaciones que no son contractuales y que no se rigen por reglas y castigos...

-John, yo nunca he tenido relaciones.

-Aunque hubiese un contrato de por medio, era una relación, tal vez no habían sentimientos involucrados de tu parte, pero si existía un contacto intimo que conllevaba a generar involucramiento de las partes hasta cierto nivel cercano, es cierto habían estipulaciones en la forma de involucrarte y los castigos que podían sucitarse si alguien rompía alguna regla, pero en este caso en particular y lo que sucede ahora con esta joven..

-Anastasia –contesto Christian interrumpiéndolo, John se sorprendió, pero recupero enseguida.

-Lo que sucede con Anastasia es que ella no entra dentro del arreglo al que estabas habituado por lo tanto no hay una serie de reglas que seguir, lo que causa que tú te encuentres perdiendo el control, como dijiste anteriormente y sientas que te estás volviendo loco. Estas acostumbrado a que las mujeres hagan exactamente lo que quieres, cuando quieres y cómo quieres, y ahora llega a tu vida una mujer que no sigue esas directrices, a la que conociste de una forma natural y normal, que te sorprende, deslumbra y por lo que has dicho no tiene problemas en expresar su opinión o descontento, y probablemente aunque no quieras admitirlo eso es lo que más te gusta.

Christian lo miró en silencio, es cierto Anastasia le gustaba, toda su forma de ser, y su naturalidad y espontaneidad solo la hacían más atractiva, se agarró fuertemente la cabeza con las manos y se apoyó en sus rodillas.

-Oh Dios estoy perdido – Fynn rió.

John rió quedamente - No Christian, no estás perdido, simplemente estas descubriendo lo que es salir con una mujer lejos de reglas y castigos, simplemente conocer a alguien con todo lo que eso conlleva.

-Y que hago John? –pregunto realmente intrigado, él otro volvió a sonreír.

-Disfrútalo Christian, saborea el momento que estás viviendo y que te has perdido todos estos años, si ella te gusta, sal con ella, aprende a conocerla de forma normal, sin chequeos de información, sino por lo que ella te cuente de sí misma, comparte tiempo con ella, invítala a cenar, a bailar, a citas normales, has que confíe en ti y que te cuente sus planes y explícale tus motivos cuando no estés de acuerdo con algo, no te impongas ni le prohíbas que haga tal o cual cosa, las relaciones no funcionan así, deja de lado un poco tu yo dominante y vive estos momentos como vengan.

-Y que hago con lo que soy yo John, lo que tú dices parece muy sencillo, pero tú sabes que yo no funciono así, yo tengo necesidades especiales, gustos particulares, que la harán correr a las colinas si lo supiera.

-Has compartido con ella tus gustos?, le has explicado tus necesidades especiales como las llamas? – Christian abrió mucho los ojos y con molestia respondió.

-Estás loco John, te acabo de decir que si ella lo supiera no querría saber nada de mí.

-Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro si todavía no le has dicho nada? – pregunto interesado

Christian suspiro – Porque ella es una chica buena, inocente, se nota que es tranquila y estoy seguro que de que no tiene mucha experiencia, probablemente yo la corrompería.

-Ósea tú te basas en su manera de ser y en la impresión que tienes de ella, para afirmar que huirá si le dices tus gustos y tu estilo de vida? – Christian hizo un asentimiento - entonces es mejor que te alejes ya de ella si piensas que eso pasará de igual manera – dijo John provocandole.

-No puedo, ese es el punto, quiero estar con ella, me gusta verla, me gusta conversar, me gusta besarla, me gusta su compañía – John sonrió.

-Entonces limítate a disfrutar Christian, es demasiado pronto para afirmar que huira cuando le cuentes tus gustos, aparte tu mismo has dicho que no piensas que ella pueda llegar a ser una sumisa, quizás esta es la ocasión en que estas encontrando que ya no es una sumisa lo que buscas.

-No digas tonterías John, no conozco otra cosa.

-Exacto, el estilo de vida que hasta ahora has disfrutado siempre ha llenado tus expectativas y jamás te llevo a buscar otra cosa, pero ahora conoces a una persona que no es participante de ese estilo, al menos hasta donde tú sabes, pero eso no impide que te guste, sino que es eso lo que primordialmente te atrae de ella, puede ser que estés en la búsqueda de algo más.

-Yo no quiero más, nunca he querido más.

-Hasta ahora Christian – sentencio John.

-No me estas ayudando John, quiero que me digas que hacer para equilibrarme.

-Christian, yo no te puedo decir que hacer, lo que te puedo es aconsejar y eso ya lo hice, disfruta de esta etapa nueva para ti, conoce a Anastasia y luego sincérate con ella sobre lo que te gusta, tal vez ella pueda sorprenderte.

Christian lo miró dubitativo – Dices que le cuente mi estilo de vida?

-Digo que cuando te sientas cómodo con ella compartas tus gustos y que tal vez a ella le agraden, pero solamente el tiempo podrá decirte cuando es el momento.

Christian salió del consultorio de Flynn sin una respuesta concreta, había ido con la intención de que él le aclarara que era lo que podía hacer para sentirse nuevamente en control, pero él solo le había aconsejado que disfrutara el conocer a Anastasia, por lo que no había salido conforme, así que frustrado fue camino a GEH.

Ana se levanto esa mañana y lo primero que hizo fue mirar su móvil, pero no encontró ningún mensaje, se debatió por momentos si ella debía mensajearle para desearle buen día, pero al final se fue a la ducha sin haber enviado nada.

Se preparo para salir, estaría solamente medio día ya que debía venir para preparar su equipaje a NY, saldría hoy a las 22hs. Y volvería el lunes a las 10hs.

Se vistió con unos leggins negros, una camiseta negra entallada, un saquito negro de cuero y unas botitas, preparó un té para llevar y cuando estaba saliendo recibió una llamada, miro con ilusión su teléfono, pero sus ánimos decayeron un poco cuando vio quien era.

-Hola Grace, cómo estás? –saludo amablemente.

-Hola Ana, estoy bien y tú?, espero no molestarte…

-No estaba saliendo rumbo a la oficina, que puedo hacer por ti? – caminando rumbo al ascensor.

-Quería saber si este fin de semana podríamos reunirnos tu, yo y otra persona que colabora conmigo en todo lo que sea de Coping Together.

-Grace, este fin de semana me será imposible, debo estar mañana en NY, justamente estoy saliendo esta noche para ahí

-Oh, qué pena… - Ana lo medito un momento, podría salir hoy al medio día y reunirse con ellas si Grace estaba de acuerdo.

-Dime Grace, hoy al mediodía no sería factible?, podemos encontrarnos a las 13:00hs en donde te parezca.

-Excelente, llamaré a mi amiga y le preguntaré, pero ya te confirmo yo mi presencia, te parece en Shanik´s a las 13:00hs.

-Ok, Grace nos vemos ahí.

Cuando Ana llegó se reunió directamente con Jim, llamaron a Elliot y les confirmo que la próxima semana empezarían las adecuaciones y que si todo salía de acuerdo a lo planeado en 10 días terminarían, luego de cortar programaron la mudanza para 20 de febrero, Ana le comento sobre el sistema de seguridad que quería instalar y que la próxima semana se reuniría con las personas que le asesorarían sobre ello, cuando termino todo lo que tenía que discutir con él, ya eran las 12:30hs. y debía salir rumbo a su almuerzo con Grace, en todo el día no recibió ningún mensaje de Christian, eso la tenía triste, pero decidió darle su espacio después de lo de anoche, antes de viajar le llamaría.

Llegó a tiempo al restaurant y diviso a Grace sentada en una mesa, estaba con el cabello suelto y tenia un vestido negro sin mangas que se amoldaba a ella, como siempre sofisticada y elegante.

-Hola Grace –dijo cuando llego, le dio un pequeño abrazo y se sentó.

-Hola Ana – dijo Grace sonriendo – mi amiga acaba de llamarme y me dijo que está un poco retrasada pero que llegaría en cualquier momento, quieres ordenar algo de beber?

-Claro – ambas ordenaron dos bebidas de manzana y comenzaron a hablar, Ana le estaba contando de la mudanza de SIP y de los cambios en la empresa, Grace le comento la fecha que quería celebrar la fiesta de carnaval y estaban comentando eso cuando vieron que alguien se acercaba a su mesa, Ana miró bien a la mujer, era rubia, llevaba un vestido negro hasta la rodilla en tubo, el escote del vestido iba hasta la cintura y no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, llevaba lentes de sol y el cabello recogido y una bolsa a juego, cuando se acerco a la mesa se veía una sonrisa que a Ana no le parecía muy sincera, cuando se quitó los anteojos pudo apreciar que estaba bien conservada pero se le notaban los años. Se acerco primero hacia Grace y con unos besos en el aire la saludo.

-Grace querida, perdona la tardanza, una complicación en el salón.

-No te preocupes, quiero presentarte – dijo Grace mirando a Ana, - ella es Anastasia Steel, Ana, ella es Elena Lincoln – Ana se levanto y le paso la mano, Elena la miró de arriba abajo y plasto en su rostro una sonrisa y le estrecho la mano.

-Vaya, Vaya, por fin te conozco, Grace solo habla maravillas de ti – dijo con leve desden, el tono no paso desapercibido para Ana, esta mujer le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Grace es muy amable Sra. Lincoln, estoy segura que exagera –dijo sentándose, ambas la imitaron.

-Absolutamente Ana, solo digo la verdad – Ana le sonrió con sinceridad, en eso llego el camarero y Elena hizo su orden de bebidas y pidieron la comida.

-Grace, ya tienes fecha para la fiesta que quieres organizar – preguntó Elena bebiendo un sorbo cuando le trajeron su bebida.

-Estábamos discutiendo que fechas serían las adecuadas ya que no quiero que sea muy cerca de la Gala anual, y creo que el 25 de febrero es la mejor.

-Entiendo, y dime Anastasia en que colaborarías tú – pregunto irónicamente

Ana hizo una mueca de sonrisa – El local estaría a mi cargo asi como la decoración y la comida Sra. Lincoln.

-Ah…, espero que sea un local elegante, todas las fiestas que hemos organizado con Grace siempre han sido el evento del Año, todo por lo alto. –

-Elena – dijo Grace con un tono de molestia por su forma de comportarse – confió plenamente en Ana y en sus gustos, estoy segura que la fiesta será excelente, a parte el fin es recaudar fondos.

Elena sonrió a Grace – lo se querida, solo quiero dejarle en claro a Anastasia que la gente que nos patrocina está acostumbrada a cosas bien hechas, no quiero que nuestra reputación se vea dañada por alguien sin experiencia – termino con un tono meloso irónico.-

-Le aseguro Sra. Lincoln que me siento absolutamente capacitada para preparar un evento de esta naturaleza, y que en caso de algún problema recurriría a Grace – dijo Ana firme.

Elena le sonrió y asintió, no le agradaba esta muchachita, pero por lo que veía Grace estaba encantada con ella – oh, estoy segura que así será.

Cuando llegó la comida siguieron los comentarios sobre el tema de la fiesta, ambientación, catering y otras cosas, cada qué vez que podía Elena tiraba indirectas sobre la experiencia de Ana, ella hacía de todo su acopio para no responder a sus provocaciones, no entendía como una mujer tan amorosa como Grace podía ser amiga de una mujer como Elena, cuando fue las 14:30 hs Ana se excuso, diciendo que ya debía partir, se despidió de Grace con un abrazo y de Elena con la mano, el almuerzo no había sido nada agradable.

-Elena no entiendo porque tenías que ser tan desagradable con Ana? –pregunto Grace molesta

Elena se llevo la mano al pecho y fingió sorpresa –Yo fui desagradable?

-Claro que si – respondió molesta – no dejabas de decir que Ana no tenía buenas ideas y que no tenía experiencia.

Elena bebió un poco – Grace, solo me preocupa lo que saldrá de esta fiesta, acuérdate, es la primera del año y marca la tendencia de las siguientes

-Elena, es una fiesta para recaudar fondos, no para debut social.

-Lo sé perfectamente, y créeme todo lo que siempre hago, lo hago por amor a esos niños indefensos, tu sabes cómo me gusta ayudar a los jóvenes – Grace creyó sus palabras y su rostro de suavizó – me temo nada más que si algo no sale bien en esta fiesta, las personas que siempre nos apoyan se alejen – dijo con un fingido tono dramático.

Grace la tomó de las manos –Entiendo tu preocupación Elena, pero estoy segura de la capacidad de Ana, sé que hará un buen trabajo.

Elena sonrió – Ojala que sí.

Ana llegó a su casa y preparó una pequeña maleta, no necesitaba mucho, aparte, tenía cosas en NY, llamó a Ethan y le aviso que estaría allí en la mañana, quedaron en pasar por el despacho de Mike para las 10hs., cuando terminó sus llamadas fue a darse un baño relajante, su mente vagaba nuevamente a Christian, no había recibido señales de él en todo el día, sabía que pese a que se habían despedido bien ayer, seguía molesto, pero ella no entendía porque, él no podía decidir si ella viajaba o no, tampoco tenía derecho a imponerse, pensó nuevamente en la forma en que hablo y recordó a Kate, si bien no la había tratado mal, el Christian de anoche era muy diferente al que ella conocía.

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse salió envuelta en una toalla rumbo a la cocina para prepararse algo eran las 19:00hs., temprano en la tarde, Kate le aviso que saldría con Elliot pero volvería a tiempo para llevarla al aeropuerto, estaba preparando un sándwich cuando escucho el timbre, se dirigió a la puerta y sin mirar abrió sonriente reclamando.

-Olvidaste tus llaves y….-pero cuando miró se sorprendió al no ver a Kate parada en la puerta – Christian – dijo suave, él estaba parado frente a ella, llevaba el botón de la camisa desprendido y la corbata sobresalía del bolsillo superior de su traje, la miraba de pies a cabeza, Ana estaba descalza solo con la toalla el cabello recogido.

-Puedo pasar? – dijo él sin despegar los ojos de sus piernas, ella se hizo a un lado y lo dejo entrar, cerró la puerta y se quedo recostada por ella sin decir nada, Christian seguía mirándola intensamente, ella se mordió el labio inconscientemente, este hombre le encantaba, Christian se acerco a ella y le estiro la barbilla suavemente para que dejara de mordérselo – Ana, te estás mordiendo el labio y más vestida así – dijo mirándola nuevamente de arriba abajo – me quieres matar – dijo con voz ronca, ella rio e hizo un gesto negativo.

-Por favor ponte cómodo iré a cambiarme – le dijo ella caminando hacia su habitación, cuando llegó se soltó el pelo y se puso nuevamente el leggins negro y una camisa blanca, zapatos y fue junto a Christian lo encontró en la sala mirando por la ventana hacia el Sound con la luna brillando sobre el agua, se colocó a su lado y miró también.

-Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tu departamento, la vista es impresionante – le dijo.

-Desde mi habitación puedo mirar el amanecer si me despierto a la hora correcta y cuando haga menos frio te mostraré el jardín interior, la vista te roba el aliento – Christian asintió y luego se volvió hacia ella.

-Perdóname por no haberte contactado en todo el día –ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-Seguramente estabas ocupado, por eso no te escribí yo, pero pensaba llamarte antes de irme

Christian se paso la mano por el pelo, le molestara que se fuera – tú nunca me molestarías Ana – le dijo sinceramente – podemos hablar? – ella asintió y le indico para que fueran al sillón.

-Quieres tomar algo? – Christian negó con la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón frente a ella – dime…

-Se que ayer me comporte mal – ella abrió la boca para interrumpir pero él la callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – por favor déjame terminar, yo se que anoche dijimos que lo dejaríamos pasar y sé que también dijimos que teníamos que hablar, y eso es cierto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme intranquilo porque te vayas, entiendo que tengas compromisos y que son anteriores a mí, pero me gustaría que a partir de ahora me hagas participe de este tipo de cosas, para que yo pueda saber, soy nuevo en esto Ana y voy a meter mucho la pata y vamos a pelear mucho, pero pese a todo eso, quiero conocerte, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, no quiero dar la espalda a esto por mis arrebatos y…-pero no pudo continuar, fue callado por un beso de ella.

-Como te dije ayer – mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – yo también soy nueva en esto, y si tienes razón, hay muchas cosas de que hablar, pero se darán en el momento correcto, y yo también quiero conocerte y pasar tiempo contigo, y te prometo que cuando surja algo que pueda afectar mi tiempo contigo o alguna decisión importante, lo consultaré contigo, está bien?

-Está bien – dijo el descansando su frente en la de ella – vine a ofrecerte mi Jet para tu viaje – ella sonrió.

-Gracias pero ya tengo mis pasajes – el arrugo el entrecejo

-Puedes cancelarlos – dijo firmemente pero después suavizo el tono – si quieres – ella volvió a sonreír y le dio un suave beso

-Gracias, pero te tomaré la palabra para la próxima – Christian asintió y lo dejó pasar si seguía insistiendo volverían a discutir y ya era suficiente no verse el fin de semana.

-A qué hora es tu vuelo? – preguntó

-A las 10, Kate vendrá para llevarme al aeropuerto

-Yo te llevaré – dijo con un tono que no admitía discusión, Ana abrió la boca para discutir pero decidió no hacerlo, ya habían tenido bastante ayer

-Ok, le avisaré, quieres comer algo? – preguntó incorporándose, Christian le dijo que si y juntos fueron a la cocina a preparar algo.

Cuando estaban en la cocina Christian se sentó en la barra a mirar como ella hacía unos bocadillos, le sirvió un poco de jugo de Arándanos.

-Hoy almorcé con tu madre y una amiga suya – dijo Ana cortando un poco de pan

-En serio? Porque?

-Tu madre quería que conociera a esta Sra. ya que ella siempre es la que le ayuda con los eventos, pero parece que no le caí bien.

Christian frunció el seño – Ana es imposible que tu no le caigas bien a alguien, quien era?

-La Sra. Elena Lincoln – dijo y Christian abrió mucho los ojos – se pasaba haciendo comentarios acerca de mi inexperiencia y si tendré o no buen gusto.

-Estoy seguro de que solo le preocupaba que todo salga bien.

-La conoces? – dijo Ana, pero después movió la cabeza negativamente – claro que la conoces es amiga de tu madre, seguro creciste a su alrededor – Christian solo afirmo con la cabeza – en fin, capaz tengas razón – dijo y le puso un plato enfrente y se sentó a comer con él.

Comieron en silencio, mirándose profundamente a ratos, ambos queriendo decir muchas cosas pero sin atreverse, pero había algo que rondaba la cabeza de Christian.

-Con quien iras el sábado a la cena de beneficencia? –pregunto Christian casualmente.

-Con Mike y probablemente Ethan, el hermano de Kate – dijo sin importancia, a Christian le hirvió la sangre.

-Mike tu abogado? – dijo con un tono acido, ella lo miró fijo y vio en sus ojos la rabia.

-Sí, pero iremos como amigos, como siempre

-No quiero que vayas con él – dijo entre dientes, a Ana le cambio la cara, "_volvemos con lo mismo?"_ pensó, pero cuando abrió la boca – no quiero que vayas con otra persona que no sea yo. – Ana no dijo nada, en esta ocasión si lo entendía, extendió su mano hasta tocar la de él y le dio un suave apretón.

-Christian, entiendo, pero no quiero ir sola, y Mike es un amigo, solo eso, él ya lo tiene bien claro… - Christian gruño.

-Intento algo? – dijo con furia

-No, nunca ha intentado nada, pero yo ya le deje en claro que para mí él es solo un amigo, por favor no hagas esto más difícil – dijo suplicando, esto apaciguo un poco a Christian – ya de por si todo es complicado, y tú no vas a estar ahí para acompañarme.

-Si yo iba, tu irías conmigo? – Ana sonrió.

-Que pregunta es esa?, por supuesto que hubiese ido contigo, eso no lo dudes – Christian solo afirmó, ya no dijo más nada y siguió comiendo, no estaba contento por cómo estaban las cosas, pero puso en marcha en su cabeza un plan para solucionar todo.

Como prometió Ana le aviso a Kate que Christian la llevaría, luego de despedirse de su amiga por teléfono, salió rumbo al aeropuerto acompañada de Christian, Taylor la saludo amablemente y acomodo su equipaje en la cajuela, durante el camino nadie hablo, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Christian miraba pasar la ciudad por su ventana, sentía muchas cosas que eran totalmente nuevas para él, no quería demostrarlo pero los celos lo estaban matando, si hubiese sido por él, Ana no hubiese pisado NY sin su compañía, y no hubiese permitido que ese tal Mike se acercara a un paso de ella, pero sabía que esto venía desde antes y más que nada eran sus negocios, pero lo del sábado estaba por volverlo loco, no podía quedarse tranquilo pensando en que pasarían una velada juntos, una velada que debía ser para él, necesitaba encontrar la forma de que ella dependiera sola y exclusivamente de él, no quería compartirla con nadie, y por sobre todo, este sentimiento era el que más le aterraba.

Ana sentía muchas cosas por el hombre que tenía al lado, pero le preocupaba que todo se estuviese dando muy rápido, ellos estaban saliendo? Era eso?, jamás se plantearon que era lo que tenían, solo sabían que querían pasar tiempo juntos y conocerse, le hubiese gustado que sea él quien la acompañe, pero sabía que el aviso era corto, por lo que prefirió no decir nada, no quería escuchar la negativa pues sabía que le haría sentir mal, si era por ella hubiese vuelto mañana por la noche nuevamente a Seattle pero como el evento se celebraba en uno de sus hoteles, Ethan y Mike le aconsejaron que esté presente.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Taylor bajo su equipaje, ella le agradeció y luego se volteó hacia Christian, él la miraba intensamente.

-Bueno, tengo que ir adentro

El se paso la mano por el pelo y suspiro – No quiero que vayas – dijo suave.

Ella sonrió – lo sé – y se acerco mas a él, alzo las manos y acaricio su rostro, Christian cerró los ojos ante este contacto y disfruto de la caricia, ella le dio un suave beso en los labios y arrastrando su maleta se marcho hacia las puertas.

Christian se quedo mirándola partir, cuando se perdió de su vista entró a la SUV.

-A donde Señor – preguntó Taylor mirando a su jefe por el retrovisor.

-A Escala – dijo cortante, mientras miraba pensativo por la ventana, en definitiva, no le gustaba para nada que ella fuera sola y estaba seguro que esta sería la última vez que esto sucedía.

N/A2, hacia esta parte del mundo el carnaval se celebra en febrero (obvio es verano), pero la fiesta que organizaran tendrá el tema carnaval, no necesariamente implica que será de la misma manera que es por aqui, pero tomará algo de ello, solo para aclarar.


	25. No se necesitan palabras

N/A:1ro. mil disculpas por estar ausente y por el atraso, complicaciones personales impidieron que actualizara antes, pero este es un capitulo largo en compensación (espero)

a mis queridas Verdelina, Leelee, Katygrey, gracias por preocuparse y escribir, y al que firmo como invitado tambien, y bueno sin mas nada que agregar aqui esta la historia, espero les guste este capitulo. ahh y no olviden revisar pinterest para tener idea de algunas partes.

la historia original y todo su contenido pertenece a ELJames, esta es mia y solo por diversión. Disfruten

* * *

_Christian se quedo mirándola partir, cuando se perdió de su vista entró a la SUV._

_-A donde Señor – preguntó Taylor mirando a su jefe por el retrovisor._

_-A Escala – dijo cortante, mientras miraba pensativo por la ventana, en definitiva, no le gustaba para nada que ella fuera sola y estaba seguro que esta sería la última vez que esto sucedía._

Christian llegó a su departamento y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al bar, se sirvió un vaso de bourbon y lo bebió de un golpe, volvió a servirse otro y con el vaso en la mano camino hasta el ventanal del salón en donde se puso a mirar la ciudad, había claudicado, contra su mejor juicio había dejado ir a Ana sola a NY, y esa sensación estaba por volverlo loco, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no pedirle a Taylor que regresaran al aeropuerto para que él pudiera detenerla, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso no era posible.

Lo que no entendía era porque tenía estos sentimientos tan extraños, no quería separarse de ella, odiaba la idea de estar a tantos kilómetros de distancia, y principalmente odiaba la idea de no verla hasta el martes, ya que ella le había indicado que salía de NY a las 10 de la mañana del lunes, por lo que llegaría a Seattle a las 17hs, pero seguramente vendría muy cansada.

¿Porque tenía esa necesidad de estar cerca de ella?, ¿porque ahora que ella no estaba sentía que algo faltaba?, este tumulto en su pecho estaba por volverlo loco, necesitaba centrarse y controlarse, no podía seguir así, eran muchos días hasta el martes y si seguía así no viviría para contarlo, su mente vago nuevamente hasta el sábado por la noche y la sangre volvió a hervirle, ella iría a la cena en compañía de ese tipo con el que se quedo abrazada mirando la marina en noviembre, ella podrá decir que son solo amigos, pero era evidente que él quería otra cosa, la forma en que la miraba cuando bailaban, cuando estaban hablando, no había nada de amigos o nada inocente en él, saber que ellos estarían juntos solo lo hacía sentir peor, volvió a beber de golpe su trago y se dirigió nuevamente al bar, cuando estaba llegando, Taylor vino hasta el salón.

-Sr. la Sra. Lincoln está subiendo – Christian levanto la cabeza mirando al cielo como preguntándose porque…lo único que faltaba… Elena…, miro nuevamente a Taylor y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, volvió a llenar el vaso y tomo asiento.

Elena entro al departamento y cuando diviso a Christian fue directo hacia él, cuando llegó al sillón se quitó el tapado en un movimiento sensual dejando al descubierto el vestido negro al cuerpo con el escote provocativo, se acercó hasta él y se inclinó para saludarlo, coloco sus manos en sus antebrazos le dio sus famosos besos de aire y le susurro en el oído.

-Hola Christian – dijo ronroneando, Christian volteo el rostro hacia la derecha, no le gustaba cuando ella se acercaba mucho.

-Elena – dijo cortante – ¿a qué debo tu visita?, ella se incorporó y se sentó frente a él, cruzo las piernas provocativamente y lo miro.

-Quería saber cómo estabas Christian, quedamos en que ibas a contactarme cuando eligieras a alguna de las chicas para una entrevista, pero como no me has llamado me quede preocupada – dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza, él la miró y no contesto, volvió a beber de golpe su trago y se levantó para volver a llenarlo.

-¿Quieres una copa Elena? – dijo de pura cortesía, no tenía el mínimo interés de beber con ella

-Cariño me encantaría una copa de vino, pero debo conducir, y a qué se debe que estas tomando algo tan fuerte, no suele ser tu estilo – dijo melosa.

Christian la ignoró y volvió a llenar su vaso, miró su reloj y vio que eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, Anastasia ya estaba rumbo a NY, y este pensamiento le amargaba más, por lo que volvió a beber todo el contenido y llenó nuevamente el vaso

-Christian! – Exclamo Elena sorprendida – tu no sueles beber así, que te sucede? – dijo acercándose a él, cuando estuvo a su lado empezó a acariciar su brazo – si es estrés yo puedo ayudarte con eso, sabes que solo tienes que decir las palabras y me tienes en tu cuarto de juegos dispuesta – terminó ronroneando.

Christian se soltó de sus manos y la miró duramente, no tenía interés en volver a involucrarse con Elena, no quería estar con nadie, solo quería a Ana.

-Eso nunca va a pasar Elena –le dijo fríamente, Elena retrocedió un poco y oculto la molestia que le causaron sus palabras.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte Christian, solo yo sé lo que quieres y necesitas, yo se tus gustos, yo se como hacert…-pero no termino su frase.

-SUFICIENTE! – dijo gritando – no quiero nada Elena, por favor vete, Taylorrrrr – volvió a gritar, el mencionado en menos de un minuto estuvo en el salón.

-Señor.

-Por favor acompaña a la Sra. Lincoln, ya se va – dijo Christian mirando a Elena con ojos fríos, ella estaba sorprendida, jamás se había comportado de esa manera, con toda la dignidad que pudo tomo su bolso y su tapado y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Veo que estas de muy mal humor, cuando se te pase ya me llamaras-

-No cuentes con ello – dijo Christian en un susurro bebiendo su bourbon, Elena se quedo quieta al escuchar, pero trato de ignorar lo que dijo y se marchó, Taylor esperó que el ascensor bajara para volver al salón, a una distancia prudencial miraba a su jefe, sabía que era lo que lo tenía así, y lastimosamente la causa de su confusión estaba ahora en un avión camino a otra ciudad, sacudiendo la cabeza se retiró hacia su habitación, deseando que su jefe pronto se percatará del porqué de su angustia.

Christian miraba por la ventana cuando sintió su celular vibrar, al mirar la pantalla no pudo evitar la sorpresa y la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, le había llegado un mensaje.

A: _Gracias por traerme Sr. Grey, te avisaré cuando llegue a NY, cuídate, te voy a extrañar._

Leyó varias veces el mensaje pero no contesto, no sabía que poner,¿yo también te voy a extrañar? ¿No quería que te vayas?, no, nada parecía bueno, guardo su celular en su bolsillo y se dirigió a su habitación con la botella en su mano, sabía que mañana debía levantarse temprano, pero ahora mismo solo quería beber hasta no sentir ese dolor horrible que tenía en el pecho al pensar en Ana lejos con otro hombre.

A la mañana despertó sobresaltado por el grito que Taylor le dio, como pudo giro su cuerpo para observar el reloj de la mesita y se percató que eran pasadas las 8 de la mañana

-Mierda - grito y se incorporó y al hacerlo su cabeza latió fuertemente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, y sin levantar la vista del suelo gruño a Taylor – porque mierda no me despertaste antes.

-Sr. desde las 7 de la mañana estoy intentando despertarlo, incluso la Sra. Bailey tuvo que llamar al departamento porque Ud. no respondía su celular.

Christian no dijo nada y se levanto rumbo al baño cuando se movió su pie golpeo algo, al mirar al piso vio la botella vacía de bourbon, ¿había vaciado la botella?, se sacudió la cabeza y el dolor latente volvió, sin mediar palabra se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha fría y tomar un analgésico que lo despejara.

Cuando terminó de vestirse salió al salón donde una sonriente Gail lo esperaba, no tenía tiempo ni estomago para desayunar, así que haciendo un gesto con su cabeza se despidió de ella sin probar bocado, Taylor lo seguía de cerca, mirando a su jefe se dio cuenta de que estaba de un humor de perros y era mejor no meterse con él hoy, cuando subió a la SUV revisó por primera vez su celular, encontró 5 llamadas perdidas de Taylor, 10 llamadas perdidas de Ros y un mensaje de texto, al abrirlo comprobó que había llegado a las 5:30 am.

A: _Buenos días Sr. Grey, quería avisarte que llegue bien y estoy sana y salva, cuídate por favor…_

El mensaje puso una sonrisa en su rostro que duró muy poco al recordar la distancia que los separaba y el tiempo en que no se verían.

C:_ Me alegro que hayas llegado bien, y tú eres la que debes cuidarte, hablamos más tarde estoy camino a una reunión. – _quería decirle tantas cosas pero al final se decidió por algo escueto y simple, si se dejaba llevar era capaz de admitir más cosas de las que realmente quería.

Llegaron a GEH, Christian había recibido la llamada de Ros por el camino avisándole que hacía más de una hora que lo esperaban en la sala de juntas, sin decirle más que un ya llego corto, no estaba como para escuchar a nadie.

Cuando llegó a su piso divisó a Andrea y sin decirle buen día le dijo que inmediatamente le lleve un café negro fuerte a la sala de juntas y un analgésico, Andrea sin titubear lo hizo, su jefe no estaba de buenas.

Cuando entró a la sala de juntas, no se disculpó con nadie y se sentó directamente en la cabecera de la mesa, miró nuevamente su celular y vio que parpadeaba con la notificación de un mensaje.

A: _siempre me cuido Sr. Grey, que tengas un lindo día, ya te extraño….._

"_yo también te extraño" _pensó Christian y frunció el seño, estaba siendo ridículo, no podía extrañarla no hacía ni 24 horas desde que se había marchado, sacudiéndose estos pensamientos concentro su atención a la reunión que estaba desarrollándose.

Christian salió de la reunió 20 minutos después de que empezará, todos lo sacaban de quicio y no quería escuchar las propuestas, cualquier cosa que decían le parecía ridícula e innecesaria, así que le dijo a todos que eran unos incompetentes y que la próxima vez que se presentaran sin estar preparados todos serían despedidos.

Cuando estuvo en su oficina, se sentó frente a su escritorio pero no podía concentrarse, Andrea y Olivia lo ponían nervioso ya que no eran capaces de seguir una simple orden que él daba, Ros le había dicho que necesitaba calmarse y él le dijo que si seguía hablando estaba despedida, así que para evitar una discusión ella se marcho a su oficina.

Para la tarde el ambiente estaba nefasto y caldeado, Andrea y Olivia estaban al borde de las lagrimas, nada de lo que hacían parecía calmar los ánimos de su jefe, al contrario parecía que buscaba escusas para descargar su mal humor en ellas, Olivia había salido como alma que lleva el diablo cuando este le grito que era una incompetente por no poder siquiera pedir correctamente su almuerzo, ella odiaba a Christian Grey pero sabía que necesitaba aguantar un poco más sus malos tratos y su humor debido a que era necesario. Mirándose al espejo suspiro, pronto todo este esfuerzo daría sus frutos, acomodo su ropa, respiro profundo y salió rumbo a su escritorio rogando por paciencia para no apuñalarlo con un abre cartas.

A las 5 de la tarde Christian decidió que había tenido suficiente, el dolor de cabeza no había cesado y ya no podía tolerar más ningún error, así que salió de su oficina rumbo a su casa, cuando estaba en camino se dio cuenta que no sabía que haría en cuanto llegará a su departamento, no tenía cabeza para trabajar y concentrarse y no quería hablar con nadie, así llamo a Claude Bastille su entrenador privado y le dijo que lo esperaba en el gimnasio en 1 hora, por lo menos trataría de descargarse con él.

A las 8 dieron por concluida la sesión, Claude había pateado su trasero muchas veces, si bien Christian estaba con rabia y atacaba con fuerza su concentración no estaba en el encuentro, su mente vagaba a kilómetros de distancia, hacía una joven de ojos azules.

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse, decidió cenar algo, Gail le había preparado macarrones con queso, pero esta noche se abstuvo del alcohol, la resaca de esta mañana había sido suficiente por lo que se conformo con agua con gas.

Para las 9 de la noche Christian vagaba por su departamento sin nada específico que hacer, no podía trabajar aunque lo intentara, su cuerpo estaba agotado del entrenamiento, pero su mente corría a gran velocidad, miraba su reloj en Seattle eran las 9:30hs. pero en NY ya eran las 12:30hs. muy tarde para llamarla, en todo el día no lo había hecho, no porque lo haya olvidado, sino porque tenía miedo de la forma en que le hablaría, al paso de las horas más le molestaba la distancia que había entre ellos y el tiempo que tardarían en volver a verse.

A las 4 de la mañana decidió levantarse para ir a correr, gran parte de la noche la paso girando en la cama, el sueño no acudía a él, y su mente no descansaba, pensaba que hoy por la noche ella estaría bailando con alguien que no era él, salió del departamento sin despertar a Taylor, era muy temprano y no quería compañía, salió a la calle y estaba desierta y empezó a correr primero lo hizo a un ritmo tranquilo pero conforme su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando empezó un ritmo de castigo, su mente vagaba a varios pensamientos y escenarios y en todos ellos estaba presente Ana, luego de 2 horas de trote volvió a su departamento cuando llegó Taylor estaba recorriendo el salón ofuscado hablando con alguien por teléfono, cuando lo vio colgó.

-Señor – dijo entre dientes – salió sin notificarme y sin su teléfono, cualquier cosa podría haberle sucedido.

Christian lo miró impasible, efectivamente había olvidado su celular, pero no necesitaba distracción, quería tener un momento a solas para meditar – no sucedió nada – espeto de mala gana -y no quería compañía por eso no te notifique

Taylor se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo que pudiera desencadenar un conflicto, sabía que su jefe estaba al borde y no quería ser él quien lo empujara, asintió sin decir nada y cuando se dispuso a irse hacía su oficina Christian lo llamó.

-Te quiero en mi despacho en 20 minutos –dijo fríamente y se marcho a su cuarto, era muy temprano pero necesitaba hablar nuevamente con Flynn, sabía que estaba siendo más insoportable que de costumbre pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba consejo urgente o se volvería loco y a todos a su alrededor.

Ana llegó a NY el viernes a las 8AM hora local, hacia mucho frio, pero cuando estaba llegando a la puerta vio una cara familiar en medio de la multitud.

-Ethan! – dijo y corrió a abrazar al chico rubio de amplia sonrisa que estaba esperándola

-Ana banana! – dijo él y la abrazo con fuerza, luego se separaron y la tomo de los brazos para mirarla bien, su amiga era una mujer muy hermosa, pero él nunca había albergado sentimientos que no fueran de hermandad hacía ella – te vez bien Steel para haber volado tantas horas – dijo burlándose, ella le golpeo brazo en broma

-Cállate, seguro que parezco una zombie toda demacrada y despeinada – y rio, el tomo su maleta y juntos se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde Ethan tenía el auto, cuando se encontraban ya en camino ella saco su celular y le envió un mensaje a Christian.

-Porque sonríes a la pantalla de tu celular Steel? – Ana se sonrojo y guardo rápidamente el teléfono, no esperaba una respuesta en Seattle eran apenas las 5 de la mañana.

-Por nada, le avisaba a Kate que ya llegue – mintió y miro por la ventana, la gente caminaba apresurada y muy abrigaba, le gustaba New York, pero amaba Seattle….

Cuando llegaron a su departamento Ana solo tuvo tiempo para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa, a las 10 debían estar en el despacho de Mike para la firma de los contratos para la franquicia de los hoteles, Ana se decidió por un elegante traje estampado blanco y negro, una cartera de mano y zapatos negros, recogió el cabello en un rodete alto desprolijo se puso unos aros a juego, maquillaje sencillo y un tapado para el frio, cuando salió de su habitación Ethan que estaba en la sala le silbó.

-Guau Steel, luces excelente – Ana se ruborizó, quería causar una buena impresión a los inversionistas no quería que su edad ni su apariencia le hicieran parecer poco profesional.

-Tú crees que estoy exagerando?, no quiero que me tomen por improvisada o que les parezca muy joven y que por eso no deben hacer tratos conmigo, no quiero que… - pero fue interrumpida cuando Ethan la tomo de los brazos firmemente y le dijo mirándola fijo.

-Ana, todo estará bien, me tendrás a mí a tu lado y a Mike para cualquier duda que tengas, pero tengo plena confianza en ti, se que has aprendido mucho y que cualquier cosa que se presente podrás pasarla sin problemas, aparte Ana, a quien puedes no caerle bien – esta frase hizo que Ana automáticamente pensará en Christian, él le había dicho lo mismo, le hubiese gustado que él la acompañase.

Llegaron al despacho y fueron recibidos inmediatamente por Mike.

-Ana – dijo con dulzura y la abrazó fuertemente, ella le correspondió el abrazo, pero luego se sintió incomoda e inmediatamente vino Christian a su cabeza, no entendía porque, pero sentía que no podía abrazarlo sin sentirse culpable, se libero como pudo y le sonrió.

-Hola Mike, que gusto verte – le dijo sinceramente, él la miro con ilusión, estaba preciosa y hacia demasiado tiempo que no la veía.

-Cómo estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo…estas preciosa Ana –Ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia Ethan, este sonreía tontamente y le hacía gestos con la cabeza, en el tiempo en NY Ethan y Mike se habían hecho amigos y este último le había confesado sus sentimientos por Ana, Ethan le dijo que luchara por lo que quería.

-Gracias Mike, ya están los inversionistas? – pregunto interesada alisando su saco, estaba nerviosa.

-Si pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que con la reunión ira muy bien, su exigencia para conocerte es simplemente para saber con quién están tratando, saben que Ethan es el administrador pero quieren conocer a la dueña – Ana asintió y los tres se dirigieron hacía la sala de juntas.

Para el medio día terminaron las negociaciones y los contratos fueron firmados, Mike quedo en presentar todo en los registros el lunes a primera hora para que todo tuviera la legalidad necesaria.

-Viste banana, todo salió bien – le dijo Ethan dándole una palmada en el hombro, Ana sonrió Ethan había tenía razón.

-Si así mismo, por suerte los tenia a Uds., gracias chicos por su apoyo

-Que les parece si vamos a almorzar para celebrar – dijo Mike

-Claro - dijo Ana entusiasmada.

-Me encantaría pero debo pasar por el hotel del centro, hay cosas que debo finiquitar para volver a Seattle el lunes, pero podemos cenar todos juntos está noche si quieren.

-Claro, fantástico – dijo Ana – quieres que te acompañe – le pregunto interesada

-No Ana, ve con Mike – dijo Ethan haciendo una seña a su amigo.

Se despidieron y Ana y Mike se dirigieron hacia un restaurant, cuando estaban en el auto el teléfono de Ana sonó y sonrió cuando vio el mensaje, Mike la miraba de reojo

-Buenas noticias? – dijo él interesado, ella tipeaba la respuesta mordiéndose el labio, cuando termino lo miro.

-No, solo me respondieron un mensaje anterior – dijo sonriente.

-Ahhh, Kate? – preguntó interesado.

-No- fue todo lo que dijo ella y miro hacia la ciudad por la ventanilla, no quería hablar con Mike sobre Christian.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, hablaron de varios temas, Ana le contó de la ayuda que estaba prestando a Grace, la ubicación y mejoras del nuevo local de Kids of Heaven, le contó sobre Kate y Elliot, y SIP.

-Me alegro que estés bien Ana, veo que has retomado tu vida en Seattle – dijo Mike no tan entusiasmado, muy en el fondo él deseaba que ella quisiera volver a NY.

-La verdad que sí, estoy cerca de mi padre, mis amigos y el trabajo que me gusta, puedo ayudar a Grace, programar cosas, aparte está el nuevo refugio y Chris….- se detuvo sonrojada, estaba muy entusiasmada por todo que no pudo evitar que el venga a su mente.

-Chris? –dijo Mike con duda.

-Christian…-dijo Ana en un susurro – es un amigo – "_un amigo? Solo eso?"_- pensó Ana.

-Ah ya, y como lo conociste? – pregunto curioso y un poco sospechoso

-Lo conocí aquí en NY y como él es de Seattle nos volvimos a encontrar - Mike abrió mucho los ojos, no necesito más para saber.

-Christian…asi como Christian Grey?

-Si – dijo y con eso Mike solo asintió y no dijo más nada su cara mostraba todo lo que las palabras no expresaban.

Al terminar de almorzar llevó a Ana a su departamento y él fue directo a su despacho estaba hecho una furia, por un momento pensó que podía intentar convencer a Ana de que volviera, pero al descubrir esto se sintió molesto y derrotado.

Después de mucho cavilar pensó que intentaría lo que dijo Ethan y tenía hasta el lunes para tratar de acercarse a ella y empezaría mañana por la noche, en la gala era la perfecta oportunidad, el ambiente y la cercanía los unirían y de alguna manera trataría de atraer a Ana y quien sabe con el tiempo ella podría volver.

A las 7 Mike llamo para avisar que no vendría a cenar, así que serían solo Ana y Ethan, ella se había pasado el día merodeando y esperando la llamada que Christian le dijo que haría, pero jamás llamo, pensó en ella llamarle, pero sentía que debían tener este tiempo separados, porque el comportamiento que él había tenido el día anterior había sido muy distinto al que ella había conocido, y quería darle espacio para que él encontrara su eje, deseaba que cuando volviera a Seattle pudieran tomar las cosas con más calma y disfrutar más de su compañía.

Ethan y Ana conversaron hasta casi la media noche, bebieron una botella de vino y rieron mucho recordando las hazañas de Kate, cuando Ana empezó a bostezar Ethan entendió la señal y se marcho para que su amiga pudiera descansar, luego de despedirse Ana se preparó para acostarse a dormir, ella miró nuevamente su teléfono, en Seattle serían casi las nueve de la noche, suspiro al no encontrar ningún mensaje y cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez él ya no quería contactar con ella.

El sábado por la mañana Ana se levantó temprano y se alisto para ir a Kids of Heaven, quería pasar el día con los niños y hablar con la Sra. Miller, cuando llegó fue recibida con mucho cariño por todos, jugo con ellos, compartió el almuerzo, cuando fue el medio día su teléfono se encendió indicando un mensaje.

C: _Buenos días preciosa, discúlpame por no haberte llamado ayer y tampoco esta mañana, había cosas que necesitaba solucionar y aclarar antes de poder hablar contigo, pero son cosas que necesito decirte personalmente por lo que deberán esperar a que nos veamos, por favor no te molestes conmigo, como te explique esto es nuevo para mí, por favor cuídate…_

Ana sonrió al mirar el mensaje y sin dudar disco su número, sonó una vez y luego fue directo a contestador, volvió a probar y pasó lo mismo, no quiso dejarle un mensaje de voz así que dijo que intentaría llamarlo más tarde, tal vez estaba en la oficina, Grace le había comentado que Christian siempre trabajaba los fines de semana.

A las 7 volvió a su departamento a alistarse para la gala que empezaba a las 9, esta vez no había un equipo de maquilladores y peinadores que la pondrían a punto, así que todo dependía de ella, después de bañarse, fue al closet a elegir un vestido para esta noche, no tenía a Kate para que la guiara, así que lo que a ella le gustara debería estar bien, estuvo mirando un rato cuando divisó uno que le llamo la atención, se lo probo por encima de la bata y pensó en el peinado que combinaría, luego de varias pruebas con su cabello se puso a la tarea, seco su cabello y lo dejo suelto con ondas peinándolo hacia un costado, eligió un vestido celeste agua largo de strapples semi entallado con un detalle en la cintura, una cartera de mano plateada y zapatos a juego maquillaje mínimo solo un poco de brillo labial y mascara.

Cuando termino de arreglarse salió al salón donde la esperaba Ethan de frac, era un muchacho muy atractivo pero para Ana siempre había sido como un hermano.

-Ana, estas preciosa – dijo Ethan acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, Ana se sonrojo.

-Tú también estas muy guapo – dijo riendo – Mike vendrá para irnos juntos?.

-No, me dijo que nos alcanzaría en el hotel, nos vamos? –dijo doblando el brazo para que ella lo tomara, Ana sonrió y se encaramó al brazo de Ethan y juntos se encaminaron a la cena.

Llegaron al hotel y les encanto la decoración, todo estaba muy bien hecho, cuando divisaron a los anfitriones se acercaron, Ana encontró a varias personas conocidas y se puso a conversar con ellos, Ethan también hizo lo mismo, al poco tiempo de estar en la fiesta Mike llegó, busco con la mirada y cuando la encontró fue directamente junto a ella.

-Ana – le dijo sonriente mirándola de pies a cabeza – como siempre estas preciosa – y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Hola Mike- dijo amablemente – que suerte que llegaste, ¿como estas?

-Ahora que te veo mejor –dijo con voz seductora, Ana solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza pero no contesto, su actitud la ponía incomoda, algo había pasado desde la última vez que hablaron, ella le había dejado en claro que solo eran amigos, pero parecía que ahora él no pensaba eso.

-Todo quedo muy bien – dijo ella tratando de cambiar de tema,

-Si la verdad – en eso se acercó Ethan saludó efusivamente a Mike y luego se dirigió a Ana.

-Los directores y algunos de los patrocinadores quieren conocerte y agradecerte por la donación del local – Ana asintió y lo siguió hasta donde estaban, hablaron un rato y luego de todos los agradecimientos y felicitaciones se retiraron a las mesas, Ana busco su nombre y encontró que estaban todos juntos pero que había un lugar vacio, le pareció extraño ya que en estos eventos se vendían todos los cubiertos, pero no le interesó averiguar más, fue hasta su mesa y tomó asiento, Mike rápidamente la acompaño y empezó a conversar con ella, cada vez que pasaban los minutos más incómoda se sentía ella con él, jamás en todo el tiempo en que se habían conocido se había sentido así, pero algo había cambiado en la actitud de Mike.

Estaban tan concentrados hablando, que no se percataron que de a poco los lugares se fueron llenando, cada persona iba ocupando su mesa, poco después el Maestro de Ceremonias le dio la bienvenida a todos y los invito a gastar en pos de los niños, habrían subastas, juegos de azar y algunas apuestas, y todo lo recaudado iría a la fundación organizadora, cuando él anunció que la cena iba a servirse, ya casi no había nadie parado, y la mesa de Ana casi estaba llena, había un lugar vacio a su lado, siguió hablando con Mike y Ethan cuando tuvo una sensación extraña, un poco después comprendió porque tuvo esa sensación, todo se aclaró cuando oyó una voz tras ella

-Buenas noches, está ocupado este lugar?

Ana volteó lentamente hacia la voz, y la respiración se le corto cuando se encontró mirando el rostro del hombre con el que soñaba desde hacía mucho, sin darse cuenta se levanto y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, Christian la miraba intensamente, desde que llegó la había buscado y cuando la divisó, le molesto encontrarla charlando con su abogado, así que sin perder el tiempo marcho directamente a la mesa, y ahora la tenía enfrente, habían pasado apenas 2 días de su ausencia pero él había sentido que era una eternidad, aunque al mirarla todo se disipó, estaba hermosa, radiante, el vestido que llevaba combinaba a la perfección con su piel y su cabello suelto le daba un aire natural y muy bello, al verla sonreír no pudo evitar imitarla, por sus ojos y su sonrisa se notaba que la sorpresa había sido de su agrado.

-Hola Anastasia – dijo él en un susurro tomando su mano y acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, se acerco hasta su oreja y con voz sexy susurro – estas preciosa

Ana cerro los ojos al sentir su aliento tan cerca, había deseado tanto que el viniera con ella que no podía creer que ahora lo tenía enfrente, cuando él se alejo ella levanto la vista – hola – fue todo lo que pudo susurrar estaba sonrojada y emocionada por su presencia.

Christian ladeo la cabeza y con un brillo de excitación en los ojos pregunto – Te gusto la sorpresa?

Ella sonrió más ampliamente y con voz suave respondió – me encanto - y se mordió el labio inconscientemente, Christian estiró la mano y con suavidad lo separó de entre los dientes, y negando con la cabeza dijo en un susurro

-Ahora no Srta. Steel, no aquí – ella afirmo con la cabeza y siguió perdida en su mirada.

Ethan y Mike observaban la escena en silencio como el resto de los ocupantes de la mesa, ellos estaban sumergidos en su burbuja personal, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Ethan miró a su amigo y al ver su rostro sintió pena por él, era evidente que Ana estaba deslumbrada por el hombre que tenían enfrente y al ver la expresión de Mike noto que él también se había dado cuenta.

-Viniste – dijo Ana asombrada todavía por su presencia, sabía que era real porque la mano que él estaba tomando, enviaba miles de descargas a su cuerpo – quería tanto que vinieras – dijo susurrando y sonrojándose.

Christian le acaricio el rostro con la mano que tenía libre – ¿y porque no me lo pediste? – le dijo él muy suave, tantas cosas se hubiesen evitado si ella le decía que quería que la acompañara.

-No quería que te sientas presionado ni obligado – dijo avergonzada bajando la mirada, Christian la tomo del mentón y suavemente levanto su rostro hasta que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse.

-Jamás pienses que estar contigo será por presión u obligación, siempre será todo un placer – y se acerco y le dio un casto beso en los labios, quería tomarla en sus brazos y no soltarla, pero sabia que no podía, ella le sonrió tímidamente y asintió, luego se volvió a su mesa y lo primero que vio fue la mirada dolida de Mike.

-Christian quiero presentarte – dijo con la voz caída, le dolía ver a su amigo lastimado, señalo primero a Ethan – él es Ethan Kavanagh, hermano de Kate y administrador del Holding Hoteles Nuar Blue, Ethan este es Christian Grey – Ethan se levanto y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera a Christian, por lo poco que vio Ana estaba muy entusiasmada con él, y para Ethan eso era lo único que bastaba, quería que su amiga sea feliz

-Sr. Grey es un placer conocerlo – dijo estrechando firmemente su mano.

-Igualmente Sr. Kavanagh – miró a Ethan fijamente, su sonrisa parecía honesta y en lo que observo a la distancia, él no parecía interesado amorosamente en Ana, pero todavía no descartaría la idea.

Ana giro su atención – Christian él es Mike Amold, abogado encargado de la parte legal de los negocios de NY y Europa, Mike es el Christian Grey – Mike se levanto, no sonrió y le paso la mano a Christian, no podía fingir una sonrisa que no había.

-Sr. Grey – dijo fríamente, no había hostilidad pero tampoco camaradería.

-Sr. Amold – dijo Christian y apretó su mano fuerte, su saludo si irradiaba hostilidad, no quería que este tipo esté cerca de Ana, pero no porque no confiara en ella.

-Por favor tome asiento Sr. Grey, en esta mesa justamente sobra un lugar. – dijo Ethan amablemente

-A decir verdad es mi lugar, yo pague por esta ubicación y pedí que se mantuviera en secreto, quería sorprender a Ana – dijo mirándola y dándole un suave beso en las manos, ella se sonrojo y sonrió, Christian le apartó la silla y ella se sentó, él ocupó el asiento de al lado y paso su brazo por el respaldo de su silla, como declarando algo.

Ana estaba feliz, nunca se hubiese imaginado que el volaría para estar con ella, miró de reojo a Mike y noto que su cara era de tristeza, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero sabía que no era su culpa, Ana siempre le aclaro que ella solo era su amiga.

Christian miraba de reojo a Mike también, no pensaba perderlo de vista ni un segundo, y si se salía con la suya, Anastasia nunca más se reuniría con él sola.

Ethan que veía hostilidad en Christian decidió alivianar el ambiente – Dígame Sr. Grey, sería mucha molestia que me reuna en algún momento con Ud. para revisar algunas cosas de los hoteles, si bien tengo la experiencia creo que me vendría bien el consejo de alguien que tiene mucho más conocimiento.

Christian sonrió – de mi parte Sr. Kavanagh ningún problema, siempre y cuando Ana no tenga inconvenientes, al final ella es la que debe decidir –dijo mirándola, ella sonrió, le encantaba que Christian le ayudara a Ethan y más todavía que él la tuviera en cuenta.

-De mi parte no hay ningún inconveniente – dijo sonriendo

-Y dígame Sr. Kavanagh, que es lo que querría ver.

-Por favor llámeme Ethan – y así empezaron una conversación sobre la bolsa de valores, índices de ocupación, inversiones, franquicias y otras cosas, Christian estaba en su elemento y también muy contento de poder intervenir en los negocios de Ana, él quería estar involucrado en todo aspecto de su vida, Ethan escuchaba atentamente y su admiración crecía por los conocimientos y la experiencia de Christian, eventualmente trataba de incluir a Mike en la conversación, pero fue inútil , no estaba de ánimos para compartir así que la mayor parte de la noche se quedo callado, Ana también intervenía en algunas ocasiones, haciendo preguntas o dando su opinión, Christian estaba sorprendido, para ser una persona cuya especialización era la literatura tenía comentarios muy agudos y observaciones muy acertadas, se notaba que aprendía y absorbía rápidamente, cuando llegó la hora de bailar, sin dudar Christian tomó la mano y la llevó hasta la pista, y cuando empezaron los acordes de "Something Stupid", ya no hubieron palabras entre ellos, se miraron profundamente y dejaron que la letra de la canción los inundara,

_I know I stand in line_  
_Until you think you have the time_  
_To spend an evening with me_  
_And if we go some place to dance_  
_I know that there's a chance_  
_You won't be leaving with me_

_And afterwards_  
_We drop into a quiet little place_  
_And have a drink or two_  
_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like I love you _

sus miradas estaban conectadas y eran sus almas las que hablaban en un idioma que era inentendible en palabras ,

_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You still despise the same old lies_  
_You heard the night before_  
_And though it's just a line to you_  
_For me it's true_  
_It never seemed so right before_

_I practice everyday_  
_To find some clever lines to say_  
_To make the meaning come true_  
_But then I think I'll wait_  
_Until the evening gets late_  
_And I'm alone with you_

_The time is right_  
_Your perfume fills my head_  
_The stars get red and oh, the night's so blue_  
_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like I love you_

desde el primer momento que se vieron ellas se reconocieron y se conectaron, no importaba lo que se dijesen y ni poco tiempo transcurrido, en el fondo de su corazón ambos sabían que desde un principio este fue un trato cerrado y que no había vuelta atrás,

_The time is right_  
_Your perfume fills my head_  
_The stars get red and oh, the night's so blue_  
_And then I go and spoil it all_  
_By saying something stupid_  
_Like I love you_

___I love you, I love you_

sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo y sus almas susurraron entre ellos las palabras que todavía ellos no podían pronunciar_._

_I love you, I love you_


	26. Deseo y Confesiones

Cuando la canción terminó seguían conectados por la mirada, Christian se acercó hasta ella y susurro muy cerca de su boca

-Necesito estar a solas contigo, crees que podríamos irnos

Ana asintió, ella también quería estar con él y no deseaba estar más tiempo en ese lugar, se acercaron a la mesa para despedirse y ahí ella noto que Mike no estaba

-Ethan yo volveré con Christian – le dijo sonrojada – y Mike?

Ethan sonrió – Esta bien Ana no hay problema, y Mike se fue, dijo que tenía algo que hacer – ella solo asintió, sabía que Mike había mentido, pero en el fondo le comprendía.

-Ok, nos vemos más tarde – se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo, Ethan aprovecho para susurrarle al oído

-Ya no me preocupo porque esta noche duermas sola – Ana se sonrojo furiosamente y asintió Ethan le hizo un guiño y se acercó a despedirse de Christian – Sr. Grey un placer.

Christian tomó su mano, no le gusto que hubiese tanta confianza entre Ana y él, pero decidió pasarlo por alto por el momento – Igualmente Ethan y por favor llámame Christian.- él la tomo de la cintura y la guio hasta afuera donde Taylor los esperaba, este al verla le hizo una sonrisa y la saludo, cuando ella entro Christian le hizo una seña para que los llevará al destino que tenía planeado, Taylor asintió y cerró la puerta y sonriente se fue a hacia el lado del conductor, su jefe había mejorado su semblante, sin duda el efecto Ana.

-A dónde vamos? – preguntó Ana poniéndose su abrigo,

-Es una sorpresa – le dijo Christian sonriente, y sin perder el tiempo le tomo de la cara y le dio un apasionado beso, Ana respondió automáticamente y alzo las manos hasta su cabello y lo acerco hasta su rostro, así estuvieron largo rato hasta que se soltaron para tomar aire. – que te dijo Ethan? – pregunto interesado

Ana se enrojeció, si antes tenía un rubor, ahora su cara estaba totalmente roja – que ya no se preocupaba de que yo duerma sola – dijo mirando a sus manos.

Christian se tensó – él durmió contigo anoche? – dijo casi en un susurro, ella automáticamente levanto la vista y haciendo una caricia en su rostro le respondió.

-No, pero se fue preocupado porque me quede sola en mi departamento – Christian se relajó visiblemente y asintió

-Entiendo, yo también me preocuparía – dijo imitando la caricia de ella.

Un poco después pararon y Christian sonrió, ella lo imitó sin saber porque lo hacía.

-Ven – le dijo, ahí ella aprovechó y miró afuera, estaban en el central park, salió del auto y la brisa fría la hizo abrazar con más fuerza su tapado, Christian se percató e inmediatamente busco otro tapado que había en el auto, lo habría traído por precaución y parecía que sería necesario.

-Toma póntelo – y se lo acomodo encima, era un tapado de piel grueso en forma de poncho, automáticamente al sentirlo encima Ana se sintió más a gusto, pero miro sospechosa el abrigo…

-De quién es? – pregunto un poco molesta, miró a Christian y este tenía una mirada de confusión – el abrigo, de quién es? – volvió a repetir, poniendo su mano encima, se lo iba a quitar en cuanto respondiera esta pregunta.

-oh, lo compre para ti, pensé que podría ser necesario ya que hace mucho frio – Ana sonrió y se relajó, se puso de puntas y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Christian imito su sonrisa pero todavía estaba confundido. – de quien pensaste que era? – preguntó, Ana se sonrojo y miró al suelo

-eh….yo…..-pero no sabía que decir se sentía tonta, él le levanto el rostro con los dedos e hizo que la mirara.

-Anastasia, yo jamás te daría o pondría algo que perteneció o pertenece a otra persona, aparte esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto – Ana lo miró en sus ojos había sinceridad y con ello se sintió más tonta, sabía que Christian era caballeroso y que pensaba en ella.

-Ven – le dijo Christian tomándola de la mano, ella lo siguió sin comprender hasta que llegaron a un sendero.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? – pregunto ella mirando a su alrededor, el parque estaba vacío, era tarde en la noche, pero estaba todo iluminado por las farolas y las luces que quedaban de los adornos navideños, miro al cielo y estaba todo estrellado y la luna brillaba fuerte, todo le pareció hermoso y romántico, miró a Christian que sonreía abiertamente y luego escucho el sonido de caballos y ante ellos apareció una de las carrosas de paseo – ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? – pregunto emocionada

-Así es, quería compensarte por no haberte llamado ayer y por lo que te dije en el restaurant la otra noche, sé que hay muchas cosas que hablar, y lo haremos, pero necesitaba una forma de disculparme…-él no pudo terminar la frase, ella había tomado impulso y le salto agarrándose de su cuello y estampo un beso apasionado en sus labios, a Christian le tomó por sorpresa, pero eso le duro un segundo, ya que enseguida le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y profundizó el beso, no le importaba quien pudiera verle, estaba feliz.

Siguieron besándose unos segundos más hasta que ambos se soltaron para respirar, Ana sonreía abiertamente y lo miraba a sus ojos, podría ser todo más increíble, nadie jamás había preparado este tipo de sorpresas para ella – Gracias, esto es magnífico - le dijo sonriendo.

Él la imitó – ¿estás contenta? – preguntó esperanzado

-Feliz – le respondió – eres maravilloso, considerado y dulce, gracias – le dijo y le dio un casto beso, Christian solo sonrió, jamás nadie le había dicho eso y no estaba acostumbrado a esas palabras, con cuidado la deposito en el suelo y la guio para que subiera al carruaje, Taylor había hecho los arreglos e hizo una verificación de seguridad, realmente habían muchos guardias esparcidos por el parque pero eran discretos, Ana no necesitaba saber todas las medidas que se tomaron para que se pudiera dar este paseo.

Christian se sentó al lado de Ana y el paseo empezó, ella se recostó por su brazo y él se tensó un momento, ella sintió esto y rápidamente se levantó y lo miro

-¿Qué pasa? – le dijo preocupada, Christian cerró los ojos y respiro profundo

-No me gusta que me toquen el pecho y la espalda - dijo en un susurro, en su voz había temor y Ana no quiso preguntar más, sabía que él tenía conflictos internos, solo esperaba que algún día él confiara lo suficiente en ella.

-Está bien, no te tocaré ahí – le dijo ella suave – ¿puedo recostarme en tu brazo o eso te molesta? – él negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió y volvió a colocarse recostada en su hombro, él la miraba desde arriba, cuando hace un momento ella estuvo pegada a su pecho no le molestó al contrario le gustó sentir el calor de su cuerpo, así que sin pensarlo mucho movió un poco el brazo y la cabeza de Ana cayó en su pecho, no hubo fuego, ni dolor, solo una sensación de paz que no había sentido nunca, ella intento moverse pero él la apretó más a su cuerpo con un abrazo.

-Quédate…-le dijo mirándola, ella lo observaba asustada no quería incomodarlo – solo no pongas tus manos en mi pecho por favor – le dijo susurrando como un niño asustado, ella le sonrió y acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y se dejó abrazar por él, luego de un momento Christian se relajó por completo, sabía que podía confiar en ella, se sentía seguro y contenido, puso su cabeza sobre la de ella y así pegados uno al otro hicieron el recorrido en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje y la compañía.

El paseo duró una hora, no hablaron mucho en ese trayecto, solo Christian para preguntarle cada tanto si tenía frio, ella le contestaba que no y sonreía, cuando terminó volvieron al vehículo, Ana le dio indicaciones a Taylor de cómo llegar a su dpto. no estaban tan lejos.

-Gracias por esta noche, fue algo maravilloso, - le dijo Ana.

-No tienes nada que agradecer – le dijo él tomándola de las manos y dándole un beso en sus nudillos sin perder el contacto visual.

El auto se detuvo indicando que habían llegado, Taylor abrió la puerta de Ana y le ayudo a salir, Christian salió tras ella, cuando se iba a quitar el abrigo, él la detuvo

-No, es para ti – le dijo firme, ella asintió y camino hasta la puerta acompañada por Christian, cuando estuvieron en la entrada del edificio se miraron.

-¿Quieres pasar? – le preguntó Ana nerviosa

-Si quieres – contesto, ella hizo una afirmación y se dispuso a entrar le dio un saludo de despedida con la mano a Taylor y entró, Christian le hizo una seña a Taylor y la siguió a través del vestíbulo, entraron al ascensor y ella introdujo un código y se puso en marcha.

El ambiente se cargó de una energía pesada, ambos se miraban fijamente y Christian le acariciaba el rostro con las manos, cuando se detuvo el ascensor la puerta se abrió dando entrada al lobby del salón principal, Ana salió primero y Christian le siguió, el departamento era mucho más amplio que el que ella tenía en Seattle, pero también tenía ventanales que daban la vista a la ciudad, y desde cualquier ángulo, se veía a NY.

-Por favor pasa y ponte cómodo- le dijo ella -¿quieres tomar algo? – preguntó mientras se sacaba los abrigos y quedaba nuevamente solo con el vestido, la temperatura era agradable allí.

-Una copa de vino – dijo Christian y se acercó hasta el sillón y tomo asiento, Ana fue a la cocina y momentos después volvió con una botella de vino blanco y dos copas, luego de abrirlas las sirvió y se sentó a lado de Christian – el departamento es muy amplio y elegante.

Ana recorrió la vista un momento, efectivamente era amplio y elegante, demasiado para su gusto, nunca cambio nada, la decoración la dejo como había estado cuando su madre y su esposo vivían ahí, para ella era solo un lugar para quedarse cuando estaba en NY, lo único que amaba de ese lugar era la vista.

-Tienes razón – le contesto mirándolo – era la decoración que supongo habrá elegido mi madre y su esposo, yo no cambie nada – al terminar bebió un trago.

-Lo siento – dijo apenado – no quise traer recuerdos tristes

Ana encogió los hombros – no lo haces, ya sabes que mi madre y yo no teníamos contacto desde hacía años, esto – hizo un gesto con la mano para señalar el lugar – es su forma de disculparse.

-Entiendo, pero igual me imagino que todavía te duele – dijo tomándole las manos.

-Sí, un poco – dijo suspirando – pero he aprendido a vivir con ello – dijo con un poco de tristeza- es que es muy difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que tu madre no te quiere.

Christian abrió mucho los ojos, ella le había contado que no hablaba con su madre y que no la había visto en años, pero jamás le dijo que su madre no la quería.

-No puedo creer que no te haya querido Ana – le dijo acariciando su rostro, ella miraba al suelo – tu misma me dijiste que estuvo en tu graduación y que cuando murió te dejo todo lo que era suyo.

Ana levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaban cargados de lágrimas, cuando hablo lo hizo con un poco de voz quebrada.

-Estuvo en mi graduación pero no se acercó a saludarme – dijo y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, Christian la limpio con el pulgar y acaricio su rostro.

-Tal vez tenía miedo de que la rechaces – dijo él en voz baja

-Me dejo dinero, propiedades, empresas, y una carta en donde explicaba sus razones, donde me pedía disculpas y en donde me decía que me amaba –dijo esto último en un sollozo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro – pero no fue capaz de dejarme un buen recuerdo de ella, no fue capaz de dejarme un beso de amor de madre, no fue capaz de dejarme una sonrisa y una caricia para que yo la recordara con cariño – sus palabras eran duras, y sus lágrimas continuaban - ¿sabes que es lo último que recuerdo de ella? – Christian negó con la cabeza – la recuerdo diciéndome que por mi culpa su esposo ya no la quería y que por eso nunca me perdonaría y que me olvidara que tengo una madre, y luego se marchó, no le importo que yo le rogara que me perdone y que le suplicara que no me deje, solo salió de la habitación y me dejo allí sola, sin dinero, sin compañía en una cama de hospital – ella lloraba mientras decía esto, Christian la subió sobre su regazo y le abrazó fuerte, ella alzo los brazos y le rodeo el cuello, puso su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y hombro y lloró con más fuerza, él empezó a mecerla hacia adelante y atrás para tratar de calmarla, le rompía el corazón verla así, ella siempre estaba sonriente y era tan fuerte, pero se notaba que dentro tenía guardada mucha tristeza que ella mantenía controlada.

Ana no podía dejar de llorar, necesitaba sacar de su pecho tantas emociones, y con él se sentía segura y protegida, en sus brazos sentía tranquila, le había dicho más de lo que debía, ya que solo Ray sabía lo que había sucedido con Carla, pero sentía que podía confiar en Christian, sabía que él la protegería y cuidaría.

Para él no pasó desapercibido lo que ella le dijo, lo del hospital, pero por el momento no pensaba preguntar nada más, pero en algún momento volvería a tocar el tema, siguió meciéndola hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y su respiración se regulo, cuando el sintió que ya respiraba más tranquila, le tomo el rostro y lo levanto para que pudiera mirarlo.

-¿Estas mejor? – preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, discúlpame por favor – le dijo ella avergonzada

-Ey, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, está bien yo estoy aquí para ti, no estás sola – ella le sonrió y él se acercó y le dio un beso, el beso empezó dulce pero fue subiendo de intensidad, ella enrosco más sus brazos y alzo las manos hasta su pelo y enredo sus dedos, el aprisionó más su cintura y la pego más a su pecho, con una mano sostenía su cabeza, Ana abrió la boca y Christian aprovecho para explorarla, sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza sensual y sus cuerpos se encendían a cada segundo, Christian bajo la mano que estaba en su cintura hasta sus piernas y fue bajando hasta encontrar la abertura del vestido, coloco la mano en su pierna y fue subiendo hasta sus muslos cuando iba a subir más sintió la punta del encaje de las medias y el liguero, jadeo y la beso con más pasión y dejo que su mano acariciara el espacio de piel desnuda.

La otra mano bajo de su cabeza hasta el cuello y luego hasta su pecho, empezó acariciándolo con suavidad pero luego sintió la punta de su pezón y lo apretó con un poco de fuerza, Ana gimió y se removió inquieta sobre su regazo, haciendo que el bulto en los pantalones de Christian creciera, empezó a acariciar con más fuerza el pecho y la mano subió del muslo hasta llegar al trasero de Ana, lo masajeo con fuerza acercándola más a su cuerpo, la mano que estaba en el pecho se trasladó hasta la espalda donde estaba el cierre de su vestido y despacio lo bajo hasta que lo abrió por completo, cuando Ana sintió esto rompió el beso, Christian la miró y ella se movió hasta levantarse sosteniendo la parte delantera, él la miraba con cara de preocupación tal vez se había excedido, pero no pudo continuar pensando porque ella soltó el vestido y este cayo a sus pies, Christian soltó un jadeo, ella estaba parada frente a él con su cabello cayendo en cascada en sus hombros, llevaba un sostén strapless blanco con tanga y portaligas de seda, medias con punta de encaje color hueso subida todavía en su tacones, la imagen era impresionante, lo dejo sin aliento, su piel era perfecta, blanca de porcelana sin imperfecciones, ella era perfecta, él se levantó lentamente sin perder contacto visual, acaricio sus brazos con la punta de sus dedos y vio como ella se estremecía, estaba ruborizada y eso la dejaba aún más bella, pensó él. Se acercó y tomo su boca nuevamente esta vez con más fuerza y deseo, sus manos viajaron directamente a su trasero y masajeo con fuerza sus perfectas nalgas, Ana se encaramo nuevamente por su cabello y se acercó hasta tocar su fuerte pecho, sentía bajo la camisa la dureza de su cuerpo y deseaba más que nunca poder sentir su calor, los besos fueron siendo más profundos e intensos, él con cada caricia pegaba más sus cuerpos y ella sentía que en su abdomen se apoyaba algo duro que latía con fuerza, en un impulso, ella se elevó y rodeo sus piernas por su cintura y el la sostuvo de sus muslos, ya no había vuelta atrás, el deseo los consumía a ambos, Christian se separó de golpe y miró hacia arriba, en los ojos de Ana había lujuria y deseo y eso lo descontrolaba.

-Tu habitación –dijo con voz ronca llena de deseo, la intensidad de sus palabras y su tono la hicieron temblar de ganas y cuando hablo no reconoció su voz, era jadeante y suplicante.

-Por las escaleras la 3era. puerta a la derecha – sin titubear Christian siguió sus indicaciones, con ella en sus brazos se encamino hasta su habitación, sin ningún esfuerzo la alzo por las escaleras pero varias veces tuvo que parar en el pasillo, pues mientras él caminaba ella le besaba la barbilla, la mejilla, mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y le daba besos en la comisura de su boca, todo lo que ella le hacía le volvía loco, lo único que quería era poder besar cada parte de su cuerpo y adorarlo, cuando llegó a su puerta la abrió sin ceremonias y la cerró de un golpe con el pie, cuando divisó la cama se acercó y lentamente la deposito en ella, siguió besándola, con suavidad tomó sus manos que estaban ancladas en su cuello y las deposito con delicadeza en la cama sobre su cabeza, se separó un poco y se incorporó para admirarla, ella estaba ahí en la cama en ropa interior con el cabello desparramado sobre la colcha, las manos arribas, el rostro encendido de deseo y la respiración entrecortada, estaba preciosa, apetecible, provocativa…

Ana vio como él la miraba y esto hacía que su deseo se encendiera más, la humedad que sentía entre sus piernas aumentaba a segundos con solo mirarla, él llevaba todavía el pantalón y la camisa, el pelo lo tenía revuelto y sexy, sus ojos grises ardían de deseo, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era rápida e irregular, su mirada volvió a su boca, quería esa boca recorriendo su cuerpo, su piel.

Christian se quitó la camisa despacio y cuando lo hizo dejó que cayera al suelo, Ana jadeo, su perfecto abdomen quedó al descubierto, mostrando esa curvatura que llegaba al pelvis, él puso sus manos sobre su pantalón y cuando lo desprendió dejo que cayera y salió de él, estaba parado solo en bóxers y era una imagen digna de admirar, sus brazos musculosos y tonificados sus hombros anchos y fuertes, Ana admiraba al perfecto hombre que tenía enfrente, no sabía que había hecho para tener tanta suerte, quería pasar sus dedos por esos músculos marcados y repartir besos por cada rincón de su abdomen, pero se quitó rápidamente ese pensamiento, recordó lo que él le dijo antes, él bajo lentamente hasta encontrarse sobre ella, estaba apoyado en una rodilla y la miraba desde arriba, bajo la cabeza y empezó a besar sus labios, luego su barbilla y después pasó a su cuello, lamio el lóbulo de su oreja y dejo suave besos hasta llegar a su clavícula, Ana gemía y luchaba para dejar quietas su manos que estaban sobre su cabeza, quería pasar sus uñas por su espalda y abrazarlo fuerte, pero se abstuvo, él siguió repartiendo besos hasta llegar a sus pechos y por sobre la tela los besó, volvió a los labios de Ana y la besó con intensidad mientras su mano iba a su espalda y desprendía el sostén, cuando lo consiguió, dejo sus labios y volvió su mirada a sus senos, quitó la tela y ahí quedaron al descubierto dos senos redondos, suaves y rosados, sus pezones se endurecieron ante su mirada y sin perder el tiempo descendió hasta ellos para besarlos, empezó con uno, chupaba, lamia, mordía levemente y masajeaba al otro con sus manos, luego cambio y repitió el mismo proceso, Ana se retorcía y movía bajo sus labios, quería sentir todo de él, quería entregarse a él y dejar que la tomará.

-Christian – gemía Ana mientras él la besaba, era la primera vez que estaba en la cama con una mujer porque siempre había sido en su cuarto de juegos pero esto lo enloquecía, era la primera vez que una mujer decía su nombre mientras él la besaba y le encantaba, era la primera vez que iba a hacerle el amor a una mujer y no podía esperar.

-Ana - dijo en un susurro y volvió a devorar sus labios cubriendo totalmente el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, ella sin pensar bajo sus manos hasta su cabello y lo agarro con fuerza para acercarlo más, y él ante esta sensación gimió, le encantaba que ella jugara con su cabello y lo agarrara, siguieron besándose intensamente, él acariciaba sus senos con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba su pierna, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más así que se separó de ella y la miro fijamente.

-Ana, te deseo, nunca en mi vida he deseado a nadie como lo hago contigo

-Yo también te deseo – dijo ella jadeante

-Por favor deja que te haga el amor – dijo él suplicante, jamás pensó que estas palabras saldrían de su boca, pero con ella todo era sencillo, ella se merecía eso, se merecía dulzura y caricias

-Si – le dijo ella y volvió a besarlo, el beso volvió a ser intenso, carnal, pasional, y cuando se separaron en sus ojos había fuego –por favor Christian, te necesito.

-Ana – dijo y beso su cuello y sus pechos, bajo hasta su abdomen y siguió bajando, cuando estaba llegando a sus caderas se detuvo y la miró, ella tenía las manos nuevamente sobre la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y temblaba, pero no era de deseo como anteriormente, esto asustó a Christian que se incorporó enseguida – ¿Ana que pasa? – dijo preocupado

Ella siguió sin abrir los ojos, era estúpido, pero cuando sintió que él iba camino abajo empezó a temblar, lo desea de eso estaba segura, pero tenía miedo de hacer algo incorrecto, no tenía experiencia y seguro que él estaba acostumbrado a mujeres experimentadas y dispuestas, y aunque le molestó imaginarse a él con otra mujer no pudo evitar compararse.

Christian se acercó a ella y con delicadeza acaricio su rostro, la ternura de su tacto hizo que ella abriera los ojos, y lo que se veían en ellos eran muchas emociones, temor, vergüenza y tristeza

-¿Ana tu sabes que yo no te haré nada que tu no quieras verdad? – dijo esto con firmeza pero dulcemente, no quería asustarle y mucho menos que le temiera, Ana descifró lo que él estaba pensando e imito su caricia.

-Lo sé, y no es lo que piensas, yo te deseo – le dijo con la voz débil pero firme.

-¿Entonces? – ella se quiso incorporar, por lo que él se levantó y le dio paso, se sentó sobre una pierna frente a ella, ella se sentó en la cama y se sintió avergonzada de su desnudes, Christian lo comprendió y tomo su camisa del suelo, ella le miro y sonrió agradecida, se tapó con ella el pecho y suspiro.

-Perdóname por favor – dijo sinceramente avergonzada – arruine el momento – Christian le acaricio el rostro y ella se recostó en esa caricia.

-No hay nada que disculpar – dijo sincero – pero quiero saber que te asustó – ella lo miro asombrada – estabas temblando Anastasia – dijo el firme – algo te asustó.

-Yo….-empezó dubitativa – tenía miedo de decepcionarte

-¿Porque tenías miedo de eso?, tu nunca podrías decepcionarme – dijo esto colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

-yonotengoexperienciaChristian – dijo todo de una vez rápido y susurrando, Christian sonrió

-¿me lo puedes repetir pero pausadamente? – Ana suspiro

-Yo no tengo experiencia – Christian sonrió más grande, se notaba que era una chica sin experiencia, que era sexy sin proponérselo y atractiva como nadie, le gustaba que no tuviera mucha experiencia, no quería pensar en quien pudo haber estado antes de él, pero le gustaba que ella fuera así.

-Ana y eso que importa?

-Qué pasa si hago algo mal y no te agrada – dijo avergonzada

-¿Que podrías hacer mal? – pregunto el interesado

-No se….algo - dijo ella tímida

-A ver – dijo suspirando y tratando de permanecer lo más tranquilo que pudo aunque el pensamiento le atormentaba– dime como fue la última vez para ti y partiremos de ahí

Ana lo miró extrañada - ¿la última vez?, ¿Qué última vez? – dijo con duda

Christian suspiro, ella no se le iba a poner fácil – la última vez que estuviste con alguien Ana – dijo cansinamente tocando la frente con sus dedos.

Ana se sorprendió "¿_que entendió él?_" pensó – Christian, no hay última vez

Él levanto la vista de golpe "_como que no hubo ultima vez, ¿estuvo hoy con alguien?...¿Ethan?_ sus cejas estaban juntas y en su cara empezaba a notarse rabia.

-Que entendiste tú cuando te dije que no tenía experiencia.

Christian suspiro frustrado - que no habías estado con muchos hombres Ana – dijo entre dientes.

Ella rio, Christian entornó los ojos y la miró – no sé qué puede ser tan gracioso – dijo firme

Con un gesto divertido ella sonrió y su rostro enrojeció furiosamente "_voy a tener que deletreárselo" _pensó

-Christian, lo que quise decir, es que no tengo ninguna experiencia, soy virgen.

La boca de Christian se abrió por completo y sus ojos casi salieron del asombro

-¿Virgen? – susurro, Ana asintió moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Eso te molesta? – dijo susurrando también, "¿_molestarme?, oh no nena, claro que no, soy feliz"_ pensó y sonrió.

-Claro que no Ana – le dijo acercándose a ella y tomando una mano entre las suyas –por supuesto que no, y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, jamás tú podrías decepcionarme, al contrario constantemente me sorprendes.

Ella sonrió ampliamente

-Pero debo preguntar, no es que me queje claro, pero ¿cómo es que sigues siendo virgen hasta ahora? - La sonrisa de Ana cayó un poco y desvió la mirada.

-Nunca me interesó nadie de esa manera – dijo mirando hacia otro lado, Christian tomo su rostro e hizo que girara hacía él, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y temor.

-¿Qué pasa Ana? – dijo él, ella lo miró y se preguntó "_cómo es que siempre sabe que algo pasa" –_y por favor no me mientas – le dijo firme.

Ana suspiro profundo, por muchos minutos estuvo callada, Christian empezaba a perder la paciencia, cuando iba a volver a preguntarle ella empezó.

-Cuando tenía yo era más joven intentaron abusar de mí – dijo en un susurro, Christian se tensó y su mirada se tornó asesina, ella no lo miraba, miraba a su mano en las manos de Christian – por eso por mucho tiempo no permití que nadie se acercara a mí, después de años de terapia, lo supere de a poco e intente salir con algunos compañeros pero cada vez que alguien se acercaba mucho o intentaba besarme entraba en pánico, eso paso más cuando entre a la universidad y conocí a Kate, José e Ethan, ellos me ayudaron a superar mis dramas y de a poco fui superando mi fobia y permití el contacto, salí con algunos chicos durante mis años de universidad pero nunca nada fue serio y nadie jamás despertó ese tipo de interés en mi…hasta que te conocí.

Christian no decía nada, estaba shockeado por esta noticia, pero cuando la miro, vio que ella lo miraba sonriente, y no podía entender, como esta mujer, esta maravillosa mujer le acababa de contar algo tan íntimo y difícil y de igual manera estaba ahí sonriéndole, realmente lo sorprendía.

-Ey – le dijo ella – fue hace mucho tiempo, ya lo superé, pero por favor no me mires así.

-Así cómo? – preguntó él intrigado

-Con lastima – él la tomó del rostro y le dio un suave beso largo.

-Ana, jamás te miraría con lastima, te miro con admiración, has pasado por tanto y sin embargo aquí estas, fuerte, altiva, preciosa, Dios eres maravillosa – y volvió a besarla.

Ella sonrió – No soy maravillosa, solo no dejo que eso me defina, vivo mi vida con los dolores del pasado y me sobrepongo a ellos, simplemente salgo adelante, hay peores cosas en la vida, a mi dentro de todo no me sucedió nada, pero hay personas que no corren con la misma suerte.

Christian asintió, estaba más asombrado aun por sus últimas palabras, "_no dejo que me defina…definitivamente esta mujer es única y maravillosa"_ pensó

Ella le acarició su rostro – Perdóname…- le dijo con suavidad

-Porque? – preguntó sorprendido

-Por matar el momento

-Ana, tú no has matado nada, al contrario, me has dado una razón más para afirmar que eres única, y que cada momento contigo será inigualable- le dio un dulce beso y descanso su frente con la de ella –creo que es muy tarde y debes dormir.

-Está bien…¿te quedas?- preguntó insegura.

-No hay otro lugar en el mundo en donde quisiera estar – le dijo Christian, Ana sonrió

Ella se levantó de la cama saco un pijama y fue al baño a cambiarse, Christian envió un mensaje a Taylor avisándole que se quedaría y que mañana pasara a buscarlo, él estaba sentado apoyado en la cabecera de la cama mirando por la ventana, en un momento había decidido seguir el consejo de Flynn y no averiguar nada de su vida y dejar que ella se lo contara, pero esta información rondaba en su cabeza y su naturaleza luchaba consigo misma para no llamar a Welch y exigirle que averiguara todo lo que pudiera sobre Anastasia.

Seguía pensando mil cosas cuando ella volvió del baño, vestía una camiseta blanca y un short corto a rayas llevaba el cabello suelto y el rostro sin rastro de maquillaje, estaba preciosa.

Cuando Ana volvió se encontró con la imagen de Christian en su cama recostado por la cabecera, tenía el pecho desnudo y solo sus boxers, tuvo que contener la baba que amenazaba con salir, trepo a la cama y se acomodó, él apagó la luz y se puso tras ella, la acercó a su cuerpo y pegando su espalda a su pecho, aspiro su aroma y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Christian, gracias por quedarte conmigo – dijo con voz soñolienta.

-Buenas noches preciosa, no tienes nada que agradecer – él la miro y vio que durmió enseguida, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y su respiración era pausada y tranquila, se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos, esto no era lo que había planeado cuando se encaminaron a su habitación pero nada podía ser más perfecto, ella se merecía ternura y caricias y aunque él no era un hombre que supiera de eso, se dijo que por ella lo intentaría, y con este pensamiento se durmió y por primera vez en años durmió plácidamente sin pesadillas, con la imagen de una bella mujer durmiendo en sus brazos.


	27. También es mi primera vez

N/A: no se olviden mirar pinterest para tener una idea de las cosas que describo, por cierto algunas imágenes van a ser fuertes por favor no se ofendan. Y como siempre todo lo original pertenece a ELJames lo nuevo es mio y solo es por diversión. Disfruten.

* * *

Ana se desperezó al día siguiente pero cuando intento moverse se vio limitada por una mano que estaba fuertemente sujetando su pecho derecho, volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la imagen más bella que podía imaginar, la luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas e iluminaba lo suficiente para poder apreciar el rostro precioso que estaba apoyado en una de las almohadas, a su lado respirando suavemente estaba Christian Grey, su cabello alborotado por la almohada, sus pestañas largas y negras que llegaban casi hasta sus pómulos, sus labios perfilados estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era pausada y constante, Ana se giró como pudo y pese a que el agarre era fuerte él no se despertó, cuando estuvo frente a él lo admiro completamente, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante y su piel era perfecta, siguió mirando hasta donde cubría la sabana y se encontró con unos pequeños círculos distribuidos en su abdomen, se notaban que eran pequeñas cicatrices pero no podía identificar de que, extendió la mano como para tocarlas, pero a su mente vino el momento en que él le decía que no le gustaba que le toquen la espalda y el pecho, y se detuvo, en cambio dirigió su mano hasta su rostro y retiró un poco de cabello que caía sobre su frente, este movimiento hizo que Christian se moviera y quedara boca arriba y la mano que estaba agarrando a Ana terminó sobre su estómago, decidió que era momento de levantarse, y empezó a moverse, pero antes hizo una última mirada a este bello hombre y se levantó, fue hasta el closet quito la ropa que utilizaría y decidió que se bañaría en otro lugar para no hacer ruido y despertarlo, pero antes de salir no pudo evitar acercarse y darle un beso en su rostro.

Cuando termino se asearse se puso un jeans azul, una camiseta larga y un pulóver marrón encima, y fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, cuando se fijó en la hora, vio que eran más de las 10 así que se decidió a hacer algo más que café y tostadas, empezó la tarea y cuando estaba preparando la masa para los panqueques cuando recibió una llamada

-Hola

-Buenos días Srta. Steel, tengo aquí a un Sr. Taylor que trae un paquete y como no está en la lista de aprobados necesito confirmar para poder llevarlo.

Ana se extrañó, que podría traer Taylor – Si por favor hágalo subir – el otro lado de la línea se cortó y unos minutos después el timbre del ascensor indicaba el arribo de alguien, cuando las puertas se abrieron el conserje del edificio y Taylor salieron al gran salón.

-Buenos días Srta. Steel –saludo Taylor en su mano llevaba un bolso

-Buenos días Taylor

-Esto es para el Sr. Grey, podría entregárselo por favor – dijo Taylor acercándole el bolso, Ana lo tomo.

-Claro sin problemas, pero no quieres quedarte a desayunar? – preguntó Ana

Taylor sonrió – gracias Srta. ya desayune, fue un placer verla – dijo sinceramente y volvió a entrar en el ascensor, Ana le sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, cuando las puertas se cerraron, ella fue con el bolso camino a la habitación, supuso que Christian ya estaba despierto ya que a eso se debía la presencia de Taylor, golpeo la puerta y cuando no recibió respuesta la abrió, la cama estaba vacía, pero se escuchaban ruidos en el baño, deposito la bolsa en la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño y golpeo suavemente.

-Si – dijo una voz amortiguada por el ruido del agua.

-Buenos días, Taylor trajo un bolso para ti, te lo deje en la cama

-Ah bueno gracias

-Estoy preparando el desayuno, cuando termines puedes bajar

-Ok, gracias, si quieres puedes ayudarme para que termine más rápido – dijo Christian con humor.

Ana se puso roja – ehh…yooo….te espero abajo – dijo y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Christian se rio de la respuesta de Ana, le hubiese encantado que ella entrara, pero sabía que todavía no era el momento…pero pronto….

Salió de la ducha y abrió el contenido del bolso, Taylor le había traído, unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca y un pulóver azul, con una chaqueta marrón para cuando salieran, se cambió, y puso la ropa de ayer en el bolso, tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala, cuando llego, doblo el saco que había dejado sobre uno de los sillones, lo guardo en el bolso y lo dejo ahí para la hora de irse, se dirigió a la cocina y ahí estaba ella sirviendo la mesa, él se recostó por la puerta de la cocina y la admiró, estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta que él estaba ahí, tenía la frente arrugada en concentración y cada tanto parecía que contaba lo que había en la mesa y se volvía para acercar algo que faltaba, era muy tierna "_tierna….si todo en ella es ternura"_ pensó y se aclaró la garganta, ella levanto la vista y lo vio, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Buenos días -Christian se acercó lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a ella puso sus manos en su cadera y la atrajo a él, deposito un beso en sus labios y luego se separó.

-Buenos días preciosa - le dijo y beso su nariz – como amaneciste?

-Bien gracias y tú – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-Muy bien de hecho, gracias, hacía años que no dormía tan bien- la verdad era que nunca había dormido tan bien, cuando despertó le costó ubicar donde estaba pero cuando recordó una sonrisa nació en su rostro, había pasado la noche con Ana, era la primera vez que compartía la cama con una mujer, y había dormido maravillosamente, no hubo miedo, no hubieron pesadillas, solo un sueño placentero y reparador.

-Me alegro- le dijo ella y le dio un beso – no sabía que te gustaba así que hice un poco de todo, espero tengas apetito - Christian la miro descaradamente y ella se sonrojo, sabía que esa era una mirada de hambre…pero no precisamente de comida.

-Mucha…-le dijo con voz gruesa y cuando vio el sonrojo de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír – vamos a desayunar que se enfría y quiero probar todo lo que preparaste- ella también sonrió y lo acompaño a la mesa, se sentaron y ella sirvió jugo.

La mesa estaba esplendida, había jugo de frutas, café, huevos revueltos con jamón, fruta cortada y panqueques de fresa, en definitiva un desayuno completo.

-Guau, hace cuanto que te despertaste – pregunto Christian probando un bocado de sus huevos.

-Hace media hora más o menos – dijo Ana tomando un poco jugo, miró a Christian que tenía los ojos cerrados y masticaba con placer.

-mmmm, esto está delicioso – dijo al tragar – ahora sin dudas quiero probar un poco de todo – y así lo hizo, Ana lo miraba comer y sonreía parece que enserio estaba disfrutando del desayuno.

Cuando terminaron, ella recogió la mesa y puso los platos sucios en el fregadero, Christian le ayudo guardando lo que sobraba en el refrigerador, luego se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho y ante la tranquilidad de él se relajó, a Christian cada vez le gustaba más el contacto con ella, quería que ella pudiera tocarlo libremente.

-Gracias por el desayuno – le dijo él besándole su cuello, ella se ladeo un poco para darle mejor acceso – gracias por la maravillosa noche – siguió bajando y luego se detuvo para cambiar hacía el otro lado – gracias por tu compañía y gracias por confiar en mi – luego de decir esto ella se volteo y automáticamente levanto las manos y las puso en su cuello

-Gracias a ti por pasar la noche conmigo y cuidarme – dijo mirándolo fijo

-Por eso no tienes que agradecer preciosa, eso fue un placer para mí – y la beso, comenzó como siempre dulce y luego fue subiendo de intensidad, Christian la acercó más a él y ella pudo sentir como empezaba a crecer una erección, eso la encendió y enredo sus dedos en su cabello con más fuerza y atrayéndolo hacia sí, Christian gimió y la levanto con fuerza depositándola en la barra de desayuno, ella enrosco sus piernas en su cintura y siguió besándolo con fuerza, luego de un segundo se separaron para respirar y se miraban con deseo y pasión.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Christian ronco

La sonrisa de Ana se perdió, no quería que se vaya, quería estar con él, pero entendía- está bien – dijo un poco descorazonada.

El que se percató de esto, tomo su cara con sus manos e hizo que lo mirara – ey, eso no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver – le dijo – quiero cenar contigo esta noche si estás de acuerdo.

Ella se mordió el labio para evitar la sonrisa y con la cabeza asintió, Christian gruño y ataco su boca con fuerza, dejándola totalmente sorprendida, después con suavidad mordió su labio, lo que hizo que ella gimiera y se encaramara más por él, poco después él rompió el beso y la miro, tenía los labios hinchados y más rojos que de costumbre de su ataque.

-Eso me causas cuando te muerdes el labio, pierdo el control – le dijo él respirando trabajosamente

-Entiendo - le dijo ella exhalando, no le había molestado, inclusive, pensó que se mordería el labio más a menudo.

-Pasó por ti a las 7 – le dijo bajándola de la barra

-Si está bien – Christian empezó a caminar hacia la sala, ella le seguía, estaban de la mano. Cuando llegaron él se puso la chaqueta y agarró el bolsón, caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor.

-Que vas a hacer hoy? – pregunto Christian interesado

-Voy a llamar a Ethan, quiero ver unas cosas antes de que tenga que irme mañana

Christian asintió, el ascensor llegó con un pitido, y se despidió de ella con un beso, entro y llamo PB

-Te llamo cuando estoy llegando esta noche está bien?

-Ok , nos vemos, cuídate – dijo ella cuando las puertas se cerraron

Christian llegó hasta el lobby y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió del conserje, Taylor lo estaba esperando en la puerta, subió a la SUV y saludo a Taylor.

-Buenos días Señor, ¿a dónde?

-Al departamento – dijo y emprendieron la marcha, Christian estaba pensando en la cena de esta noche y se le ocurrió una idea. – Taylor antes necesito ir a otro lugar.

-Sí señor.

Ana se quedó mirando la puerta del ascensor sonriente, la noche no había sido como ella quería pero igual había sido fantástica, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que en Seattle debían ser las 9, decidió llamar a Kate, necesitaba consejo. Luego del cuarto pitido Kate contesto en una voz que indicaba que todavía estaba dormida.

-Holaa – dijo arrastrando el saludo en un susurro,

-Buenos días Kate – dijo Ana sonriente – te desperté?

-Anaaa, si pero no importa que bueno escucharte – dijo susurrando

-Porque susurras Kate – preguntó sentándose en el sillón.

-Espera – volvió a decir en un susurro, Ana escucho en el fondo un ruido que parecía un ronquido y luego escucho pasos y una puerta cerrarse – ya está –dijo más fuerte.

-Kate que pasa?

-Nada es que Elliot está durmiendo y no quise despertarlo – Ana se sorprendió.

-Elliot? Estas con él?

-Si pasó la noche aquí conmigo, no quería que este sola – dijo riendo bajito, Ana también rio- y como estuvo la cena de anoche te divertiste?

Ana suspiro y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios – no tienes idea – dijo con tanta ilusión que tomo la atención de Kate.

-Ana, que pasó? Cuéntame por favor porque estas tan emocionada, paso algo con Mike, porque sé que con Ethan no va a ser – y se sentó en el sillón de la sala

Ana oscureció su semblante, se había olvidado de Mike,

-No Kate, nada paso con Mike, tengo que hablar con él, ayer quedó muy molesto.

-Ahora si no entiendo nada

Ana suspiro –Christian estuvo en la cena.

-QUEEEE? –grito Kate, Ana se retiró el teléfono de la oreja– mierda – dijo después más bajo – espera un momento – Ana escucho un ruido y unos pasos, la puerta cerrarse – ok, no se despertó – dijo aliviada – ¿cómo que Christian estaba en NY?.

-Sí, voló ayer por la mañana y estuvo presente en la cena – Kate escuchaba atenta, no iba a negarlo, odiaba a Christian Grey, pero a su amiga le gustaba, y por lo que escuchaba a él también le gustaba ella, así debía ser para volar por medio país para estar con ella, decidió que dejaría de lado sus sentimientos y se concentraría solamente en la felicidad de su amiga.

-Tu sabías? – preguntó Kate

-No todo fue una sorpresa

-Y qué pasó? – Ana le contó a Kate, como Christian había comprado el lugar y mantenido el secreto, le contó el baile, el paseo por central Park, los besos, la ida al departamento, entre más escuchaba, más comprendía que el Christian Grey que ella conocía no era igual al de Ana, y se alegraba por ello, por lo que escuchaba él realmente parecía interesado en ella, al final ella le contó como durmió con él sin que pasara nada y sobre la cena de esta noche.

-Y tú que quieres Ana – preguntó Kate interesada

-A que te refieres?

Kate rodo los ojos – Ana, quiero saber si quieres estar con él…íntimamente.

Sonrojada Ana contesto – Sí

-Entonces no hay más que hablar, esto es lo que vas a hacer….

Kate le dio indicaciones y después de que ella prometiera que seguiría al pie de la letra lo que ella le propuso, hablaron de otra cosa, ella le contó sobre Elliot y como se sentía con él, hablaron de Ethan y Mike, Ana quedó en que lo llamaría, antes de despedirse, Kate le deseó la suerte del mundo y le dijo que todo saldría bien. Cuando cortó sintió unas manos fuertes masajeando sus hombros, cuando volteó se encontró con un guapísimo hombre sonriéndole.

-Buenos días muñeca – dijo y se acercó a darle un beso

Ella sonrió –Buenos días muñeco, te desperté?

-No, voltee y no te encontré, y cuando salí te vi hablando por teléfono y no quise interrumpirte, era Ana? – dijo y salto sobre el sillón y se sentó a su lado.

-Sí –le dijo y se volteo hacía él – me contó que Christian está en NY.

Elliot sonrió misteriosamente – oh – fue todo lo que dijo, Kate lo miro sorprendida y salto sobre él, sentándose a horcadas

-Tú lo sabías?

Elliot rio – lo siento bb, no podía contarte nada – ella le pego juguetonamente el brazo.

-Porque me lo ocultaste?

-Porque le hubieses dicho a Ana, y Christian quería sorprenderla

Kate hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos, lanzo una mirada de ofendida, Elliot le agarro la cara y la beso con fuerza, ella cedió enseguida y enrosco sus brazos en su cuello, él se levantó del sillón y la sostuvo de las caderas y se fue caminando con ella en brazos hacía la habitación.

-¿Dónde me llevas Elliot Grey? – dijo ella mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-A disculparme hasta que grites mi nombre- y riendo se marcharon rumbo a la cama.

Ana corto con Kate, y llamó a Ethan, este le dijo que vendría para almorzar con ella para las 2 y ahí conversarían, cuando cortó recibió una llamada.

-Srta. Steel – era el conserje – tengo al Sr. Amold aquí y quiere subir.

Ana respiró profundo, era mejor hacer esto de una vez – ok, que suba – dijo y colgó, se paró frente a la puerta, cuando escucho el sonido de arribo, respiro profundo y se preparó para lo que vienese.

Al abrirse la puerta salió Mike, su semblante no era el de siempre, en vez del joven alegre y de sonrisa fácil, estaba un hombre serio, con cara de tristeza, él levanto la vista y ahí la vio,

-Hola Ana – dijo suave

-Hola Mike, pasa por favor – él hizo un gesto de asentimiento y se sentó en un sillón, ella se sentó enfrente.

-Quieres tomar algo? – él negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Ana yo…Dios esto es difícil

-Que pasa Mike, por favor, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo siempre – dijo acercándose hasta llegar casi al frente de él.

-Ana te amo – dijo él levantando la vista y mirándola fijo – estoy enamorado de ti.

La boca de Ana se colgó levemente, ella sabía que él sentía algo por ella, pero nunca pensó que era algo así de profundo, se quedó mirándolo sin saber que decir.

-Por favor di algo Ana – dijo él suplicante.

-Que te puedo decir? – dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Ana, acabo de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y tú no sabes de decirme? – dijo un poco alterado.

-Que quieres que te diga Mike? Que puedo decir ante esto, tú sabes que yo no siento lo mismo por ti, sabes que yo te quiero pero como un amigo, nada más, siempre fui muy sincera.

-Un amigo?, un amigo? – elevando la voz una octava - Eso es todo lo que soy? – dijo y se levantó, empezó a pasear por el salón sobándose la cara, Ana lo miraba atónita

-Siempre he sido clara contigo, nunca te he dado falsas esperanzas –dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Que tiene él que no tenga yo – dijo entre dientes mirándola furibundo.

-Estás loco? Que estás diciendo?

-Christian Grey que tiene, yo sé es bien parecido y tiene mucho dinero, pero no creo que eso sea el motivo por el que te atraiga no, o si Ana?

Ana se incorporó de golpe con rabia en los ojos - ¿Cómo te atreves de decirme eso?, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

-Tú amigo tú lo has dicho –dijo con ironía.

-Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo, VETE! – dijo elevando la voz señalando la puerta con la mano.

Mike la miró y no dijo nada, sabía que había metido la pata, él había venido con otra intención, venía rogarle que le diera una oportunidad y todo se había salido de las manos, había dicho cosas que no quería y la había ofendido. Resignándose se levantó y se dirigió rumbo al ascensor, cuando este se abrió su mirada estaba pegada en el piso, y antes de que las puertas se cerraran susurro un lastimero lo siento y con eso se marchó.

Ana se quedó respirando trabajosamente, no sabía que le había sucedido a Mike, pero estaba segura que su amigo se arrepentiría de lo que pasó, él no era así, pero no entendía que bicho le había picado. Se sacudió de estos pensamientos y fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

Para las 2 el ascensor sonó indicando la llegada de alguien.

-En la cocina! – grito Ana, minutos después Ethan entraba trayendo una botella de vino

-Hola flaca – le dijo y dejo el vino sobre la mesada y se acercó a darle un beso en la cabeza.

-Hola, siéntate ya estoy terminando.

-Una copa? –preguntó acercándose a buscar unas copas.

-Gracias me viene excelente –dijo Ana

Ethan le pasó la copa y se sentó a esperar que ella sirviera, ella bebió un poco y emplató la comida y la puso frente a él.

-Mmmm, Ana huele riquísimo -probó un poco – y sabe riquísimo.

-Gracias – le dijo y se pusieron a comer, Ana jugaba un poco con su comida

-Qué te pasa Steel? – preguntó Ethan se notaba que su amiga estaba molesta.

Ana suspiro – Mike estuvo hoy aquí.

Ethan cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza – le dije que no viniera, que se calmara primero, que pasó?

Ana le contó lo que Mike le dijo y todo lo que paso, cuando terminó Ethan la miraba sin articular palabra, tomó un poco de su vino y luego habló.

-No puedo decir que no lo entiendo, pero no debió haber actuado de esa manera.

-Ethan!

-Es cierto Ana, ¿puedes culparlo? – Ana iba a protestar pero Ethan la detuvo – no justifico como te lo dijo pero entiendo que haya reaccionado así, lo único que él vio fue un hombre que te cautivo completamente y que ese hombre no era él, él sabe que lo conoces hace poco, pero no comprende, como Christian se ganó tu cariño, está molesto, enojado y celoso por sobre todo.

-Ethan yo nunca lo inculque a….

-Ana, nadie te culpa, son cosas que pasan, uno se enamora sin elegir a quien, sé que él se estará sintiendo bastante mal y estoy seguro que pronto se dará cuenta y vendrá a pedirte disculpas.

-Ethan yo no tengo nada en su contra, y no quiero su disculpa pues dentro de todo entiendo lo que dices, pero no creo que nuestra relación jamás sea como antes.

-Ana eso ya depende de ti.

Y siguieron hablando, Ethan se quedó hasta las 5 de la tarde, hablaron de muchas cosas, Ethan le explico los cambios en los hoteles y algunas implementaciones que haría en Seattle.

Cuando Ethan se fue Ana corrió a darse un baño para empezar las instrucciones de Kate, exfolio, depilo e hidrato cada parte de su cuerpo, se paró frente al closet y observó el vestido que Kate le había dicho que debía usar, lo miraba y no estaba para nada segura, esa no era ella en definitiva, tomó su celular y disco el número.

-Que pasó Steel – dijo Kate entusiasta al otro lado.

-Kate, no estoy segura de esto – dijo mirando el vestido.

Kate movió la cabeza – Ana, deja de quejarte y ponte el maldito vestido.

-Kate esta no soy yo.

-Ese es el punto Ana, esta noche tienes que ser alguien más lanzada y sexy, explota tu potencial Steel, deja la timidez de lado.

-Kate.

-Nada de Kate, te gusta ese hombre ¿verdad?.

-Sí

-Bueno, entonces no hay nada que discutir, lánzate por lo que quieres, y después me cuentas todo.

Y con eso colgó, Ana se quedó mirando el teléfono, todavía no estaba segura, y sintiendo eso descolgó el vestido y se lo puso. Cuando se miró en el espejo no se reconoció, el vestido era sexy y como había dicho Kate, explotaba su potencial, pero en definitiva no era ella, lo ponderó unos minutos y decidió quedarse con el vestido puesto, pero llevaría un tapado que lo cubriera totalmente, solo frente a Christian se lo quitaría.

Arreglo su cabello, lo dejo suelto con ondas, se puso poco maquillaje y cuando se estaba calzando sonó su celular, miró el identificador y sonrió.

-Hola Christian.

-Hola preciosa, como estas?

-Bien, ya estas llegando.

-Justo por eso te llamaba, yo no voy a poder pasar a buscarte, pero envié a Taylor, espero que no haya ningún inconveniente.

.No claro que no, pasa algo – preguntó preocupada – quieres suspender la cena?.

-No, solo surgió algo de último momento que tenía que solucionar, Taylor te traerá directo a mí.

-Ok, en serio está todo bien?

-Claro que sí, Taylor debe llegar en cualquier momento – en eso sonó el teléfono del departamento – ese ya debe ser él, nos vemos enseguida.

-Ok, nos vemos – Ana colgó y fue a atender, efectivamente, era el conserje avisándole que venían a buscarla, tomó su bolso, y se bajó, en el ascensor tomo varias respiraciones para calmarse, y acomodó varias veces su abrigo para que no se notara su vestido.

Cuando llegó abajo Taylor estaba esperando al lado de la puerta, Ana se acercó a él.

-Buenas noches Taylor –Saludo amablemente Ana.

-Buenas noches Srta. Steel – Ana lo miró reprobatoriamente, y empezaron a ir camino a la SUV, cuando llegaron Taylor abrió la puerta y ella subió, cerró la puerta y fue camino hacia el lado del conductor, subió y se mezcló en el tráfico.

-Taylor, te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-Por supuesto Srta.

-Porque no puedes decirme Ana, Srta. Steel es muy formal.

-Por respeto Srta.

-Pero soy yo la que te pide que me llames Ana, por lo tanto no me estarías faltando al respeto.

-Entiendo Srta. pero…

-Pero nada Taylor, si es necesario es una orden que me llames Ana, yo sé que no tengo el derecho a ordenarte, pero de ser necesario hablaré con Christian para que él te exija que lo hagas.

Taylor la miro por el retrovisor y vio que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la mirada sería y los labios fruncidos, él quiso reírse de ella, pero se aguantó, al final solo le dio un asentimiento.

-Está bien…Ana.

Ella sonrió y miró por la ventana, poco después llegaron frente a un edificio y pararon, Taylor salió, abrió la puerta y la acompaño adentro, subieron en el ascensor y el apretó el Penthouse, cuando llegaron arriba, Taylor le abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar.

-Con permiso Srta.

-Taylor? – dijo Ana volteando hacia él, la habitación estaba a penumbras y ella no entendía que sucedía.

-Por favor siga derecho hasta las escaleras y suba las mismas, arriba el Sr. Grey la espera – y sin más salió, Ana se quedó mirando la puerta y luego giro y empezó a caminar hasta las escaleras cuando llegó, sus manos volaron directamente a su boca, la escalera estaba adornada con velas y flores, empezó a subir y cuando llegó entró a un balcón que tenía vistas a la ciudad, el balcón estaba cubierto de paredes de vidrio en el medio del mismo había una mesa adornada para dos, con velas y más flores, en el piso y sobre la mesa, al lado había una champañera alta con una botella y al lado de la mesa estaba el, vestido de traje color azul oscuro, una corbata a juego y una camisa blanca, estaba impecable con una mano tras la espalda, Ana camino hasta él y cuando estaba llegando, él quitó de detrás un ramo de rosas rojas y se las entrego.

-Christian, son preciosas, gracias – se acercó a darle un beso que él correspondió, cuando se soltaron ella lo miró fijo.

-No son nada a tu lado, estas preciosa – le dijo mirando su rostro, luego sus ojos viajaron hasta su cuerpo y vio que todavía tenía su tapado – te ayudo a quitártelo? – pregunto, Ana se sonrojo furiosamente y asintió con la cabeza, dejo su cartera en la mesa, y puso las flores sobre la silla y empezó a desprender el cinto y los botones, luego se giró, para que Christian le retirara el abrigo de los hombros, cuando ella lo dejo caer, oyó un jadeo fuerte, se volteo y vio a Christian con los ojos clavados en su cuerpo.

Ana lucía un vestido color dorado con pedrería y largo hasta los pies, cubría la parte de enfrente, se ataba en el cuello y formaba un ocho hasta la cadera, la espalda era descubierta y la falda era ancha con una abertura en la pierna izquierda que iba desde la cadera, el vestido se ajustaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver cada curva que tenía.

-Ana…wow…-fue todo lo que pudo decir Christian, ella estaba impresionante, el vestido le quedaba precioso, y tenía un cuerpo para matar.

-Te gusta?-preguntó ella picara

-Gustarme? – dijo Christian y se acercó, paso sus manos por sus hombros descubiertos y los bajo hasta la curva de su cintura que estaba descubierta también, él respiraba con dificultad, y donde pasaban sus dedos a Ana le daban escalofríos, la suavidad de su tacto hacia que su piel se encendiera – estas indescriptible, me encanta – dijo ronco, siguió mirándola un rato más hasta que escucharon una pequeña tos, Christian levanto la vista y vio parada a una mesera frente a la puerta, se separó de Ana y la invito a sentarse, cuando ella estuvo ubicada, él también se sentó y le hizo una indicación a la joven para que viniera, agradeció internamente que todo el servicio de esta noche fueran mujeres, se hubiese vuelto loco si alguien más veía a Ana así.

-Buenas noches – dijo la mesera mirando a la pareja y procedió a servir la entrada y luego el vino, poco después se retiró, ni Christian ni Ana la observaban, todo el tiempo se miraron sin decir nada.

-Estas preciosa – le dijo el besando su mano.

-Tú no estás tan mal tampoco – dijo ella sonriendo, y bebió un poco de su vino, la vista era magnifica y la decoración sublime –Christian todo esto esta precioso, es para armar esto que no fuiste a buscarme? – pregunto interesada.

-Esto es nada, solo quería que te sientas bien.

-Christian esto es mucho más que nada, es maravilloso, gracias – y se levantó y le dio un beso, Christian le tomo el rostro y profundizó el beso, le encantaba saborear sus labios, ella gimió en su boca y él aprovecho para profundizar el beso, la estiro de la mano y ella quedó sentada en su regazo, se besaron por un largo rato sin importarles la comida, solo querían sentirse mutuamente y no dejar que pasara el momento, cuando se separaron ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-Tienes hambre? - preguntó Christian mirándola fijamente, Ana negó con la cabeza, no tenía hambre de comida.

Sin titubear y mirándolo fijo con voz ronca dijo – te quiero a ti - eso fue todo lo que basto, Christian saco su celular y tecleo algo, cuando termino lo guardo y la tomo en sus brazos y sin dejar de mirarla la bajo hasta una habitación.

Era una habitación pintada en azul con cortinas blancas una araña en el techo y también había algunas velas ahí, Christian la bajo cuando llegaron y le acaricio el rostro suavemente.

-No haremos nada que no quieras o para lo que no estés lista –le aseguro susurrando, ella lo beso suavemente y luego se separó de él y sin dejar de mirarlo se desabrocho el vestido.

-Yo quiero esto – le dijo y el vestido cayo a sus pies, y ahí estaba ella, solo con una tanga negra con unas cadenas, Christian la miraba con deseo, recorría su cuerpo con una mirada de hambre y sin despegar los ojos de ella se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en boxers, Ana lo observaba mordiéndose el labio, este hombre sin duda era un regalo divino, poco después Christian se acercó a ella y le acaricio el cuerpo, la tomo de las caderas y la levanto, ella enrosco las manos en el cuello y enredo sus piernas en su cintura, despacio él la condujo hasta la cama y suavemente la deposito ahí, ella levanto los brazos y los dejo sobre su cabeza, mientras el besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, primero la beso en el cuello, luego bajo hasta sus hombros y después hasta sus pechos, besaba, chupaba, mordía uno, mientras con la mano acariciaba el otro, luego cambiaba de lugar y repetía la acción, cuando sus pezones estuvieron duros, fue descendiendo hasta sus caderas y cuando llego a donde estaba su ropa interior miro a Ana, ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente , con esto el bajo con cuidado su tanga hasta quitársela por completo, y luego se acercó y la admiró, ella trataba de mantenerse quieta pero enrojecía a cada minuto al sentirlo tan cerca de sus partes íntimas.

Christian aspiro el aroma que expedía su cuerpo y olio su excitación, y eso casi lo volvió loco, con mimo fue besando primero el hueso de la pelvis y poco a poco bajo hasta encontrar sus labios, paso su lengua por ellos y sin detenerse se los separó con sus dedos y empezó a repartir besos, mordía, lamia y chupaba los labios y el clítoris, Ana gemía y se retorcía, para mantenerla en su lugar puso una mano en su vientre y con la otra separó más las piernas y volvió a bajar la cabeza, repitió la misma acción, y Ana sin pensar bajo las manos y la enredó en sus cabellos acercándolo más a su centro de placer, con cuidado Christian introdujo un dedo dentro de su sexo y con cuidado empezó a masajear, Ana seguía gimiendo y retorciéndose, deseando sentir más de él, con mucho cuidado el introdujo otro dedo y volvió a masajear, siguió chupando su clítoris y sentía como su sexo se apretaba en sus dedos, sabía que el clímax estaba cerca, Ana sentía un calor que nacía en el centro de su cuerpo y se extendía por todas partes, sentía su interior latir y una sensación de placer inigualable, Christian siguió masajeando y luego se incorporó un poco sin sacar sus dedos de su interior y con voz ronca le hablo.

-Vamos Ana déjate ir - y así lo hizo, ella gimió fuerte y arqueo la espalda y dejo que esa sensación de inmenso placer la embargara, antes de que pudiera recuperarse sintió que los dedos salían de su cuerpo y oyó un ruido, cuando miró Christian estaba ante ella, gloriosamente desnudo, se estaba colocando un preservativo y bajo su cuerpo hasta estar sobre ella, apoyándose en los codos, con su erección pegada a su sexo.

-Estas segura? – preguntó susurrando, Ana asintió y cerró los ojos, seguía disfrutando los placeres de su orgasmo – Mírame – le dijo él con voz de mando, y ella automáticamente abrió los ojos.

Poco a poco se situó en su entrada y cuando se colocó perfectamente entró de un solo golpe, Ana se arqueo y cerró los ojos ante el dolor, no era demasiado, pero sentía un pinchazo en el cuerpo, Christian le besaba los ojos, la boca, el cuello y luego volvió a sus labios, la beso por largo rato hasta que Ana se acostumbró a la sensación y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba deseosa, se despegó y la miró.

-Voy a empezar a moverme – ella asintió y él se movió despacio, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación, al principio a Ana le parecía incomodo, sentía las paredes de su sexo agrandarse y amoldarse a su erección, pero cuando la sensación se hizo más habitual empezó a sentir, placer más de que dolor, abrió los ojos y se encontró con Christian mirándola fijo, tenía la boca levemente abierta y sus ojos había un brillo que no pudo identificar.

Christian se movía a un ritmo constante girando de repente las caderas para encontrar ese punto que la volvería loca, sus miradas estaban conectas, y sin pensar, la tomó de las manos y así empezó a moverse más rápido, en todas las ocasiones que había tenido sexo, jamás se había sentido tan conectado y tan cerca de una persona, esto no era solo sexo, esto era realmente hacer el amor, miraba a Ana y la veía disfrutar bajos sus manos, estaba bellísima, con cada gemido de ella, aumentaba los deseos y las ganas de él y se sentía en el paraíso.

Se incorporó un poco y sin soltar sus manos, empezó a besar su cuello y sus pechos, con cada embestida daba un pequeño mordisco a sus pezones y cada vez Ana gemía más fuerte, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, y Ana ya no sintió dolor, solo sentía placer y calor, mucho calor, Christian también sentía que su interior se iba contrayendo, por lo que aumentó aún más sus embestidas, cuando empezó a sentir los primeros latidos de su interior con voz ronca y entrecortada habló.

-Vamos Ana, córrete – y así lo hizo ella, con un glorioso grito que fue inentendible se dejó ir, en un orgasmo devastador en donde sentía que su sexo succionaba con fuerza la erección de Christian, eso hizo que él también se perdiera y se corriera con un gruñido y un suspiro, cuando se dejó ir, cayó sobre Ana y empezó a besarla sin salir de ella, el beso continuó por un poco más de tiempo, hasta que ambos necesitaron tomar aire.

Christian descanso su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos, nunca se había sentido tan feliz y tan pleno en su vida, todo lo que experimentaba con Ana era nuevo y maravilloso y no quería que se acabe, cuando abrió los ojos la encontró mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hola, -le dijo sonriendo.

-Hola – contesto él también sonriendo, pero luego frunció el ceño – estas bien? Te lastime?- preguntó verdaderamente preocupado.

-No, -le dijo, y con sus dedos acarició la frente donde se formaron las líneas de preocupación, y como pudo se acercó y dio un beso en ese lugar – estoy muy bien.

Christian soltó el aire que contenía y la miró por un rato largo, el momento que ambos habían compartido era maravilloso, él sentía que podría morir en este momento y lo haría feliz, esta bella y maravillosa mujer le había regalado algo tan puro e inigualable que se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo, esta mujer le había dado su virginidad y aunque él no lo admitiera en voz alta, también había sido su primera vez, ya que muchas veces había tenido sexo, pero esta vez era la primera vez que hacía el amor.


	28. Eres mía

N/A: perdon por actualizar tan tarde, pero creo que esta será la nueva hora en la que levantare los capitulos ya que es al final del dia y tengo tiempo y estoy tranquila para hacer la edición, ayer no aclaré estos son mis primeros Limones (lemmon) y espero que cubran el estandar al que estan acostumbrados, ojala les guste el capitulo, es corto pero era la continuación del de ayer. No se olviden de mirar pinterest para tener una idea de la historia, ahh e insisto las imagenes son un poco fuertes, por favor no se ofendan, y como ya saben los personajes y la historia principal es de ELJames, esta historia y los personajes nuevos son mios y solo para diversión. disfruten

* * *

_Christian soltó el aire que contenía y la miró por un rato largo, el momento que ambos habían compartido era maravilloso, él sentía que podría morir en este momento y lo haría feliz, esta bella y maravillosa mujer le había regalado algo tan puro e inigualable que se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo, esta mujer le había dado su virginidad y aunque él no lo admitiera en voz alta, también había sido su primera vez, ya que muchas veces había tenido sexo, pero esta vez era la primera vez que hacía el amor._

-Tú estás bien? –le preguntó ella todavía acariciando su frente, su toque era tan suave, tan delicado.

-Más que bien Ana, nunca me sentí así – le dijo mirándola con sinceridad, ella sonrió, siguieron mirándose unos momentos más.

-Sería pedir demasiado cenar ahora? – pregunto ella dudosa sonriendo – me dio un poco de hambre

Christian se incorporó y salió de ella con suavidad, la sintió estremecerse y la miró preocupado – estas bien? – ella sonrió y asintió, él quedó conforme con esto y se quitó el preservativo lo lanzo hacia un costado y la miro, ella estaba recostada en la cama, su cabello esparcido en la almohada, totalmente desnuda y con los ojos brillantes, no podía estar más bella si quisiese, ella al sentir su mirada se sintió avergonzada y se sonrojo, intentó cubrirse como pudo, pero él al darse cuenta, atajó sus manos. –no te cubras, me gusta mirarte, eres una visión para los ojos – le dijo él, ella lo miró sin decir nada y recorrió su cuerpo con su mirada, deteniéndose en sus marcados abdominales y siguiendo el rastro hasta abajo, se mordía el labio mientras lo hacía y era observada por Christian, que al ver sus ojos llenos de excitación, empezó a sentir que el deseo lo invadía nuevamente, Ana observó cómo su miembro semi erecto empezaba a latir y aumentar de tamaño conforme ella lo observaba, todavía no estaba totalmente erecto, pero su tamaño ya era considerable "_Dios mío, todo eso estuvo dentro mío"_ pensó y se movió inquita, quería volver a experimentar de nuevo, cuando levanto la vista vio que Christian la miraba con una sonrisita de suficiencia, y esto la hizo sonrojarse más, se había quedado mirándolo más de la cuenta, el nuevamente se colocó encima de ella pero sin bajarse, mirándola desde arriba, recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada lasciva y después volvió a sus ojos

-Aunque me muero de ganas de volver a hacerte el amor, me dijiste que tenías hambre, así que, antes de continuar comeremos algo, vas a necesitar la energía – dijo con seducción y ante la mirada atónita de ella, le dio un beso en la nariz y se levanto rumbo al baño, cuando volvió ya tenía puesto un pantalón de pijamas que caía seductoramente en sus caderas y nada arriba, Ana seguía inmóvil en la cama, vio que traía algo en sus manos, y antes de llegar a la cama se agacho a recoger algo del suelo, cuando llegó hasta ella, volvió a recorrer la mirada por su cuerpo y Ana vio como nuevamente el bulto entre sus piernas crecía y se hacía visible.

-te dejo esta camiseta para que te la pongas y ya vuelvo con la cena – le dijo dejando una camiseta bien doblada sobre su abdomen, mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios, Ana aprovecho y profundizo el beso tomándolo de la cabeza, al principio él se sorprendió pero enseguida se recuperó y la beso fervientemente, sus manos empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo y se detuvieron en sus pechos, la seguía besando mientras daba suaves apretones a sus pezones, cuando Ana gimió en su boca, la presión se hizo más fuerte, pero abruptamente Christian rompió el beso y la miró, ambos respiraban con dificultad – por mucho que quiero continuar, me dijiste que tenías hambre, así que ya vuelvo.

-No vamos a ir al balcón nuevamente? – preguntó ella todavía con las manos en su cabello

-No, a menos que quieras – le dijo él con una mirada que indicaba que no tenía el más mínimo deseo de volver, ella entendió esa mirada y negó con la cabeza, Christian se soltó de su agarre y le dio un beso rápido y salió.

Ana se quedo en la cama con una sonrisa que si era más grande iba a partir su cara en dos, por fin se había entregado a un hombre, y que hombre por Dios, las cosas que hacía con sus manos, su lengua su…se detuvo en ese pensamiento al sentir que la humedad crecía nuevamente entre sus piernas, miró la remera que él le trajo y se incorporó en la cama, al sentarse de golpe sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su interior, estaba un poco adolorida y no era para menos, todavía no entendía como todo él había cabido, se levanto de la cama y miró en el piso buscando su tanga, miró por todos lados pero no la encontró, cuando posó sus ojos en la cama pudo observar la gran mancha de sangre que había.

-Mierda –dijo y al mirar sus piernas vio que un poco se había escurrido, así que rápidamente fue al baño a higienizarse y se puso la remera sin ropa interior, era bastante larga y le llegaba casi a la mitad del muslo, se arregló el pelo como pudo y se miró al espejo, sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa estaba todavía ahí, pero aparte de eso no se vio diferente, pero si no se sentía igual ya que nada era como antes, volvió a la habitación y miró nuevamente la cama, en el apuro, ellos no quitaron el cubre camas, así se puso a esa tarea esperando que la sangre no haya traspasado.

Cuando estuvieron en la terraza y antes de encaminarse a la habitación, Christian le envió un mensaje a Taylor diciéndole que hiciera que dejaran la comida en la cocina y que despejara de empleados externos el dpto., como todos habían firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad (ADC), no le importó que supieran porque había suspendido el servició, nadie podría hablar de lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegó a la cocina miró el refrigerador y encontró varios tupper con comida, estaba mirando que iba a elegir cuando escucho una suave voz.

-Sr. Grey, puedo ayudarlo

-Ángela, buenas noches, si quisiera un snack para mi invitada y para mi, la cena se guardó sin tocar – contesto Christian.

-Claro Sr. Grey, si quiere se lo llevó a donde Ud. diga

-No está bien, espero, lo llevó yo mismo

-Como diga Sr. – Christian se sentó a esperar mientras ella sacaba los tupper y preparaba una bandeja con comida y bebidas, Ángela Lewis era la ama de llaves que tenía en NY, estaba más bien para el mantenimiento del lugar, ya que raras veces al año él venía, pero cuando lo hacía siempre se quedaba para atender cualquier necesidad que se tuviese, esta noche la idea era que todo el servicio se haga externamente, pero dada las circunstancias al final la había necesitado.

Cuando terminó la bandeja la Sra. Lewis volvió a insistir en que ella podría acercarla, pero Christian le dijo que no era necesario y que se retirara a descansar, en todos los años que había trabajado para él, jamás había traído a ninguna persona como invitado, siempre había sido muy solitario, pero cuando él le informó que esa noche vendría a cenar una dama ella no pudo evitar su sonrisa, ya que siempre había creído que el Sr. Grey era gay.

Christian entró a la habitación y se sorprendió ya que no encontró a Ana por ningún lado, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz y fue hasta el baño y ahí la encontró colocando lo que parecía el cubre cama en el cesto de ropas, cuando ella se volteo lo vio parado ahí y salto un poco y se llevó las manos al pecho, no lo había escuchado, Christian sonrió ante esta reacción y observó complacido lo bien que le quedaba su camiseta.

-Que se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó Christian con humor

-Yo…es que… - Ana se rascaba la cabeza – la colcha estaba….ya sabes….manchada y…-frunció los hombros – quería ver si podía quitarle la mancha pero no pude – Christian caminó hasta ella y sin mediar palabra fue hasta el cesto, y quito la colcha, busco el lugar de la mancha y ahí vio la prueba de la virginidad perdida, la miró y ella estaba escarlata, volvió a dejar la colcha en su lugar y se acercó y le dio un beso.

-No te preocupes, la Sra. Lewis sabrá qué hacer con ella, vamos a comer ¿quieres? – y con eso la guió fuera del baño rumbo a la habitación y fueron hasta la cama, la habitación estaba inundada de un riquísimo olor, y cuando Ana llegó a la cama pudo observar el porqué, había varios platitos llenos de comida, y dos copas de vino, a ella se le hizo agua la boca y sin perder el tiempo se sentó en la cama y puso la bandeja en el medio, Christian sonrió y se sentó de frente, ella agarro uno de los tenedores y pico algo, cuando empezó a masticar cerró los ojos y gimió, el sabor era increíble.

-Si sigues haciendo esos ruidos me será imposible contenerme y no lanzarme sobre ti.

Ana se tapo la boca con la mano y tragó – lo siento pero esto está increíble, vamos prueba – y tomo un poco con el tenedor y se lo puso frente a la boca, Christian la miró atónito, era la primera vez que alguien trataba de darle de comer desde que era niño, miró el tenedor y volvió a mirarla y la vio sonriendo asi que sin pensar más se inclinó y agarró el bocado que ella le ofrecía, la sensación que invadió su cuerpo fue algo que lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, no era el sabor de la comida lo que lo hizo sentir éxtasis, era la intimidad que estaba compartiendo con esta mujer, todas sus barreras estaban siendo derrumbadas y pese a que todo le asustaba, no quería perderse ni un minuto y quería disfrutar al máximo todo.

-Verdad que están riquísimos – le dijo sonriente - son las mejores coquetitas de cangrejo que he probado – Christian asintió masticando todavía un poco aturdido por la inmensidad del acto, para él había sido un paso gigantesco, algo tan simple como ser alimentado por otra persona significaba tanto para él, para ella era su naturaleza espontanea, ni había pensado en lo que hizo, simplemente quiso compartir con él y lo seguiría asiendo, probó de otro plato y repitió la acción, primero lo probaba ella y después ponía otro poco en el tenedor y se lo daba de comer a él, mientras cenaban, hablaban de todo, Christian le contó de las últimas adquisiciones en las que estaba trabajando, de los nuevos proyectos de GEH, de la tecnología en la que estaban invirtiendo, en la necesidad de ampliar su departamento de RRPP, Ana le contó del trato que firmó el viernes, de las mejoras que se estaban haciendo en los hoteles de NY, de los futuros viajes que necesitaría hacer para visitar los hoteles de Europa, y del deseo de que tenía de vender el dpto. de NY.

-No sé si sea buena idea – dijo Christian bebiendo de su copa – el mercado ahora no es el adecuado, recibirás un monto muy inferior a su valor real.

Ella suspiro – Tienes razón, pero el motivo de la venta no sería por el dinero, simplemente es por lo que implica y lo que causa en mí, desde que me mude ahí, jamás entré en la habitación principal, está cerrada y todo está como Carla y su esposo lo dejaron.

-Sí, pero es un lugar que te sirve cuando vienes a la ciudad y está cerca del centro, creo que deberías pensarlo – le dijo

Ana asintió con la cabeza y luego intentó cambiar el tema – ¿quieres postre?

Christian la miró sugerentemente y bebió un sorbo de su vino, quería postre y estaba frente a él, movió la cabeza en afirmación. Ana entendió el sentido pero decidió jugar un poco la bandeja ya estaba en el suelo, así que ella se agacho y alzo un platito, él había traído una porción de torta de chocolate, así que tomo una cucharita y probó un bocado.

-Mmmmm – dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando que la cuchara resbalara por sus labios –delicioso ¿quieres? – le preguntó ladeando la cabeza mordiéndose el labio, Christian que estaba hipnotizado por la imagen de ella con la cuchara resbalando por sus labios no pudo emitir sonido, solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, Ana puso un poco de torta en la cuchara y bajo el plato nuevamente en la bandeja, con sus rodillas fue gateando hasta donde estaba Christian y cuando estuvo frente a él sonrió.

-Abre la boca – le dijo suavemente, él la complació y ella le puso la cuchara en la boca cuando el cerró a su alrededor quitó la cuchara la tiró al piso y empezó a lamer los labios de Christian, el no podía responder ya que estaba tragando la porción, por lo que ella siguió lamiendo, cuando trago, la agarró de los brazos y la tiro en la cama y le devoró los labios, sus lenguas jugaban y en sus bocas saboreaban los restos de chocolate, sin palabras Christian le quitó la remera que cubría su cuerpo y empezó a besarlo, parecía poseído, no había ternura ni delicadeza en sus besos, había fuego y pasión y a Ana le encantaba, con una mano atrapó las suyas sobre su cabeza, y con la otra le atajaba el rostro para que no lo moviera, con sus rodillas separo le separó las piernas y se colocó en medio y empezó a frotar su entrepierna con la de ella, Ana gemía y enloquecía por la sensación, quería más fricción, quería sentirlo mas, lo deseaba, enrosco sus piernas en su cadera y la sensación fue aún más intensa, Christian la soltó de las manos y ella aflojo las piernas, el se volvió hacía un lado y giró para tomar del cajón un preservativo, cuando volvió a mirarla Ana tenía las pupilas dilatadas y respiraba con dificultad, él se deshizo de sus pantalones, se sentó y se volvió a verla, su mirada estaba clavada en su erección y se mordía el labio.

-¿Tú no estás con ningún tipo de anticonceptivo? – preguntó con voz ronca, él había implicado esto debido a su falta de experiencia, pero nunca se lo había preguntado.

-No – dijo ella en un suspiro sin apartar la vista de su miembro, Christian bajo las manos hasta su erección y se empezó a acariciar frente a ella, Ana abrió más los ojos y él escucho como inspiraba fuerte.

A ella nunca le habían interesado las figuras masculinas, ni el cuerpo de ningún hombre le había llamado la atención hasta que lo conoció, y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, desnudo, lo único que quería era pasar su lengua por su abdomen y dejar un montón de besos repartidos, al mirar su miembro no entendía porque pero le encantaba, quería ser ella quien lo tocara, y quería probarlo, saber a que se sentía tenerlo en la boca, y ahora que lo había visto a él dándose un poco de placer, la humedad que había entre sus piernas amenazaba peligrosamente con escurrirse.

-Tócame – dijo él mirándola intensamente, su voz de dominante, Ana levantó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos, su mirada era algo que en el poco tiempo en que lo había conocido nunca había visto, pero esa fuerza e intensidad que veía, más la voz de mando que tenía, la hicieron obedecer, como pudo llegó hasta él y con sus manos rodeo su miembro y empezó a imitar sus movimientos, Christian quitó sus manos y se recostó en la cama y disfruto de sus caricias, la suavidad con la que lo agarraba era suficiente para hacerlo terminar, pero quería seguir disfrutando de su toque.

Ana lo acariciaba con suavidad, manteniendo un ritmo constante, no tan rápido y no tan despacio, miró a Christian y en su rostro vio reflejado el disfrute del acto, sin pensar mucho y sin dejar de acariciarlo se acerco más y le dio una lamida a la punta, eso hizo que Christian abriera inmediatamente los ojos y levantara la cabeza para observarla, Ana volvió a acercarse y está vez rodeo la cabeza con su lengua "_mmm, suave y con un sabor único"_ pensó ella y se lanzó con todo, sin dejar de masajear metió su erección en su boca y empezó a succionar, Christian recostó totalmente la cabeza

-Dios…. – fue todo lo que pudo decir, la cabeza de Ana subía y bajaba, también su mano, seguía con ese ritmo, hasta que quito su mano y metió totalmente su erección hasta el fondo de su garganta, siguió subiendo y bajando, pronto Christian puso su mano sobre su cabello para marcar el ritmo, seguían con este ritmo, hasta que el ya no pudo más y la levantó con fuerza y la tiró en la cama, salvajemente la beso, y recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo, cuando llegó a su sexo sin preámbulo metió dos dedos y empezó a masajear, Ana se retorció de placer, estaba empapada, saber que lo volvía loco, la excitaba muchísimo, Ana estiró la mano y volvió a tomar con suavidad el sexo de Christian y lo acariciaba mientras él hacía lo mismo, él rompió el beso de golpe.

-Manos sobre la cabeza – dijo en una orden, Ana cumplió automáticamente, él rompió el envoltorio de preservativo y se los puso, Ana lo observaba y se mordía los labios impaciente, lo quería ya, él se puso frente a su abertura y empezó a restregar su miembro en su sexo, esto la enloquecía y se retorcía acercando más su cadera hacia él

-Christian por favor…-dijo rogando moviéndose más fuerte.

-Que quieres Anastasia – dijo con su voz de dominante, esa voz la desequilibraba más, la hacía desearlo más y la forma en que decía su nombre la hacía estar a su merced.

-Por favor…-volvió a rogar

-Por favor que? – volvió a preguntar impasible sin parar los movimientos.

-Por favor te quiero a ti – dijo suplicante y eso fue lo que basto, él se introdujo despacito, llenándola de a poco, permitiendo que su cuerpo se adaptara a la intrusión

-Ahhh – fue lo que dijo ella cuando empezó a recibirlo, todavía era incomoda la penetración, pero más que eso sentía un enorme placer en recibirlo, sentía como su interior se amoldaba a su forma y lo succionaba hasta el fondo, Christian cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de estar completamente dentro de ella, estaba caliente y apretado, tan apretado que él solo hecho de estar dentro de ella, estaba a punto de hacerlo terminar de no ser por todo su autocontrol.

-Dios, estas tan prieta, se siente tan bien estar dentro tuyo – dijo él con voz ronca y empezó a moverse, lo hacía despacio y suave, él estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y la miraba desde arriba, ella estaba en la cama, acostada recibiendo todo de él y disfrutando, sus manos sobre la cabeza agarrando las barras de la cabecera para sostenerse, la vista para él no podía ser mejor, casi nunca había tomado a una mujer boca arriba y nunca sin restricciones, todas sus sumisas habían estado atadas y de espaldas, pero con Ana, quería probar todo, quería todo, ella era suya, él era el primero que había penetrado su cuerpo, él primero que la había hecho vibrar, él primero que la veía disfrutar y retorcerse de placer y debía ser el único.

Siguió moviéndose lentamente, girando en algunos momentos la cadera y logrando que ella emitiera gemidos de placer, Ana estaba en las nubes, pero quería más, cuando hace rato se habían besado con fuerza y pasión se había encendido algo en ella que quería nuevamente, así que empezó a mover las caderas para encontrarse con las embestidas de Christian, pero este tomó sus caderas con sus manos para controlar el paso.

-Dime lo que quieres – dijo él dominante

-Por favor – volvió a decir tratando de moverse pero fallando, sus manos se aferraban mas fuerte a los barrotes de la cabecera

-Que quieres – dijo él con más fuerza y embistiéndola de golpe

-Siii – dijo ella en un murmullo

-Dime lo que quieres Anastasia – dijo volviendo a repetir la embestida con fuerza para luego detenerse

-A TI – dijo ella elevando la voz – más fuerte, más rápido - y así lo hizo, empezó las embestidas fuertes, duras constantes – oh Dios – dijo Ana y se perdió en la sensación, con cada movimiento el fuego en su interior crecía y en su abdomen se creaba una sensación que amenazaba con hacerla estallar.

-Te gusta asi Ana – preguntó con dientes apretados

-Sí, me gusta – dijo ella casi sin aliento.

-Alguien te ha hecho sentir asi – volvió a preguntar él, ella negó con la cabeza, demasiado ida para hablar, pero él empujo con fuerza haciéndola gritar – contesta – le dijo con dureza

-No, solo tú… tú… - y su voz se perdió en un murmullo

-Eres mía Ana – dijo con voz dura, declarándolo sin dudas en la afirmación, y esto casi la hizo estallar, no que se sintiera un objeto, pero sentirse poseía por él, únicamente por él y que se lo dijera con tanta vehemencia le había encantado – solo mía, toda tú – dijo entre dientes – repítelo – volvió a decir con dureza golpeando fuerte nuevamente haciéndola gritar una vez más.

-Siii, tuya

Cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, un peso se levantó del pecho de Christian, y cerró los ojos dejando que estas palabras lo envolvieran, sujetó más fuerte sus caderas y las levantó más dejando solamente su espalda apoyada al colchón, y empezó a bombear a dentro y afuera, con fuerza, con ganas, con pasión, Ana se sujetaba fuertemente de los barrotes y gemía en voz alta, era imposible contenerse, la sensación que estaba creciendo en su interior estaba a punto de hacerla desfallecer, Christian continuó moviéndose con fuerza hasta que sintió que su sexo se contraía, giró las caderas un poco y ordeno.

-Eres mía, y solo mía, córrete para mí – y con eso ella se dejó ir, arqueo más su cuerpo y con un grito encontró su liberación, subiendo mientras sentía su interior contraerse con gran placer, Christian embistió dos veces más y se liberó dentro de ella gritando también, cerró los ojos y se dejo embriagar por la grandeza de lo que acababa de pasar, no solo había hecho el amor y había llegado a su clímax más grande, sino que, había dicho que ella era solo de él y ella le había dicho que sí, mientras bajaba desde donde estaba abrió los ojos y la vio recostada en la cama con las manos todavía en cabecera, tratando de recuperar el aliento, en su cuerpo había rastros de sudor y su rostro estaba rojo debido a la pasión desatada, pero al final estaba hermosa, radiante y satisfecha.

Ana respiraba con dificultad, lo que había pasado la había dejado agotada, desmembrada y satisfecha, miro hacia arriba y vio que Christian la miraba intensamente, le sonrió y él le correspondió, con suavidad salió de ella y se acerco, le dio un suave largo beso y se incorporó, ella vio como se quitó el preservativo, lo ató y se dirigió al baño, cuando se quedó sola, pensó en lo que había pasado, él le había dicho que era suya y solo de él, y ella no podía sentirse más feliz, y con este pensamiento cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Christian fue al baño, tiró el preservativo y se higienizó, cuando volvió a la habitación vio que ella estaba de costado acurrucada, se acercó a la cama y vio que estaba dormida, tan pacifica y tranquila, con una media sonrisa, busco una cobija, y la extendió, subió a la cama y se coloco tras ella, paso un brazo por debajo de su cabeza, Ana se movió pero no se despertó, Christian la miró y la abrazó le dio un beso en el rostro y recostó su cabeza junto a la de ella.

-Anastasia que me estás haciendo – dijo en un susurro y cerró los ojos.


	29. Y asi empezamos

N/A: perdon por el retraso, el trabajo se pone en el medio de la diversión, espero que les guste este capitulo, y espero leer comentarios sobre él ya que creo que no es uno de los mejores que he escrito, pero ya no les quería seguir haciendo esperar, como siempre si quieren tener una visual les recomiendo que vean mi pinterest de la historia, y las declaraciones normales, todo lo original pertenece a EL James lo nuevo y esta historia son mias y solo por diverisión. gracias a todos por leer.

Ana se movió levemente y desperezó sin abrir los ojos, tenía los músculos de las piernas adoloridos, pero nada de eso importaba ya que él motivo de la incomodidad hacía que cualquier molestia sea ínfima, no recordaba en qué momento cerró los ojos pero debía ser hace poco ya que Christian todavía no había vuelto del baño, giro y se topó con algo duro a su lado, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la visión de Christian durmiendo plácidamente, respiraba acompasadamente y era tan hermoso que no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciar levemente su rostro, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por su nariz y luego terminó perfilando sus labios, con suavidad se acercó y deposito un casto beso en ellos, él se movió un poco pero no despertó, cuando sus ojos estuvieron acostumbrados a la claridad se dio cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado iluminado levantó la cabeza y vio que por la ventana se colaba el sol…

-¿El sol?…..MIERDA – dijo en un grito y como pudo se liberó de las cobijas y saltó de la cama y con frenesí empezó a buscar su ropa, su grito había sobresaltado a Christian que poco después de que ella se levantará se incorporó y empezó a mirar alrededor para ver qué había ocurrido, su vista se posó en una joven agachada buscando algo.

-¿Ana? – preguntó confundido.

-Perdón, perdón por despertarte, pero ya es de día, nunca me di cuenta de que me quede dormida, y tengo un vuelo hoy al medio día, ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó mirando desesperadamente a todos lados "_donde diablos esta mi ropa interior"_ pensó.

Christian tomó el reloj de la mesita y abrió mucho los ojos "_las 10 y media?, nunca duermo hasta tan tarde, pero con ella parece que se hace una costumbre" _pensó y la miró, ella tenía su vestido en la mano y sus zapatos pero todavía buscaba algo.

-Son las 10:30hs. – contestó el tranquilamente

-¿QUE? – gritó ella y cuando estaba a punto de correr hacía el baño sintió que era jalada con fuerza y depositada en la cama, no supo cómo, pero en un minuto Christian estuvo sobre ella aprisionándola – que haces Christian, tengo un vuelo que tomar a las 12 –le dijo desesperada tratando de zafarse, él solo sonreía y sin decirle nada le dio un beso que la dejo sin aliento. Cuando se separó volvió a sonreír, ella respiraba con dificultad, todavía con los ojos cerrados

-No te preocupes

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró anonadada – Cómo que no me preocupe, te dije que… - pero Christian puso su mano en su boca para callarla.

-Vuela conmigo, mi avión privado sale a las 2PM, cancela tu vuelo – le dijo con mucha tranquilidad, ella lo miró un segundo como considerando la idea, pero luego negó con la cabeza, él frunció el ceño y le retiró la mano "¿_se está negando?"_

-Ethan – fue lo primero que dijo ella cuando quitó su mano.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó Christian todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Él iba a volar conmigo, seguro ya me habrá llamado 20 veces, y me estará esperando – el gesto de Christian se suavizo.

-Eso no es problema, llámalo y dile que viajaras conmigo. – dijo más como afirmación que nada. Ella lo miró un momento, ¿le estaba diciendo o le estaba preguntando?

-Christian… - empezó pero no sabía que decir, si le decía que no, empezarían a discutir y a decir verdad, ya era muy tarde y tendría que correr prácticamente, aparte no le importaba para nada pasar más tiempo con él – Ok – le dijo, Christian sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarla, el beso esta vez fue diferente, era sensual y sugerente, dejó sus labios y fue bajando hasta sus pechos y se entretuvo en ellos, y aunque Ana estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía tenía ciertas necesidades fisiológicas – Christian – dijo entre gemido y susurro.

-Mmmm – contesto él mientras besaba su seno.

-Necesito ir al baño…. –Christian sonrió sin despegar sus labios de su seno y su otra mano fue bajando hasta encontrar su monte de Venus, con los dedos desplego sus paredes y empezó a acariciarla, - ahhh – fue todo lo que dijo y levantó más su pelvis para recibirlo, él alternaba entre un seno y el otro y aplicaba un poco de presión a los pezones, metió un dedo dentro de su sexo y empezó a moverlo y con el pulgar fue masajeando el clítoris y presionó un poco más su cuerpo en la parte de su vejiga, Ana pegó un grito por la sensación, con la presión que él había ejercido, los músculos de su abdomen se contraían más fuertemente, Christian se dio cuenta que ella estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, abandonó sus pechos y bajo la cabeza y se colocó entre sus piernas, puso una mano sobre su vejiga para que siguiera la presión y sin sacar su dedo, empezó a masajear su clítoris con su lengua, Ana empezó a respirar más fuerte y los gemidos inundaban la habitación, a él le encantaba escucharla, con cuidado introdujo un segundo dedo, los doblo y empezó a masajear ese punto que la volvería loca mientras su lengua apretaba y jugaba con su hinchado clítoris, Ana se retorcía, el calor de su abdomen subía por su cuerpo y se esparcía sin piedad, Christian empezó a sentir en sus dedos la presión que indicaba que estaba allí, y despagando su boca le dijo con voz ronca

-Dámelo Ana – y volvió a posar su boca en su hinchado sexo, ella se dejó ir gritando, succionando con fuerza sus dedos, Christian siguió masajeando hasta que sintió que cesaron los movimientos y quitó sus empapados dedos, se incorporó y la miró desde arriba, estaba despeinada, agitada y enrojecida, cuando ella lo miró él tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios y ante su mirada puso los dedos empapados de sus jugos en su boca y los chupo.

-Mmm, deliciosa Srta. Steel – dijo y sonrió, Ana volvió a enrojecer y se tapó la cara, el acto no la había escandalizado, la había excitado, pero sintiendo una presión en la vejiga, recordó sus ganas, Christian le extendió su mano y ella la tomó, de un impulso la levantó y le dio un beso, todavía sentía en sus labios el sabor salado de sus jugos.

-Ve al baño, si quieres bañarte en los cajones hay toallas, yo tengo que realizar unas llamadas,

-Ok – le dijo y se encaminó hasta la ducha, pero se detuvo para tomar su ropa que había caído nuevamente al suelo, volvió a mirar por la habitación buscando algo.

-¿Se te perdió algo? – dijo Christian con humor, Ana lo miró y supo inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde pusiste mi ropa interior? – le preguntó haciendo un berrinche.

-Srta. Steel, no tengo idea de que habla – ella entorno los ojos, a Christian esto le causo risa, era tan tierna cuando se enojaba, pero al ver que su rostro cada vez era de más enojo, se mordió el labio para no reírse, ladeo el rostro y se acercó a ella, la agarró de las manos y las puso tras su espalda pegó su cuerpo con el de ella, y en medio se alzaba dura y latente su erección, Ana tragó duró, este tipo la había convertido en una degenerada, quería nuevamente que la poseyera.

Él se acercó a su oreja, Ana cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento tan cerca, él lamio un poco la punta y con voz sensual le hablo – no vas a necesitarla – fue todo lo que dijo y la soltó, cuando Ana abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, refunfuñando se fue al baño a darse una ducha fría para calmar sus ansias.

Cuando terminó salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, en la cama estaba su vestido, lo estaba mirando con suspicacia cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Christian entró, ya estaba todo bañado y en su mano traía una bolsa y en la otra su cartera. Deposito todo en la cama, se acercó y se puso tras ella y la abrazó por la cintura y coloco su cabeza en su hombro, ella podría acostumbrarse a esta familiaridad, pero no quería hacerse tantas ilusiones, no sabía cómo acabaría todo.

A él le gustaba sentirla, en estos dos días se había despertado con ella y le gustaba la sensación, pero sabía que habían muchas cosas de que hablar y que cuando eso sucediera, como continuara todo dependería de ella.

-Que estás pensando? – le preguntó besándole fugazmente el cuello, ella se estremeció por este toque.

-Que voy a tener que ponerme mi vestido de anoche y sin ropa interior.

Christian rio y volvió a besarla, esta vez repartiendo más besos – no será necesario, envíe a Taylor a que te comprara algo, vístete y baja para desayunar, después iremos a tu departamento para buscar tus cosas – se separó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, camino hasta la puerta – te espero en la cocina, y por cierto tu celular estaba sonando – y con eso salió.

-Ethan! – exclamó Ana y abrió su cartera, como había supuesto, más de 20 llamadas perdidas de las cuales 5 eran de Kate, miró la hora y vio que eran las 11:20hs., rogó porque Ethan estuviera en el aeropuerto y no en esperándola en su departamento, le dio llamada y al primer timbre respondió.

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS ANA, HE ESTADO PREOCUPADISIMO, SON LAS 11:20HS, EL VUELO SALE A LAS 12HS, -Ethan gritaba y Ana tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oreja –PORQUE CARAJO NO ATENDIAS EL CELULARRR.

Cuando no escucho más gritos hablo –Buenos días Ethan….-empezó diciendo dulcemente, pero la corto una nueva ola de gritos.

-QUE BUENOS DIAS, NI QUE BUENOS DIAS, DONDE MIERDA ESTAS?

-Estoy en el departamento de Christian – Ana se preparó para nuevos gritos, pero en vista del silencio del otro lado continuó hablando – perdóname por favor, me desperté hace poco por eso no te pude llamar, pero no te preocupes, tu estas en dónde?

-En donde crees Ana, en el aeropuerto – dijo todavía enojado pero ya sin gritar, Ana respiró aliviada

-No te preocupes por mí, yo voy a volver a Seattle con Christian en su jet – Ana espero alguna palabra o algún reproche pero cuando volvió a quedar todo en silencio siguió hablando – te hubiese avisado pero fue todo muy última hora y….

-Y nada, está bien, voy a abordar porque es la última llamada, me alegro que estés sana y salva, pero no creas Steel que esto se queda así, cuando estemos en Seattle hablaremos tú y yo

-Ok Ethan, gracias por entender y si hablaremos, cuídate y que tengas buen vuelo.

-Ok, tú también…oh y por cierto, como no sabía nada de ti llame a Kate y cuando le dije que no contestabas y que no sabía dónde estabas, creo que la altere un poco y estaba hablando de matar a Christian Grey o algo así, creo que deberías llamarla, bye.

Y con eso colgó, Ana se quedó mirando su teléfono, y movió la cabeza, se sentó en la cama y disco el número cuando Kate atendió empezó una nueva ola de gritos.

-COMO ERES TAN IRRESPONSABLE EN NO ATENDER TU TELEFONOO, PENSE QUE TE HABÍA PASADO ALGO, CREÍ QUE GREY TE HABÍA HECHO ALGO – Ana volvió a quitar el teléfono de su oreja.

-Kate estoy bien – dijo lo más calma que pudo.

-LO SE PERO NO GRACIAS A TI –volvió a gritar – ELLIOT TUVO QUE LLAMAR A GREY A PREGUNTARLE SI SABÍA ALGO DE TI, ESTABA SEGURA QUE ÉL TE HABIA DICHO O HECHO ALGO MALO.

Ana se tocó la cabeza con una mano, mientras hacía movimientos de negación, esto se había ido para cualquier lado.

-Porque tienes que pensar que Christian me haría algo malo Kate, tu sabias que tenía una cita con él.

-SI PERO…

-Puedes no gritar por favor!- le dijo Ana molesta y con voz firme interrumpiéndola, no entendía esa necesidad de Kate de convertir en monstruo a Christian.

-Sí pero no sabía que había pasado contigo, y reconozcámoslo, no sabemos en realidad nada de él, es un tipo al que apenas conoces que pudo haberte hecho cualquier cosa, al final es muy peligroso que andes sola con él.

Ana rio amargamente –Me dices que no sé nada de él? – preguntó levantando un poco la voz.

-Si Ana, admitámoslo, tú eres muy ingenua y confiada, mira lo que te pasó con Mike, quien sabe si este tipo no es peor y no te ataca o….

-BASTA!- dijo gritando y después empezó a hablar en un tono más tranquilo pero muy firme – ya escuche suficiente, pensé que después de lo que te conté ayer habías decidido ser una buena amiga y apoyarme en esto de Christian, pero veo que me equivoque, estoy bien, no me pasó nada, ya hable con Ethan y vuelvo esta tarde a Seattle.

-Ana yo…

-No Kate, no quiero escuchar tus escusas, ni tus disculpas ni nada que tengas que decir, lamento de verdad haberte preocupado a ti y a Ethan fui muy irresponsable y lo admito, pero hasta ahí es todo lo que voy a reconocerte, todas las otras cosas que dijiste no tienen el más mínimo sentido ya que por si no recuerdas tú te estás acostando con su hermano al que conociste apenas el lunes y cualquier duda sobre la personalidad o los antecedentes penales de Christian, estoy segura que se lo puedes preguntar a él – terminó diciendo mordazmente, su tono había sido frio, duro.

-Ana… – dijo Kate al otro lado, como siempre había dejado que su impulsividad y su odio por Christian Grey sacaran lo peor de sí, y esta vuelta había ido demasiado lejos, mientras Elliot hablaba con Christian, Kate había estado gritando amenazas e insultos en el fondo, cuando Elliot le confirmó que Ana estaba bien y que seguro la llamaría enseguida se calmó un poco no sin antes volver a amenazar a Christian, ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido una ridícula e infantil.

-Te dejo Kate, tengo que vestirme y prepararme para volver, hablamos cuando llegue a Seattle-y colgó sin esperar respuesta, tiró el teléfono en la cama y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, sabía que había hecho mal al no atender el teléfono enseguida y al no avisarle a Ethan más temprano donde estaba, pero no era para que Kate reaccionara así.

Se incorporó en la cama y empezó a secarse, cuando terminó abrió la bolsa y vio el contenido, dentro había un juego de ropa interior, un leggins negro, una camiseta negra larga, un jogging liviano blanco y unas botas negras, todo nuevo y de su tamaño, esto al final la hizo sonreír y sin perder el tiempo se vistió, cuando estuvo lista, arreglo la cama y metió el vestido y su zapato en la bolsa y salió en búsqueda de la cocina, llegó a la sala y dejo sus cosas en un sillón, no tenía idea donde quedaba la cocina, cuando se encaminó para ir hacía una puerta al final del pasillo, vio que Taylor salía de otra puerta.

-Buenos días Taylor

-Buenos días Sr….Ana – dijo él.

-Me puedes indicar dónde está la cocina por favor – y se sonrojo, este hombre sabía que ella había pasado la noche con su jefe y por sobre todo le había comprado ropa interior.

-Claro, siga por ese pasillo y la puerta que esta la derecha

-Gracias - y siguió las indicaciones, Taylor se quedó mirándola, su jefe había pasado dos noches con ella, en los años que había trabajado para él, jamás lo había visto compartir la cama con nadie, preparar una cena para nadie ni adornar con flores y velas su dpto. Ana sacaba lo mejor de él, veía un rayo de esperanza en el fondo con ella, ya que estaba seguro que mientras ella esté con él, las cosas estarían bien, y sonriendo ante este pensamiento se retiró para preparar todo para la partida.

Ana llegó a la cocina y se encontró con una mujer mayor que estaba poniendo la mesa.

-Buenos días.

La mujer se volteo y sonrió amablemente – Buenos días Srta. Steel,

Ana se sorprendió, pero le sonrió, supuso que ella era la Sra. Lewis de quien había hablado Christian – ¿Ud. es la Sra. Lewis? – le preguntó

-Así es Srta., por favor tome asiento le serviré de comer.

Ana sonrió y se sentó – ¿y el Sr. Grey? – preguntó

-Está en su estudio, seguro no tarda en venir, que le apetece

-Un croissant con queso y jamón y un café con leche por favor

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? – dijo una voz tras ella, cuando se volteó vio a Christian parado en la puerta, su rostro se notaba molesto.

-No tengo mucho apetito – le dijo ella, se sentía mal seguro que Elliot le había dicho algo, Christian caminó y sentó a su lado

-Me gustaría que comieras algo más –le dijo amable pero firme, Ana asintió sin decir nada.

-Ángela, por favor sírvenos a la Srta. Steel y a mí un poco de huevos revueltos y jugo, y yo comeré también lo mismo que ella te pidió.

-Si Señor – la mujer se puso a la tarea, ya tenía todo preparado, puso la comida en los platos y sirvió las bebidas y las dejó en la mesa y discretamente se marchó, en el tiempo en que ella estaba preparando todo, ninguno hablo, Ana miraba sus manos y Christian miraba la preparación de todo.

Cuando estuvieron solos Ana se volvió a mirarlo, él tenía la vista fija en su plato – Lo siento – le dijo en un susurro, él levantó la cabeza y juntó la cejas confundido, con un miedo creciendo en su interior.

-Porque? – dijo en un hilo de voz, "_por favor no me digas que sientes lo que pasó ayer y que ya no quieres estar conmigo, por favor"_ pensó.

-Por qué Kate hizo que Elliot te llamara, lo siento mucho – dijo sin levantar la vista, Christian tomó su rostro con las manos e hizo que lo mirara, la declaración lo había tranquilizado.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, entiendo la preocupación de tu amiga y comprendo que le haya pedido a Elliot que me llame.

-Pero obviamente estas molesto, tu cara no es la misma de hace rato.

Christian suspiro – No estoy acostumbrado a tener que explicarme con mi hermano y mucho menos a informarle con quien paso la noche – ese último comentario pico a Ana en lo profundo, no quería pensar en él con otra – pero entiendo que al no tener noticias tuyas Ethan se preocupó y llamó a Kate por si sabía algo, y ella le exigió a Elliot que me llame.

Ana escuchaba molestia y rabia en su tono, sabía que había algo más ahí que no le estaba diciendo, y tenía miedo que esté considerando no verla más debido a que traía complicaciones a su vida, y como él mismo había dicho debía explicarse con su hermano.

-Christian – dijo ella en un tono que a él no le gusto – lamento que por mi culpa hayas tenido que dar explicaciones a Elliot y lamento haberte metido en este drama que Kate armó, ella no tenía el porqué de pedirle a nadie que te llame, créeme hablare con ella cuando llegue a casa, y… - retorció sus manos en su regazo y respiró profundo – … y entiendo si ya no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, ya que por mi culpa tienes que dar explicaciones y hacer cosas a las que no estás acostumbrado. – cuando termino de decir esto miró a Christian y en su rostro se reflejaba el horror

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que si no quieres estar conmigo por todo lo que paso lo entiendo – dijo Ana pausadamente, sentía un dolor adentro al decir estas palabras.

-¿Por qué no querría estar contigo? – preguntó en un susurro

Ana volvió a mirar su plato – por la llamada, por tener que explicarte, por Kate – Christian la tomó del rostro con rudeza e hizo que girara la cabeza, en sus ojos Ana distinguía rabia y una emoción que no identificó

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? – pregunto en un gruñido, la rabia contra Kate Kavanagh crecía en su interior, había arruinado una hermosa mañana, sabía que había hablado con Ana, porque mientras él hablaba con Elliot la escuchaba gritar y esta vez ya no iba dirigido a él, pero aparte de rabia un dolor crecía en la boca de su estomagó al pensar en no estar más con ella.

Ana lo miró con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, su garganta le ardía y sus ojos picaban, pero se tragó las emociones que peleaban por salir y como pudo le contesto – No quiero que por mi culpa hagas cosas que no quieres, y que luego me reproches y…. – y Christian la silencio con un beso, aprisionó su rostro con ambas manos y en ese beso le expresó todo lo que en palabras no podía decir, Ana le correspondió inmediatamente enredando sus manos en su cabello, siguieron un rato hasta que él giró su cuerpo y la estiró y la sentó en sus piernas a horcadas, la abrazó más fuerte y profundizó el beso, Ana hizo lo mismo, estiraba su cabello para bajar su cabeza y así tener mejor acceso, cuando se separaron ambos respiraban con dificultad, ella descanso su frente en la de él.

-Yo quiero estar contigo – fue todo lo que dijo él, en voz baja y suave con los ojos cerrados

-Yo también – dijo ella susurrando, en tan poco tiempo él se había metido bajo su piel, que sabía que si se alejaba sufriría.

Christian le acarició el rostro con las manos y ella peinaba su cabello con sus dedos, mirándose profundamente sin decir nada, dejando que sus miradas expresaran todo lo que ellos no sabían cómo hacer.

Siguieron en la misma posición largo tiempo, mirándose, besándose, acariciándose, cuando ambos parecían más apaciguados y tranquilos Christian miró la mesa.

-Creo que el desayuno se enfrió – dijo y Ana sonrió, le dio un casto beso en los labios e hizo ademan de levantarse.

-Lo caliento nuevamente – pero él la atajo, no quería perder ese contacto.

-No, deja que la Sra. Lewis lo haga

-Pero tengo que levantarme o quieres que desayune en tu regazó? – le dijo ella sonriendo, el afirmo con la cabeza y sonrió, ella volvió a besarlo.

-Caliento el desayuno y vengo nuevamente a sentarme ¿ok?

-ok. – se levantó y metió todo en el microondas cuando todo estuvo caliente, puso los huevos revueltos en un solo plato, y acerco nuevamente el café y los croissant, se sentó en su regazo.

-Abre la boca – dijo con una sonrisa, Christian obedeció y ella le dio de comer.

Cuando terminaron se dirigieron al salón donde Taylor los esperaba, juntaron las cosas y se dirigieron al dpto. de Ana, ninguno de los dos hablo por el camino, cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, ambos sabía que compartían una conexión demasiado fuerte, que la sola idea de separarse les resultaba físicamente dolorosa, sabían que querían pasar tiempo juntos, sabían que querían conocerse, pero temían que todo pudiera terminar de pronto.

Ana sabía que tenía muchas cosas que contarle, que debía sincerarse y quitar mucho dolor que tenía dentro, y sabía que él también tenía cosas que decir, pero esperaba que pronto se las dijera, Christian sabía que debía contarle a Ana pronto su estilo de vida y sus gustos, no que los necesitara con ella, pero sabía que en cualquier momento si las cosas avanzaban más ella se enteraría de alguna forma u otra, John, tenía razón, debía ser sincero y esperaba que ella también lo fuera, que le contara las cosas que guardaba dentro, y así mirando cada uno el camino llegaron hasta el departamento sin darse cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos acariciándose.

Ambos bajaron del auto e ingresaron al edificio, tenían tiempo suficiente para que ella preparara sus cosas y se fueran al aeropuerto, subieron al ascensor y la atmosfera cambio, el aire se volvió pesado, ellos seguían de la mano, y estaban mirándose fijamente cuando sintieron que el ascensor se detuvo, Christian salió primero y Ana lo siguió.

-Tengo que empacar

-Ok, me quedo aquí, tengo que llamar a mi oficina. – Ana se soltó de su mano y se encamino hasta su habitación, rápidamente junto sus cosas, no había traído mucho, solo un equipaje de mano, cuando termino volvió a la sala y encontró a Christian mirando por la ventana, hablando por celular, ella se recostó en un pilar para observarlo bien, estaba guapísimo como siempre, tenía un jeans negro, una camiseta blanca y un tapado negro medio largo, el cabello despeinado de tanto pasarse las manos.

Christian hablaba con Ros por teléfono, habían cuestiones que necesitaban ser atendidas por él mismo, así que estaba programando reuniones para todo el día de mañana, cuando colgó se volteo y vio a Ana mirándolo mordiéndose el labio, guardó su teléfono y se acerco a ella, cuando estuvo enfrente separo el labio de entre sus dientes.

-Ves algo que te gusta? – dijo él con voz seductora, ella no hablo solo asintió, el deseo que sentía por ella era algo que nunca había experimentado, había sumisas que le habían gustado mucho, pero ninguna había conseguido cautivarlo como ella, necesitaba tocarla, estar cerca, besarla, acariciarla, y ahora que ya había sentido su cuerpo en su plenitud, quería poseerla y enterrarse nuevamente en ella, pero sabía que no tenían tiempo, así que le dio un suave beso.

-Aunque lo que más quisiera en este momento es enterrarme en ti, ya se nos hace tarde – beso su nariz y se acercó hasta el bolso, le extendió su mano y Ana sin dudar la tomo y así bajaron hasta llegar al auto, el ambiente había mejorado un poco camino al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron fueron directo a una entrada privada y llegaron a un hangar, en el medio del pista había un avión y tenia escrito Grey Enterprises Holding en el costado, Christian bajo y le abrió la puerta a ella y de la mano caminaron hasta la escalerilla, cuando estuvieron adentro Ana admiró el interior todo era lujoso, tenia asientos individuales y grupales y toda la decoración era en blanco y marrón, Christian la acompaño hasta un asiento y se sentó a su lado, minutos después vieron que Taylor subió, un poco después se acercó una joven de uniforme azul muy bella que se presentó como Natalia, luego de saludarlos.

-Gustarían algo de beber antes de despegar?

-Quieres un poco de vino Ana – preguntó Christian

-Si está bien, - contesto

-Vino blanco y unos aperitivos – dijo Christian

-Por supuesto Señor, después de que despeguemos estaré sirviendo el almuerzo, tenemos Linguinne de pollo Dijon con hongos chanterelle y almendras tostadas

Con esto se retiro

-Está bien? – le preguntó mirándola

-Si– le dijo sonriendo, la azafata volvió trayendo la botella de vino más unos envueltos de maíz con pera y queso brie, después se oyó una voz que indicaba que debían abrocharse los cinturones porque ya despegarían, minutos después ya estaban en el aire, Christian miró a Ana y vio que ella estaba mirando por la ventana, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, ella volvió la cara y lo miró.

-¿Cómo serán las cosas cuando lleguemos?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó intrigado

-¿Nosotros?, que somos Christian?

Él la miró por un rato - ¿quieres que le pongamos una etiqueta?

Ana suspiró – no una etiqueta, pero quiero tener claro en donde estoy parada, que somos, ¿somos amigos con beneficios?, ¿tuvimos sexo casual? ¿O fue algo de un fin de semana?

Christian la miró con rabia – ¿te parece que fue algo casual de un fin de semana? – preguntó enojado.

Ana subió los hombros – no sé qué pensar, se que quiero estar contigo, y veo que tu también quieres estar conmigo, pero no sé si será algo en lo que nos veremos esporádicamente o trataremos de iniciar algo más.

"_Más…."_ Pensó, y la miró fijamente – Nunca quise algo más que sexo con nadie…. – Ana abrió mucho los ojos, no estaba preparada para esa respuesta, abrió la boca para decir algo pero Christian puso su mano sobre su boca – nunca quise más, hasta que te conocí Ana, y no eres algo de fin de semana o casual, amigos con beneficios tampoco cubre lo que somos, quiero conocerte, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, quiero verte todos los días, como te dije, quiero que seas mía, y quiero que la gente lo sepa – saco la mano de la boca y acaricio con suavidad su mejilla – creo que la definición a lo que quiero, es que seas mi novia, ¿Qué dices?


	30. The High Mile Club

N/A: hola a todos, lo siento por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi vida ultimamente es caotica, por lo que se me hace dificil escribir y actualizar como quisiera, prometo que cuando todo se regularice, volvere a levantar los capitulos con frecuencia, como bonus por ausencia un capitulo largoooo. Espero les guste y sigan con la historia, les prometo no la abandonare, por favor dejen sus comentarios me encanta leer sus opiniones, Leelee ojala ya estes mejor, y bueno ya saben la historia original y los personajes principales son de EL James, esta historia es mia y solo por diversión. Disfruten.

* * *

_nunca quise más, hasta que te conocí Ana, y no eres algo de fin de semana o casual, amigos con beneficios tampoco cubre lo que somos, quiero conocerte, quiero pasar tiempo contigo, quiero verte todos los días, como te dije, quiero que seas mía, y quiero que la gente lo sepa – saco la mano de la boca y acaricio con suavidad su mejilla – creo que la definición a lo que quiero, es que seas mi novia, ¿Qué dices?_

Ana lo miraba con la boca abierta, pero de a poco la cerro y una sonrisa enorme nació, antes de contestar se lanzó a sus brazos y se sentó en su regazo a horcadas, lo abrazó por el cuello y empezó a llenar de besos su rostro, Christian la abrazó más fuerte

-Tomaré esto como un sí – dijo sonriente

-Sí, claro que si – le dijo y lo besó con pasión, él le correspondió de igual manera, sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo y ella tiraba suavemente de su pelo, estaban tan compenetrados en el acto que olvidaron donde estaban, una suave tos los hizo recordar su entorno, se soltaron y siguieron mirándose sonrientes, Ana volteo su rostro y frente a ellos vio parada a Natalia con la comida, se levanto del regazo de Christian y se sentó a su lado, estaba roja por la forma en que ella los había encontrado, pero cuando miró a Christian vio que le sonreía ampliamente.

Natalia sirvió la comida y se retiro discretamente, ellos comieron en silencio, pero mimándose en cada oportunidad que tenían, una caricia casual, un roce de manos, un pequeño beso, cuando terminaron de almorzar Christian le explico que debía ir un momento a su oficina pues necesitaba verificar algunos correos, y llamar a Ros, Ana se quedó leyendo unos manuscritos.

Christian estuvo trabajando más tiempo del que pensaba, estaba leyendo unos correos y decidió llamar a Ros a GEH.

-Jefe, ya estas llegando? – dijo Ros al contestar,

-No, estoy en camino y estaba mirando los correos relacionados a Miraje Comunicaciones, los datos son correctos?

-Si, yo misma revise los balances y las declaraciones, todo está en orden, necesitan la fusión para poder continuar, pero al comprar nosotros Tamell, cancelamos la fusión, todo el trato se hizo discretamente y sin relacionar a GEH, como siempre para las tomas hostiles.

Christian se recostó en el sillón, estaba complacido, Miraje Comunicaciones era una empresa japonesa que se rehusaba a venderles, por lo que decidió hacer lo posible para que no tuvieran otra opción.

-Excelente Ros, y los otros tratos?

-La carpeta de Markerson ya te espera en tu oficina, ahora te envié al correo todos los otros datos.

-Está bien, quiero que hagas algo más, ayer me llamó un ex compañero de Harvard, Richard Hamilton, quiero que verifiques el estado de la empresa y los beneficios que traería a GEH comprarla.

-Te la ofreció?

-No, me pidió ayuda financiera, pero conviene más que nosotros tengamos el mayor control en ella, puede sernos útil para las construcciones, te enviaré un correo para que tomes conocimiento.

-Como digas Jefe, ahora me vas a explicar, que era lo urgente que hizo que tuvieras que volar a NY y dejarme colgada con todo?

-Un asunto muy importante, que no es de tu incumbencia,

Ros rió a carcajadas – Como digas chico, ya me contaras cuando llegues,

-NO! – afirmo Christian rotundo.

-Tengo mis métodos – dijo Ros entre risas

-Adiós Ros, te envío los datos. – y con eso colgó, cuando miró su reloj vio que había pasado 1 hora, apago su computadora y se dirigió junto a Ana, cuando llegó la encontró curvada en su asiento, con su manuscrito en la mano, durmiendo, el cabello le caía sobre el rostro y tenía las piernas debajo de ella.

Volvió a mirar su reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía faltaban muchas horas para que llegaran, así que con cuidado dejo el manuscrito que ella estuvo leyendo sobre la mesita y la levanto de su asiento, ella enredó los brazos en su cuello y acurrucó su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro y respiro tranquila sin despertarse, Christian sonrió, le gustaba tenerla en sus brazos, con cuidado la llevó hasta la parte trasera del avión y abrió la puerta, en el fondo había una habitación bien equipada con un baño privado, con cuidado la deposito en la cama, ella se acomodó un poco y susurro.

-Christian...-y volvió a dormir, el escuchar decir su nombre en sueños lo hizo sonreír y sin perder el tiempo, se acomodó a su lado, la abrazó de espaldas y cerró los ojos.

Ana sintió una pequeña sacudida que la despertó, cuando abrió los ojos no supo en donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era haber leído un manuscrito en el asiento del avión, miró a su alrededor y al girar vio a Christian a su lado profundamente dormido, con cuidado se levanto de la cama y se acerco hasta una ventanilla, todavía estaban volando, observó con detenimiento, la habitación era preciosa en color blanco y caoba, detrás estaba una puerta, Ana la abrió y se encontró en un pequeño baño totalmente equipado, y sin dudar entró.

Christian despertó un poco después, se giró para agarrar a Ana y al no sentirla se sobresalto, se levantó de golpe y miró alrededor no había señales de ella, se acercó a la puerta del baño y la golpeo suavemente

-¿Ana?

-Un momento – dijo ella, estaba aseándose se lavó la cara, acomodo el cabello y encontró un poco de enjuague bucal, cuando salió vio a Christian parado mirando por una de las ventanillas, cuando la escucho se volteó sonriente.

-Hola –dijo ella, sonriéndole, él se acercó y puso sus manos en sus caderas y se acercó a darle un beso, tenía el cabello peinado y olía a mentas.

-Hola, ¿dormiste bien? – dijo al separarse, ella afirmó, Christian miró su reloj y se sorprendió, había dormido 4 horas – faltan 2 horas para que aterricemos, ¿quieres comer algo? – Ana lo miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza, tenía ganas de algo, y estaba ahí frente a ella.

Christian identificó su mirada y una sonrisa picara surgió en sus labios, se separó de ella y se acercó a la puerta y le puso seguro, cuando volteó vio a Ana mordiéndose el labio, se acercó a ella negando con el dedo, cuando estuvo enfrente le separó el labio.

-Que le dije Srta. Steel que no debía hacer?, creo que se merece un castigo por desobediencia…

La forma en que dijo eso puso a Ana a mil, su voz si bien era suave, tenía un tono autoritario y erótico, que la incitaba a todo, tragó duramente y lo miró a los ojos, su mirada había cambiado, había algo diferente, oscuro y sexy detrás de ella.

-Si Señor…-dijo en un susurro siguiendo el juego, la palabra le salió inconscientemente pero cuando ella dijo esa frase Christian cerró los ojos e inhaló fuerte, cuando los abrió su miraba era puro deseo y fuego, lo que hizo que Ana se estremeciera, ella también ya estaba encendida, Christian retrocedió hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, cruzo las piernas puso una mano en la barbilla y con el dedo índice recorriendo su labio, miraba a Ana, la estudiaba, ella estaba parada lejos firme en su lugar esperando una indicación.

Sin quitar su mano de su barbilla Christian le habló – Ven hasta aquí - su voz de dominante lleno la instancia, Ana titubeo un poco pero cumplió, cuando se iba a acercar más Christian volvió a hablar – quédate ahí – ella clavo sus pies en el piso, Christian se levanto y se acerco hasta ella, sin tocarla le rodeó el cuerpo, Ana se tenía las manos juntas y las doblaba nerviosamente, no entendía este juego, pero le gustaba, esperaba más indicaciones, cuando Christian terminó de mirarla, se paró frente a ella y con los dedos tomó su barbilla para que ella lo mirara.

-Cuando te doy una orden espero que la cumplas sin dudar…¿entendido? – Christian estaba en su rol de dominante y su voz y su postura eran diferentes y tenían a Ana excitada, sin abrir la boca afirmó moviendo la cabeza – bien, quítate la ropa – Christian retrocedió hasta sentir la cama y se sentó, Ana sin perder el tiempo, se quitó el cardigán, luego desprendió las botas y se las quitó, después se quitó la remera y por último el leggins, cuando terminó estaba parada frente a Christian en ropa interior, este inhaló profundamente, ella llevaba un juego de bikini blanco, con flores en rosa y lila, era sexy y elegante, Christian la miro y vio que ella tenía las manos frente a su cuerpo y su mirada en el suelo, estaba roja de la vergüenza y su cabello cayendo a un costado le daba ese aire sexy.

-Recuéstate en la cama – dijo firme y se puso a un costado, Ana obedeció inmediatamente – ponte en el medio de la cama y pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza, no te muevas. – y al decir esto se dirigió a la puerta y salió cerrándola, Ana se quedó ahí con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando empezaba a perder la paciencia la puerta se abrió nuevamente, Christian entraba y tenía algo en la mano, cuando la vio en el mismo lugar en que la dejo, sonrió.

-Muy bien Srta. Steel, por su obediencia, su castigo no será tan duro – y se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado, la miro y suavizo su voz. – Quiero probar algo contigo, si estás de acuerdo – Ana asintió y Christian sonrió – tus manos al frente - Ana obedeció y el lio sus manos con una cinta rosada que ella miró extrañada – debemos improvisar Srta. Steel – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica, cuando terminó Ana miró sus ataduras, intento separar las manos pero era imposible – recuéstate nuevamente y manos arriba de la cabeza y no las muevas, o te castigaré – Ana volvió a asentir, tenía la boca seca por lo que no podía decir nada, Christian se inclinó sobre ella y con delicadeza le puso un antifaz – ahora si Srta. Steel, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien – dijo con voz ronca, Christian sonrió

-¿Sed Srta. Steel? – preguntó en tono juguetón

-Si – dijo Ana, el rostro de Christian cambio y se acercó a ella se puso cerca de cara y con voz de dominante le hablo.

-Cuando estemos jugando te referirás a mí como Señor entendido? – dijo duramente, Ana dio un respingo y su respiración se aceleró, en su voz volvía a haber ese tono autoritario y fuerte que la encendía.

-Si señor – Christian sonrió complacido y se incorporó

-Vuelvo a repetir la pregunta ¿Sed?

-Si señor

Christian se acercó hasta una puertita que había en el costado de la pared, de ahí saco una cubetera llena de hielos y la puso en el suelo, al lado de la cama, se desvistió de a poco hasta quedarse solo con los bóxers, lo único que se oía era la respiración errática de Ana, ella quería moverse, quería sacarse la venda, quería verlo, pero el estar en esa posición a su merced, esperando que él hiciera algo la tenía sumamente excitada, deseaba que la tomara y la hiciera gritar, ella sintió la cama hundirse un poco y luego sintió el calor del cuerpo de Christian.

-Abre la boca –sin dudar obedeció – así me gusta, que seas obediente – Christian tomo un cubo de hielo y lo deslizo por los labios de ella, Ana quito un poco la lengua para poder tocar el cubo, quería sentir el agua, al ver esto Christian retiró el cubo de su boca – ¿yo dije que podías mover tu lengua?

-No señor – dijo Ana en susurro

-Solo haces lo que yo digo, ¿entiendes?

-Si señor – Christian complacido volvió a poner el cubo en los labios de Ana y lo paso repetidas veces, mientras se derretía el agua goteaba a su boca, él levanto un poco el cubo y lo puso sobre su boca y dejó que cayeran varias gotas, luego volvió a pasar el cubo por sus labios y dejo que las gotas corrieran por su garganta, sin mover nada, empezó a recoger las gotas con su lengua.

-Mmmmm, que refrescante es el agua en tu piel – dijo y Ana no podía estar más de acuerdo, sentía que su piel ardía, y con su lengua recorriendo, ese calor aumentaba, Christian subió nuevamente y vio que seguía derritiéndose el cubo.

-Cierra tu boca y chúpalo – dijo y Ana obedeció agradecida por el frio del agua en su garganta

caliente, Christian tomo otro cubo y lo puso sobre el pecho de Ana, esta se estremeció un poco pero enseguida se acostumbro a la sensación, al ver que ella estaba bien, Christian tomo el

cubo con sus labios y lo empezó a recorrer de esta manera sobre su pecho.

Ana gemía por la sensación, el frio del hielo y la lengua caliente de Christian generaban temblores involuntarios en su cuerpo, Christian siguió recorriendo hasta que llegó a la copa de de su sostén, con delicadeza aparto la tela y paso el cubo por sus pechos y luego por el pezón, automáticamente al sentir el frio este se endureció, Christian aprovecho para pasear su lengua por él, Ana gemía, la lengua de Christian estaba fría y al contacto con sus pezones la hacía enloquecer, él continuo el ataque a sus pechos hasta que el hielo se derritió, tomó otro cubo e hizo el recorrido directo al sur, cuando llegó a su objetivo, empezó a besar su abdomen con delicadeza, sin despegar los labios de su piel, bajo su tanga, y cuando la tuvo desnuda puso el cubo de hielo sobre su pubis y dejo que se derritiera, no había barrera que detuviera el camino de las gotas, ya que ella estaba totalmente depilada, Ana respiraba agitadamente su piel ardía, sus pechos estaban duros y erguidos y su sexo latía deseoso de contacto.

Christian le abrió las piernas y se coloco en medio, cuando el hielo empezó a derretirse él recogió las gotas con la lengua, el agua caía directo entre los pliegues de su sexo, sin piedad el pasaba su lengua lamiendo cada parte visible, Ana incitada por el deseo abría más las piernas e inclinaba más su cuerpo para que él tuviera mejor acceso, cuando las últimas gotas de agua terminaron, el ataque fue más intenso y voraz, con los dedos él separó los pliegues y empezó a chupar su clítoris sin piedad, ella gemía y movía las caderas para encontrar la fricción que tanto quería, Christian seguía lamiendo, deleitándose por los jugos que encontraba y deseando más, con suavidad metió un dedo y lo hizo girar causando que ella emitiera un gemido, siguió chupando y moviendo el dedo, hasta que empezó a sentir las primeras presiones de sus paredes, siguió el ataque hasta que la sintió tensarse y sin quitar el dedo se incorporó hasta llegar a sus labios y con voz ronca le dijo que se corriera, el cuerpo de Ana se elevó una fracción y luego cayó pesadamente en el colchón y cuando abrió la boca Christian la besó sin piedad acallando sus gritos, cuando Christian dejó de besarla se incorporó, busco entre sus jeans y quito un preservativo, se quitó su bóxers y liberó su dolorosa erección, mientras se ponía el preservativo observaba a Ana, su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente y se lamia los labios, se colocó en medio de ella y elevó sus piernas hasta colocarlas en sus hombros, Ana se acercó más a él y levantó la pelvis preparada para recibirlo, eso lo hizo sonreír, ella lo deseaba tanto como él, si perder el tiempo metió de golpe su polla y sintió como sus paredes se amoldaban perfectamente a su forma, Ana arqueó la espalda al recibirlo, tenerlo adentro la hacía sentir completa, sin mediar palabra Christian empezó a moverse, fuerte a ritmo de castigo, golpeando con cada embestida, los gemidos de Ana empezaron a ser más fuertes, él la observaba desde arriba, ella estaba en la cama acostada, atada y vendada, le había gustado experimentar con ella eso, pero quería ver sus ojos, le encantaba cuando ella lo miraba con deseo y lujuria, se detuvo un segundo y bajo sus piernas y las puso en su cadera, Ana inmediatamente las enrosco en su cintura, Christian inclino su cuerpo y se estiro hasta sus manos, la levantó hasta sentarla sobre él y puso su manos atadas en su cuello y le quitó la venda, Ana parpadeo varias veces hasta acostumbrase a la claridad, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con una mirada gris llena de deseo, él empezó a levantarla y ella se dejo manejar, subiendo, bajando, hacia delante, hacia atrás, sosteniendo con fuerza sus caderas, Ana se separó un poco estirando los brazos y empezó a mover sus caderas haciendo girar su cintura y formando figuras imaginarias con ellas, Christian cerró los ojos y disfruto de esto, ella era natural en el sexo, si él no hubiese comprobado por si mismo que ella era virgen, jamás lo hubiese creído, sabía moverse, complacer y disfrutar, Ana siguió moviéndose con más fuerza y más fricción, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, cuando estuvo a punto se movió con fuerza y acercó nuevamente su pecho al de Christian y sin esperar lo besó con pasión, Christian se agarró de ella con más fuerza y la movió a su antojo y necesidad, siguieron besándose y moviéndose hasta que mientras se devoraban los labios, ambos alcanzaron el clímax, no hubieron palabras, no hubieron ordenes, ambos se entregaron dejaron que sus cuerpos se hicieran cargo, cuando terminaron se miraron sonrientes, Christian salió de ella y se dirigió al baño, cuando volvió traía una toallita húmeda, se sentó en la cama y la limpio con cuidado, cuando terminó se acercó y le desató las manos cuando las observó vio que alrededor de sus muñecas quedaba una marca roja, él frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que ella tuviera marcas por su culpa, sin decir nada empezó a masajear sus muñecas y fue por los brazos y último llegó a los hombros, ella movía el cuello y disfrutaba de sus fuertes manos, cuando el terminó le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado, ella se volteo sonriente.

-Estoy bien y ¿tú? – dijo con mucha suavidad, él sonrió y asintió, su vista se fijo nuevamente en sus manos y sus muñecas

-Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad, ahora ella fue la que lo miró con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué?

-Por tus manos – ella miró sus muñecas y sonrió, no sentía dolor, ni le molestaban, al contrario era un recordatorio del maravilloso momento que habían pasado recién.

-No me duelen, y estoy segura que desaparecerán pronto – Christian no dijo nada y siguió mirando sus manos, ella se volteo en la cama y cuando estuvo frente a él, le tomo la cara en las manos y le dio un beso largo y suave, cuando acabó lo miró sonriente – en serio, estoy bien, por favor cambia esa cara, a mi me gustó todo lo que pasó – y al decir esto se sonrojo, Christian sonrió la abrazó y la tiró en la cama haciendo que ella gritara por la sorpresa, la beso hasta dejarla sin aliento y cuando se separó la miró.

-Srta. Steel no deja de sorprenderme – ella rio y él volvió a besarla – y cumplo en comunicarle que oficialmente hemos pasado a ser parte del High Mille Club – ella lo miró extrañada, él sacudió la cabeza y le dio un beso en la nariz - creo que deberíamos vestirnos – y con eso se levantó de la cama y le extendió la mano, Ana se incorporo, y buscó su ropa cuando tuvo lo que necesario se fue directamente al baño.

Un poco después salió completamente vestida y arreglada, Christian no estaba a la vista por lo que supuso que ya se encontraba en los asientos, salió de la habitación y fue a donde estaba sentada anteriormente, llegó hasta su lugar, no había señales de Christian ni Taylor, un poco después se acercó Natalia.

-¿Le ofrezco algo de beber Srta.? – le preguntó amable.

-Solo agua gracias- dijo Ana y miró por la ventana, un poco después Natalia volvió con su pedido, cuando estaba por terminar, Christian y Taylor aparecieron por una puerta, Taylor pasó de largo y cuando le vio le dio un saludo con la cabeza, ella le sonrió, Christian vino y se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano y la beso, Ana se fijo en Natalia y vio que ella miraba fijamente a Christian y se lo comía con los ojos, la miró fijo con cara de enojada hasta que ella se dio cuenta.

-Eh…Sr. Grey desea algo? – preguntó insegura y sonrojada

-No – fue todo lo que Christian dijo ya que estaba mirando a Ana divertido, que tenía la vista fija en Natalia, cuando esta se retiró Ana miró a Christian y le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa sincera – ¿Sucede algo, Natalia te dijo algo? – preguntó interesado.

-No, nada, ¿a qué hora aterrizaremos?

-En unos 30 minutos, ¿porque?

-Porque quiero darme un baño relajante en mi bañera – dijo esto estirando los brazos – aunque primero creo que debo hablar con Kate – dijo más para sí mirando hacia la ventana, pero Christian la oyó.

-¿Quieres que esté contigo? – Ana giró su cabeza rápidamente y al ver la sinceridad en su rostro le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, pero no, esto debo hacerlo sola – Christian asintió.

-Cuando vuelves a reunirte con Elliot sobre las mejoras de SIP

-Su equipo está trabajando desde esta semana, así que creo que hablare con Jim para pasar por ahí a mas tardar el viernes para hacer las verificaciones.

-¿Jim?

-El Director adjunto de SIP, es mi salvador en todo lo que es la empresa, no sé qué haría sin él. – dijo Ana con cariño.

-¿Hace cuanto lo conoces? – preguntó, no le gustaba que ella hablara sí de otro hombre, él quería ser el único en su vida.

-Fue mi jefe, mientras trabaje en SIP yo diría que hace unos 8 meses ¿Por qué?

-¿Alguna vez tuviste algo con él? – Ana lo miró sorprendida, en su tono de voz había rabia.

-A que se debe esa pregunta?

-No me contestaste – dijo él molesto.

-Tu tampoco – dijo ella desafiante

Christian pasó las manos por el pelo, esta mujer era frustrante

-Contéstame Anastasia, ¿hubo algo? – dijo respirando para calmarse

-No, Christian, ahora contéstame tú, ¿porque hiciste esa pregunta?

-No tiene importancia

-Para mí sí, quiero una respuesta

Christian la miró con rabia, y ella imitó su mirada – por la forma que hablaste de él

-Y como fue esa forma? – pregunto cruzando los brazos y entornando los ojos.

Christian suspiró pesadamente pero ella no se amedrentaba, quería que él le aclarara que pensaba, él negó con la cabeza y paso nuevamente la mano por el pelo, se levantó y se sentó frente a ella, Ana miró sorprendida, no entendía que había pasado en estos segundos, Christian la miró fijamente, trataba de mantener una pose serena, pero con ella todo era sin control, cuando ella lo desafiaba lo volvía loco, quería castigarla, pero a la vez le encantaba esa chispa que había en ella

-Hablaste de él con cariño – dijo cortante, Ana se encogió de hombros

-Es porque le tengo cariño – dijo como afirmando lo obvio

Christian abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendido

-¿Lo estás admitiendo? - preguntó incrédulo, Ana ladeo la cabeza e hizo un gesto de sorpresa, que había de malo en lo que admitía.

-Si…? – dijo con duda

-Ósea que sientes algo por él ¿lo admites? – dijo ya con rabia sin levantar la voz.

- Christian, ¿a qué te estás refiriendo? – preguntó dudosa

-Tú sabes a que me refiero

-No, no lo sé, tú me preguntaste si hubo algo entre él y yo, y te dije que no, me preguntaste si le tengo cariño, y te digo que sí, pero no me preguntaste que tipo de cariño y por lo que veo estas asumiendo algo que no es y no creo que entiendas mi relación con él.

Christian no dijo nada y dejó su rostro impasible, Ana espero, pero cuando vio que no iba a dejarlo pasar, rodo los ojos y se hundió en el sillón, subió las rodillas y las apretó a su cuerpo, miró por la ventana y suspiro.

-El Sr. Parker, o Jim como quieras llamarlo, fue mi jefe en SIP, cuando empecé a trabajar ahí, el prácticamente me adopto por decirlo de una manera, me cuido y ayudó laboralmente – puso mucho énfasis en la palabra laboralmente – y cuando ocurrió la debacle de mi madre, me brindo su apoyo emocional sin preguntarme nada, solo dándome tiempo y espacio, siento cariño por él pero como un padre – volvió a poner énfasis y miró a Christian este la escuchaba atentamente, giró nuevamente su cara a la ventana – en SIP me sentía en familia y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía así, porque aunque tengo a Ray, él está lejos y Jim suplía un poco su papel ya que me aconsejaba y me apoyaba cuando estaba mal, él y su esposa María, quien venía a visitarlo muy seguido y siempre me consentía porque decía que le parecía una joven muy triste – Christian abrió los ojos , Ana se giró a mirarlo y en su rostro había rabia y dolor, bajo las piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante – pese a lo que puedas creer, nunca estaría con una persona comprometida, respeto mucho eso, ya que eso fue lo primero que mi madre no respeto, solo te digo esto para que te quede claro – dijo entre dientes –

-Ana yo…-pero ella lo cortó levantando la mano.

-Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de mí, hay muchas cosas que cuando sea el momento te las contaré, pero algo ten por seguro, yo respeto las relaciones y te respeto a ti, estamos empezando una relación y jamás haría algo adrede para dañarla y mucho menos engañarte.

Christian se levanto y se coloco a su lado, quito el separador del asiento y la levanto y la puso en su regazo, ella no se resistió, pero no se inclino a su agarre, se quedó sentada mirándolo.

-Yo jamás pensaría eso de ti, y no sé porque me puse así, me dio rabia y me molesto saber que sentías algo por él, todo esto de las relaciones es algo nuevo para mí, y tienes razón hay muchas cosas de que hablar yo también tengo mucho que explicarte, pero quiero que entiendas todo lo que siento – haciendo un gesto con las manos – todos estos sentimientos son nuevos para mí – dijo con sinceridad, Ana se relajo y recostó su cabeza en su hombro y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Todo también es nuevo para mí, y sé que es muy pronto para exigirte que confíes en mí, siendo que hay cosas que no sabes, pero te pido que tengas fe, y que cuando algo te moleste me lo expliques para poder aclararlo – ella levantó la mirada y él asintió, sonriente ella le dio un beso en su barbilla.

_-Les habla su capitán, por favor abróchense los cinturones en breve estaremos tocando suelo._

Christian muy a su pesar movió a Ana a su lugar, le abrocho su cinturón y luego abrocho el suyo, tomados de la mano descendieron, cuando el avión se detuvo completamente, empezaron a juntar sus cosas, ambos se pusieron sus abrigos y bajaron, el clima era lluvioso y frio, subieron a la SUV que los esperaba y fueron camino al dpto. de Ana, ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino, ambos nuevamente iban analizando los últimos acontecimientos.

Cuando llegaron Taylor bajo para buscar el equipaje, Ana se volvió a Christian.

-¿Quieres subir? – preguntó tímidamente, Christian suavizo su rostro y le dio una sonrisa.

-Nada me gustaría más, pero sé que debes hablar con Kate – Ana suspiró, él tenía razón, solo que no quería separarse de él todavía.

-Está bien – se giró para bajarse, pero él la estiró de brazo la beso, enseguida ella le correspondió y lo tomó del cabello, en ese beso se decían tantas cosas que no sabía expresar, Christian le pedía disculpas por su comportamiento y Ana le decía que para ella él era el único.

Cuando se soltaron, él le acaricio el rostro con los nudillos

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta – le dijo, ella asintió, Christian salió y le ayudó a que ella saliera, Taylor le entregó su equipaje y ella se despidió de él con la mano, caminaron hasta la entrada, ella se volvió a mirarlo – te llamó mañana ¿está bien? – ella asintió y él le dio un beso, después descansó su frente en la de ella y suspiro, si se quedaba un poco más, ya no se marcharía, con un último casto beso se despidió, ella entró y se perdió en el lobby, él se dirigió hacia la SUV y subió.

-A casa Taylor – dijo y miró hacia el edificio de Ana, no quería separarse de ella, pero sabía que debía hacerlo

* * *

Ana subió el ascensor nerviosa, la plática con Christian la había dejado intranquila, y ahora estaba segura que Kate la estaría esperando, cuando llegó a su piso sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Kate no había ido a trabajar el día de hoy, Ethan la había llamado a las 7 de la mañana a preguntarle si sabía algo de Ana porque no atendía su celular, Kate también empezó a llamarla, empezó a llamar al dpto. y luego llamó a Mike a ver si sabía algo, cabe decir que no le explico todo lo que pasó solo le preguntó si no había hablado con ella, cuando le dijo que no la veía desde el domingo, le corto con cualquier escusa, espero 20 minutos y volvió a llamar al celular de Ana y cuando ella no contestó, después de mucho insistir consiguió que Elliot llame a Christian, no atendió las dos llamadas pero luego le devolvió la llamada y le explico que paso, mientras ellos estaban hablando Ana la llamo y bueno ahí se desato todo el problema.

Desde que corto con Ana no había parado de llorar, sabía que se había pasado de la raya, así que decidió no ir a trabajar y esperarla, aunque ella le dijo que volvería en la tarde, prefirió esperarla sentada en la sala no quería dejar que pasara un minuto para hablar con ella, luego de mucho convenció a Elliot para que se marchara, pero la había estado llamando cada una hora para saber cómo estaba, acababa de cortar con él cuando escucho la puerta de la calle abrirse, se levantó y se paró frente a los sillones, cuando Ana entró cerró la puerta y cuando vio que Kate estaba parada frente a los sillones no dijo nada, dejó su cartera y su equipaje en la puerta y se acercó a ella.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente Ana notó que la cara de Kate estaba roja, sus ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre y su labio inferior temblaba, era obvio que ella había estado llorando.

-Hola Kate – dijo Ana muy calmada

-Hola Ana – dijo ella con la voz cargada de pena – podemos hablar por favor.

Ana asintió y fue y se sentó en uno de los sillones, Kate la imitó, antes agarró su celular y le envío un mensaje a Elliot avisándole que ella llegó y luego lo apagó no quería interrupciones, Ana puso sus piernas bajo ella y miró detenidamente a Kate, no iba a decir nada, esta vuelta ella debía ser la que hablara.

-Ana primero que nada quiero que sepas que estoy muy apenada por todo lo que te dije esta mañana, por gritarte por decir esas cosas de Christian, no sé qué ocurrió conmigo – dijo y se tapo la cara con las manos y un pequeño sollozo se escucho, cuando levanto la vista tenía la cara cubierta de lagrimas, miro a Ana y esta la miraba impasible – ¿no vas a decir nada?

Ana miró a su amiga, la amaba con todo su corazón pero con lo que dijo hoy se había pasado de la raya, y estaba segura de que Elliot le había dicho algo a Christian por culpa de Kate, por eso del cambio de actitud en él, entendía que ellos no se llevaba, pero Christian por lo menos respetaba su relación con Kate y no decía nada malo de ella, al contrario, incluso entendió porque ella se preocupo, pero Kate tenía oportunidad y decía algo malo sobre él, y eso francamente le molestaba.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir? – dijo Ana calmada y fría

Kate la miró incrédula, su amiga nunca había usado ese tono con ella, y estaba segura de que todo era influencia de su relación con Christian.

-Te dije que estoy apenada y que no sé que me pasó y tu solo me miras y me preguntas si es todo lo que tengo que decir, y tienes una actitud fría conmigo, tú no eres así Ana, estas muy cambiada, nunca me habías hablado como lo hiciste esta mañana o como lo haces ahora, esta nueva actitud este nuevo cambio todo es desde que él está contigo.

Ana se enfureció - todo mi cambio y mi nueva actitud es desde que estoy con Christian ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

-Francamente sí Ana, tú eras dulce, tierna, amorosa y amable y últimamente estas a la defensiva y te molestas conmigo y me reclamas mi actitud para con Christian y sinceramente me parece que todo es debido a cosas que él te dice.

Ana se sentó derecha y abrió mucho los ojos, definitivamente Kate no estaba arrepentida de nada.

-¿Christian es el que influencia mis reacciones? – dijo elevando un poco la voz - ¿es eso lo que estas queriendo decir, que mi actitud y mi dulzura y todo lo que dijiste cambio, porque yo me dejo influenciar por cosas que dice de ti?

-Bueno eso es lo que das a entender.

-Arggg – dijo Ana y se levanto del sillón - definitivamente tú no entiendes nada.

-Viste – dijo Kate imitándola - esa actitud es a la que me refiero – y le señalo con la mano – la Ana dulce que yo conozco jamás reaccionaria así cuando me estoy disculpando.

-¡Tú no te estás disculpando Kate! – dijo en voz un poco más alta.

-Te dije que estaba apenada por lo que paso - dijo a la defensiva.

-Eso no es disculparse, eso es explicarse pero jamás me pediste disculpas, jamás me dijiste que lo sentías y que no querías que esté disgustada contigo, no dijiste nada solo dijiste que mi manera de ser cambio desde que conocí a Christian.

-Y es cierto! –dijo también exaltada - ¿no lo ves acaso ahora?, tu antes jamás hubieses reaccionado así.

-No antes me hubiese callado y te hubiese disculpado y capaz hasta que te hubiese dado la razón ¿no es así?

-Siiii

-Pues que crees Kate, esa Ana ya no existe y no tiene nada que ver con Christian Grey.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres creer – dijo con sorna

-No – dijo Ana firme y mirándola con rabia – eso es lo que TÚ quieres creer, que mi cambio, que mi manera de ser es debido a él, pero él no tiene nada que ver, soy todo Yo, soy yo la que se cansó de ser siempre la que cede a favor para que nadie se moleste y nadie sufra y se calla lo que le molesta y acepta todo por el bien común de otros, que tolera sin decir nada los maltratos y los abusos que permite que le digan que hacer y que se calla cuando no está de acuerdo, que acepta todo sin protestar y cede siempre para que otro sea feliz, ya no quiero ser esa Kate, porque no soy feliz, estoy cansada de que otros opinen por mí y piensen que saben más que yo lo que me conviene.

-Pero tú eres muy ingenua, la gente te pasara por encima y te dirá que hacer…

-¿Cómo tú? – dijo Ana entre dientes - ¿Cómo haces tú siempre Kate? – Kate la miró con la boca abierta - ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema aquí, que Christian pueda influenciarme o que tú ya no puedas hacerlo? – si se podía Kate abrió más los ojos y se sentó de golpe en el sofá, la miraba atónita

-Ana yo nunca… - pero ella la interrumpió.

-Si Kate, tu siempre diste tu opinión y dijiste lo que se te antojo sin medir las consecuencias y sin medir el alcance que tenían tus palabras en mí, en todo, no solo con Christian y para que lo sepas de una vez, él jamás me ha dicho nada malo de ti, a diferencia tuya, él respeta mi relación contigo y se guarda sus opiniones con respecto a tu persona, en cambio tú, ni bien tienes oportunidad dices algo malo y venenoso en su contra, y estoy más que segura que Elliot le dijo algo, porque después de cortar con él su humor cambió.

Kate no dijo nada, se sonrojo un poco no había sido Elliot el que le dijo algo a Christian, sino que ella le había empezado a gritar por teléfono.

-Entiendo que no te lleves con él y entiendo que él se haya portado horrible contigo sin darte oportunidad a nada pero eso es contigo Kate, no conmigo, es tú relación con Christian y no puedes ir por la vida diciendo lo que se te antoje sobre una persona que a mí me gusta y esperar que yo me quede tan tranquila escuchando, o peor que me aleje de él porque a ti no te gusta.

-Yo nunca te dije…-Ana levanto su mano

-¿Acaso hoy no me dijiste que no era bueno al final que yo salga con él?, si eso no es sugerir que me aleje de él entonces no sé lo que es

Kate miraba en silencio a Ana, no sabía que decir, jamás había visto las cosas como ella las estaba planteando ahora, nunca se percató que ella influyera en su amiga, sabía que su personalidad era avasallante pero nunca pensó que Ana estaba siendo arrastrada por ella.

-Ana lo siento – dijo con voz penosa – tienes razón, nunca me di cuenta que era yo la que trataba de influenciarte.

Ana respiró profundo y se sentó en el sillón, quería arreglar las cosas con Kate, pero a partir de ahora debía establecer ciertas cosas o nunca podrían hablar.

-Yo te quiero mucho Kate, y acepto como eres y te comprendo y te admiro, tu eres mi amiga, pero yo te considero una hermana, y no quiero pelear contigo, pero ya no quiero volver a tener este tipo de discusiones.

Kate asintió.

-Lo sé, tú también eres una hermana para mí, y dentro de toda mi locura y mi locomotora yo, lo que por sobre todo esta, es que te quiero y quiero protegerte, se que ya sufriste mucho en la vida, y no quería ni quiero que salgas lastimada, y sí, dejo que mi odio hacia Christian me haga decir cosas que te hieren y eso es lo último me quiero.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que entender, últimamente la que me lastima eres tú, me siento dividida, porque no sé si puedo contarte las cosas que me pasan por temor a tu reacción y me siento sola porque no tengo a nadie con quien compartir o a quien preguntarle cosas, y por sobre todo, tú eres muy importante para mí y formas parte de mi vida, y no quiero tener que elegir, entre tu o Christian, no es justo, no me pongas por favor en esa situación.

-No quiero que elijas, y lo digo sinceramente, y tienes razón yo no respeto tu relación con él, me paso la vida diciéndote cosas malas en su contra o asiendo asumpciones que no me corresponden, y aunque me va a costar, te prometo que intentaré cuidar más mi lengua y que me comportaré mejor, lo siento mucho Ana.

Ana le dio la mano y un pequeño apretón – Por favor no vuelvas a decir que él influye en mí, lo conozco hace muy poco para que pueda hacer eso, aparte es como te explique, él no me dice nada de ti, incluso dijo que entendía tu actitud, porque seguro te preocupaste – Kate bajo la mirada y suspiro.

-Elliot no le dijo nada, fui yo la que empezó a gritarle cuando él lo llamó – Ana cerró los ojos y retiró su mano – le dije si te pasó algo lo encontraría en donde estuviese y lo mataría, y que jamás debí haber permitido que salieras sola con él y que era una horrible persona y que ni el dinero del mundo serviría para que fuera un mejor ser humano y que era un desalmado.

-Kate! – dijo furiosa

-Lo siento Ana, realmente estaba muy preocupada y no sé, pensé que te hizo algo o te rechazo o ni siquiera sé que realmente pensaba, solo estaba molesta, preocupada y enojada con él, porque pareciera que cuando él está algo malo pasa. – dijo atropelladamente

-Nada malo paso – dijo entre dientes

-Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento, ahora me doy cuenta, mi actitud fue ridícula, e infantil, y aunque me cueste admitirlo también le debo una disculpa a él, Elliot intento explicarme que Christian jamás dejaría que te suceda algo, pero estaba tan rabiosa y preocupada que insistí hasta que lo llamo y bueno, ahí se desato todo

Ana no dijo nada, todavía seguía molesta y aunque sentía que Kate era sincera, solo el tiempo diría si se comportaría.

-Ana por favor di algo…

Ana suspiro y la miró – no sé qué decir Kate, todo es muy reciente y con lo que acabas de decir, no sé qué pensar.

-Entiendo, y sé que hice y dije muchas cosas malas y entiendo que todavía sigas molesta, pero te prometo que voy a cambiar Ana, porque te quiero mucho y no quiero que te alejes de mí, quiero que cuentes conmigo y que seas feliz, por favor perdóname, no quiero perderte – ahogo un sollozo

Ana sonrió y miró a su amiga y sin pensarlo mucho le dio un abrazo, ante esto Kate empezó a llorar, aunque su actitud demostraba lo contrario, Kate solo quería que Ana estuviese bien, muchas veces dejaba que su impulsividad la dominara, pero prometió en silencio que cambiaría su actitud y su pensamiento hacia Christian, y que muy a pesar suyo le pediría una disculpa, ya que se había comportado mal, Ana se soltó del abrazo, también tenía lagrimas en los ojos, ya que odiaba pelearse con su amiga, y con su pulgar limpio con suavidad las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de su querida amiga.

-Por favor no vuelvas a actuar como lo hiciste hoy, confía en mí y está a mi lado y de mi lado, apoyándome y conteniéndome pero no asumas algo sin saber.

-Te prometo – dijo Kate sinceramente – y sigues siendo tierna, y dulce y amorosa, la que hablaba en ese momento era la perra que vive en mí, pero te juro Ana que yo no te cambiaría nada, perdóname por favor soy una tonta que tiene miedo de perder a su hermana del alma.

Ana sonrió – Ay Kate Kavanagh, que haré contigo…. – Kate rió entre lagrimas y volvió a abrazarla.

-Soportarme – dijo sollozando, Ana rio y afirmo, se volvieron a abrazar ya mas tranquilas y en silencio, un poco después Ana se levantó

-Estoy muy cansada quiero darme un baño relajante, mañana tengo un día muy largo y aparte tengo que enfrentarme a Ethan.

-Ahh si, estaba un poco molesto.

-Lo sé, bueno llevaré mis cosas y me daré un baño, creo que dormiré enseguida

Kate puso cara de tristeza – No cenaras conmigo?

Ana miró la miró con compasión – Claro que si amiga, después de darme mi baño, preparé algo.

-No, no te preocupes – Ana abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cocinaras? – Kate rio a carcajadas

-No, que va – e hizo un gesto con la mano – no quiero terminar en urgencias – y con eso se levanto, Ana recogió sus cosas y fue hasta su habitación, fue directo al baño y empezó a llenar la bañera, se desvistió y cuando iba a entrar miró su celular y vio que la luz alertaba de un mensaje.

**De:** Christian Grey  
**Enviado el:** lunes 30 de enero de 2012 19:30  
**Para:** Anastasia Steel  
**Asunto:** Tu conversación

Buena suerte con la conversación con la Srta. Kavanagh, me hubiese gustado acompañarte pero entiendo que es algo que debías hacer sola.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holding

Ana sonrió, a pesar de ser nuevo en esto de las relaciones, Christian era muy considerado y tierno.

**De:** Anastasia Steel  
**Enviado el:** lunes 30 de enero de 2012 21:03  
**Para:** Christian Grey  
**Asunto:** Eres muy considerado

Gracias por preocuparte y dentro de todo fue bien, solo espero que Kate se comporte de ahora en más, y aunque peque de abusiva y ridícula, ya te extraño….

Anastasia Steel

CEO Seattle Independence Publishing

Christian estaba mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad,le había enviado un correo a Ana al poco tiempo de dejarla pero hasta ahora no le había respondido, supuso que seguían hablando, por lo que cuando llegó después de bañarse y cambiarse se puso a trabajar revisando algunas cosas que Ros le había enviado, se tomo un tiempo para relajarse y mirar la ciudad cuando su teléfono vibró avisando de un correo entrante. Cuando lo leyó sonrió, el también sentía lo mismo que ella, y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a ser muy expresivo, quería que ella supiera cómo le hacía sentir.

**De:** Christian Grey  
**Enviado el:** lunes 30 de enero de 2012 21:06  
**Para:** Anastasia Steel  
**Asunto:** Solo me preocupo por ti

También extraño estar contigo, por lo que eso nos hace dos pecadores, estas alistándote para dormir?

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holding

Christian espero y un rato después llegó la respuesta, al leerla en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa

**De:** Anastasia Steel  
**Enviado el:** lunes 30 de enero de 2012 21:09  
**Para:** Christian Grey  
**Asunto:** Primero un baño y después a la camita

Necesito un baño relajante para poder dormir, **MI NOVIO, ** me dejo agotada por las actividades del fin de semana y de esta tarde.

Tengo que dejarte el agua esta rebosando en la bañera, buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños…. Yo se que los tendré porque soñaré contigo…..besos

Anastasia Steel

CEO Seattle Independence Publishing

Ana dejó el celular en la cama y se dirigió al baño, se quedó ahí hasta que Kate vino a avisarle que la comida había llegado, se levanto y se puso una bata como para ir a cenar, cuando vio que en su celular parpadeaba la luz de mensaje, abrió la pantalla y sonrió

**De:** Christian Grey  
**Enviado el:** lunes 30 de enero de 2012 21:12  
**Para:** Anastasia Steel  
**Asunto:** Dulces sueños solo contigo…

Solo si estas en mis brazos puedo tener dulces sueños, pero deberé conformarme con ver tu rostro en ellos y seguir agotándote ahí ;-)

Que duermas bien, novia mia…..

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holding

Y sonriendo fue hasta la cocina a ver que había ordenado Kate.


	31. Amigos, confesiones y disculpas

N/A: primero que nada, mil disculpas por tanto retraso, pero poco a poco mi rutina se va regularizando por lo que tengo esperanzas de que podre actualizar mas seguido.

A todos los siguen las historias, mil gracias y a las que me consultan sobre ella tambien, sus palabras y su apoyo es lo que me inspira a escribir, espero que sigan conmigo, en este camino que recien empieza, bueno, capitulo largo, en compensación por el atraso, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos, y como siempre toda la linea de la historia es solo parte de mi imaginación, los personas principales y la historia original, pertenece a EL James. gracias...

* * *

El resto de la noche paso sin mayores inconvenientes, hablaron de muchas cosas sin importancia y rieron mucho, tratando de recomponer su tambaleante amistad, cuando Ana llegó a su cama ya eran casi las 11 de la noche y sin perder tiempo se tiro bajo sus cobijas y se hundió en un sueño pacifico en que veía muchas flores y a un hombre hermoso de ojos grises.

La mañana llegó más rápido de lo que quería, su despertador sonaba desde hacía 10 minutos y pese a sus protestas sabía que debía levantarse, así que sin muchas ganas se fue darse una ducha, luego de 20 minutos bajo el agua caliente, se sintió renovada, así que salió y se preparó para el día, eligió unos jeans prelavados al cuerpo, una camisa blanca con solapas largas, una chaqueta gris y unas botitas grises, alzo su cabello en un rodete alto y se maquillo livianamente, cuando tomo sus cosas vio que su celular parpadeaba indicando un mensaje.

C: _Buenos días Preciosa, espero que hayas dormido bien._

Ana sonrió, y supo que ese solo mensaje le había alegrado el día completamente, sin perder el tiempo replico.

A: _Buenos días Precioso, dormí muy bien, gracias y ¿tú que tal dormiste?_

Unos minutos después llegó la respuesta

C: _Descanse, gracias, ¿todo bien con Katherine?_

Christian estaba mirando la ciudad desde su oficina en GEH, no había tenido buena noche en realidad, las pesadillas lo habían alcanzado nuevamente, y desde las dos de la mañana estuvo tocando el piano para calmarse y a las 5 decidió prepararse y salir para la oficina,

El fin de semana con Ana había sido maravilloso, por primera vez en su vida había hecho el amor y le había encantado, nunca se imagino que una relación vainilla podía ser tan gratificante incluso más que una sesión con la mejor sumisa que había tenido en su cuarto de juegos, pensar en esto lo hizo suspirar, todavía no le había dicho a Ana nada de su vida y sus gustos y temía que si era totalmente honesto, ella se alejaría sin dudar, después de descubrir que era virgen se había dado cuenta que, ella era más inocente de lo que él pensaba, saber que él había sido el primero en despertar su instinto sexual le daba una gratificación que no había sentido ni cuando gano su primer millón, esa mujer hermosa, sexy, dulce había dejado que él fuera el primero que la tocara íntimamente, que robara sus primeros orgasmos y que la hiciera disfrutar bajo sus expertas caricias, nunca nadie había conseguido con ella, lo que él había logrado, y si se salía con la suya, nunca más nadie la vería de esa manera, ya que ella era de él, y solo de él.

Cuando sintió la vibración del teléfono miró sin perder el tiempo, quería saber que había pasado entre Ana y la Srta. Kavanagh.-

A: _Quiero creer que sí, hablamos mucho y dejamos muchas cosas en claro, y ella prometió que se calmaría más y que no sería tan impulsiva, espero que cumpla esa promesa, no quiero tener más problemas con ella, pese a cualquier cosa es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho._

Christian suspiro, por un lado estaba tranquilo pensando que Ana estaba contenta por haber solucionado sus problemas con Katherine Kavanagh, pero por otro lado se sentía incomodo, él no soportaba a esa mujer, pero como había dicho en algún momento, si para estar con Anastasia debía hacer ese sacrificio, entonces lo haría con gusto, soportaría a Katherine.

C: _Espero que todo se de cómo quieres, ¿cenamos esta noche?_

Quería verla nuevamente, quería estar con ella, necesitaba abrazarla, sentir su piel, sus labios, Ana se había vuelto una obsesión muy fuerte en su vida.

A:_ Me encantaría, te parece cenar en mi departamento, te cocinaré algo rico._

Sonrió al leer el mensaje, le encantaba que ella quisiera cocinar para él, le hacía sentir especial.

C: _Lo que tú quieras preciosa, yo llevo el vino, ¿a las 7 está bien?_

A: _Perfecto, nos vemos a esa hora, debo irme, que tengas un lindo día, besos…._

La última parte del mensaje lo hizo sonreír, esa naturalidad con la que ella se dirigía a él, le encantaba, estaba todavía sonriendo cuando oyó la puerta de su oficina abrirse, se giró y vio a Ros entrar pero esta se quedó parada a medio camino un poco después, Christian la miró sorprendido y camino hasta su escritorio, Ros seguía inmóvil mirándolo con cara rara, esto ya lo enervaba así que entornó los ojos y hablo.

-¿Sucede algo Ros?– dijo con impaciencia sentándose en su silla, Ros cambio su expresión y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y habló con ironía.

-¡Ahí está mi jefe! – Dijo caminando hasta la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, y se sentó – es que no te reconocí, había un hombre sonriente y contento que nada tiene que ver contigo – dijo con una sonrisa irónica – ¿o ese será el nuevo tú?, podría acostumbrarme….

Christian la miró con cara impasible

-Alguna razón especifica de tu visita a mi oficina o solo viniste a fastidiar mi mañana – dijo en un gruñido, Ros amplio su sonrisa, Christian sabía que a ella no la intimidaba.

-Ya decía yo que el buen humor no te duraría mucho, solo vine a traerte mi reporte sobre la compra de Markerson, necesito tu punto de vista, sobre algunos datos – dejo una carpeta sobre la mesa y se levantó, estaba a punto de salir se giró nuevamente – por cierto, agrádesele de mi parte a la que puso esa sonrisa en tus labios.

Christian alzó las cejas - ¿Qué dices? –

Ros lanzo una carcajada ronca – No te hagas el tonto chico, que de eso no tienes ni un pelo, ahora entiendo tu viaje repentino, ¿alguna fulana llamando tu atención? - dijo levantando la cejas sugerentemente, Christian se levantó y golpeo su mesa y le hablo con voz baja pero amenazadora.

-_Anastasia_ no es ninguna fulana – Ros sonrió con ironía

-Ahhh gracias, ahora ya sé cómo se llama, te dije que tenía mis métodos para averiguar lo que quería – el rostro de él cambio a sorpresa – y no te preocupes jamás pensé que fuera una fulana, no te estreses Grey, solo quería empujar tus límites para averiguar lo que quería.

Christian volvió a entornar los ojos, había caído en la trampa de Ros – Lárgate de mi oficina, no te pago para husmear en mi vida.

Ros volvió a reír – No, eso lo hago gratis, pero dile a Anastasia que me muero por conocerla, debe ser algo fuera de serie para que te tenga de tan buen humor, en otra ocasión me hubieses amenazado con despedirme.

-La idea no me es indiferente.

-Me amas chico, no podrías dejarme ir

-¡Largo! – Ros rio y meneo la cabeza, y abrió la puerta y salió pero dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que oyera.

-Debe ser una fiera en la cama si te tiene así de tranquilo….

Christian se sentó en su mesa y miró la puerta, pese a que ese último comentario le había molestado no podía negarlo Anastasia era una fiera en la cama, natural, sexy, sensual y fogosa, pero detuvo esos pensamientos cuando sintió que sus pantalones se tensaban en su entrepierna, trato de pensar en otra cosa para olvidar el cuerpo de Ana, ya que no podía pasarse el día con una erección.

Ana llegó a SIP y se dirigió a su oficina, saludo a su asistente y se sentó en su escritorio, revisó sus emails, mientras tomaba un té, no tenía ganas de desayunar así que salió del departamento solo con una taza de té, Kate le había dejado una nota diciendo que tenía una reunión con su jefe temprano y que se verían en la cena, eso la tenía pensando, Christian iría a cenar y pese a que quería que limaran asperezas, quería evitar más conflictos, así que más tarde decidiría avisarle a ambos sobre la presencia del otro, para que tomaran sus respectivas decisiones, está pensando que iba a cocinar, cuando sonó su celular, miró pero no reconoció el numero.

-Hola

-Hola Ana, soy Mía, espero que no te moleste pero mamá me dio tu numero.

-Hola Mía – dijo con entusiasmo - , no para nada, en que puedo ayudarte.

-Como sabes estoy ayudando a mamá en la organización de la gala de carnaval, y ella me dijo que tú ibas a ser la encargada de ver el local y la comida, y quería saber si podríamos reunirnos para ver el posible local y discutir el menú.

-Me parece excelente, ¿cuando estas disponible?

Mía rio – Últimamente estoy disponible todo el tiempo, ¿cuándo puedes tú?

-Si quieres almorzamos hoy y de paso vemos el local y hablamos de todo

-Perfecto, ¿dónde nos encontramos?

-A las 13:00hs en el Bar Champ del hotel Nuar Blue?

-Ok Ana, nos vemos a esa hora, chau.

-Adiós Mía.

Ana bajo el teléfono y sonrió, Mía le caía súper bien y además desde ayer era su cuñada, y riendo como tonta empezó a revisar unos manuscritos.

Christian estaba concentrado leyendo unas hojas de balances tratando de analizar el pro y el contra de la adquisición de varias empresas cuando sonó su intercomunicador.

-Grey – dijo distraído, sabía que era Taylor quien llamaba.

-Sr. Grey en la entrada esta la Srta. Kavanagh que pide hablar con Ud., seguridad le impidió el paso hasta la recepción pero debido a sus ruegos ellos me llamaron.

Christian se toco el puente de la nariz con los dedos y suspiro frustradamente, estaba tentado a decirle a Taylor que la sacaran del edificio, pero sabía que a la larga eso le traería problemas con Ana, y a toda costa quería evitar eso.

-Que suba – escucho un _Si Señor _y la línea se corto, recogió los documentos de la mesa y se levanto a mirar la ciudad a sus pies, empezó respirar profundo para tratar de calmar la rabia que amenazaba por crecer, ya que de solo pensar en esa mujer su juicio se nublaba, y sabía que debía permanecer tranquilo, sonó su interno.

-Sr. Grey, tengo a la Srta. Katherine Kavanagh aquí para verlo – dijo Andrea incierta

-Que pase – dijo escuetamente y se paró frente a su escritorio, tomo un último respiro tranquilizador y espero, esto sería interesante.

La puerta se abrió y Taylor indicaba el camino a la Srta. Kavanagh, Christian no se sorprendió de esto, Taylor sabía de qué humor la ponía esta mujer, y desde la última vez que se habían visto, había decidido que no dejaría que vuelva a ocurrir un percance, Kate se dirigió hasta el escritorio con paso decidido.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Kate con voz firme

-Buenas tardes Srta. Kavanagh, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? – tu tono no era agresivo pero tampoco amable.

-Quisiera hablar contigo si tienes tiempo – dijo mirándolo fijo, era una mujer con un objetivo y no pensaba rendirse.

Christian la estudio unos segundos, si se negaba, ella le diría a Ana y si accedía podría pasar cualquier cosa, después de meditarlo, decidió que prefería pelear con Katherine que con Ana así que asintió con la cabeza.

-Dispongo de tiempo, por favor tome asiento – dijo indicando a la silla que tenía enfrente, Kate sin dudarlo se sentó, él miró a Taylor y le dio un leve asentimiento, este le correspondió y salió discretamente, pero no estaría lejos, sabía que su jefe no soportaba a la joven, y prefería prevenir un altercado a tener que soportar a un malhumorado Christian Grey por una pelea con la Srta. Steel.

Christian tomo asiento y se recostó en su sillón, con una mano en el respaldo de la silla y otra en sus labios observaba detenidamente a la Srta. Kavanagh, la mirada de ella estaba en el suelo, la veía morderse las uñas distraídamente y murmurar algo, decidió esperar hasta que ella hablara quería saber que era lo que quería.

Kate estaba rumiando en voz baja, tratando de expresar correctamente lo que había venido a decir, luego de unos segundos, suspiro sonoramente y levanto la vista, mirándolo directo a los ojos dijo con voz calma.

-Lo siento mucho – Christian se incorporó de golpe, lo último que pensaba escuchar en los labios de esta joven altanera era una disculpa – lamento todo lo que te dije ayer por la mañana por teléfono y lamento lo que le dije a Ana sobre ti, ella es mi mejor amiga y tu le gustas y no quiero arruinar cualquier futuro que puedan tener o su relación conmigo por culpa de mis impertinencias. – Cuando termino miró sus manos, estaba sinceramente avergonzada por su comportamiento y ya no quería más problemas con Ana, por lo que decidió esta mañana cuando se levanto que cumpliría con lo que se propuso.

Christian estaba en silencio atónito por las palabras de Kate, por lo poco que había tratado con ella, sabía que no lo soportaba, por lo que esto debía ser un gran esfuerzo para ella, y todo se debía a Ana, ya que por conservar su amistad había decidido dar este paso y disculparse, si lo meditaba un segundo, él mismo había dicho que soportaría su presencia y la trataría mejor en honor a Ana, y eso lo hacía sonreír internamente, Ana era capaz de domesticar a la bestia que había en él y por lo visto también a la bestia que había en su amiga.

-Srta. Kavanagh…-dijo pero fue interrumpido-

-Kate por favor – dijo mirándolo fijo – creo que debemos tratarnos un poco menos formal, por Ana.

Christian asintió –Kate, me imagino que esto habrá sido muy difícil para ti, y quiero que sepas que mi intención no es lastimar a Ana, sé que parte de lo que te motivo a decir todas esas cosas ayer fue la preocupación, y entiendo, yo también me preocupo por ella, y es debido a ella que había decidido dejar mi animadversión contra ti, así que acepto tus disculpas y también te extiendo las mías, por la forma en que te traté en NY, actué impulsivamente y no te dejé explicarte.

Kate abrió mucho los ojos, "_¿¡Christian Grey me está pidiendo disculpas?!_

-Pero, eso no quiere decir que a partir de ahora seremos amigos ni nada, solo en beneficio y tranquilidad de Ana, decido dejar de lado cualquier molestia que tenga contigo, y decido llevar nuestra convivencia en paz.

Kate sonrió irónicamente, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad una disculpa.

-No te preocupes Christian, tengo el mismo sentimiento, y como tú dices es todo para tranquilidad de Ana – y con esto se incorporó – bueno, ya que esta todo aclarado no te quito más tu tiempo – tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando iba a salir, se volvió nuevamente a Christian que la observaba fijamente – gracias por recibirme,

Christian asintió con la cabeza, Kate tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar cuando iba a salir hizo un movimiento en el que indicaba que recordó algo.

-Oh y solo para que quede claro – dijo volviéndose, tenía una mirada sería y diferente a la que portaba cuando llegó – si le haces daño a Ana, no importa cuántos guardias o matones tengas, te cazare y cuando te encuentre te cortaré las pelotas – y luego sonrió ampliamente y abrió la puerta – adiós Christian – y salió cerrando la puerta, Christian se quedó mirando y una mueca apareció en su rostro, no le había molestado la amenaza, al contrario, le agradaba que Kate, quisiera tanto a Ana, y meneando la cabeza se sentó nuevamente a analizar sus hojas.

Cuando eran las 12:00hs. Ana apago su máquina y se dirigió a la salida, le dijo a Jim, que se retiraba por el día y despidiéndose de todos salió rumbo a su auto, cuando estaba caminando, tuvo esa sensación de que era observada, se giro varias veces pero lo único que vio a su alrededor fue personas caminando apuradas sin prestarle atención a ella, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, pero tenía esa sensación, así que con extra cuidado, se acercó hasta su auto, y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hasta el hotel para encontrarse con Mía.

Cuando llegó tenía casi 40 minutos de sobra, así que sin dudar se dirigió hasta la oficina de Ethan, saludo a la secretaría que le indico que estaba libre en ese momento, golpeo la puerta y luego de que le diera la indicación de pasar, metió la cabeza para estudiar el ambiente.

Ethan estaba sentado en su escritorio, firmando un montón de cheques, estaba muy concentrado, por lo que decidió entrar directamente, cuando cerró la puerta, Ethan seguía sin levantar la vista, así que se aclaró la garganta, con esto, él alzó la mirada y cuando la vio parada frente a él frunció el ceño, Ana estaba cohibida, se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que había sucedido ayer y no quería pelear con él, ni que estuviese enojado con ella, él era uno de sus amigos más queridos y más confiable, armándose de valor camino despacio y levanto la mano como saludo.

-Hola – le dijo suavemente, estaba testando su reacción.

-Hola – fue el saludo seco que él le dio.

-¿Puedo pasar a sentarme? – dijo tímidamente.

-Es tu hotel, puedes hacer lo que quieras - dijo él un poco cortante, el gesto de Ana se contrajo, no le gustaba lo que le había dicho.

-Sí pero es tu oficina, si te molesto, me puedo ir – dijo sonrojándose, él negó con la cabeza y con la mano le indico la silla, ella dudo un segundo, pero al final se sentó pesadamente.

Ethan no decía nada, solo la miraba fijo, realmente estaba molesto con ella, no por el hecho de haber pasado la noche con Christian, sino porque realmente en un momento dado pensó que algo malo le había pasado, estaba a punto de irse del aeropuerto como para buscarla, cuando ella lo llamó.

-Ethan, lo siento – dijo Ana mirando sus manos – fui una irresponsable, debí haberte llamado al despertarme, no quise preocuparte ni a ti, ni a Kate – levantó la vista y lo miró suplicante.

Ethan seguía sin decir nada, Ana se removía inquieta, sabía que él estaba genuinamente molesto, y con toda razón, anoche Kate le había dicho, que él realmente se había preocupado y desesperado pensando que algo le sucedió, incluso cuando ella le dijo que había salido con Christian, él no se había quedado tranquilo, porque no sabía cómo había terminado la cita.

-Ethan, por favor, no estés así, háblame, di algo, por favor, de veras lo siento, no quise preocuparte, soy una irresponsable y desconsiderada amiga. – dijo ya al borde de las lagrimas.

-No eres desconsiderada – dijo suavemente, Ana lo miró expectante – pero si fuiste muy irresponsable y muy descuidada, estaba desesperado Ana –dijo esta última parte con un poco de exasperación.

Ana tragó el nudo de su garganta y lo miró fijo -Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento, te juro no sé que me pasó por la cabeza – dijo sacudiéndose, él sonrió irónicamente, no quería estar mucho tiempo disgustado con su amiga.

-Yo se que te paso por la cabeza – dijo en tono burlón moviendo las cejas sugerentemente, Ana se sonrojo furiosamente y se tapo la cara con las manos – vamos Steel, admítelo, con Christian Grey perdiste no solo la cordura sino la carta V también…

-¡Ethan! – dijo ofuscada, totalmente roja, él rio abiertamente

-Vamos Ana, está bien, no es nada del otro mundo, a decir verdad ya era hora, estabas cultivando telarañas si me preguntas

-¡Ethan por Dios! – Dijo tapándose la cara – puedes ser más vulgar

Él volvió a reír – vamos que no dije nada que no fuera verdad, pero broma aparte, está bien Ana, se nota que él tipo te gusta y que tu también le gustas.

Ana lo miró y sonrió – Me pidió que sea su novia – dijo con alegría, su amigo sonrió.

-Me alegro por ti, se nota que en serio te gusta – Ana asintió fervientemente – y bueno, eso está bien, si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz – dijo en un tono solemne llevando la mano al corazón, luego sonrió.

-Soy feliz, y quiero que tú también encuentres esa clase de felicidad –le dijo ella sinceramente.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano como restando importancia – cuando tenga que ser será, mientras tanto a disfrutar del paseo – dijo moviendo nuevamente las cejas, Ana negó.

-No tienes remedio, ¿cuántos corazones ya has roto?

-Hey, yo no miento nena, todas saben que conmigo la cosa es simple y sin ataduras, las que rompen su corazón lo hacen por gusto.

-Vas a ver, cuando menos lo esperes vas a encontrar alguien que te vuelva loco y que te hará perder no solo la razón sino también el corazón…

Ethan soltó una carcajada – mi querida Ana – dijo con humor – hay hombres (como yo por ejemplo) a quienes les gustan todas las mujeres, porque conformarme con una, cuando puedo tener a la que desee.

-Porque necesitas amor – dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Tengo amor nena, por toneladas, te tengo a ti, a Kate a mis padres y amigos, ¿que más quiero?

-¿Una dulce mujer que caliente tu cama por las noches y que te espere deseosa para preguntarte como estás y como te fue? – Ethan se volvió a carcajear.

-Eso ya lo tengo por las noches, y para preguntarme como me fue estás tú – Ana abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿¡Trataras de seducirme?! – dijo fingiendo consternación

-¡Puaj! – dijo Ethan automáticamente con un gesto de asco – sería como seducir a Kate, que asco. – Ana rió por su gesto, con él todo era muy sencillo y fácil, realmente él era un gran amigo y un gran hermano.

Batiendo las cejas ella pregunto inocentemente - ¿estoy perdonada? – él la miró seriamente.

-A Grey con tus pestañas Steel, a mi no me causan nada, y no, sigo molesto, que me ría contigo y de ti no quiere decir que estés perdonada, solo dice que he decidido no hacerte sufrir.

Ana hizo un puchero, iba a contestar cuando su celular sonó, miró la pantalla y vio que era Mía.

-Hola Mía – dijo entusiasmada.

-Ana, ya llegue, pero no te veo – dijo la otra preocupada, Ana maldijo por lo bajo y miró su reloj, ya habían pasado 10 minutos de las 13:00hs.

-Lo siento, estoy en la administración, bajo en un momento, por favor encuentra una mesa y te alcanzo.

-Ok – y con eso colgó, Ana miró a Ethan que tenía un gesto pícaro en los ojos.

-Oh, no, no Señor – dijo defensivamente

Él se tomo el pecho con las manos y fingió asombro – no sé a qué te refieres.

-No te voy a presentar a Mía. – dijo Ana levantándose y cruzando los brazos, él sonrió irónicamente y también se levanto.

-Le recuerdo Srta. Steel, que soy el administrador de este hotel y que puedo acercarme a una mesa para averiguar que tal les parece el servicio – Ana rodo los ojos, y resoplo – vamos, que no soy tan malo – dijo él seductoramente.

-A otra Sr. Kavanagh con la voz suave y el gesto de chico dulce que a mí no me causan nada – dijo imitando su frase con un toque de ironía, Ethan sonrió ampliamente.

-Tuoché Srta. Steel – e hizo una reverencia, Ana rio y movió la cabeza, él era imposible, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Me voy ya la hice esperar mucho – Ethan asintió – ¿hablamos luego?

-Si tengo que revisar algunas cosas que quiero mostrarte sobre las finanzas y también quiero discutir ciertas mejoras, y por cierto tienes que indicarme cual será el salón que quieres que se reserve para la gala y el menú – Ethan había adoptado nuevamente seriedad, por eso Ana confiaba mucho en su amigo, él sabía cuando debía bromear y sabía cuando debía ser serio.

-Sí, justamente por eso es el almuerzo de hoy, para discutir el salón y el menú, te llamo a la noche y vemos cuando nos reunimos, ¿está bien?

-Perfecto Steel, cuídate – y con eso se sentó nuevamente y se puso a leer y firmar los documentos, en un segundo había cambiado totalmente sus modos.

-Adiós Ethan – y con esto salió rumbo al restaurant. Cuando llegó divisó enseguida a Mía, estaba sentada en una mesa del centro y un joven estaba parado a su lado tratando de hablar con ella, estaba muy bella tenía un vestido negro con cuello en solapa blanco, desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento del pecho estaba cubierto con tull negro y de mangas japonesas, Ana se acercó rápidamente, se notaba la incomodidad de Mía.

-Hola – dijo Ana cuando llegó, Mía volteo y le dio una amplia sonrisa

-Hola Ana, llegaste – ella asintió y separo la silla de la mesa y se sentó, miró al joven, era un muchacho apuesto pero por la postura que Mía tenía no le agradaba, ella se volvió nuevamente hacia el muchacho y con voz fría le hablo – ya llegó mi acompañante, te agradecería que nos dieras intimidad.

El joven sonrió más ampliamente – Si quieres traigo a un amigo y les hacemos compañía, que dices, dos chicas solas comiendo podría atraer atención inadecuada – dijo con voz melosa, Ana lo miro entornando los ojos, el inclino más su cuerpo hacia Mía, y esta se retiró un poco más, era muy extraño, el restaurant del hotel era uno de los finos y exclusivos, no entendía como se daba esta situación.

-Gracias – dijo Mía ya tenía un tono hostil – pero mi amiga y yo debemos discutir cosas importantes, por favor retírate – dijo esto último entre dientes.

Ana la miró asombrada y el joven también, con su forma de hablar y su noto había denotado firmeza y educación, el joven pareció por fin entender y sin decir nada se retiro hasta otra mesa donde estaban sentados 4 tipos más, Ana tomo nota mental para averiguar quiénes eran a fin de evitar que vuelvan a molestar a otro cliente.

Mía se volvió hacia Ana y sonrió – Lo siento, desde que me senté estuvo parado tratando de invitarme algo, intente ser amable pero no hubo caso.

-Mía fuiste amable, le dijiste de manera cortes pero firme que se retire, y discúlpame, por mi culpa tuviste que pasar por esto – Mía movió la mano para restar importancia, Ana sonrió – pero en definitiva cualquier hombre se lanzaría por ti, estas preciosa – Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias Ana, tú también – Ana resoplo cómicamente.

-Si Claro

-Claro que si – dijo Mía con firmeza – las veces que te he visto, siempre estás muy linda, jamás pienses lo contrario, y sé que mamá opina lo mismo.

Ana se sonrojo y sonrió - Gracias, pero creo que tú deberías dedicarte más a la moda que a la cocina, siempre estas impecable y radiante

-Gracias, me gusta la moda, y las ropas y los zapatos y todo eso –dijo entre risas, luego su semblante se volvió serio – pero mi verdadera pasión es la cocina – dijo con un suspiro que pareció quejumbroso, Ana iba a preguntar cuando se acerco el mozo, ordenaron las bebidas y la comida, y cuando él se retiro vio que ella seguía con la misma cara sería y medio triste.

-Porque cambio tu semblante Mía, cuando dijiste que tu pasión es la cocina, ¿eso es malo?, ya que te noto triste.

Mía le dio una mueca de sonrisa – No, no es malo, al contrario, me fascina y me hace feliz, el problema es, que mis sueños y deseos van a tener que esperar más de lo que quiero.

-¿Porque? – dijo Ana bebiendo un poco de agua.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando hoy me preguntaste sobre mi disponibilidad y yo te dije todo el tiempo?- Ana asintió- bueno, sucede que termine los últimos cursos de especialización culinaria que quería, y con eso ya tengo todo lo que necesito para abrir mi propio local, solo que me falta dinero

Ana abrió mucho los ojos, eso era imposible, sus padres por lo que había visto eran ricos, Christian era millonario, y estaba segura que Elliot también tenía dinero, así que no entendía como esta joven decía algo así.

-Discúlpame Mía, pero tu familia tiene dinero, ¿cómo es que dices que te falta?.

Mía suspiro – Tú lo has dicho, mi familia, no yo.

-Pero seguro que si se los pides te lo darán sin dudar – dijo todavía como señalando lo obvio, en ese momento llegó la comida, Mía espero que se retire el camarero para explicarse, cuando lo hizo miró nuevamente a Ana.

-Sí, sé que es así, pero no quiero hacerlo –dijo firme.

-¿Porque? – preguntó genuinamente interesada, pero luego se percato de que ellas no se conocían mucho y no tenía porque contestar – Mía lo siento, no tienes que contestar, no es de mi incumbencia

Mía sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la de Ana y le dio un suave apretón – No te disculpes, al contrario, es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar de esto, ya que últimamente mis amigas ya no quieren salir conmigo.

-No entiendo – dijo intrigada

-Yo tengo 23 años, y siempre fui la nena mimada de la casa, la pequeñita como dice mi papá, y al ser así, todos cumplían con mis caprichos, en especial Christian, siempre consintió cada deseo o fantasía que yo pudiera tener – dijo riendo – en fin, cuando estaba por cumplir 20 todavía no tenía definido que quería hacer, y aunque mis padres me presionaban para que me decidiera por una carrera, no me importaba, lo único que hacía todo el día era salir de compras e irme al spa y al gimnasio con mis amigas.

Mía bebió un sorbo de su jugo y continuó.

-Unos días después de mi fiesta de 20 años llegue a casa cargada de bolsas y con la tarjeta Amex que Christian me dio reventada, subí a mi habitación para dejar todo y cuando estaba bajando escuche a mi mamá hablando con su amiga, no sabía que ella estaba, supuse que no habrá tenido guardia en el hospital, en fin, en el medio de lo que hablaban escuche mi nombre y mi madre le estaba confesando a su amiga que ya no sabían que hacer conmigo, que sabían que yo era buena chica y todo, pero que parecía que mi vida no tenía rumbo, su amiga le dijo entonces que yo para lo único que servía era para comprar y gastar dinero ajeno y que era una falla como hija, ya que Christian era tan exitoso y que como teniendo a un modelo así en la familia, yo no podía imitarlo.

Ana la miró sorprendida.

-Mi madre, dentro de toda su pena, me defendió y le dijo que no era así, que yo siempre era considerada, y que era su culpa que yo no haya decidido nada todavía, ya que ella era quien debía guiarme y que probablemente había fallado, por supuesto que me sentí mal al escuchar a mi madre decir eso, mi falta de interés no era culpa de ella, sino mía, y su amiga no tardo tiempo en recalcar esto último, porque según le dijo a mi madre, todos pensaban que yo era un caso perdido, que mi única esperanza era casarme con un hombre millonario que pudiera mantener mi estilo de vida y soportar mis niñerías, que hasta mi hermano estaba arto de mí y que yo era una malagradecida por abusar de la bondad de mis padres y hermanos y por preocupar a la gente que me daba todo lo que yo quería.

Ana estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que la amiga de Grace le había dicho – Mía, y ¿qué paso?, ¿tu madre dijo algo? – Mía sonrió con indulgencia.

-Claro que sí, se enojó muchísimo, y le dijo que yo no era una malagradecida y que yo tenía mucho tiempo y futuro por delante, y que no cree que Christian haya dicho algo semejante de mí, y que por favor no vuelva a hablar de mí de esa manera, Elena se disculpó y mi madre con su corazón de oro la perdono y olvido todo, aunque yo no pude hacerlo.

-¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Ana verdaderamente interesada.

-Subí a mi habitación y tome todas las bolsas que traje, salí por la puerta trasera, subí a mi auto y fui a devolver todas mis compras, cuando termine, llegué a mi casa, mi madre ya no estaba, así que subí a mi habitación y tome las tarjetas que me habían dado mis hermanos y mis padres y las corte por la mitad, solo deje una que tenía para casos de emergencias, el dinero que mis padres me depositaban en mi cuenta, ya no lo toque, y empecé a buscar algo para hacer, y como te dije la cocina es mi pasión, y como tenía un viaje a Francia como regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Christian, decidí buscar cursos on-line, averigüe los costos y fui depositando de a poco hasta pagar la totalidad del curso, utilice el regalo de Christian y me fui a Paris, como la fecha de retorno era abierta, supuse que no tendría problemas, Christian me dio una tarjeta nueva para mis gastos y me dijo que era ilimitada – sonrió orgullosamente.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – dijo Ana sonriendo también.

-La corte a la mitad – dijo entre risas – cuando empezó el curso me hice amiga de unas chicas y cuando terminaron las clases, buscamos otros cursos y nos anotamos, como la vida en Paris es cara y yo solo tenía unos pocos ahorros y la tarjeta de emergencia, y mis amigas estaban más o menos igual, decidimos buscar un trabajo para nuestro gastos diarios y para la renta de un departamento, por supuesto cuando llame a mis padres a contarles acerca de mis planes y que había decidido quedarme más tiempo en Paris, todos pegaron el grito al cielo, porque les conté lo del trabajo y el dpto. compartido, Christian fue el peor, amenazó con ir a buscarme personalmente si no aceptaba su oferta de rentarme un departamento o pagarme un hotel, pero me plante, y les dije que era mi decisión y mi vida y que debían respetarme, que les agradecía a todos su preocupación pero que ya no quería ser una carga para nadie.

-¿Y cómo lo tomaron? - Mía rodo los ojos.

-Mis padres bien a la larga, creo que entendieron y aceptaron, mis hermanos no tanto, un día cuando volvía al departamento me encontré en la puerta a Elliot y Christian con cara de pocos amigos, se armó una discusión de proporciones épicas y aunque estaban dispuesto a llevarme secuestrada de ser necesario, al final claudicaron y dejaron que me quede con la condición de aceptar nuevamente una tarjeta de crédito para cualquier emergencia, ya que Christian no estuvo muy conforme cuando le entregue la que me dio originalmente, partida en dos. – Rió – se fueron un poco más tranquilos, pero sé que Christian contrato a una persona para que me siguiera, cuidara y le reportara, - Ana abrió mucho los ojos

-¿Christian hizo eso? – dijo asombrada, le parecía muy exagerado de su parte, Mía encogió los hombros.

-Le daba paz mental y a mí no me molestaba,- luego sonrió ampliamente - fue el mejor año de mi vida, cuando volví era otra persona, empecé a estudiar varias especialidades, y a ahorrar cada centavo que podía con la finalidad de abrir mi propio negocio, mis padres estaban orgullosos, por primera vez en su vida de mí – dijo con ojos vidriosos – y también mis hermanos, y aunque perdí a mis amigas en el camino, me di cuenta de que no eran amistades verdaderas, ya que aprendí a valorar cada cosa que conseguía, y cada cosa que lograba, ya que en Paris fue difícil, pero me hizo crecer como persona, no te digo que pase hambre ni nada, pero trabajaba en una tienda entre semana y los fines de semana hacíamos extras atendiendo mesas, y aunque Christian me llamaba y me gritaba y me exigía que vuelva, yo estaba feliz.

-Guau Mía, que orgullosa me haces sentir, se nota que maduraste mucho por lo que cuentas, y me alegro que pese a un comentario mal intencionado, supiste encontrar lo bueno y lo usaste para hacerte mejor a ti – Mía asintió - ¿nunca le preguntaste a Christian si lo que dijo la amiga de tu madre era cierto? – negó con la cabeza.

-No hizo falta, cuando fue a buscarme a Paris le dije que no necesitaba nada de él y de nadie y vi el dolor en sus ojos por mis palabras, y ahí supe, que si él realmente decía todo lo que Elena dijo, jamás hubiese ido a buscarme o me hubiese presionado para aceptar nuevamente su ayuda.

-Qué bueno Mía, por suerte las palabras de esa mujer al final tuvieron un efecto positivo en ti, y ningún efecto en tu madre.

-Sí, yo no entiendo cómo es que mi madre no se da cuenta que tipo de persona es Elena Lincoln – Ana hizo un gesto, tampoco le agradaba Elena – por tu gesto veo que la conoces y tampoco te agrada – dijo Mía sonriente.

-Conocerla no, tuve una reunión con ella, y debo decir que no fue muy agradable que digamos, pero cuando se lo comenté a Christian él me dijo que capaz haya sido solo mi interpretación – Mía rodo los ojos.

-Yo no entiendo como mi madre y él no pueden ver lo que es tan evidente para el resto, esa esa mujer es…. – Mía dejo a la mitad su oración y miró extrañada a Ana, ¿cuándo habían hablado nuevamente ella y su hermano? – ¿cuándo hablaron con Christian de Elena, en la cena en mi casa?

-Ehh….no… - Mía ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño, Ana se sonrojo, ¿debía contarle a Mía de su relación con Christian o debía callarse?, Mía la miraba expectante, quería saber más.

-¿Entonces cuando?

Ana miraba incomoda hacía los costados, se mordió el labio nerviosa – eh..yo… el jueves cene con él…

-Oh, - fue todo lo que dijo Mía, pero una sonrisa estaba dibujándose en sus labios, al ver la cara sonrojada de Ana, decidió darle tregua y cambiar el tema – en fin, como te decía no entiendo como mamá y él todavía no se dan cuenta de que tipo de persona es ella, es una trepadora social, siempre está pegada a mamá pero no por cariño, sino para figuretear, y estoy más que segura que ella está interesada en Christian – Ana se atraganto con su bebida, Mía rápidamente le empezó a golpear la espalda y le paso una servilleta, cuando se calmó hablo.

-¿Interesada en Christian?, no puede ser Mía, ella tiene la edad para ser su madre – dijo Ana espantada.

Mía hizo una mueca – Es eso lo que me da más asco, yo no sé cómo mamá no se da cuenta, cuando él está en la habitación, ella no tiene ojos para nadie, y lo mira como queriendo comérselo, es repulsivo, aparte no se ubica en su edad y en varias ocasiones ya la he encontrado muy pegada a él y hablándole de una forma sensual, no entiendo como él la soporta, ni como puede ser socio de ella e inclusive amigo.

Ana junto las cejas en interrogación.

-¿Socios, Amigos? – dijo verdaderamente confundida.

-Si socios, él es inversionista en sus salones de belleza, es el socio silencioso, pero yo lo sé porque una vez los escuche hablando de eso, y Christian le decía que no quería que nadie supiera que él estaba metido en esos negocios, y amigos, porque mil veces la he encontrado en su departamento con él o cenando, inclusive te podría decir que pasa más tiempo con ella que con nosotros, pero bueno, supongo que ha de ser porque cuando era joven, el trabajo una temporada en su casa y capaz ahí formaron una amistad

-No entiendo, ¿trabajó? – Ana estaba verdaderamente interesada, cuando ella le comento a él que había conocido a Elena Lincoln, él no le dijo que era su amiga o socia, pero bueno, supuso que era porque no se conocían bien.

-Si trabajo – dijo degustando lo último de su plato – Christian tenía ciertos problemas de actitud y mis padres como castigo lo enviaron a trabajar en la casa de esa Sra. para limpieza y recolección de escombros o algo así, y realmente parece que funciono, porque después de eso, él mejoro mucho, cambio en el colegio y se volvió más tranquilo.

Ana asimilaba en silencio esta información, sabía que lo correcto sería que él le contara todo esto, pero no podía evitar la conversación y si se decía a sí misma la verdad, tampoco quería era una forma al fin y al cabo de conocer a Christian.

-Volviendo a lo de hace rato, entiendo porque dices que te falta el dinero, pero porque no se lo pides prestado a tus padres o a tus hermanos estoy segura de que con gusto te darían una mano.

Mía suspiro – Sí, yo sé que sí, pero quisiera poder conseguir por mí misma las cosas, tengo dinero ahorrado, pero no es suficiente, necesito más para alquiler de local, equipamientos, utensilios, etc. yo sé que si se lo menciono a Elliot o Christian, ellos encantados me ayudaran, pero quisiera tanto, sobresalir por mí misma esta vez, conseguir el dinero por mi cuenta, capaz suene narcisista o egocéntrica, pero quiero que se trate de mí, y mi esfuerzo y mis contactos y mis posibilidades y mis decisiones, no algo, en donde mi familia pueda opinar.

Ana la tomo de la mano y le sonrió, entendía lo que Mía sentía, si ella no hubiese recibido todo lo que tenía hoy de su madre, estaría pensando lo mismo, y aunque todo lo que tenía provenía de una herencia, todo lo que pudiese conseguir hoy día ya sería por su ingenio y su capacidad y la capacidad de los que trabajaban con ella. Miro a Mía y sonrió.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti. – le dijo sonriendo, Mía la miró interrogante – que te parece si yo invierto en tu negocio, como socia capitalista – Mía abrió mucho los ojos y la miró preocupada.

-Dios Ana no – le dijo apretando suavemente sus manos – no quiero que te sientas en compromiso por lo que te conté, si lo hice fue porque me siento en confianza contigo, pero no quiero que te preocupes, ya veré yo como hago. – Ana negó con la cabeza

-Tonterías, no me siento presionada, si te estoy ofreciendo esto, es porque veo el entusiasmo que tienes y las ganas también, y si yo estuviese en tu lugar, me sentiría igual, y yo tengo la posibilidad de ayudarte, y quiero ayudarte, quiero contribuir contigo, aparte es un nuevo negoció, una nueva experiencia.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- dijo Mía sonriendo - ¿enserio quieres ayudarme e invertir en mi negocio? – Ana hizo un movimiento de afirmación, - YAAAAYYYYYY – Mía chillo en un grito y se levantó a abrazar a Ana, varias personas voltearon a mirar, pero a Ana no le importó, había hecho feliz a Mía y eso era lo que importaba, cuando se soltaron Mía volvió a sentarse y tomo las manos de Ana entre las suyas – Gracias, gracias, gracias, te juro no te vas a arrepentir, muchas gracias.

Ana sonrió – no me agradezcas nada, seremos socias en esto, así que a partir de ahora somos compañeras, si a ti te va bien, a mí también – Mía sonrió.

-Claro que si

-Tendríamos que ver con mi abogado los contratos y la transferencia – la sonrisa de Mía cayo - ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi padre es tu abogado

-Sí, ¿y?

-No quisiera que supiera nada todavía, lo sé soy ridícula pero…-Ana la corto con un gesto de su mano.

-Entiendo, y no te preocupes, hablaremos con mis abogados de NY, podemos hacer todo a distancia – Ana pensó en Mike y decidió que hablaría con Ethan para las gestiones, ella seguía molesta con él.

-¿En serio? – dijo Mía nuevamente entusiasmada

-Claro – dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias Ana, eres maravillosa, mi madre tiene mucha razón – Ana se sonrojo e intento restar importancia al comentario

-Naa, solo vi una oportunidad de negocio y la aproveche – dijo riendo, Mía la acompaño, ella sabía que nada tenía que ver con los negocios, si no solamente con la bondad de Ana.

-Ahora lo que necesitamos es una oportunidad para lanzarnos – dijo Mía, apoyando el brazo en la mesa y tocando su barbilla con los dedos, pensando, a Ana se le ilumino la mirada.

-¡La Gala de carnaval de CopingTogether! – dijo entusiasmada, Mía la miro expectante – aparte del local soy la encargada del menú, podemos decidirlo nosotras, y como yo tengo que contratar al servicio de catering lo hará nuestra empresa, y como es una donación, nadie necesita saber, así que luego en la cena anunciaremos cual es la empresa que proveyó el servicio.

-Eso es fantástico Ana, ¿tú crees que podamos hacerlo?

-Claro que sí, esta tarde mismo, empezaremos con los tramites, hablaré con el administrador del hotel y le explicare lo que necesitamos y lo que haremos, vas a ver todo saldrá bien.

-Ana, eres espectacular, gracias – Mía volvió a levantarse y la abrazó, esta vez el abrazo fue más tranquilo y más cariñoso – por algo Dios te puso en nuestro camino, sé que serás una maravillosa influencia en nuestras vidas.

Ana no contesto, se sentía muy emocionada, ella también sentía que Dios los había puesto a ellos en su camino con un buen propósito.

-Ok, ahora sí, hablemos de la fiesta – dijo Mía sentándose – mi madre me dijo que estaba prevista para el 25 de febrero, ósea, tenemos un poco más de 20 días nada más, y el tema es carnaval.

-Así mismo – dijo Ana, terminando su comida.

-Bueno, estuve investigando y creo que cuando nos referimos a carnaval, deberíamos hacerlo con el tema de samba, ósea los carnavales de Rio de Janeiro, ¿Qué te parece?.

-Me parece excelente, ya que la idea original de carnaval que tenía tu madre, creo que era de feria.

-Exacto, pero investigue un poco y vi las posibilidades, y me parece que con la ambientación correcta y el local adecuado, podemos lograr, algo lindo, colorido y muy divertido –dijo entusiasmada Mía.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?

N/A2: no se olviden de mirar mi tablero de pinterest, para tener una idea de los personajes y algunas escenas.


	32. Solo los tontos se enamoran

N/A: Yupi, pude actualizar, un nuevo capitulo, corto, pero por lo menos es algo, como siempre mis agradecimientos a todos los que leen, por uds. es que sigo escribiendo. Por cierto volvi a actualizar el cap.31 que tenia un error en un parrafo, por si quieran volver a leerlo.

la historia original y los personajes principales pertenecen a ELJames, esta historia y la trama es mía y solo para diversión.

se que algunos estaban esperando la cena, pero eso será despues, espero les guste el capitulo, y por favor no me odien por como termina ah y dejen un comentario, me encantaria leer que opinan.

* * *

Y así empezó una conversación sobre colores, temas, diseños, comida y ambientación, cuando estuvieron de acuerdo se dirigieron a los salones que estaban disponibles para su uso, luego de revisar los tres se decidieron por uno que tenía todo lo que Mía necesitaba para crear un ambiente carioca.

Luego de elegir, se despidieron y Ana fue nuevamente a la oficina de Ethan, le comento salón elegido y le dijo la idea de invertir en la empresa de Mía, le dijo que no podía usar a sus abogados de Seattle y que quería que él contactara con Mike y le explicara todo, y a regañadientes Ethan acepto, discutieron los contratos que él había estado mirando, y hablaron sobre las inversiones que necesitaban los hoteles, cuando todo estuvo finiquitado Ana salió, rumbo a su departamento, cuando salió a la calle volvió a tener esa sensación de que era observaba, y eso la hacía sentir nerviosa, rápidamente subió a su auto y se dirigió a su casa, en el camino llamo a Kate, luego de hacer varias respiraciones para calmarse.

-Kate Kavanagh – respondió distraídamente.

-Hola Kate, ¿Cómo estás?

-Ana hola, bien y ¿tú?

-Bien, eh, quería comentarte algo – dijo algo incierta.

-Si dime – dijo la otra, el tono de su amiga, había hecho que prestara su total atención.

-Christian irá a cenar esta noche a casa- y se calló, esperando escuchar la reacción de su amiga, Kate por su parte suspiro en silencio y decidió que era hora de madurar.

-Ok, no hay problema, ¿quieres que no esté? – dijo tranquila, Ana se apresuró a contestar, aun sorprendida por la tranquilidad de su amiga.

-Nooo, todo lo contrario, por supuesto que puedes cenar con nosotros, depende de ti, solo quiero que lo sepas, ya sabes porque…

-Oh, está bien, ¿y que cenaremos? – dijo con un tono tranquilo y calmado "_tú puedes Kavanagh" _se dijo a sí misma_._

_-_Todavía no lo sé, ¿entonces estarás?

-Sí, si tú y Christian no tienen problemas, yo tampoco.

-No claro que no…-"_Dios espero que no" _pensó Ana- inclusive puedes llevar a Elliot.

-Genial le digo y te aviso, ¿para qué hora?

-No sé ¿19:30hs?

-Perfecto, le pregunto y te mensajeo

-Ok, quedamos así, chau Kate.

-Chau Ana – Kate suspiro, por lo menos tendría a Elliot a su lado, y sabía que todo dependía de ella, así que tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje, él no tardó en responder para confirmar que sí, luego respiro profundo y volvió a concentrar su atención en el artículo que tenía enfrente.-

-Ok, uno menos – dijo Ana y cruzo los dedos y cuando llegó a su departamento, quito el manos libres, se bajó y disco el número de Christian que al primer timbre respondió

-Hola preciosa – dijo con una voz sensual que hizo que Ana tuviera que atajarse por el apoya brazos del ascensor.

-Hola – dijo suave y casi sin aliento, lo que este hombre le hacía.

-¿Como estas, que tal te fue hoy? – dijo con calma, había tenido mucho trabajo y cuando vio el nombre de Ana en la pantalla sintió que respiraba por primera vez en el día.

-Muy bien, productivo y ¿a ti? –dijo moviéndose inquita, con él se sentía una colegiala tímida, camino hasta su departamento y cuando entró se dejó caer en un sofá.

-Ahora empieza a mejorar, desde tu llamada, ¿ya estás en tu casa?

-Sí, vine a preparar la cena, ¿algún pedido en particular? – dijo sensualmente, Christian cerró los ojos y se imaginó a ella en la cama cubierta parcialmente solo por una sabana, con el cabello desparramado en la almohada toda sonrojada, tenía que apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza si quería aguantar hasta la hora de verla y no reventar.

-El manjar que tengo en mente no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú vas a preparar, es el néctar más dulce que he probado y del que creo que nunca me voy a cansar. – dijo con voz ronca y sexy

-¿Y que puede ser ese manjar Sr. Grey? – dijo con sensualidad

-Tú Srta. Steel, solo tú – dijo seductoramente, Ana sentía como su entrepierna se humedecía y Christian sentía que su pantalón se tensaba.

-Puedo estudiar su caso Sr. Grey y si se porta bien, tal vez consiga ese manjar que tanto desea.

-Oh nena, yo puedo todo, menos portarme bien cuando se trata de ti

-En ese caso, hablaremos del castigo que recibirá por portarse mal – dijo ronroneando.

-Aquí el único que imparte castigo soy yo Srta. Steel, ¿entendido? – dijo con su voz de dominante.

Ana se mordió el labio y junto las piernas con la intención de aliviar un poco las pulsaciones de su sexo, cuando él usaba esa voz, ella se rendía a sus deseos, no podía llevarle la contraria, no quería resistirse.

-Sí Señor – dijo casi sin aliento, Christian cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente y llevo su mano hasta su entrepierna y por sobre su pantalón empezó a acariciarse, Ana definitivamente con solo hablar, podía hacer que él se venga en sus pantalones.

-Buena chica – dijo con voz ronca – tal vez en vez de castigo puedas tener una recompensa - y siguió acariciándose, imaginando que era ella la que lo hacía.

Ana cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por esa voz, quería tenerlo ahora, quería sentir sus besos, sus caricias y sentirlo dentro suyo, lo necesitaba. Cuando iba a contestar escucho del otro lado de la línea, un timbre fuerte y a Christian maldecir, esto la hizo reír.

Christian estaba muy concentrado que el sonido del intercomunicador lo sobresalto, maldijo en voz baja, estaba a punto de gritar a quien quiera que sea que lo llamara, cuando la risa del otro lado del teléfono lo hizo calmarse, toda ella era un bálsamo calmante para él.

-Algo gracioso Srta. Steel – dijo con humor.

-Solo Ud. Sr. Grey.

-¿Yo soy gracioso? – dijo todavía con humor.

-Mucho – dijo ella riendo, él no entiendo porque pero también empezó a reír, mientras seguía sonando el intercomunicador – parece que estas ocupado y no quiero interrumpirte.

-No pasa nada nena, cualquiera puede esperar cuando hablo contigo – lo dijo sinceramente y con mucha naturalidad, esto hizo sonreír ampliamente a Ana. – ¿querías hablar de algo específico? – dijo con suavidad.

Y ahí la sonrisa de Ana cayo, - eh…sí – dijo con incertidumbre, su tono puso alerta a Christian.

-¿Sucede algo Ana, estas bien?

-Sí…, ósea no, no sucede nada y si estoy bien – empezó a balbucear y suspiro – quería avisarte que Kate cenará con nosotros esta noche – dijo y cerro los ojos y se encogió para escuchar la protesta, pese a que él jamás había dicho nada en su contra, sabía que ella no era santo de su devoción.

Christian cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspiro en silencio y con la voz más neutral que pudo contesto.

-No, claro que no. – Ana soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y se extrañó, esto había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba.-

-Oh, ok, está bien entonces

-Ok, ¿a las 19:00hs. sigue estando bien para que llegue?

-Excelente, te espero a esa hora, oh y por cierto, Elliot puede que venga.

Christian ahí si suspiro sonoramente, eso iba a ser divertido.

-Ok, - el intercomunicador seguía sonando – nena tengo que dejarte, nos veremos esta noche.

-Si claro, discúlpame por interrumpirte.

-Tu jamás interrumpes nada, al contrario, tu llamada siempre es bienvenida – Ana sonrió.

-Ok, te veo más tarde – dijo suave

-Ok, nos vemos,

-Besos – le dijo ella y colgó, la sonrisa de Christian apareció inconscientemente, pero cuando el constante repique de su teléfono no cesaba, esta se borró y con mala gana contesto.

-¿QUE? – levantando la voz.

-Disculpe Señor Grey – la voz monocorde y fastidiada de Andrea, ese tono era raro en ella – pero la Sra. Lincoln está aquí y quiere pasar, intente explicarle que Ud. dio órdenes de que no se le molestara, pero no parece comprender, amenazó con entrar a la fuerza si yo no llamaba a consultar con Ud.

Christian suspiro y se tocó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, lo único que faltaba era eso, tenía la intención de decirle a Andrea que no la deje entrar pero sabía que Elena armaría un escándalo y al final tendría que recibirla, así que con pesar contesto.

-Ok, envíala - escucho un molesto si Señor y la línea se cortó, sabía que Andrea era muy profesional y jamás dejaba indicios de molestia ante nada, pero por lo que escuchaba Elena verdaderamente le había tocado un nervio.

Un poco después la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando pasar a una Elena un poco ofuscada, vestida de su característico negro, llevaba un pantalón de cuero y una camiseta negra traslucida que mostraba totalmente sus senos, y una chaqueta blanca, Christian pensó que su atuendo era un evidente intento por tratar de permanecer joven, pero fallaba miserablemente e inclusive orillaba lo ridículo, era como si por primera vez la viera como lo que realmente era, una mujer mayor haciendo lo imposible por permanecer joven.

-Christian cariño – dijo con coquetería, acercándose raudamente hacia el escritorio, Christian se levantó – esa secretaría tuya es una inepta, deberías echarla, mira que atreverse a no dejarme entrar – estaba por alcanzar a Christian para saludarlo con los dos besos de siempre, cuando él la detuvo levantando una mano para evitar que se acerque más, ella se quedó congelada en su lugar, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo en que se conocían que hacía esto.

-Elena – dijo Christian cancinamente, la miraba con molestia, _¿siempre ha sido tan fastidiosa y melosa? P_ensó –Andrea no es una inepta, cumplía órdenes mías.

-Estoy segura de que esas órdenes no se aplican a mí

-Se aplican a todos – dijo entre dientes – y no vuelvas a decirme que hacer con mis empleados, ¿está claro?

-Por Dios Christian, que humor tienes – dijo ignorando la amenaza –

-Estoy ocupado ¿qué quieres? – dijo con agresividad, sus palabras duras tomaron por sorpresa a Elena, no entendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero estos últimos días estaba muy distante y agresivo con ella, eso la tenía preocupada, estaba perdiendo terreno con él, y eso era algo que no pensaba permitir.

-Christian, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo con toda la dulzura que pudo emplear – solo quiero saber cómo estas, ya sabes que me preocupo por ti, soy tu única amiga (hizo énfasis en el Única) y quiero lo mejor para ti.

Estas palabras hicieron que Christian se ablandara un poco, Elena tenía razón, ella era su única amiga y la única que lo comprendía totalmente. Suspiro y se sentó, indicándole a ella que hiciera lo mismo, él no vio la sonrisa de triunfo que apareció en la cara de Elena, después de tantos años, sabía qué hacer para manipularlo, cuando él la miró, volvió a su rostro la cara falsa de consternación que había empleado hace segundos.

-Mucho trabajo Elena, muchos problemas, nada fuera de lo normal – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el escritorio, ella se adelantó un poco y poso su mano sobre la de él y acariciandola suavemente lo miró a los ojos.

-Entiendo, y sé que tienes muchas presiones – dijo todavía empleando un tono meloso y preocupado – si tú me dices, sabes que puedo ayudarte, puedo disponer de una sumisa para cuando necesites – ese comentario hizo que la mente de Christian vagara a Ana y como si quemará retiró la mano que estaba sobre el escritorio y la puso sobre su regazo.

-No necesito una sumisa Elena, estoy bien – dijo seriamente, Elena sonrió indulgentemente, y se tragó la rabia que sintió al perder el contacto.

-Tú dices eso, pero tu actitud demuestra lo contrario.

-Estoy bien – dijo ya en una actitud un poco más agresiva, ese tono excitaba aún más a Elena, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, le había encantado ser su sumisa, le había gustado cederle el poder y ser una muñeca manejable en sus manos, con ningún hombre jamás había sentido eso, solo Christian la hacía sentir plenamente satisfecha, solo con él se sintió completa, y solo a él quería en su vida y en su cama, pero como no podía tenerlo se conformaba con los jovencitos dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por complacerla.

-Entiendo cariño, pero ya sabes, cuando necesites y cuando quieras, puedo tener lo que me pidas, es solo cuestión de decirlo – Christian solo asintió, no quería ni necesitaba una sumisa, tenía a Ana y eso le bastaba "_pero hasta cuándo" ,_ lo traiciono un pensamiento, sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de eso y volvió a centrar su atención en Elena.

-¿Venias por una razón en específico? – preguntó

-Oh, sí – dijo ella sonriendo, y busco en su cartera – te traje unos documentos que necesito estudies, los miré pero no entiendo nada – le paso un sobre – pensé que podríamos discutirlos en la cena – Christian la miró extrañado.

-¿Cena?

-Sí, es que hace tanto no salimos juntos, que pensé que sería una buena idea, me puedes llevar a High Mile Club, y así nos ponemos al día y charlamos. – dijo ya seductoramente, tenía que encontrar la forma de volver a meter a ese hombre en su cama, o ella entrar en su cuarto de juegos.

-Lo siento Elena, no cenaremos, tengo planes – dijo duramente, abriendo el sobre y mirando el contenido, Elena se sintió ofendida, jamás él se había negado a cenar con ella, la treta de los documentos no había funcionado.

-Oh, claro, está bien, pero podríamos cenar mañana entonces, me muero por ir al Club – Christian levanto la vista de los papeles que tenía en su mano, la cara de Elena estaba transformada y era la primera vez en su vida que la oía prácticamente suplicar por una salida, pero no tenía el más mínimo interés en salir a cenar con ella, si saldría con alguien, sería con Ana.

-No, mañana tampoco será posible – dijo con dureza – y antes de que sugieras otra fecha, te comunico que cuando yo esté interesado en cenar contigo, te lo haré saber, si quieres ir al club, puedes hablar con Isaac – y volvió a mirar los papeles, Elena abrió mucho los ojos y tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no gritarle por tratarla de esa manera, los gritos y la imposición no eran la táctica correcta con Christian Grey, sino la sumisión, y si eso tenía que hacer para conseguirlo, eso haría.

-Claro cariño como tú digas, era simplemente una sugerencia – Christian no dijo nada, estudio un poco más los papeles y los introdujo nuevamente en el sobre, sin perder el tiempo se los paso.

-No entiendo que era lo tan complicado que no entendías, lo que trajiste son los resúmenes de los movimientos mensuales, es el cuadro de estados de resultados en donde se detallan todos los ingresos y egresos de los salones por sucursal, y abajo está el resumen en donde figura la ganancia – dijo realmente molesto, le había hecho perder el tiempo.

-Es que quería tu opinión, ya sabes, que confío solamente en ti – Christian la siguió mirando con enojo, sabía que Elena era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender sin problemas el cuadro.

-No vi nada fuera de lo normal, déjalos y se los entregaré a contabilidad para que los analice con profundidad. – dijo con un tono molesto.

-Oh cariño no es necesario, si tú dices que todo está en orden te creo, como te dije, yo confió en ti y solo quiero tu opinión – dijo ronroneando y acercándose más hacia la mesa

Christian la miró con disgusto – ¿Necesitas algo más? – dijo con impaciencia, quería que ya se vaya, Elena puso la mejor cara que pudo, y con toda la gracia que pudo reunir se levantó y rodeo el escritorio de Christian, cuando estuvo enfrente de él, quito más pecho, la tela de su blusa era transparente y con esa cercanía, se notaban más sus areolas, se inclinó sobre Christian y le dio sus famosos besos aéreos, y se retiró un poco pero sin alejarse mucho para que él tuviera buena vista, solo que no resultaba como ella esperaba, ya que su vista estaba fija en su cara, y a más que ella se acercaba, más molesto él se ponía.

-Adiós querido, espero me llames para encontrarnos pronto – Christian retiró más su rostro y medio giró su silla dando su costado al frente de Elena,

-Adiós Elena, y por favor la próxima vez llama, no habrán más concesiones. – y sin mirarla empezó nuevamente a analizar las hojas, Elena estaba atónita, pero disimuló y salió moviendo exageradamente las caderas, dio una última mirada a Christian antes de cerrar la puerta pero decepcionada confirmo que él no la miraba, salió de la oficina y le dio una mirada de superioridad a Andrea, y se retiró.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, abrió la puerta de su auto de tiro su bolso dentro, cerró la puerta y grito de rabia, nunca en su vida, Christian la había tratado así, la había humillado, ignorado y maltratado, ese no era él, algo le estaba pasando y ella iba a averiguar que era, pero antes necesitaba descargar su frustración. Tomó su teléfono y dio el discado rápido, al primer tono la llamada se conectó.

-Ama Elena – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Mi calabozo, en posición, 20 minutos – y con eso colgó, estaba histérica y durante el camino a casa pensó el todos los implementos que utilizaría, tardó más de 20 minutos en llegar, y cuando entró a su casa, fue primero a servirse un trago de coñac, lo bebió de un golpe y eso calmo un poco más sus nervios, luego fue a su habitación y se dio un baño, cuando termino se vistió con su ropa preferida y bajo a su calabozo, cuando entró encontró a su sumiso arrodillado mirando al piso.

La parte en donde Isaac se encontraba estaba hecha de piedra caliza, por lo que al tacto de la piel raspaba y dolía, y él tenía casi una hora de estar en la misma posición, pero por más incomodidad y dolor que estuviese pasando, jamás se atrevería a desafiar a su ama, él estaba solo para servirle, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, el no saber y la anticipación de la escena, hacía que su pulso se dispare, Elena Lincoln había sido la primera mujer con la que había estado, ella le había enseñado el placer dentro del dolor, y pese a que muchas veces era dura y hasta podría pensarse cruel, eso a él no le importaba, lo único que él quería hacer era complacerla, desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, se dio cuenta, de que nada ni nadie sería lo mismo para él, ahora 7 años después, seguía sosteniendo lo mismo, ninguna mujer era lo suficientemente hermosa como para compararse con ella y ninguna despertaba en él ese fuego que sentía cuando la tenía cerca, y pese a que habían empezado cuando él tenía apenas 13 años, en todo este tiempo, él jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de alejarse de ella, al contrario, pensar en ello le producía un dolor en el pecho, él era de Elena y Elena era de él, nadie los separaría.

Elena se paseó a su alrededor como un gato enjaulado, estaba rabiosa y este pedazo de carne que tenía enfrente pagaría por esa molestia, no pensaba dejarlo hasta que se sintiera renovada, vio que temblaba un poco y eso puso una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios, le encantaba que él la deseará hasta el punto de temblar de ganas, porque sabía que él la deseaba como nadie, la deseaba como Christian lo había hecho hace años, y pensar en eso, ponía un sabor amargo en su boca, daría cualquier cosa por volver a sentir las embestidas de Christian Grey, sus fuertes manos en sus caderas y el dulce sabor de su semen, ninguno tenía el sabor de él, ninguno la poseía como él, y pese a que habían pasado 7 años de la última vez, al cerrar los ojos ella lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado y le puso una venda a su sumiso, y con sus tacones en su espalda estiro y ajusto la misma hasta el punto de dolor en sus ojos, sin importarle lo que él sintiera caminó hasta su aparador y tomo una vara gruesa que tenía, y sin advertencia bajo la misma con todas sus fuerzas por su espalda, siguió con el mismo ritmo hasta que se cansó, la espalda estaba roja y llena de marcas, pero ella todavía no se sentía satisfecha, se puso frente a él, pero vio con desagrado que a través de la venda todavía distinguía sus facciones, y hoy no quería eso, hoy quería que él fuera otro, hoy quería castigarlo con dureza, volvió a colocarse tras él, y bruscamente le retiró la venda, miró a su alrededor y cuando vio una mascará que tenía en el rincón y sin mirarlo se la lanzó.

-Póntela – fue todo lo que dijo y antes de girarse lo empujo con el pie y el cayó sobre su estómago en el piso frio, apretó el pie sobre su trasero, y cuando no escucho ninguna palabra de protesta, se dirigió hasta la cómoda, busco entre sus cajones su última adquisición, cuando volteo, vio que Isaac había cumplido sin dudar su orden, se había puesto la máscara, cuando se paró frente a él vio que solo se distinguía su nariz y sus ojos, y pese a que no eran del mismo color de los de él, la imaginación tendría que bastar, se puso a su costado y levantó la mano para empezar a castigar a quien realmente quería, sin reprimirse nada bajo con fuerza por la espalda de Isaac, un látigo de cuero y cuerda con cuentas y pequeñas puntas de acero, al primer contacto con este artilugio la piel de él se empezaba a romper y hasta se notaba un fino hilo de sangre en el trayecto recorrido, Isaac no decía nada, trataba de aguantar lo más que podía, la escena de hoy era la más dura y dolorosa que habían tenido hasta ahora, pero decidió callar y soportar hasta donde pudiera, sabía que su Ama lo necesitaba y estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

Elena seguía golpeando con dureza, pero para ella, no era su sumiso quien estaba recibiendo esos golpes, era Christian, lo golpeaba por haberla tratado fríamente, lo golpeaba por haberla desairado, lo golpeaba por ignorarla y lo golpeaba porque ya no quería estar con ella, y aunque siempre había dicho que el amor era para tontos y que no existía, ella estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorada de Christian Grey, este pensamiento le ocasiono un dolor en el pecho que la hizo contraerse y soltar el látigo, se dejó caer al costado y una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos, con rabia limpio la humedad de su rostro, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar y el dolor en su pecho crecía, hasta que un sollozo doloroso escapo, este sonido alertó a Isaac por lo que como pudo se volteo y encontró a su querida ama sentada con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y arrodillado fue hasta donde estaba ella, la miraba preocupado, en todos estos años jamás había sucedido algo como esto.

-Ama – dijo con voz temblorosa – ¿hice algo que le molesto?, si es así perdóneme

Elena negó con la cabeza, los sollozos y el nudo en la garganta que impedían hablar, se odiaba por estar de esta manera, era la primera vez en más años de los que recordaba que lloraba y odiaba que sea por culpa de Christian, trato de calmarse respirando profundamente, y al levantar la vista, se encontró con unos ojos color marron que la miraban con miedo y preocupación, se incorporó y lo miró desde arriba, hoy no se sentía una ama y señora, hoy se sentía una mujer rota y vacía.

-Hazme olvidar – dijo con voz rota al joven que la miraba desde el piso con adoración.

-¿Señora? – dijo dubitativo, era la primera vez en todos estos años que la escuchaba triste y que veía llorar a su Ama.

-Hazme olvidar Isaac, - dijo casi en un susurro – tómame, reclámame como tuya, hoy has de mi lo que quieras, pero hazme olvidar todo lo demás.

Y aunque estaba verdaderamente confundido por la actitud y las palabras que le daban libertad para hacer lo que quisiera con ella, no dudo y se levantó, olvido el dolor de su espalda y se incorporó frente a ella, que estaba una cabeza más abajo, con voz suave le hablo.

-¿Que quiere Ama que le haga? – Elena negó con la cabeza.

-Por hoy, solo por hoy, soy Elena, no ama, no señora, dime Elena – aunque sorprendido Isaac afirmó – y tú serás mi amo, solo no te quites la máscara – volvió a asentir – no quiero pensar, no quiero sentir, quiero olvidar, perderme en el placer y sentirme deseada, por hoy yo soy tu sumisa…"_y para mi tú serás Christian"_ pensó.

Isaac que no entendía nada, decidió no discutir y simplemente complacer a su querida Ama, que a la larga era su meta final, con una voz que no sabía que tenía y una postura que le salió innata se puso de frente a ella.

-De rodillas frente a mí, con la cabeza baja – y con un suspiro Elena inmediatamente obedeció, estaba dispuesta a entrar en el sub espacio de la sumisión en donde no se pensaba, no se decidía no se sentía nada, más que placer – quítame la ropa y succióname hasta que me venga en tu boca, no te detengas o te castigaré – dijo con voz fría, dura y dominante.

Sin levantar la cabeza Elena obedeció, una sonrisita jugaba en sus labios ya que cuando él había dado esa orden en su mente ella le había respondido.

"_Sí, señor Grey"._

* * *

N/A: revisen mi pagina de pinterest para la visual de este capitulo. Gracias por leer...


	33. La semilla de la duda

N/A: hola a todos, gracias por seguir apoyando este proyecto tan cercano a mi corazon, este capitulo no era el que tenía pensado originalmente, pero aparecio y bueno, queda para completar parte del racionamiento de mi personaje principal, a todos los que siempre leen y preguntan por la historia, gracias por su apoyo, sepan que por cuestiones laborales no podía actualizar, pero ahora creo que todo esta encausado, por lo que intentaré volver a la normalidad, o por lo menos no tardar tanto en actualizar.

La historia que se desarrolla y los nuevos personajes son mios, y es solo por diversión, todo lo original pertenece a EL James, gracias por leer, ahh y no olviden pinterest, por cierto todavia no es la cena...disfruten

* * *

Christian intento concentrarse nuevamente en su trabajo desde que Elena se retiró pero le fue imposible, a su mente acudía nuevamente el pensamiento que le había alcanzado cuando ella estaba presente "_hasta cuándo será suficiente Anastasia, cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que la compulsión sea tan fuerte y me lleve a lastimarla" – _se levantó y empezó a recorrer su oficina como un gato enjaulado, pasaba nerviosamente sus manos por su pelo, hasta que un rugido surgió de su garganta

-A la Mierda! – con paso decidido se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio y tomo su celular, y realizó una llamada, al primer timbre ya fue atendida.

-Sr. Grey – la voz profesional de Taylor se escucho al otro lado del celular.

-Prepara el auto nos vamos - y con eso colgó, miró su escritorio, y todo estaba desordenado, sin pensar mucho en ello, tomó su saco y se lo fue poniendo mientras salía, cuando pasó por el escritorio de sus asistentes no se detuvo.

-Me retiro por el día, avísenle a Ros y díganle que no quiero que me llame a menos que sea de vida o muerte – ya estaba subiendo al ascensor cuando volteo y escuchó decir si Señor a ambas, el viaje en ascensor fue rápido, se dirigió al lobby, cuando llegó Taylor ya lo esperaba enfrente y sin más subió.

-¿A dónde Señor? – Christian lo miró con duda, no sabía realmente a donde, solo sabía que no podía estar un minuto más en esa oficina, sin que lo asaltaran mil dudas, miró su reloj y vio que apenas eran las 17:00hs, y aunque deseaba de corazón ir hasta donde estaba Ana, se contuvo, necesitaba aclararse, calmarse, así que con un suspiro le indico a Taylor donde ir.

Cuando llegaron frente al edificio Christian no espero que Taylor le abriera la puerta, bajó y raudamente fue adentro, cuando llegó la secretaría ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse, ella lo miró extrañado, no recordaba que tuviese una cita.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Grey – dijo con amabilidad – ¿el Dr. Flynn lo espera?, no sabía que tenía cita…

-Buenas tardes Karen, no, no tengo cita, pero quisiera hablar con John.

La mujer sonrió con indulgencia, no eran pocas las veces que este joven se presentaba sin tener cita pautada y sin conocimiento del Dr., en todos los años que llevaba trabajando para John Flynn, había conocido a muchas personas, pero Christian Grey era su paciente preferido, no porque fuera atractivo sino porque en el fondo de su mirada se notaba que realmente necesitaba ayuda.

-Le avisaré al Dr. que está aquí, está terminando con un paciente. – Christian asintió, pero no tomó asiento, se sentía demasiado nervioso como para estar quieto, escucho vagamente la conversación que Karen tenía con el buen Dr. y cuando ella le ofreció un refrigerio, supo que sería atendido.

Poco después la puerta se abrió y una joven salió acompañada de John, Christian no le prestó mucha atención, y más cuando la mandíbula de esta casi se le desencajó al verlo, en todo caso le molestaba esta reacción, se aclaró la garganta y murmuró un "permiso" muy poco amable, para que la joven le diera paso, ella se sonrojo pero se movió, Christian saludo una vez más a Karen y entró a la oficina, necesitaba hablar.

John lo siguió hasta adentro y se acomodo en su sillón, Christian se movía de un lado a otro, se notaba el nerviosismo en él, por lo que decidió esperar a que se calmara y le explicara el motivo de su visita, solo por él hacía este tipo de concesiones, sin dejar de moverse Christian empezó a hablar.

-Elena estuvo hoy en mi oficina – dijo con rabia en la voz – se presentó sin avisar y amenazó con armar un escándalo si Andrea no la dejaba pasar junto a mí. – John no dijo nada, sabía que él recién estaba empezando, había veces que sacar una palabra a este joven era peor que quitar una muela, pero en ocasiones raras como está, parecía que le faltaba boca para expresar todo lo que quería – para evitar inconvenientes accedí a verla, y cuando me dijo que mi secretaría era una inepta por no saber que las reglas de no molestar no aplicaban a ella, me molesté mucho, ¿cómo se atreve a decir que mis reglas no se aplican a ella?

Christian siguió caminando por el consultorio – el caso es que le dije que jamás me diga qué hacer con mi personal y que estaba ocupado, ella me dijo que solo se preocupaba por mí porque es mi única amiga, y que necesito una sumisa, ahí volví a molestarme y le dije que no necesitaba nada y en mi mente pensé que Anastasia era todo lo que necesito, pero un pensamiento apareció y eso me hizo temer, ya que el pensamiento era hasta cuándo eso que tenemos será suficiente, antes de que vuelva a aparecer la compulsión del castigo.

John lo miraba extrañado, todo lo que había dicho, lo había hecho prácticamente sin respirar, es como si no pudiera esperar un minuto más para sacar todo lo que tenia adentro.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa John, hasta cuando esta – movía las manos para darse más énfasis – relación, será suficiente, cuando volverá esa compulsión de azotar y golpear a mujeres menudas y morochas – dijo y se sentó en el sillón, puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, realmente se sentía desorientado.

-¿Me dices, que este pensamiento surgió en el momento en que Elena fue a verte? – dijo John

-Si – contesto Christian sin levantar la cabeza

-¿Y porque crees que pueda ser eso? – preguntó realmente interesado, Christian levanto la cabeza y lo miró extrañado, "_¿Qué tenía que ver eso, con las ganas de castigar con látigos y varas a las mujeres?_

-No entiendo que tiene que ver – dijo Christian gruñendo.

-Diviérteme, - dijo John sonriendo – contesta la pregunta, ¿Por qué crees que el pensamiento ocurrió cuando Elena fue a verte?

Christian rodó los ojos, odiaba cuando John empezaba este juego de preguntas, pero al final contesto.

-No lo sé, porque me menciono que necesitaba sumisas.

-¿Y porque cree ella que necesitas sumisas? – dijo tomando unas notas, Christian se levantó de golpe y medio grito

-¡Por Dios Santo John!, sabes bien porque necesito sumisas – él lo miró y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No fue lo que dije, te pregunte ¿Por qué crees que ella dice que necesitas sumisas?

Christian volvió a pasarse las manos por el pelo, empezaba a creer que había venido en vano,

-Porque estaba tensionado, porque no la había tratado como siempre, porque perdí y pierdo la paciencia cuando estoy con ella – dijo en voz fuerte y con molestia, John no respondió nada y solo tomo notas, cuando terminó miró a Christian y con la mano le hizo un gesto para que se sentará nuevamente.

-¿Estabas tensionado antes de que ella llegara?

-No

-¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que ella llegara? – una sonrisa involuntaria se poso en los labios de Christian, siempre pasaba eso cuando se acordaba de ella.

-Estaba hablando con Ana

-¿Y cómo te sentías cuando hablabas con ella? – Christian no necesito meditarlo mucho, sabía exactamente como se sentía con ella.

-Calmado, alegre, sentía que respiraba por primera vez en el día, ella tiene ese poder sobre mí, me tranquiliza – John volvió a tomar nota.

-¿Porque crees Christian que Ana te hace sentir así?

-Porque con ella todo es fácil, sí, la conozco hace poco tiempo, pero nunca me sentí en mi vida como me siento con ella, me hace reír, me hace sentir bien, me trata con dulzura y cariño, es amable, suave y quiere estar conmigo. – termino sonriendo.

-Antes de hoy, ¿Cómo te hacía sentir la presencia o el hablar con Elena? – el semblante de Christian cambio, nuevamente se volvió sombrío.

-Últimamente me molesta su presencia, me enerva, no quiero hablar con ella, no quiero estar con ella, es extraño, jamás me sentí así antes, ella es mi única amiga y es la única que me comprende y yo soy desagradable con ella y sé que no se lo merece.

-Christian – dijo Flynn con un tono paciente de voz – ya hemos discutido esto cientos de veces, ella es tu única amiga porque tú lo permites, me dijiste que ya le habías contado a Elliot tu estilo de vida, y sin embargo, todavía no sientes que él es tu amigo.

-Elliot es mi hermano.

-Sí, pero también puede ser tu amigo, si tu le dejas, es cuestión de que dejes entrar a personas en tu vida, como lo estás haciendo ahora con Anastasia, y en cuanto a que Elena es la única que te comprende, sabes bien que eso no es cierto, Elliot también te comprendió y entendió, y estoy seguro de que si otros supieran tus gustos, también te comprenderían.

-No Ana… - dijo con pesar, John lo miró extrañado.

-¿Se lo dijiste y te rechazo? – Christian negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía, pero estoy seguro de que cuando lo haga, ella saldrá corriendo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? – Christian lo miró largamente, y suspiro.

-Ella es muy inocente para mí, sé que cuando sepa mi depravación no querrá nada conmigo – John quiso rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo, respiro profundo y con calma hablo.

-Llegaremos a eso en otro momento, volviendo a nuestro tema inicial, ¿Por qué crees que Anastasia no será suficiente más adelante para cubrir tus necesidades?

Christian lo miró extrañado – yo no dije que Ana no era suficiente – dijo a la defensiva

-Dijiste que no sabías hasta cuanto ella sería suficiente.

-No, te dije que no sabía hasta cuándo sería suficiente una relación sin varas, ni látigos ni fustas, nunca pensé que ella no fuera suficiente para mí – dijo gruñendo.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo y se levantó nuevamente y empezó a caminar – Ana es más que suficiente, ella es demasiado para mí, lo que yo temó es, que surja la necesidad de tomar el control y hacer algo que pueda lastimarla, de que yo necesite castigarla para estar satisfecho y tranquilo.

-Pero tú dijiste que Anastasia te calmaba

-Sí, así es

-Entonces ¿Por qué crees que vas a tener esa necesidad de castigarla o lastimarla?

-Porque sí John, porque eso es lo que soy, eso es lo que me calma, lo que me apacigua, lo que me hace en control.

-Christian, - dijo con una calma infinita – el pensamiento que tuviste de que tal vez en algún momento, Anastasia no sea lo único que necesites y que te surja la necesidad de castigarla, ocurrió en el momento en que Elena se presentó, eso no te había ocurrido antes, ¿verdad?

Christian afirmó.

-Y también dijiste que Anastasia te calmaba y tranquilizaba

Volvió a asentir

-¿Cómo eres con Ana? – él lo miró extrañado

-¿Que tiene que ver?

-Solo contesta

-No entiendo la relevancia en tu pregunta, sobre lo que me preocupa – dijo molesto.

-Por favor Christian – dijo con calma – contéstame – Christian lo miró y suspiró.-

-No lo sé, ella me hace hacer cosas que normalmente no hago, me hace querer estar con ella, me hace extrañarla, me hace sonreír.

John tomaba notas – Me estás diciendo que te hace sentir o hacer ella, todavía no me has dicho como eres tú con ella.

-Ahhh por Dios John! – dijo exasperado – no entiendo ¿qué es lo que quieres?.

-Quiero que me digas como eres tú con ella, como te comportas con ella.

-No lo sé, tengo atenciones con ella, salgo a cenar con ella, comparto cosas con ella, hablo con ella, le cuento de mí día, duermo con ella – John levanto la vista de sus notas sorprendido.

-¿Duermes con ella? – preguntó incrédulo.

Christian intento hacer como que no era de importancia esto, pero se dio cuenta que hasta para él mismo esto era extraño, el no estaba acostumbrado a compartir la cama con nadie, principalmente por las pesadillas que siempre lo atormentaban y por lo último que había pasado cuando alguien quiso despertarlo.

-Sí, he dormido con ella – dijo con aire despreocupado.

-¿Cuándo? – pregunto casi en un susurro.

-En NY, dos veces, tres si cuentas el avión – dijo medio sonriendo, eran pocas las veces que dejaba así atónito a John.

-Christian eso es fantástico – dijo con evidente alegría – ¿puede ser que estés dejando atrás tus terrores nocturnos? – con pesar Christian negó con la cabeza.

-No John, anoche volvieron las pesadillas, desde la 02:00hs no pude dormir, no tuve pesadillas cuando Ana durmió conmigo, pero anoche volvieron.

John asintió – Ya veo, y ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – había dejado de lado el entusiasmo y volvía a ser 100% médico.

Christian se recostó frustrado en el sillón – No lo sé John, no sé nada, es por eso que estoy aquí.

-Específicamente, ¿qué esperabas al venir aquí Christian?

-Por todos los cielos, ¿es tan difícil de entender? – dijo incorporándose y mirando con rabia a John – quiero respuestas, por eso vine, ¡necesito respuestas!

John le sonrió con indulgencia. – Christian, yo no te puedo dar respuestas que tú mismo debes descubrir, te puedo dar mi opinión y juntos podemos interpretar algunas reacciones y algunos datos que tu encuentres confusos, pero el único que puede dilucidar sus sentimientos y aclarar sus dudas eres tú, yo te puedo guiar e inclusive mostrar cosas que tú no puedes o no quieres ver, pero a más de eso el único que puede darte respuestas eres tú mismo.

-Te pago para que me ayudes y me aclares las cosas – dijo en un gruñido, John solo sonrió.

-Me pagas para que te guie y te aconseje.

-John, no era esto lo que esperaba.

-Lo sé Christian, tu esperabas llegar aquí y que yo te diera la palabra mágica y la respuesta a todos tus problemas y a todas tus dudas, pero lamento informarte que eso no es posible ni será posible de hacer por ningún colega mío, ya que no existe fórmula mágica o repuesta mágica, la vida no se vive así Christian, en la vida hay tropiezos, hay desencuentros y lastimosamente yo se que tú has vivido algunos de los más terribles, pero también hay amor, amistad y buenas personas, como también sé que tienes a tu alrededor.

-Y como eso que me dices me ayuda John, no me aclara nada.

-Y es eso lo que tú mismo debes descubrir Christian – él iba a responder cuando un gesto de John lo detuvo – pero te puedo dar mi perspectiva de lo que creo según lo que me has contado, siempre y cuando quieras escucharlo.

Christian hizo un asentimiento seco con la cabeza, John sonrió, sabía que detrás de esa apariencia de hombre implacable y duro se encontraba un hombre terriblemente confundido.

-Primero, a mi parecer, estas demasiado preocupado porque Anastasia no sea suficiente para calmar la compulsión que tú dices tener, porque te importa más de lo que tú te das cuenta, y no quieres bajo ninguna circunstancia perderla, por eso le has ocultado tus gustos y tu estilo de vida, pero estoy seguro de que si hablas sinceramente, ella te entenderá – Christian hizo una mueca, esto no lo estaba convenciendo - aparte mientras has estado con ella no has presentado ese deseo que tanto dices que te define, que es el de castigar a las mujeres, con Anastasia eres otro hombre, ella te hace sentir y hacer cosas que te son ajenas pero que te producen satisfacción, tú jamás tuviste ninguna conexión emocional con una sumisa, como para contarle tu día o compartir tu cama, tú mismo dices que con ella no hubieron pesadillas, capaz sea la calma que ella trae en tu vida lo que hace que ella mantenga a raya tus terrores nocturnos.

Christian no decía nada, solo escuchaba, sabía que John no había terminado.

-Y con respecto a Elena, creo que de una manera inconsciente te estás dando cuenta de que ella no trae nada bueno a tu vida, te molesta tu presencia y te pone nervioso cuando esta cerca, tu subconsciente sabe que ella no es buena y que realmente no te ayudo como tú crees

-John, ella me ayudó, yo estaba fuera de control cuando la conocí. – la defendió

-Te has puesto a pensar que hubiese pasado si hubieses conocido a Ana cuando tenías 15 en vez de estar con Elena – Christian puso una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Estás loco? Ana hubiese tenido 11 años, era una niña, no soy un depravado.

-¿Acaso tu no eras un niño también? – retruco

-Sí, pero ella era más inocente de lo que es ahora, estoy seguro de que pensaba en muñecas y en juegos a esa edad – dijo todavía molesto.

-Ok, y ¿qué hubiese pasado si ella tenía 15 años y tú 19 años?

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto John? – dijo gruñendo.

-Te lo explicaré, solo por favor responde – Christian se pasó la mano por la cara y la froto frustrado, pensó un poco pero en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

-No hubiese pasado nada John, ella seguía siendo una niña, un poco mayor, pero igual, muy joven no me hubiese atrevido nada, jamás la hubiese corrompido así.

Los ojos de John brillaron – ¿qué te hace a ti diferente de Anastasia a los 15 años?

-No entiendo – dijo Christian confundido.

- ¿Porqué lo que hizo Elena, está justificado contigo, pero Anastasia era una niña que no debía corromperse?

-¿Estás hablando enserio? Sabes bien que yo estaba fuera de control, sabes bien que necesitaba una guía en mi camino.

-¿Y esa guía debía venir de la mano con un látigo como penitencia y sexo duro y desinhibido a cambio de un buen comportamiento?

-Era lo que necesitaba en ese momento – dijo levantando un poco la voz

-¿Y si Anastasia también estaba fuera de control?, ¿y si también necesitaba una guía, estaría justificado en ese caso que un hombre hubiese hecho lo mismo que Elena hizo contigo?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – dijo ya gritando.

-¿Porque no Christian? – dijo John un poco fuerte, siguió presionando, sabía que se estaba arriesgando pero quería hacerle ver lo que se negaba a aceptar.

-¡PORQUE ELLA ES PURA E INOCENTE, PORQUE NO ES UN SADICO QUE TIENE MIL DEMONIOS DENTRO, QUE LO HACEN SER UN MONSTRUO INCAPAZ DE DAR Y RECIBIR AMOR, PORQUE ELLA NO SE MERECE GOLPES, NI MALTRATOS NI QUEMADURAS, PORQUE ELLA NO ES UNA FALLA QUE NO PUDO SIQUIERA SALVAR A SU MADRE, A UNA MADRE QUE LO ABANDONO, QUE PREFIRIO LAS DROGAS A SU HIJO DE 4 AÑOS, PORQUE ELLA NO ESTA DAÑADA POR DENTRO COMO LO ESTOY YO! - terminó a los gritos y se dejo caer en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos, John se acercó a Christian y le dio una palmadas en la rodilla, esté inmediatamente levanto la cabeza y lo miró, y en su mirada vio, compasión y algo que no pudo identificar.

-Christian – dijo John, como hablando con un niño de 10 años – tú no eres un monstruo incapaz de dar o recibir amor – iba a interrumpir pero John no lo dejo – tu vida está llena de amor, solo que tú no quieres verlo, tus padres te aman demasiado, tanto que entre tantos niños, te eligieron a ti para que seas parte de su familia, tus hermanos darían la vida por ti, Elliot fue comprensivo y te escucho, e inclusive soporta muchas veces tus maltratos, Mía te adora, eres su ídolo y no importa lo que hagas siempre lo serás, y Anastasia también está en esta ecuación, tú mismo dijiste que ella te cuida y te calma, lo que te dije no era con intención de alterarte, era para que veas que lo que veo yo, a un joven que fue mal guiado en el momento que más lo necesitaba, si en vez de látigos y varas, Elena usaba caricias y ternura, la historia hubiese sido diferente, no hay diferencia entre Anastasia a los 15 años y tú, ambos eran niños, ambos merecían protección, ambos merecían amor.

Christian no contesto, estaba demasiado aturdido para emitir sonido, ¿sería cierto lo que dice John, que él no se merecía los maltratos y los golpes?, Elena le había dicho en su momento, que los golpes que recibía eran por las angustias y pesares que sus padres soportaban, le había dicho que el amor no existía y quienes creían en él eran tontos, ya que lo único que importaba era el poder, la riqueza y el placer, le había dicho que Grace lo había adoptado por lastima, por pena, como una obra de caridad y que Carrick ni siquiera había estado de acuerdo, él trataba de no creer en las palabras de Elena, pero cuando veía la cara de decepción y tristeza de su madre y el enojo de su padre, sentía que tal vez ella tenía razón, y ahora John le explicaba que él había sido un niño abusado por Elena, muchas veces se lo había repetido, pero era la primera vez en que analizaba realmente esto, más al encontrar a Ana en el medio.

-John, no sé qué creer – dijo casi en un susurro, John asintió, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo en que discutían a Elena, que él se había quedado incierto, siempre la había defendido al final de todo, siempre la había justificado, hoy por lo menos la duda había quedado.

-Está bien Christian, lo importante es que lo analices – y con esto se retiró e incorporó, miró el reloj de la pared y comprobó que había pasado más de una hora – bueno, nuestro tiempo ha terminado y debo decirte que debido a la falta de cita y a sobrepasar el tiempo normal, la factura será con cargo extra y doble – dijo sonriendo, Christian se incorporó e hizo una mueca irónica, la máscara estaba ahí nuevamente, no había rastro del hombre vulnerable de segundos atrás, pero John sabía que tarde o temprano la semilla de la duda que había nacido, daría sus frutos.

-Tu usas cualquier escusa para cobrarme más caro- cerró el botón de su traje y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y salió, John se quedó ahí mirándolo, antes de salir del todo Christian se giró y lo miro – gracias John – y con eso se fue, John sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, se moría de ganas por conocer a esta Anastasia, ya que generaba reacciones inéditas en Christian.


	34. Cena accidentada parte 1

N/A: perdón por el retraso, ayer no pude actualizar, espero les guste y no se olviden de mirar pinterest,

la esperada cena...parte 1, gracias por leer.

* * *

Christian bajo hasta donde Taylor lo esperaba, miró su reloj y vio que faltaba media hora para las 19:00hs., pero no quería estar en ningún otro lugar, así que cuando subió le indico a Taylor donde ir, este sin perder tiempo cumplió el pedido, miró por el retrovisor a su jefe y lo vio sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando por la ventana.

Llegaron y sin perder el tiempo Christian bajó y le indico a Taylor que le avisaría para que volviera a recogerlo, que fuera al Escala, y pese a que no quería dejarlo solo sin haber hecho un reconocimiento de seguridad del local, se marcho, sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

Christian entró al edificio y saludo al conserje sin perder el tiempo subió al ascensor y llamó el piso, cuando llegó, salió presuroso en el pasillo, se dirigió hasta la puerta y al llegar se percató de la música que se escuchaba, pego un poco la oreja pero no reconoció la canción, le pareció escuchar una voz por encima de la pista, pero no podía distinguir bien, así que se retiró y llamo a la puerta.

Segundos después el volumen bajó y oyó unos pasos, cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con una imagen que lo hizo tragar, frente a él estaba Ana, con unos shorts cortos que un poco más y eran indecentes, un chaleco negro abotonado que usaba como blusa y que moldeaba perfectamente sus curvas y sus senos, su cabello suelto y alborotado, el rostro levemente sonrosado y llevaba unos zapatos con tacos, la mirada de ella se iluminó al verlo, pero antes de que ella pudiera emitir palabra sintió como era arrastrada hacía adentro, escucho que la puerta se cerró y se encontró arrinconada contra la pared.

Christian la sostuvo un momento, hasta que ella enrosco sus piernas en su cintura, y descanso sus brazos en su cuello y hombro, sin bajarlos, él empezó a besar con fervor su cuello y bajaba hasta la abertura de su blusa, ella ladeaba el cuello y arqueaba un poco la espalda, y de paso creaba fricción entre sus piernas donde más lo necesitaba.

-¿Por qué estas vestida de esta manera? – dijo Christian ronco y repartiendo besos por su cuello.

-Estoy cómoda, porque estoy cocinando, aparte estoy sola – dijo casi sin aliento y meciendo las caderas, y sintiendo como la erección de él se ponía más dura.

-¿Por qué atiendes la puerta así? – dijo ya con un poco más de rabia en la voz – ¿no sabes que eres una tentación para cualquiera, que todo el mundo puede verte y desearte?

Ella tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y lo besó con fuerza, pasión y deseo, él le correspondió el beso de la misma manera, cuando se separaran ella besó sus mejillas, su barbilla y pasó la lengua por sus labios.

-Yo solo quiero que tú me desees, - dijo mordiendo suavemente su barbilla – yo solo quiero ser tentación para ti.

Un gruñido varonil salió de lo más profundo del pecho de Christian y volvió a atacar su boca sin compasión, empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Ana y cuando terminó dejo sus labios y se concentró en sus pechos, los chupaba con ahínco y fuerza, casi causando un poco de daño, Ana le estiraba el pelo y se dejaba embriagar por la sensación de su boca, sin vacilar, tomo sus piernas y las aflojo de su agarre, la bajó al piso y en un movimiento rápido le bajó el short y la ropa interior, dejándola totalmente expuesta frente a él, sin dejar de besarla busco en su bolsillo y quitó un preservativo, ella le desprendió el pantalón y lo bajó junto con su ropa interior, como pudo se lo quitó de entre las piernas, rompió el envoltorio, mientras se besaban le era imposible ponérselo, volvió a levantarla rosando sus sexos y con esta sensación sin barreras caminó hasta el sofá y la deposito allí, se arrodillo frente a ella y empezó a besarla desde su abdomen hasta llegar a su clítoris, y ahí la degusto un poco, pero el deseo y la necesidad que sentía de estar dentro de ella le impidieron seguir, se enrollo el preservativo, mientras Ana se retorcía de placer y lo miraba con deseo, sin preliminares se introdujo en ella, haciéndola gritar.

-Siiii – fue lo que dijo Christian, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella, él sentía como la rabia por Elena y la discusión con Flynn se iban por la ventana, nada importaba, solo la mujer que estaba bajo él y se retorcía de placer.

-Oh Dios – dijo Ana y sintió la piel de gallina en el cuerpo y un estremecimiento, esto era carnal, duro y exigente y le encantaba, sin dejar de bombear en ella, Christian levanto sus piernas y las puso alrededor de su cuello, levantando así más su pelvis, de esta forma, la sensación era fantástica, llegaba más profundo y tocaba ese punto perfecto que hacía que su abdomen se contrajera.

-¿Te gusta Ana? – preguntó Christian entre dientes.

-Siiii – dijo ella sin aliento.

-Dios me vuelves loco – dijo Christian y sintió como el sudor caía de su frente a las piernas de Ana, con su lengua lo recogió y le dio un pequeño mordisco que la hizo gritar nuevamente – Así me gusta, escucharte…

-Christian por favor – suplico ella,

-¿Que quieres nena? – preguntó el rotando sus caderas, ella arqueó la espalda y emitió un gemido, estaba tan cerca,

-A ti – dijo sin aliento.

-Me tienes preciosa – dijo entre dientes – aquí estoy, dime lo que quieres

-Más fuerte, más profundo – dijo y sintió una estocada que le llegó profundo – SIIII – gritó – ASÍ NO PARES CHRISTIAN – y sin detenerse continuo las fuertes y profundas embestidas, acelerando un poco, cuando empezó a sentir el interior de Ana contraerse, en un ronquido entrecortado le dio la orden.

-Córrete para mí Ana! – y así lo hizo ella con un grito espectacular, cuando empezaban los espasmos, Christian sintió que se dejaba ir, la embistió unas tres veces más y se corrió.

Aparto las piernas de su cuello y se dejó caer sobre el estomago de Ana para recuperar el aliento, ella empezó a acariciar su cabello con una ternura que él jamás había sentido antes, y se dejo mimar por esta mujer que sin proponérselo estaba derritiendo su frio corazón.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo ella con una voz suave que complementaba perfectamente sus caricias, Christian poso su cara en su estomago y miró a la mujer que estaba recostada, tenía el cabello alborotado, los ojos brillantes, las mejillas rosas y una sonrisa cándida y sincera, estaba con la blusa abierta pero que cubría sus perfectos pechos, toda esta escena la dejaba con una aura dulce y sexy, y él mirándola pensó que nunca en su vida había estado más feliz.

-Muy bien y ¿tú? – respondió con una suavidad que no sabía que había en su interior, la sonrisa de Ana se hizo más grande mientras ella seguía acariciando con una mano su cabeza y con la otra su brazo.

-Bien también – y rió, el corazón de él dio un pequeño salto ante este sonido – me gusto esa entrada.

-A mi me gusto el recibimiento, esos shorts y esa blusa son muy sexys – ella frunció el labio tratando de parecer sería.

-Pensé que no te gustaron porque eran una tentación – dijo con un pequeño puchero, Christian le acarició el rostro, cualquier gesto que hiciera la dejaba hermosa.

-La tentación solo debe ser para mí, nadie más tiene que ver lo que es mío – dijo firme pero sin levantar la voz y sin imposición, más bien como una declaración, Ana sonrió, no es que le gustara sentirse un objeto o la posesión de alguien, pero cuando Christian lo decía mil mariposas volaban en su estomago.

-Sí, tuya – sentenció, acaricio con suavidad su rostro, perfilo cada rincón que pudo y recorrió con sus dedos la inmaculada piel, ninguno hablaba, Christian la miraba con adoración, su toque era perfecto, mágico, lo calmaba y lo hacía feliz, ya no dudaba que lo que ellos tenían, sería suficiente para él, ya que con ella, y por estar con ella, estaría dispuesto a experimentar todo, Ana exploraba con sus dedos y con sus ojos el rostro perfecto que tenía enfrente, nunca había sentido nada igual, jamás había deseado a nadie, ni jamás nadie le había hecho tan feliz como él lo hacía, estos momentos íntimos que compartían, no el sexo, si no las caricias y las miradas profundas eran lo que hacían que su corazón latiera rápido y fuerte.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó ella, no quería levantarse pero sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría Kate con Elliot, Christian miró su reloj y contesto.

-Casi las 19:00hs. – Ana suspiro, llegarían en media hora, necesitaba bañarse y cambiarse, y Christian necesitaba asearse también.

-Creo que tenemos que levantarnos, Kate y Elliot llegaran para las 19:30hs.

A Christian se le contrajo el gesto, no quería que este momento terminara, se sentía muy a gusto estando con Ana así, pero pensándolo mejor, tampoco quería que llegaran Kate y Elliot y los encontraran semi desnudos, le dio un beso en el abdomen y se levantó, todavía estaba dentro de ella, así que cuando salió Ana se estremeció, le faltaba el contacto.

Christian se quitó el preservativo y lo ató, le dio la mano a Ana y la ayudo a incorporarse cuando se paró le dio un beso en los labios y la soltó.

-¿Dónde puedo asearme? – preguntó él agarrando su pantalón, en el calor del momento había quedado tras el sofá.

-Yo voy a darme una ducha, ¿quieres acompañarme? – preguntó Ana, estaba parada frente a él, de la cintura para abajo totalmente desnuda , en el torso llevaba puesta todavía la blusa chaleco que cubría parte de sus senos, él la miró sonriente y pasó sus dedos en el medio de sus senos.

-Aunque me encantaría, me temo que no saldríamos a tiempo, ya que esta vuelta me tomaría mi tiempo – y recorrió sus ojos por su cuerpo, Ana se sonrojó ante la mirada descarada de Christian, si el estar desnuda no la había avergonzado primeramente, con la mirada que él le estaba dando sí, intento cubrirse pero él le atajo las manos y la miró seriamente – no quiero que te cubras, ni que te sientas avergonzada de tu desnudez y de tu cuerpo, créeme es un privilegio y un placer poder contemplarlo – y pese a que se sentía cohibida no volvió a intentar cubrirse.

-Ok, entonces ¿te quieres dar un baño tú primero?

-Si está bien – Ana se adelantó y Christian aprovecho para observar su trasero, si con ropa era deseable, al desnudo era pecaminoso, era redondo, perfecto y firme.

Cuando Ana se percató de que él no la seguía se paró y giró y lo pilló mirando fijamente su trasero, con una sonrisa picara habló.

-¿Ve algo que le gusta Sr. Grey? – Christian levanto la vista y sonrió seductoramente.-

-Todo Srta. Steel – dijo y le recorrió nuevamente le cuerpo con la mirada muy descaradamente, Ana que no quería ser menos, se quitó la blusa que llevaba quedando totalmente desnuda frente a él, la mirada de Christian se volvió más hambrienta y al ver que había conseguido su objetivo ella sonrió, se mordió el labio seductoramente.

-¿Vas a seguirme? ¿O te vas a quedar ahí parado? – y con esto volteo y camino moviendo más las caderas, cuando se perdió de vista, Christian gruño, y la siguió, está mujer sería su ruina.

Vio que entraba a una habitación y dejaba la puerta abierta, cuando entró se quedó sorprendido, la decoración era sencilla pero muy bella, todos eran colores claros y pasteles, tenía un tocador ordenado con los productos necesarios y básicos, recordó la habitación de Mía, que era rosada y llena de productos de belleza, pero lo más impresionante era la vista, tenía las persianas levantadas y desde ahí se veía la terraza y más allá Elliot bay y las luces, la vista era hermosa, Ana salió del baño, tenía puesta una bata blanca y llevaba en sus manos una toalla, miró a Christian y vio que estaba hipnotizado mirando hacia la bahía, se acercó a él y se puso a su lado, quería abrazarlo, pero se contuvo, recordó que él no quería que le tocara el pecho y deseó que ojala pronto confiara en ella lo suficiente para contarle el porqué.

-Asombrosa ¿verdad? – dijo recostando su cabeza en su brazo, Christian la miró y movió un poco el brazo y la rodeo con el mismo, esta simpleza, esta tranquilidad, esta paz era lo que más amaba de estar con Ana.

-Fantástica – volvió a mirar hacia el frente - ahora entiendo porque cuando viste este lugar olvidaste Escala, yo si lo hubiese conocido capaz hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Ana sonrió, si de algo estaba orgullosa era de su condo.

-Te traje una toalla para que te bañes mientras voy a mirar un rato la cena, ¿tu ropa? – Christian la miró extrañado.

-¿Ropa?

-Pensé…-Ana miró a los costados y solo vio que tenía en su mano el pantalón de su traje, no vio nada más - …mmm….no importa – e intento salir de su agarre, estaba sonrojada, Christian la apretó más a su cuerpo y volteo a mirarla, tiró su pantalón sobre la cama, el solo llevaba su camisa.

-¿Qué pasa, que pensaste? – dijo mirándola fijo, Ana intento voltear su rostro, pero Christian le atajo – Ana, ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo…pensé que habías traído un bolso o un poco de ropa de cambio.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó verdaderamente intrigado, Ana miraba a todos lados menos a su cara – por favor mírame y dime que es lo que estas pensando - con un suspiro resignado levanto la vista.

-Pensé que te quedarías a dormir… - dijo en un susurro, la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Christian era amplia y asombrosa, literalmente podía quitarte la respiración.

-¿Quieres que me quede? – pregunto ilusionado

-Y…pensé que tal vez quisieras, pero no te preocupes, entiendo que no sea posible, no sé que estaba pensan….-pero ya no pudo terminar, él la beso con pasión y ternura, lo que más quería era pasar la noche con ella, la había extrañado mucho, cuando la soltó, Ana seguía con los ojos cerrados, ese beso había sido diferente al resto, tenía más sentimiento.

-Claro que quiero quedarme, llamaré a Taylor para que me traiga una muda de ropa, ¿está bien? – Ana abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada esperanzada de Christian, no pudo responder, todavía estaba medio aturdida del beso, solo asintió – en vista de que no tengo ropa limpia, solo me asearé y cuando venga mi recambio, tomare una ducha, ¿estás de acuerdo? – volvió a asentir – bien.

-Ok, iré a mirar la cena – Christian la liberó de su abrazo y ella se dirigió a la cocina, al cerrar la puerta, vio que el todavía miraba por la ventana, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

Ana revisó el horno y todo estaba en orden, cuando Kate y Elliot llegaran, la cena estaría casi lista, se encaminó nuevamente a la habitación y fue hasta su closet a buscar algo que ponerse, si era por ella, volvía a los shorts, pero recordando lo que Christian le dijo, busco algo más.

Se decidió por un pantalón de algodón celeste ancho y una camiseta sin mangas, era ropa cómoda y sencilla, cuando salió de su closet, Christian ya estaba en la habitación, bien arreglado.

-Ya estas decente – le dijo ella con una sonrisa, el se acercó y puso sus manos en sus caderas y le dio un beso, necesitaba tener un contacto con ella siempre que pudiera.

-Así es, ¿vas a ducharte?

-Sí será solo un momento, ¿trajiste el vino?, porque no lo vi por ninguna parte – Christian cerró los ojos y maldijo, en el ajetreo de hoy lo había olvidado, Ana rio – no importa, yo tengo vino, solo te pediría que veas cual te apetece.

-Lo siento, no fue una buena tarde – dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Eyyy – dijo ella acariciando su rostro, Christian se recostó en la caricia – es solo un vino, no es grave, lo importante es que tu si estás aquí – él abrió los ojos y en su mirada vio algo que no supo identificar pero que hacía que su corazón se hinche de felicidad, se acercó nuevamente y le dio un beso suave, cuando se separaron ella estaba sonriendo, Christian la soltó y le dio un último beso en la cabeza.

-Te dejo para que te bañes, ya que si es por mi llaveo la puerta y no te dejo salir hasta que me ruegues – y le guiño un ojo, Ana rio se puso de puntas le dio un beso en los labios y se dirigió al baño, Christian salió y se dirigió a la cocina, fue directamente a la pequeña cava que Ana tenía y eligió un vino, lo puso a enfriar cuando escucho que la puerta de la calle se abría, dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la sala.

Kate entró al departamento y grito, Elliot la seguía de cerca.

-ANAAA ya llegamosss – y cerró la puerta, puso sus llaves en una fuente cuando una voz le sobresalto.

-Ana se está duchando – Kate volteo, sabía que él iba a estar e intento mentalizarse, pero al tenerlo enfrente cualquier resolución se iba por un caño, no articulo palabra solo movió la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, Elliot por el otro lado estaba sorprendido y sonriente.

-Hermanito, que sorpresa, no sabía que venías – dijo y caminó hasta él y le dio un pequeño abrazo y una palmada en el hombro, Christian sonrió,

-Hola Elliot – luego se giro - hola Kate

-Hola…mmm voy a cambiarme y ver a Ana – dijo y fue hacía las habitaciones.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Elliot se alejo de él y salto sobre el sillón y se sentó, Christian frunció el seño, se notaba que Elliot tenía mucha familiaridad y confianza.

-Así que… ¿qué tal NY? – preguntó con una sonrisa, Christian volteó los ojos y fue a sentarse al otro sofá.

-Bien, muy bien.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

-No sé qué más quieres

-Ah no hermanito, quiero detalles y jugosos, no sabes todos las escusas que tuve que inventar para justificar tu ausencia del domingo y los malabares que tuve que hacer para que mamá y Mía no te llamaran.

-No era necesario…

-Oh claro que sí, tuve que esconder el teléfono de mamá y Mía, tuve que sentarme con ellas a ver dos películas horribles de chicas todas llorosas, puaj, y por sobre todo – cuando dijo esto miro a ambos lados y dijo en un susurro – tuve que hacerme la manicura y el pedicuro – Christian estallo en una carcajada – no es gracioso, tuve que acceder porque Mía, ya que no encontraba su celular iba ir a tu departamento, y para distraerla le ofrecí llevarla a un salón y bueno estando ahí tuve que acceder.

-Me imagino que habrá sido un gran sacrificio - dijo con ironía y humor.

-Tú te ríes, pero sabes cómo es Mía, insistió mucho y no podía decirle que no y bueno…

-¿Y qué te pareció?

-Las mujeres están locas hombre, la chica esta que me hizo las manos me puso cuanto producto encontró y me indicaba las propiedades de cada uno, a mi todo me importaba un carajo, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, pero no podía, Mía se reía de mí, y todo estaba bien hasta que la chica quiso pintarme las manos de un rojo pasión, evidentemente no era mi color.- Christian volvió a reír – así que hombre, me debes detalles con todos los lujos.

-No hay nada que decir Elliot, Ana y yo hablamos y bueno, estamos saliendo.

-¿Saliendo?, así como ¿dándole duro?

-Cuidado… - dijo con voz amenazante.

-Sí tu no me aclaras, puedo pensar cualquier cosa – dijo con una gran sonrisa, Christian suspiro, sabía que de igual manera lo sabría pronto.

-Le pedí que fuera mi novia…

-Guau hombre, felicidades – se inclino hacia adelante y le dio unas palmadas en la rodilla – y me imagino que dijo que sí – Christian asintió sonriendo – que bueno viejo, ella es perfecta para ti.

Christian no dijo nada, él también opinaba lo mismo.

-Así que enserio no le contaste nada a mamá.

-Nop, te guarde el secreto

-Gracias hermano – le dijo Christian sinceramente, John tenía razón, Elliot aparte de ser su hermano era su amigo.

Elliot hizo un gesto para restar importancia, pero internamente estaba feliz, deseaba que su hermano fuera feliz.

-Oye ¿y si buscamos unas cervezas? – le dijo Elliot y se levantó, Christian lo imitó y fueron juntos a la cocina.

Cuando entraron a la cocina, aspiraron profundo, estaba inundada de un aroma exquisito, Elliot abrió la heladera y tomo dos botellas de cervezas, le paso una a Christian y se sentó en un taburete, Christian lo imitó.

-Así que… ¿ya le hablaste a Ana de tu estilo de vida? – bebió un trago, Christian suspiro, y miró fijamente a su botella.

-No todavía – dijo y bebió un trago largo, tratando que le calmara un poco.

-Yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que deberías decirle.

-Lo sé, John también me dijo lo mismo, solo que tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De que cuando se entere no quiera saber nada de mí.

-Vamos hombre, no creo que eso ocurra, mira – dijo y se volteo para observarlo mejor – Ana es muy compresiva, porque igual pese a todo lo que hizo y dijo, disculpo a Kate, y sigue siendo su amiga, porque no iba a comprenderte.

Christian pasó la mano por su pelo.

-Porque no es lo mismo Ell, ella es demasiado pura e inocente, mi estilo de vida la perturbaría y asustaría y no quiero eso.

-No creo que sea para tanto, quien sabe qué tipo de cosas pudo haber hecho con otro – Christian lo miró entornando los ojos – ey, no me mires así, yo no sé su vida sexual anterior, solo digo.

-Pues no digas nada – sentenció.

-Vamos hombre, que no te puedes molestar por el que estuvo antes que ti.

-No me molesto, solo no me gusta que digas eso de ella.

-Pues te vas a tener que aguantar porque al menos de que fuera virgen, no sabes con quien estuvo antes.

Christian no dijo nada y tomó un trago largo de su cerveza, Elliot lo estudio un momento y luego abrió mucho los ojos.

-No puede ser… ¿era virgen?

-Yo no dije nada

-No es necesario, tu expresión habla por ti – negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a beber pero antes dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible "_bastardo suertudo"_. Christian sonrió irónicamente y pensó, "_Eso soy"._

Ana se terminó de vestir cuando escucho unos golpes, y luego una cabeza se asomo.

-¿Estas decente? – Kate con los ojos cerrados, Ana rio.

-Si Kate pasa.

Kate entró, se había cambiado y llevaba una pollera roja larga y una camiseta blanca.

-¿Todo bien Kate? – Kate sonrió,

-Si todo bien, solo…., te prometo que me comporte bien, pero todavía me sorprende ver a Christian e interactuar con él, eso es todo – Ana se acerco y tomó a su amiga de las manos.

-Lo sé y te agradezco el esfuerzo, ¿vamos a la sala? – ella asintió y juntas salieron, cuando llegaron a la sala no encontraron a nadie, pero escucharon voces y risas que venían de la cocina, y hacía ahí se dirigieron.

Cuando entraron Elliot se estaba riendo a carcajadas y Christian estaba sonriendo, cuando él se percató de la presencia de ella se levantó y fue hasta su lado, estaba hermosa como siempre, sencilla y hogareña, muy natural.

-Hola preciosa – dijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hola, que es tan chistoso?

Elliot se levanto de su asiento y se limpio los ojos.

-Estábamos recordando la vez que espantamos al último novio de Mía, fue desopilante, el tipo por poco no se mea en los pantalones.

-Pobre Mía – dijo Kate

-Por supuesto que no, el tipo estaba con su lengua en su garganta, la patada que le di era lo mínimo que se merecía.

-¿Y cuántos años tenía Mía cuando esto? – preguntó Kate cruzando los brazos.

Elliot frunció los hombros – No sé 21 ¿tal vez?

Kate rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada, sabía que era inútil, Elliot se acercó a Ana

-Holaaa – le dijo la abrazó, y le susurro – cuñada…

Ana se sonrojo, y Christian lo tomó del brazo y trato de romper el abrazo, Elliot se soltó y con una sonrisa picara contesto.

-¿Celoso hermanito? – Christian entornó los ojos, Ana rio y salió del medio y se dirigió hacia el horno lo apagó y con cuidado sacó la comida. Puso la bandeja en el mesón y volteo.

-¿Cenamos aquí o en el comedor?

-Por mi está bien aquí – dijo Christian, todos concordaron con él, Kate acercó los platos y copas, mientras Christian y Elliot se sentaban, Ana deposito la bandeja en la mesa y se preparó a servir.

-Dios Ana, esto huele increíble – dijo Elliot

-Gracias, espero que te guste.

-Si sabe como luce, no lo dudo, pero ¿qué es?

-Es lomo de cerdo borracho con papas rancheras asadas

-Bueno al ser borracho ya me cae bien – Ana sonrió, sirvió la comida y se sentó.

-Mmmm Dios Mío…-dijo Elliot saboreando la comida – esto esta delicioso

Christian estaba los ojos cerrados y masticaba degustando cada bocado, por los gestos de su cara se notaba que estaba disfrutando del sabor, Ana lo miraba embobada, le excitaba la cara que él tenía.

-Guau Ana – dijo cuando trago – esto esta exquisito, nunca había probado algo tan sabroso – ella sonrió y se sonrojo.

-No es para tanto chicos.

-No, en serio Ana, te salió riquísimo – contesto Kate al tragar, Elliot extendió la mano y la posó sobre la de Ana tenía un semblante serio, las chicas miraron a Elliot preocupadas, Christian molesto.

-¿Que sucede? – dijo Ana preocupada.

-Cásate conmigo – y rápidamente miró a Kate con cara de pena – lo siento Katie pero tú no sabes ni hervir agua.

Ana retiró su mano y empezó a reír, Kate le quito la lengua, y cuando él se acercó a besarla le retiro el rostro juguetonamente, Christian sin embargo tenía la mirada asesina, sabía que era una broma, pero no le había causado ninguna gracia

-Bueno, bueno, cambia esa cara hermanito – miró nuevamente a Ana le guiño un ojo y con humor dijo - bueno, no te cases conmigo, pero se mi amante y cocina para mí.-

Ana volvió a reír y Kate también, pero Christian soltó su tenedor y se levanto sin decir nada y salió de la cocina, los tres dejaron de reír y Elliot movió la cabeza y suspiro.

-Sabe que es una broma – y separo un poco su silla – iré a hablar con él. – pero antes de que se levantara, Ana lo hizo y le dio una sonrisa triste.

-No, quédate, yo hablare con él, creo que será lo mejor.

-¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Kate tomándola de la mano, Ana asintió y les sonrió a ambos y salió de la cocina, cuando llegó a la sala no vio a Christian y entró en pánico pensando que tal vez se había ido, pero decidió mirar un poco más, fue hasta un ventanal y miró al jardín en principio no vio nada, y cuando ya estaba segura de que se había marchado, lo vio caminando, tomó un abrigo se lo puso y bajo a la terraza.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Christian paseando y tomándose del pelo, Ana camino en silencio hasta él y se coloco a una pequeña distancia.

-¿Estás bien? – le dijo con suavidad, Christian la miró, no le había escuchado llegar.-

-Sí – dijo contarte y miró hacía la bahía.

-Era una broma ¿sabes?

Christian se volteó y la miro con rabia – no muy chistosa

Ana suspiro – Christian… - pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Por qué vienes a defenderlo?, ¿te preocupa demasiado lo que yo pueda hacerle? – dijo mordazmente.

-Por supuesto que no, y no vine a defenderlo – dijo ella con irritación.

-¿Y entonces porque estás aquí? – dijo petulante, Ana abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Sabes? Para ser una persona tan inteligente hay veces que no tienes idea de nada – y con esto se volteó como para irse, pero fue detenida por una mano que la tomó del brazo y la hizo volverse – ¿¡Qué te pasa!? – dijo molesta

-¿Qué quisiste decir? – dijo muy cerca de su cara, pero Ana estaba molesta no pensaba caer.

-Suéltame – dijo ella moviendo el brazo tratando de liberarse

-No hasta que me digas que fue lo que quisiste decir

-Que eres un tonto que no se da cuenta – dijo irritada - , vine a ver como estabas tú porque estaba preocupada por cómo te levantaste de la mesa – dijo mientras luchaba para liberarse.

El semblante de Christian cambio, se volvió más tranquilo y su mirada se suavizo.

-Ana yo…-pero no pudo continuar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Suéltame! – dijo levantando la voz, él la soltó, ella respiraba con dificultad – ¿Qué te pasa para agarrarme así, para comportarte así? Me haces daño…

-No es mi intención – dijo con pensar

-Pero lo haces, Dios, te molestaste por una broma, sabías que Elliot estaba bromeando Christian, ¿sabes que me dijo cuando me saludo? – Él negó – me dijo cuñada, él sabe que estoy contigo, solo estaba bromeando, haciéndole un cumplido a mi comida, pero no en enserio, nada era en serio, ¿Por qué tenías que reaccionar así y porque tenías que hablarme de esa manera? Cuando todo lo que hice fue venir a ver como estabas. – dijo todo con rabia y respirando con dificultad, estaba muy molesta por su actitud.

-¡Sé que era una broma, pero cuando se trata de ti pierdo cualquier coherencia que pueda tener y me nublo! – dijo moviendo las manos para dar énfasis – ¡ cuando se trata de ti no me gusta que se hable ni que se bromee con respecto a que estés con otro hombre, porque de solo pensarlo me vuelvo loco! ¿¡Entiendes!? – el rostro de Ana se suavizo un poco, Christian se movió hasta ella y la tomo de los brazos, esta vez no hubo resistencia - ¡Eres mía y solo mía!, no quiero tener la imagen de Elliot casándose contigo, no quiero que cocines para Elliot, quiero que lo hagas para mí, no quiero que te rías con otro que no sea conmigo, no quiero que otro te tome la mano solo quiero ser yo!

-Un poco egoísta ¿no lo crees? – dijo con una sonrisita irónica, Christian se acerco más a su rostro.

-Soy egoísta, muy egoísta con respecto a ti, no comparto lo que es mío con nadie ni siquiera con mi hermano, y tú eres mía Anastasia…-ella solo sonrió - ¡Dilo!

-Un poco dominante ¿no? – dijo con humor.

- No tienes idea – dijo con una sonrisa irónica - ¡Dilo! –volvió a exigir paseando sus labios por él rostro de Ana, ella cerró los ojos y disfruto de esa caricia, este hombre la ponía histérica y la hacía derretirse.

-Soy tuya…-dijo en un suspiro, ladeando la cabeza para darle acceso a su cuello – soy solamente tuya…

-¡Así es! – dijo Christian mientras besaba su mandíbula

-Y tu eres solo mío – dijo Ana con suavidad y moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, Christian se congeló un segundo, él jamás había sido de nadie, salvo durante el tiempo que fue sumiso de Elena, pero ni en esa época se había sentido de su propiedad, siempre era el compromiso de ser su sumiso y eso era lo que llevaba a que le perteneciera su sumisión pero nunca realmente su persona, y ahora estaba esta mujer aquí, que lo volvía loco, que lo desequilibraba, que lo enervaba y que aun así lo hacía feliz y lo excitaba como nunca nadie, que lo desafiaba y que no temía hacerlo, que era un refrescante soplo de aire y hacía que sus días todos grises hasta antes de su llegada, tuvieran color, y por primera vez en 27 años, se sentía de alguien, sabía que nadie jamás sería como Ana, ella había sido su primera vainilla, su primer hacer el amor, su primera caricia de ternura y aunque pasara el tiempo, nadie nunca sería ella, él nunca sería de nadie, porque él era de ella.

-Sí, tuyo – dijo y atrapó su boca, el beso fue carnal, voraz y exigente, ambos poniendo todo el sentimiento que podían en el, ambos confirmando las declaraciones que habían hecho segundos antes, ambos tratando de conectarse más, ambos diciendo que no querían separarse nunca, ambos volviéndose uno.


	35. Cena accidentada parte 2

Cuando se separaron, respiraban con dificultad, Christian poso su frente en la de Ana e intento recuperar el aliento.

-Lo siento, no debí levantarme así de la mesa – ella le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, estamos bien, pero deberías hablar con Elliot, él si estaba mal.

-Me alegro, él y sus bromas – dijo con molestia.

-Christian – dijo con resignación – él solo estaba jugando, tú sabías que no hablaba enserio, por favor, habla con él, y explícale que no estás molesto.

Christian suspiro, esta mujer conseguía con él cosas que todos pensaban imposibles.

-Ok, pero no me gusta que te tome la mano – dijo como si fuera un adolescente caprichoso, Ana sonrió y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

-Ok, trataremos de que no vuelva a hacerlo, vamos que la cena estará fría. – y lo llevó de la mano hasta dentro del departamento, cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron a Elliot y Kate parados al lado del horno mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Hola – dijo Ana y los miró extrañada - ¿todo bien?

-Hola – dijo Kate mirando a Ana y luego a Christian, después notó que estaban de la mano, así que supuso que todo estaba bien. – intentamos calentar la cena nuevamente pero creo que algo hicimos mal.

-¿Porque? – dijo Ana y se acercó hasta donde estaban, Christian la siguió de cerca, mirando a Elliot que tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al piso.

-No hizo ningún ruido y no se prendió la luz.

-Kate – dijo Ana entre risas– el horno no está prendido

-Claro que sí, yo apreté el botón y gire la perilla - dijo señalando el horno

-¿Abriste el suministro de gas? – preguntó con humor, Kate se sonrojo y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Elliot.

-¡Te dije que faltaba algo! - Elliot levanto las manos frente a él como defensa.

-¡Te dije que no sabía cómo se usaba esta cosa, tú eres la chica, tú debes de saber!

-¡Ah! ¿y qué quiere decir eso? – Dijo cruzando los brazos y entornando los ojos- ¿Qué porque soy mujer debo saber todo lo de la cocina, ya que ese es mi lugar? – dijo medio levantando la voz

-Pues sí – dijo levantando los hombros

-¡Eres un idiota! – le dijo Kate y salió disparada de la cocina

-Katee – la llamó Elliot pero fue inútil, Ana prendió el horno y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Elliot para detenerlo.

-No te preocupes, yo voy.

Elliot frustrado levanto las manos al cielo y camino un poco -¡Parece que hoy no hago nada bien!

-Ey, no te pongas así, ya se le pasara, voy junto a ella. – Ana camino hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes frente a Christian, le dio un suave apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla, para darle fuerzas, y luego salió, en la cocina solo quedaron ellos dos

-Lo siento – dijo Elliot, sin mirar a Christian estaba de espaldas doblando una servilleta, Christian suspiro, esta vez debía ser él.

-No – dijo con voz firme – yo lo siento Ell – Elliot se giró de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos – tú estabas bromeando y yo lo sabía, deje que mi temperamento e imaginación me cegaran, tú no hiciste nada malo, simplemente fuiste tú – dijo Christian encogiéndose de hombros, Elliot sonrió, su hermano realmente era otra persona, internamente agradeció la presencia de Ana en su vida, ella obraba milagros, camino hasta él y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

-No pasa nada hermano, solo no quiero pelear contigo – Christian asintió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, se sentía fuera de lugar y un poco incomodo, pero en el fondo aliviado de que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos – lo único que tienes que aprender a controlar tus celos.

-¿Celos? – junto las cejas

-Sí, celos, mi comentario fue inocente, pero si no te calmas, tus celos te van a causar muchos problemas, si dejas que cada cosa te afecte.

-Yo no estaba celoso – Elliot se rió a carcajadas - ¿Qué es tan chistoso?

-¿Estás hablando en serio?, si tu mirada mataba yo ya no estaba aquí.

-Sí bueno, pero fue una reacción, una molestia…

-Fueron celos

-Celos implican sentimientos Elliot.

-Mi punto.

-¿Tú crees que yo tengo sentimientos hacia Ana? – Elliot asintió – no te voy a negar, me gusta y mucho, disfruto su compañía, y todo eso, pero hasta ahí, yo no puedo sentir algo más profundo por ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no, acabo de conocerla, además tú sabes que esto de las relaciones y noviazgo y todo eso, es nuevo para mí.

-Eso no es impedimento para que te enamores

-¡¿ENAMORARME!? – grito

-Shhhhh, no grites, si enamorarte, aunque no lo creas, estoy seguro de que eso te está pasando.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Ana y yo apenas tenemos días saliendo y una semana de conocernos, es imposible que yo este enamorado, aparte no sé si yo sea capaz de amar.

-¿Y porque diablos dices eso? -

-Porque sí Ell, - dijo frustrado caminando alrededor de la cocina – porque el amor es para gente buena y noble, como nuestros padres, o Mía o tú, pero yo no soy digno del amor.

Elliot abrió los ojos – Christian quien te dijo que tú no eres digno de amor, dímelo, porque te juro que voy y lo mato a golpes – Christian sonrió tristemente, sí él supiera, Elliot camino hasta donde estaba y se puso frente a él, tenía una seriedad que Christian jamás había visto – escúchame, y escúchame bien, tú eres una de las mejores personas que conozco y de alma más noble – Christian iba a protestar pero él lo hizo callar – no escúchame, no sé quien haya sido el o la desquiciada que te dijo eso, pero no podía estar más lejos de la verdad, tienes mal carácter, sí, pero eso no hace a tu alma, tu alma es noble, lo sé, te conozco, eres mi hermano y te quiero, tu ayudas a muchos y haces cosas sin vanagloriarte , lo haces por el solo hecho de dar a otros y de ayudar, eso es lo que define tu alma, no tus gustos, no tus preferencias sino tus actos, no importa lo que hayas hecho con esas chicas, todo lo que hiciste siempre fue con consentimiento, estoy seguro de que jamás lastimaste a nadie u obligaste a nadie a hacer algo con lo que no estuviese de acuerdo – Christian negó – no importa lo que te hayan hecho creer, tú Christian eres digno de amor, y lo tienes, tu familia te ama, tus padres y tus hermanos te aman, y tu también nos amas lo sé, aunque seas duro y quieras negarlo, sé que es así, por eso nunca digas que eres indigno del amor, porque es una gran mentira, si alguien en la vida merece amor, ese eres tu viejo.

Christian tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, era la primera vez en la vida, que Elliot le hablaba con ese sentimiento, y con tanta sinceridad, en un momento impulsivo, Christian le dio un medio abrazo, Elliot quiso cerrar en un abrazo completo, pero recordó su fobia a ser tocado, por lo que se limito a palmearle el hombro y tomarlo de brazo.

-Sabes Chris que yo estoy ahí para lo que necesites, capaz muchos años estuvimos alejados por circunstancias de la vida, pero ahora podemos ser amigos y podemos hablar, yo estoy ahí para ti.

-Lo sé Ell, lo sé, tu eres unas de las pocas personas que sé que jamás me fallaría – dijo Christian con sinceridad alejándose un poco – gracias por tus palabras, gracias por pensar eso de mí.

-No pienso eso de ti, se que tú eres así, y espero que Ana pueda ayudarte a descubrir el tipo de persona que yo se que eres.

Christian no dijo nada, hoy había sido un día muy intenso, Elena, Flynn, Elliot, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba encontrar balance, y sabía que ahora mismo la única que le daría eso es Ana.

-¿Crees que las chicas volverán enseguida?

Elliot se dejó caer en una silla – no lo sé, pero te aseguro que esta noche no voy a tener nada de acción.

Ana salió de la cocina y fue hacia la habitación de Kate, golpeo la puerta pero no escucho nada, así que despacio la abrió y cuando lo hizo se encontró con Kate a punto de lanzarle un libro.

-¡Kate!

-Uff eres tú – dijo y se sentó en su cama y puso el libro en la mesita – pensé que eras Elliot.

-¿Y pensabas recibirlo a librazos? – dijo Ana con humor, sentándose al lado de ella.

-No te rías, que bien se lo tiene merecido, ¡tu escuchaste lo que dijo!

-Me parece que estas exagerando

-¡Ana!, ¿y si Christian te dijera que tu lugar es la cocina como reaccionarias?

-A decir verdad fuiste tú la que dijo eso

-Sí, pero él lo confirmó – y cruzó sus brazos, Ana rodó los ojos, esta iba a ser más difícil que Christian.

-Me parece que estas llevando un poco lejos este tema, no creo que Elliot haya querido denigrarte, el solo supuso que tú sabrías más que él de cocina.

-¿¡Porque lo defiendes!? – dijo chillando

-Y dale con esa cantaleta – expresó Ana levantando los brazos hacia el cielo – no lo defiendo, simplemente expongo lo que creo que quiso decir, ¿si Ethan te hubiese dicho eso, te habrías molestado tanto?

-Le hubiese tirado un sartén – sentenció Kate, Ana volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Sí, ¿pero te hubieses molestado?

Kate lo pensó un momento – No lo creo.

-Entonces, si no te hubiese molestado que él te diga lo mismo, ¿porque si con Elliot?

Kate frunció los labios y se mordió distraídamente la uña, Ana espero la respuesta, un tiempo después Kate suspiro.

-No lo sé….

-¿No sabes porque te molesto eso?

-No.

-Kate no te entiendo.

Kate volvió a suspirar – Es que Elliot me gusta…

-Eso ya lo sé

-Lo que quiero decir, es que realmente me gusta mucho

-Kate, se nota que te gusta mucho – dijo Ana medio exasperada

Kate rodo los ojos y se acostó en su cama y tapó su cara con su mano – Quiero decir, que siento por él más que atracción sexual.

Ana se sorprendió, esto era una novedad, levanto el brazo de Kate y la miro, ella abrió los ojos.

-Ósea, te gusta, gusta, ¿como para no estar con nadie más?

Kate estiro el brazo y volvió a tapar sus ojos, pero asintió con su cabeza

-Kate, eso es fantástico

-No, no lo es

-¿Porque?

Se incorporó nuevamente

-Porque yo sé cómo es él, es un mujeriego Ana, no tiene relaciones duraderas, es todo un Casanova, que cuando se cansa, pasa a la siguiente, y no quiero ser eso.

-¿Te gusta mucho?

-Me encanta, me fascina, me vuelve loca, y no solo el sexo, sino hablar con él, se que son pocos días y todo, pero siento que él es el indicado.

Ana abrió mucho los ojos y con sorpresa contesto -¿Estás segura?

Kate se volteo y la tomo de las manos, y hablo con mucha calma y sinceridad.

-Sí, Ana, yo ya he recorrido mucho, y he salido con muchos chicos, he tenido relaciones lindas, relaciones horribles y aventuras de una noche, y siempre me sentí contenta con quien yo era, y estando sola, pero desde que lo conocí, solo pienso en él, no me imagino estar con nadie más, y eso me aterra de sobremanera, porque yo me prometí a mi misma que jamás me enamoraría, y ahora estoy cayendo por un tipo que no solo es guapísimo, divertido, inteligente y un dios en la cama, es también, el más grande mujeriego de todo Seattle, que cuando ve una pollera que le interesa va tras ella, y me aterra pensar que si sucede eso, me quedaré destrozada.

-Oh Kate – Ana la abrazó, jamás en los años en que se conocían la había visto así por un hombre, se dio cuenta de algo extraño cuando se conocieron pero nunca espero que fuera así de profundo – pero todavía no entiendo ¿porque te molestaste tanto? – Kate suspiro y se libero del abrazo.

-Porque me duele y me preocupa lo que pueda él pensar de mí, cuando dijo que se casaba contigo porque yo no sabía ni hervir agua, me dio una punzada en el pecho, se que bromeaba y sé que es tonto, pero no lo pude evitar, simplemente sucedió, y pese a que parecía que todo estaba bien, ya me quedé con esa espinita, y cuando tú te fuiste a hablar con Christian, trate de alivianar su humor, pero no lo conseguí y eso me hizo sentir más frustrada, porque cuando tu viniste, vi que Christian estaba calmado y tranquilo, que tu si pudiste conseguir eso con él, pero yo no con Elliot.

-Kate, Elliot se sentía mal por su comentario, el no quería que Christian se moleste.

-Lo sé, pero yo no pude conseguir nada con él, y eso me frustro y peor después cuando confirmó que no sabía hacer nada, ya que ni siquiera pude prender el horno…, dime…¿quién querría estar con una mujer así? – dijo y volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-Ey, no digas eso – le dijo acariciando su brazo – cualquier hombre sería inmensamente afortunado de estar contigo, y lo sabes, hay mujeres que sobresalen en algunas cosas, y en otras no, lo tuyo no es la cocina, pero no hay nada de malo en ello.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú eres perfecta – dijo Kate en un puchero, Ana lanzó un bufido

-Estoy lejos de ser perfecta y lo sabes.

-Sabes cocinar, eres buena, eres amable, eres dulce y Christian está de cabeza por ti, a ver dime ¿quién no querría estar contigo?

-Mi madre – dijo con pesar, Kate se levantó enseguida y limpió el rastro de la lágrima con el dorso de su mano.-

-Ana, no digas eso, sabes que no me refería a eso.

-Lo sé, pero ahí está, tú dijiste quien no querría estar conmigo y tienes un ejemplo, ella no quiso estar conmigo, prefirió a un hombre sobre mí, tampoco soy lo máximo Kate.

-Mierda Ana, lo siento no quise…

-No, está bien, aparte lo de madre no es todo, y lo sabes, tengo muchas cosas guardadas, muchos miedos

-Pero te veo muy bien con Christian.

-Y estoy muy bien con él, pero hay muchas cosas que no decimos de nosotros, que nos callamos, que temo que cuando se sepan, todo se vaya a la mierda, el no sabe muchas cosas de mí.

-Ana tu sabes que muchas cosas no fueron tu culpa.

-Sí, pero sí el conociera el verdadero yo, ¿querría estar conmigo?

-Claro que sí, tendría que ser muy tonto si no lo quisiera – Ana sonrió y tomo de la mano a su amiga.

-Lo mismo digo por ti y Elliot, el tendría que ser un idiota y un tonto para cambiarte por otra.

Kate sonrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-Eres maravillosa.

Ana salió del abrazo y se incorporó – No, solo soy sincera, ahora vamos a la cocina, a ver si podemos continuar con la cena -Kate no se levanto, y la miró con ojos suplicantes - ¿Qué?

-Podrías decirle a Elliot que venga, prometo no tirarle un libro, solo quiero hablar con él un segundo antes de volver a la cocina.

-Ok – Ana salió de la habitación y fue camino a la cocina, cuando llegó vio a Christian y Elliot hablando, sentados en la mesa con una botella de cerveza cada uno, ambos tenían el rostro sereno, lo que indicaba que las cosas ya estaban bien.

-Elliot – dijo Ana cuando entró, este levanto la cabeza y Christian volteó – Kate quiere hablar un momento en privado contigo, te espera en su habitación.-

Elliot suspiró sonoramente y se levanto, hizo una mueca en el rostro – Por cualquier cosa, me podrías preparar un tupper con la cena, es que realmente estaba muy rica y quisiera poder comerla aunque sea en mi casa.

Ana rio –No creo que será necesario, ¿porque no vas y lo averiguas?

Elliot asintió, miró a Christian y este levanto su botella, brindaron, Elliot le dio un trago largo y la dejó sobre la mesa, y con un respiro profundo salió camino a la habitación de Kate.

Ana camino hasta la mesa, cuando se iba a sentar, Christian la estiró de la mano y la sentó en su regazo, le rodeo la cintura y aspiro su aroma, automáticamente las palpitaciones y el nerviosismo cesaron, nuevamente se sintió en calma y control, ni siquiera en los momentos más intensos del bdsm se había tranquilizado tan rápido, Ana le acariciaba la cabeza, pasando los dedos entre los mechones de su pelo, repartía pequeños besos también, de a poco sentía como la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Christian.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto con suavidad mientras lo seguía acariciando.

-Sí, mejor, gracias por obligarme a hablar con Elliot.

Ana sonrió y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, la levanto para poder mirarlo.

-Yo no te obligue, solo te pedí que hablaras con él, porque se notaba que realmente se sentía mal.

Christian la abrazó nuevamente con fuerzas y dijo con la boca pegada a su abdomen – Lo sé, pero igual gracias.

Ana le dio nuevamente un beso en la cabeza e intento incorporarse, él apretó más su agarre – No te vayas…

-No me voy a ningún lado, solo quiero apagar el horno – a regañadientes accedió y la soltó, Ana apagó el horno y volvió a su regazo, solo que esta vez se sentó a horcadas sobre él, Christian tenía sus manos puestas en su trasero y lo agarraba con firmeza.

Ana cambio su semblante de repente y él vio como su rostro se contraía, empezó a masticar su labio, pero él rápidamente lo liberó.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al sentir la tensión de su cuerpo, Ana suspiro

-¿Todavía te vas a quedar? - Christian mantuvo una expresión neutral

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Por lo de Elliot y todo eso… - bajo la mirada, Christian le levanto el mentón y en sus labios jugaba una sonrisa.

-Bebe, no hay otro lugar en donde quisiera estar – Ana sonrió ampliamente – o bueno se me ocurre un lugar en donde si quisiera estar enterrado ahora mismo – dijo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente, Ana se sonrojo, pero se acercó a su oído y en un susurro sensual habló.

-Eso Sr. Grey se puede arreglar cuando Ud. disponga, ya sabe que yo soy únicamente suya – Christian sintió como su pantalón se tensó al momento y sin esperar la tomo del rostro y le dio un apasionado beso, Ana le correspondió y agarro con fuerza su pelo, estuvieron así hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento, Ana rodeo el cuello de Christian con las manos y se recostó en su hombro, él rodeo su espalda y empezó a acariciarla, no había nada sexual en lo que estaban haciendo, no había frotación, ni caricias intimas, ni besos ardientes, pero la satisfacción y la felicidad que él sentía por estar así con ella, era algo totalmente nuevo y refrescante, con ella se sentía vulnerable, pero también se sentía protegido, y pensó que no quería jamás perder eso.

Pasaron varios minutos en esta posición, hasta que Ana se incorporó, le dio un beso en la nariz y sonrió.

-¿Y tu ropa?

-Taylor me aviso que la trajo cuando nosotros estábamos en la terraza y Elliot me dijo, que Kate la llevo a tu habitación – la sonrisa de Ana fue más amplia.

-Ok…- luego frunció las cejas - ¿no crees que esos dos ya se tardaron demasiado?

Christian miró su reloj, no había tenido en cuenta el tiempo, pero sabía que Ana tenía razón.

-Creo que sí.

Ana se llevó la mano a la boca - ¿Y si Kate al final si lo golpeo?

-No lo creo

-Yo sí, cuando me fui a su habitación y abrí la puerta tenía un libro preparado para tirármelo, me dijo que era para Elliot.

Christian sonrió y movió la cabeza, Kate era algo serio – Creo que deberíamos ver.

Ana se levanto y tomo de la mano a Christian, juntos caminaron hacia la habitación de Kate, pasaron la sala y cuando estaban en el pasillo camino a la habitación escucharon los gritos, Ana se preocupo y aceleró el paso, pero cuando estuvo más cerca se detuvo en seco cuando los mismos fueron más claros.

-¡ASI ELLIOT, AHÍ EN ESE PUNTO, NO PARES, MAS FUERTE! ¡AH, SI, ASI, DIOS, MMMMM, ASI!

-¿ASI TE GUSTA KATIE?, ¿TE GUSTA CUANDO TE DOY DURO CONTRA LA PUERTA?

-¡SI, ME ENCANTA, ME VUELVES LOCA!

-¡DIME QUE QUIERES! – smack, smack…

-¡SIIII, ASI, AZOTAME MÁS, DAME DURO CON TU JUGOSO Y GRANDIOSO PENEE!

-SIII, ME ENCANTA CUANDO ME HABLAS SUCIO! ¡OH DIOS!, ¡ASI, ARAÑAME, SUCCIONAME CON TU COÑITO DULCE!

Ana se giró, estaba escarlata, Christian estaba pálido, tenía una mezcla de consternación y vergüenza en su rostro, sin decir ni una palabra ambos salieron disparados de ahí, y se fueron a la cocina, Ana se sentó en la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, Christian saco el vino del enfriador y sin ceremonias lo abrió y le sirvió una copa a Ana y otra a él, se sentó a su lado y lo bebió de un golpe, Ana hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban mortificados, cuando ella escucho por primera vez los gritos pensó que estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, pero cuando estuvo más cerca supo que no, y no es que fuera una mojigata o una hipócrita, ella hacía lo mismo con Christian y seguro también en el calor del momento los gritos eran bastante fuertes, pero jamás se vio en la situación de escuchar a su mejor amiga y a su cuñado en plena "acción".

Christian por su parte estaba horrorizado, a decir verdad ya había escuchado en más de una ocasión a Elliot cuando sus padres no estaban y él traía a alguna amiga a su casa, pero escuchar los gemidos y gritos de Kate era otra cosa, lo que había escuchado le daba una imagen que no quería en su cabeza.

Pasaron varios minutos más y ninguno de los dos hablaba, seguían tratando de librarse de esa imagen cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Una Kate sonrojada con semblante sonriente y cabello alborotado entraba, y un Elliot sonriente muy satisfecho de sí mismo, se sentaron directo en la mesa, Ana como resorte se paró y se dispuso a servir los platos, Christian que era reacio a las labores domesticas no dudo en ayudarla esta vez, sin mirarlos puso los platos frente a cada uno, y cuando todos estuvieron sentados, cenaron.

-Mmmm – dijo Kate en un gemido, Christian contrajo el rostro y Ana se puso roja nuevamente – no importa que este recalentado sigue siendo sabroso – tomo un bocado con su tenedor y se lo invito a Elliot – prueba gordito que rico esta.

-¡Oh Dios! – Ana salto en su silla, imágenes y sonidos que no quería vinieron a su mente, Christian bebió un trago largo – la verdad que sí, esta sabroso.

Luego de eso la cena transcurrió en silencio, cuando terminaron de comer, Ana y Christian se levantaron y recogieron los platos.

-¿Van a comer postre? – preguntó Ana sin mirarlos,

-Eh…, no lo siento Ana, pero Elliot ya se tiene que ir, tiene….uhmm….trabajo…si, trabajo que hacer y mañana temprano también.

-Pero me lo puedes poner en un tupper, estoy seguro que estará delicioso.

-Ok - dijo Ana y se puso a la tarea, Christian se sentó en la mesa sin decir nada, no podía mirar ni a Elliot, ni a Kate.

-¿Ana, puedo hablar contigo un segundo afuera? – dijo Kate, Ana asintió y la siguió, cuando estuvieron afuera, Ana miraba a todos lados menos a Kate - ¿no te enojas si paso la noche en casa de Elliot?, sé que Christian se quedará, pero no es por eso que me voy, sino para reconciliarnos – dijo y lanzo una risita

"_Seguro que la reconciliación esta vuelta será más larga"_, pensó Ana

-No, no hay problema Kate – dijo todavía mirando a todos lados, Kate frunció el seño.

-¿Qué pasa Ana?

-Nada, ¿porque?

-¿Porque no me miras? ¿Estás molesta por algo?, estuviste muy callada en la cena.

-No, nada

-Ana por favor mírame –dijo suplicante, Ana levantó la vista y cuando la miró se sonrojo más todavía, Kate la miró interrogante hasta que comprendió, su mano voló a su boca.

-Oh Dios, ¿nos escuchaste?

-Más bien escuchamos…-dijo Ana con un gesto de disculpa.

Kate se tapo el rostro con las manos, pero igual podía verse que estaba roja.

-Mierda, Mierda, mierda, le dije a Elliot que no gritara, y Christian también escucho ¡Oh Dios!

-Ey, no pasa nada, son cosas que pasan… -dijo Ana levantando los hombros

Kate suspiro – Como si mi relación con él ya no fuera lo suficientemente difícil – dijo resignada – iré a mi cuarto a juntar ropa – y así se marcho, Ana volvió a la cocina, y encontró a Elliot sonriendo y Christian serio.

-¿Y Kate? – preguntó Elliot

-Fue a recoger sus cosas, ¿quieren algo más? – preguntó Ana

-No, estamos bien, ¿no es así hermanito?

-Si – murmuro Christian, Ana empezó a disponer de los cubiertos, cuando terminó Kate apareció en la cocina

-Ya estoy, ¿nos vamos? – estaba deseosa de desaparecer de ahí.

-Sip – dijo Elliot, golpeo las piernas con sus palmas y se levanto – Annie, gracias por la cena.

-No fue nada Elliot – y se acercó y le entregó el tupper, él lo tomo sonriente y la sorprendió envolviéndola en un abrazo, Christian le gruño, pero él solo le guiño el ojo

-Cuídate, y cuida a mi hermanito aquí – le extendió la mano a Christian y luego de la despedida de Kate salieron.

Cuando estaban en el ascensor, Kate le dijo consternada – Ellos nos escucharon – la sonrisa de Elliot creció.

-Lo sé

-¿Y no estás avergonzado? – Elliot negó - ¿Por qué, que le dijiste a Christian?

-Que aproveche para aprender – y le dio un golpe en la nalga a Kate, y esta empezó a reír.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Ana y Christian se miraron.

-Bueno – dijo ella, eso fue incomodo – y luego rio

-No tienes idea –dijo también él con humor, luego su mirada cambio a algo más oscuro y sexy, sin decir nada tomó a Ana de la cintura y la levanto sobre sus hombros, está lanzó un chillido y Christian le dio un golpe en las nalgas.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo riendo, mientras él caminaba con paso decidido.

-Ahora yo, te voy a hacer gritar a ti – y se dirigió camino a su habitación.


	36. Sexo, sudor y lágrimas

N/A: capitulo largo, espero que les guste, no se olviden de verificar pinterest para algunas visuales, minamo, gracias por preguntar por la historia, y al resto que lee y comenta tambien, y todo lo original es de EL James, esta linea y los nuevos personajes son mios, solo por diversión.

disfruten.. y dejen por favor un comentario, me encanta leer sus opiniones. Verdelina, espero llenar las espectativas.

* * *

Ana estaba riendo, cuando llegaron a la habitación, él la bajo con suavidad, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo, cuando estuvo en el piso, le acaricio el rostro, ella era tan bella, sus ojos brillaban, eran cristalinos y puros, eran el reflejo de su alma.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias por quedarte

-Yo soy el agradecido, porque quieres pasar la noche conmigo – y se acercó a besarla, esta vez el beso fue dulce y tierno, cuando se separaron ella sonreía.

-¿Quieres tomar una ducha, o un baño? – Christian recorrió su cuello con su nariz

-Lo que tú quieras, siempre y cuando me acompañes – Ana sonrió y ladeo el cuello.

-Prepararé un baño de burbujas – se separo de Christian y le dio un sonoro beso – te espero en 5 minutos.

Y fue camino al baño, Christian miró sobre la cama y vio un bolsón y un cubre trajes, tomó la percha y la colgó por una silla, luego abrió el bolsón y quitó los artículos para el baño, busco sus pijamas y los dejó en la cama, puso el bolsón en el suelo juntó a su traje y se dirigió al baño, cuando entro, el lugar estaba cubierto de vapor y había un aroma muy agradable pero que no pudo identificar.

Puso su cepillo de dientes junto al de Ana y se dirigió hasta ella, ya estaba descalza, echando unas sales al agua, cuando vio a Christian sonrió.-

-No identifico el aroma – dijo él.

- Es una mezcla de coco y vainilla, espero te guste – Christian sonrió, "_vainilla, no podría ser más adecuado"_

_-_Me gusta – dijo, se acerco a Ana y le acaricio el rostro, ella lo miraba con una intensidad que hacía que su corazón saltara cada vez.

Sin decir nada, empezó a desvestirla, le quitó la remera y repartió besos por sus hombros y sus senos, luego aflojó el pantalón y dejo que cayera, repitió la operación con su ropa interior, mientras él hacía esto, ellos estaban conectados por la mirada, cuando estuvo desnuda frente a él, llevó sus manos a su camisa, pero la delicada mano de Ana se poso sobre ella, Christian la miró extrañado.

-¿Puedo? – dijo con suavidad – prometo no tocarte – un miedo que subió desde la boca de su estomago hasta su pecho le hizo cerrar los ojos, sabía que podía confiar en Ana, sabía que ella jamás traspasaría los limites, ella veía el conflicto en el rostro de Christian y se pateaba mentalmente por haberle propuesto eso, cuando iba a decir que lo olvide, vio que el asentía sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro? – tenía que preguntar, lo último que quería era causarle dolor.

Sin decir nada, Christian volvió a asentir, Ana respiró profundo y alzo sus manos hasta el primer botón y con suavidad y tratando de no tocar su pecho, empezó a desprenderlo, Christian respiraba fuerte y rápido, se notaba que estaba angustiado, cuando iba por el segundo botón ella volvió a hablar.

-Puedo detenerme si quieres – dijo en un susurro, él negó con la cabeza, necesitaba esto, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar, Ana continuo con la tarea y cuando estaba a la mitad, Christian ya respiraba tranquilo, ya se había convencido de que ella jamás traicionaría su confianza, y que por sobre todo jamás le haría daño intencionalmente, abrió los ojos y vio que ella lo estaba mirando con preocupación, así que le acaricio el rostro y le sonrió, ella se recostó en esa caricia y sonrió, siguió con los botones hasta llegar al último, cuando la abrió completamente, tomo la camisa de las solapas superiores y con suavidad y sin tocar su piel, la dejo pasar por los hombros hasta que cayera al suelo, cuando miró nuevamente a Christian, este sonreía tranquilo, luego desabrocho el cinto y los pantalones y los bajó totalmente junto con su boxer, cuando lo tuvo frente a él gloriosamente desnudo no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios, esa visión le dejaba la garganta seca.

-¿Algo que le gusta Srta. Steel? – dijo él con una sonrisa satisfecha, ella levanto la vista y batió seductoramente las pestañas.

-No tiene idea Sr. Grey – dijo roncamente y sonrió, luego pasó a su lado y se metió a la bañera, llena de burbujas, Christian sonrió y se sacudió la cabeza y se encamino hasta ahí, entró tras ella y la estiró hasta que estuvo recostada en su pecho, sus manos fueron a su cintura y ella recostó su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, Ana suspiró.

-¿Sucede algo bebe? , ¿Por qué el suspiro?

Ana sonrió – por esto, por este momento, es maravilloso y relajante y más estando contigo – volteo el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios – gracias.

Christian sonrió también para él, era un momento mágico, nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo, era como si el resto de mundo no importara, solo ellos dos, Ana acariciaba su brazo y jugaba con las burbujas.

-¿Que era el postre?

-Lasagna de chocolate

-¡¿Lasagna de chocolate?!

-Sí

-Quiero probarla

-Ok, al salir de aquí traeré unas porciones.

-Me parece bien….y…¿Kate te dijo algo? – Ana rio

-Sí, se murió de vergüenza al saber que los habíamos escuchado.

-Con razón no podía mirarme – dijo con humor, pero luego su tono fue un poco más serio – tengo algo que decirte.

Por el tono de su voz, Ana se tensó, hace un momento, su tono era alegre y juguetón, pero ahora se había vuelto serio, y su cuerpo se había puesto rígido levemente.

-¿Si? – dijo incierta.

-El viernes es la cena de los empresarios destacados del año, es una celebración anual, y estoy nominado a un premio, nunca he ido, pero en esta ocasión me encantaría que me acompañaras.

Ana volteo en el agua y se puso a horcadas y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, su semblante era serio, no entendía todavía porque.

-Claro que iré contigo, pero parece que fuera algo malo por cómo te pusiste.

Christian la miró a los ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido, acarició suavemente sus cejas.

-Por supuesto que no es malo, al contrario, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, el tema es, que la cena estará llena de paparazzi, y cuando lleguemos juntos despertaras el interés de todos, ya que nunca me han visto con una mujer, aparte de mi madre o Mía.

Ana acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

-No quiero que después de esto tu vida se vuelva un circo, hasta ahora has tenido una vida tranquila lejos del escrudiño público, una vez que se sepa de nosotros, todos empezaran a perseguirte para saber algo, y es eso lo que temo.

Ana sonrió con picardía - ¿planea tenerme como su pequeño secretito sucio Sr. Grey?

Christian la tomo de las nalgas y la acercó más a él y a su creciente erección, la rudeza y la fuerza con que la tomó causaron que Ana emitiera un gemido.

-Al contrario Srta. Steel, quiero que el mundo sepa, que solo eres mía y que nadie nunca podrá tenerte – dijo mientras frotaba sus cuerpos, Ana dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, mientras Christian continuaba moviendo sus caderas y besando sus pechos con pasión.

Intentó recuperarse un poco del asalto así que le levanto la cabeza con las manos y le dio un beso que lo dejo sin aliento y que ocasionó que él agarrara con más fuerza sus caderas.

Cuando se separaron ella hablo.

-Entonces no hay más que decir, encantada acepto tu invitación y con mil gustos te acompaño a la cena – y le beso la punta de su nariz – y en cuanto a los paparazzi, que se jodan – y rio, Christian rio también.

-Bueno Srta. Steel, suficiente charla – y con eso devoro su boca, se besaron con fervor y ganas, eran todo manos y lenguas, siguieron besándose así hasta que ya no pudieron más.

-Christian….te necesito… - dijo Ana besándolo y aferrándose a su pelo.

-Yo tambien te necesito nena.

Christian dejó de besarla, y la miró fijo, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color gris tormentoso, como pudo se levantó y a ella consigo, tomó dos toallas y las arrojó al piso, salió primero él y luego la ayudo, cuando estuvieron fuera, él la tomo las piernas y la levanto, ella se engancho a él enredando sus piernas en su cintura y empezó a besarlo, estuvieron besándose con pasión y fervor mientras las gotas de agua corrían entre sus cuerpos, poco después, sin soltarse, Christian empezó a caminar con ella en sus brazos, llegó hasta la habitación y suavemente la deposito en la cama y continuó besándola, rápidamente tomó uno de los preservativos que estaba en la mesita y se lo puso, se colocó sobre Ana y la penetró con fuerza haciéndola gritar, empezó a moverse, pero luego se volteó dejándola sobre él, Christian la tomó de las manos y la ayudo a incorporarse

-Tú arriba – dijo ronco – cabálgame, quiero ver cómo te balanceas sobre mí, quiero ver tus pechos mecerse.

No hizo falta nada más, ayudada por las manos de Christian, Ana empezó a moverse, primero tímidamente, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento y constante, pero conforme las sensaciones iban creciendo, también la necesidad, así que el ritmo aumento, Ana hacia el número ocho con sus caderas, poco despues intento soltarse de su agarre, pero él se asío con más fuerza, por lo que Ana paró y lo miró fijo.

-No voy a tocarte – dijo en un susurro.

-Ana….yo… - dijo él pero ella se inclinó hasta que su pecho toco el de él y le dio un beso.

-Confía en mí, no voy a tocarte – dijo sonriendo y con dulzura, Christian vio la sinceridad en su mirada, y acepto, le soltó las manos, ella atrapo su boca y la devoro con ansias, las manos de Christian volaron a su cadera, y empezó nuevamente a moverlas, Ana siguió besándolo, permitiendo que él marcara el ritmo por un momento, pero luego salió de beso y se incorporó, tomo las manos de Christian y las puso sobre sus pechos y ella se estiró hacia atrás , uso sus brazos de apoyo y empezó un nuevo ritmo, sus caderas ya no subían y bajaban, sino rotaban, giraban, Christian para tener mejor vista y acceso a sus pechos, busco una almohada y la puso tras su espalda y cabeza, con eso se elevó más y de paso, tenía una excelente vista en donde se unían sus cuerpos, Ana siguió moviéndose a un ritmo decadente y sensual, hasta que empezó a contraer los músculos de abdomen y su cadera se movía serpenteando.

-Oh Dios… - dijo Christian cuando Ana hizo este movimiento, Ana sonrió, estaba logrando su objetivo, solo que faltaba algo más – no, pares, así… - dijo Christian y volvio a bajar las manos hasta su cadera.

-¿Te gusta? – dijo ella repitiendo de nuevo el movimiento

-Sí… Ana….Dios…. – es todo lo que podía decir, estaba tan excitado por sus movimientos, viendo su cuerpo balancearse, sus pechos saltar, sabía que no podría aguantar mucho.

Ana sonrió, y volvió a serpentear las caderas aumentando el ritmo, pero esta vez contrajo los músculos internos de la vagina.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! – gritó Christian, Ana soltó el agarre y volvió a girar la cadera, luego repitió nuevamente el movimiento, Christian volvió a gritar, ella enloquecía sabiendo que él estaba disfrutando, pero al hacer este tipo de acción, cada vez se encontraba más cerca del clímax, el agarre de Christian a sus caderas era más fuerte, tanto que seguramente dejaría marcas, siguió repitiendo el movimiento, disminuyendo las pausas, hasta que ambos estaban jadeando, Ana contrajo dos veces mas sus musculos internos, aprisionando el pene de Christian con fuerza, y con esto y se dejaron ir, movio un poco más sus caderas, hasta que las palpitaciones cesaron, y luego cayó sobre su pecho, con la cabeza pegada a su cuello, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor y ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Christian le acariciaba la espalda distraídamente con la punta de los dedos y besaba repetidamente su cabeza.

-Gracias preciosa – dijo entre suspiros.

Ana levanto la cabeza y poso su mentón en la curvatura de sus hombros, junto las cejas en señal de interrogación, Christian sonrió y como pudo le dio un beso.

-Por la mejor sesión de sexo de mi vida - Ana rio con ganas.

-Cuando quieras…-dijo batiendo las pestañas

-¿Dónde aprendiste esos movimientos? – dijo él acariciando todavía su espalda.

Ana volvió a reír – Una dama nunca revela sus secretos. – Christian entorno los ojos y Ana rodo los suyos, inconscientemente él le dio un palmada en la nalga izquierda.

-¡Auch! – Se quejó ella – ¿y eso porque? – dijo con un puchero.

-Porque rodaste los ojos y eso es rudo y descortés. – dijo firme, pero por dentro estaba asustado, la acción había sido inconsciente y temía que esto la perturbara y causara que ella se molestara.

Ana frunció los labios, y él en un intento por borrar cualquier incomodidad, la levanto y atrapo su boca, la besó duro, fuerte y sin contemplación, cuando terminó, ella estaba jadeando, ese beso la había llevado al paraíso

-¿El movimiento donde lo aprendiste? – dijo Christian sereno pero firme, sabía que ella nunca había tenido relaciones, pero esos movimientos habían sido fuera de este mundo, nunca una mujer lo había llevado tan rápido al clímax ni mucho menos lo había hecho disfrutar tanto.

-Clases de danza árabe – dijo distraídamente, todavía respiraba con dificultad.

Christian sonrió – Quiero una demostración privada nuevamente de esos movimientos, dentro y fuera de la cama.

Ana sonrió, esta noche iba a ser divertida.

Al día siguiente cuando ella se despertó lo primero que hizo fue estirarse, estaba boca abajo, cubierta parcialmente por una sabana, giro la cabeza y vio que a su lado la cama estaba vacía se incorporó de golpe, pero se tranquilizó al ver el bolsón en el suelo, y poco después escuchó la ducha, miró hacía la ventana y vio que ya había amanecido, y en el calor de la noche se habían olvidado de correr las cortinas, la vista era magnifica, tanto que Ana se quedó embelesada mirando y no escucho cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

El vapor se colaba por la puerta abierta, Christian salió del baño, solo cubierto por una toalla, pero se quedó quieto observando la vista que tenía enfrente.

Ana sentada de espaldas a él, mirando la ventana, con la sabana solo cubriendole solo el trasero, dejando al descubierto su espalda, su cuerpo parecia envuelto por un aura mágica, y esta visión, más el despertar con ella, verla en las primeras horas, más natural que nunca, sabiendo que él paso la noche con ella, sabiendo que fue él la última persona a la que vio y que será la primera persona a la que vera, saber eso, sentir eso, hacia que su corazón se hinchara de orgullo y que su estómago se llenara de una sensación que no pudo explicar.

Se acercó muy despacio hasta donde ella estaba y envolvió su cuerpo en un abrazo, ella se sonrió y se recostó en el abrazó, llevando sus manos hasta los brazos de él.

-Buenos días – dijo él besando suavemente su cabeza.

-Buenos días – dijo ella besando sus brazos - ¿dormiste bien?

-Mmmm – Ana se incorporó y volteó a mirarlo, él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿No dormiste bien? – preguntó preocupada.

-Es que alguien no me dejo dormir con tantos ronquidos – dijo Christian riendo, Ana le pegó el brazo juguetonamente.

-¡Yo no ronco! - Christian la abrazó más fuerte, y la hizo caer a la cama, ella lanzo un gritito, mientras él la aprisionaba con su cuerpo.

-Agresiva eh, Srta. tiene que saber que yo no reacciono bien a los golpes – dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza para besarla, Ana reía mientras movía su cabeza evitando el beso, hasta que él tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo paró.

-Christian todavía no me cepille – dijo consternada, pero fue callada por un beso, que empezó juguetón y terminó con Ana gritando el nombre de Christian en un orgasmo devastador, que llevó a una ducha conjunta que terminó con Ana contra la pared, mientras Christian la penetraba con fuerza.

Luego de su maratónica sesión matutina de sexo, y después de desayunar se despidieron, ambos fueron al trabajo contentos, pasaron todo el día mensajeandose y provocándose, lo que terminó en una nueva maratón de sexo en la casa de Ana, aprovechando que Kate, pasaría la noche en lo de sus padres.

El jueves pasó, sin mayores sobresaltos y sin posibilidad de verse debido a la apretada agenda de ambos, pero combinaron en que Ana pasaría la noche del viernes y el fin de semana en lo de Christian, haciendo cualquier cosa que se les apeteciera, cuando llegó la mañana del viernes, él no podía estar más ansioso.

El motivo principal de la insistencia de Christian en que Ana se quedara con él, era que ambos serían vistos juntos por primera vez, todavía ni su familia sabía nada, aparte de Elliot, pero él había prometido guardar el secreto, Christian estaba seguro que los paparazzi enloquecerían tratando de averiguar quién era Anastasia y que era de él.

Pasó la tarde con Taylor, estudiando los diferentes escenarios que se podían suscitar, no había podido hablar con Ana en todo el día, y verdaderamente la extrañaba, la noche anterior había sido incomoda, el sueño no había llegado fácil, solo consiguió dormir, cuando se quedó observando una foto que había descargado en su teléfono, era de una gala en NY, en donde Ana salía preciosa.

Cuando se fijó en la hora, se percató que ya eran más de las 5, así que decidió enviar un mensaje a Ana avisándole que pasaría por ella a las 8, un escueto OK, fue su respuesta, pero no quiso analizar más a fondo, al final, todo este fin de semana estaría con ella.

Pasadas las 18:30hs. fue a su casa, y se preparó para la noche, la fiesta no era de etiqueta formal, por lo que obvio el frac, y se decidió por un traje negro, una camisa negra y corbata negra, eligió un reloj omega a juego y unos gemelos que combinaban, miró su hora y ya eran pasadas las 7, llamó a Taylor y se dirigió a la salida, camino a la casa de Ana.

Cuando llegó subió directo hasta su departamento, golpeo y espero, un momento después la puerta se abrió, y él se quedo sin aliento.

Ana estaba frente a él sonriéndole, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto, un vestido azul petróleo largo de falta semi ancha, de un solo hombro con un aplique en el hombro, el maquillaje como siempre mínimo, llevaba dos aros colgantes blancos y una cartera a juego, estaba preciosa.

-Estas….wow…. – Ana rio

-Hola, tú también estas wow – dijo sonriente y se inclino un poco para cerrarle la boca, Christian la miró y sonrió, esta preciosa mujer, iba a ser su cita esta noche, y era solo de él, entró al departamento y cerró la puerta, tenía una ganas locas de encerrarla en la habitación y mandar a la mierda la cena

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de suspender la cena y quedarme a ver que tienes debajo de ese precioso vestido - Ana se sonrojo, y le dio una media vuelta, haciendo girar un poco la falda.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto inocentemente

-Me encanta…pero creo que le falta algo – dijo sonriendo, Ana lo miró interrogante, él sonrió y movió la cabeza, de su bolsillo quito una caja azul, Ana miró la cajita y luego miro a Christian. – es para ti, por favor tómala.

Ella estiro la mano y con cuidado la abrió, un suspiro de sorpresa se le escapo, del interior quito un brazalete grueso serpenti, cubierto de diamantes, el diseño era precioso y distraídamente paso los dedos admirando la forma.

-Es hermosa – dijo sin levantar la vista.

-No más que tú. – ella sonrió y siguió mirando el brazalete, era la primera vez en la vida, que alguien le regalaba alto tan caro, tan fino y tan bonito, las joyas eran algo que nunca entraban en su lista de compras, todo lo que tenia era básico y no muy costoso, y de última Kate era siempre la que le proveía de lo que precisaba. Levanto la vista y vio que Christian la estaba estudiando, él sabía que pese a que ella tenía dinero, seguía siendo la chica sencilla de siempre, solo para estas ocasiones se vestía de etiqueta, normalmente, era una chica de jeans y leggins.

-Christian…es hermosa y me encanta…pero…

-No peros Anastasia, la compre para ti, pensando en ti…

Ana suspiro – Nunca nadie me regalo algo tan costoso, la única joya que tengo, es una medalla de oro de la sagrada cruz que mi padre me regalo cuando cumplí 16 años.

-Me enorgullece entonces ser el segundo que te regala una joya – dijo con un toque de esperanza en la voz, Ana lo miró y vio que era muy sincero, así que con una sonrisa en los labios asintió.

-¿Me lo pones? – le dijo con dulzura, Christian se acercó y le ayudo a colocárselo cuando termino, vio cómo iba perfecto con el resto de su atuendo, Ana no miraba la pulsera, miraba al maravilloso hombre que tenía enfrente, no era porque estaba guapísimo (que en verdad era así ya que el negro resaltaba su piel y sus ojos), sino porque cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que la miraba, la forma en que la hacia sentir y las atenciones que tenia con ella, todo causaba que miles de mariposas volaran en su estómago, y sentía tanta emoción de estar con él, que podía llorar, y ese sentimiento la asustaba, porque sabía que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él, pero no sabía que él sentía por ella.

Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un abrazo rodeándole el cuello con las manos, Christian hizo lo mismo, solo que puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Muchas gracias por la pulsera, me encanta – se separó y le dio un beso largo y suave

-No hay nada que agradecer – dijo él acariciando su rostro – ¿vamos? - preguntó, ella asintió, tomo su abrigo, él agarro su pequeña maleta y salieron juntos.

El viaje fue tranquilo, ambos iban en silencio, Ana pensando en lo que había admitido a si misma hace rato, y Christian preocupado porque el frenesí de su vida la espantara, cuando llegaron frente al local, Taylor bajo para abrir la puerta, al otro lado se veía el flash incesante de las cámaras y se escuchaban los gritos, Christian se volteó hacia ella.

-¿Lista? – preguntó tomándola de la mano, ella asintió.

-Como nunca – Christian se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-

-Estas preciosa, vas a dejarlos con la boca abierta – y con eso se abrió la puerta y él salió primero, los flashes empezaron a disparar de todas las direcciones, era una novedad que Christian asistiera al evento, pero los paparazzi realmente se volvieron locos cuando vieron que una mujer salía del auto, Ana tomo la mano de Christian para ayudarse a bajar y rezó porque su pie o su vestido no se enredaran, con la elegancia que pudo, salió del auto y cuando sentía que estaba por perder el equilibrio, Christian estuvo a su lado para sostenerla, en el oído él le preguntó si estaba bien, ella asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y con esto todos ya estuvieron en un frenesí de preguntas.

*¿_Quién es su cita Señor Grey?*_

_*¿Hace cuánto se conocen Señor Grey?*_

_*¿Ella es su novia Señor Grey?*_

_*¿Esta es su forma de declarar que no es gay Señor Grey?*_

_*¿Quién la viste Señorita?*_

_*Señorita su nombre por favor*_

_*Cómo hizo para conquistar al Señor Grey?*_

_*¿Hay planes de boda más adelante?*_

Las preguntas llovían en todas direcciones, algunas eran molestas y descorteses, otras simplemente querían saber cuál era la situación de ambos, sin contestar nada caminaron hasta llegar al frente del salón, ahí Christian accedió a posar para algunas fotos y se paró con Anastasia para mirar a la cámara, unos reporteros insistieron en algunas declaraciones, pero Taylor no los dejó avanzar, cuando vieron que ya era suficiente, entraron al local, todo estaba decorado en blanco y negro, dando al salón un ambiente sobrio y elegante, pronto encontraron su mesa y se sentaron, estaban acompañados de otras dos personas, que estaban muy sorprendidas de ver a Christian ahí y más con una cita.

-Grey que gusto verte – el hombre rubio y alto, saludo con un apretón de manos a Christian.

-Hamilton, igualmente, no sabía que estarías por aquí.

-La hermosa dama que me acompaña está nominada a un premio esta noche, te acuerdas de mi esposa Lauren.

La mujer era una rubia muy bonita de ojos azules, miró a Christian y le sonrió sinceramente, no había aleteo exagerado de pestañas ni respiración entrecortada, según pudo observar Ana.

-Claro que sí, que bueno verte Lauren y muchas felicidades.

-Gracias Christian viniendo de ti es un honor – Christian sonrió.

-Por favor permítanme presentarles a Anastasia Steel.

Ana extendió la mano, y ambos se las estrecharon con entusiasmo, era la primera vez que Christian venía a una cena acompañado.

-Mucho gusto Anastasia – dijo él.

-El gusto es mío Sr. Hamilton – negó con la cabeza.

-No por favor, dime Richard, me haces sentir muy viejo, e incluso soy más joven que este – dijo señalando a Christian, este rodo los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-Está bien, Richard.

-¿Así que eres la cita de Christian esta noche?, debo decir que esta es la primera vez que viene acompañado – Ana se ruborizó, Christian pasó el brazo por los hombros de ella, y la acercó más a sí.

-Anastasia es mi novia, Hamilton.

-Oh, perdón, en ese caso felicidades Grey, una dama muy bella debo decir – Christian asintió.

-Oh, qué bueno, y debo decir por fin Christian, y concuerdo por Richi, es preciosa tu novia.

-Gracias Sra. Hamilton – dijo Ana

-Oh no, por favor, Sra. Hamilton me hace sentir muy vieja, llámame Lauren.

-Ok Lauren será

La cena transcurrió amenamente, el ambiente en la mesa era muy agradable, mientras Christian y Richard hablaban de negocios, Ana y Lauren, hablaban de universidades, familias y proyectos, Ana se enteró que Christian y Richard, habían ido juntos a Harvard y que Richard había heredado el negocio de su padre, luego de que este se haya retirado, Lauren tenía su propio negocio, estaba encargada del marketing de varias compañías, su empresa había empezado recién el año pasado, pero gracias a su esfuerzo y dedicación había llegado muy lejos, tanto que esta noche estaba nominada a emprendedora del año.

Lauren y Richard tenían dos hijos pequeños, y se notaba que eran buenas personas, cuando empezó la premiación, y las categorías, ya había transcurrido gran parte de la noche, al final cerca de las 01:00AM, todo terminó, Lauren gano el premio Emprendedor del Año y Christian gano el premio al empresario más exitoso del Año.

Salieron de la cena, y se dirigieron al Penthouse de Christian, no se quedaron más porque ambos estaban cansados y más todavía, porque se pasaron provocándose toda la noche, el camino les pareció eterno, no podían estar sin tocarse, y Taylor deseaba que el auto tuviera vidrio separador.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del Escala, habían varios paparazzi en la puerta, pero gracias a los vidrios oscuros y al estacionamiento en el sub suelo, no pudieron fotografiar nada, cuando Taylor paró el auto, ellos bajaron a toda prisa, y Christian estiró a Ana hasta el ascensor, colocó el código y cuando la puerta se cerró la arrinconó por la pared.

-Dios, necesito sentirte –dijo acariciando todo su cuerpo por encima del vestido.

-Si por favor – dijo ella, tomando sus cabellos con fuerza.

Se estaban besando tan descontroladamente, que Christian pensó que no llegarían al departamento cuando escucho el ping y la puerta abrirse, sin dudar, levantó a Ana en sus brazos y la cargó adentro, cuando entraron Christian se detuvo un segundo en el gran salón, ella se separó y dio una mirada rápida.

-Guau, es enorme – dijo mirando con asombro todo, Christian la miró y le dio nuevamente un beso.

-Mañana te hago el recorrido – y con esto la beso sin parar, en un nanosegundo Ana respondió y subieron las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, sin chistar él fue directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta de una patada y la deposito en la cama, sin dejar de besarla empezó a sacarse el saco, chaleco y la corbata, cuando iba a desprender el vestido de Ana, ella lo sujeto de las manos.

-¿Qué?- dijo él sorprendido.

-Por favor, déjame a mí – dijo ella en un susurro, Christian junto las cejas, pero después de unos momentos asintió, se separó de ella para que pudiera incorporarse, cuando lo hizo, llevo las manos hasta la camisa de Christian, con un asentimiento casi imperceptible él le dio luz verde, esta vez ya no hubo nervios ni temor, sabía que podía confiar en ella, y al ver sus delicadas manos rozar con suavidad los botones, por primera en vez en su vida, deseo ser tocado, deseaba las manos de Ana en su pecho, y sentir sus uñas en la espalda, y se dijo a sí mismo, que llegaría a eso.

Cuando ella terminó con su camisa y la dejó en el suelo, continuó con el pantalón, se arrodillo y con cuidado desprendió el cinto, lo quitó, luego fue por el cierre, y cuando bajó el pantalón, empujó a Christian para que se sentará, cuando lo hizo, le quito los zapatos y las medias, él estaba sentado en la cama, solo en boxers, Ana de rodillas se puso frente a él, y le separó las piernas, tomó el boxer de la cintura y con la ayuda de él, logró quitárselo, cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo, tomó su erección en la mano y se la llevó a la boca sin preámbulo.

-¡Mierda, Ana! – dijo Christian y se recostó en la cama sosteniéndose de los brazos para disfrutar mejor, la sensación era maravillosa, lamia la punta, chupaba con fuerza y jugaba suavemente con sus testículos, la profundidad a la que llegaba era impresionante y él sabía que si continuaba en ese ritmo, acabaría enseguida – Ana, para, voy a correrme - dijo en un susurro intentando agarrar su cabeza con las manos, pero ella hizo un ruido de protesta y detuvo las manos de él entre las suyas antes de que llegaran a su cabeza, siguió el mismo ritmo alternando la velocidad y cuando se percató que él estaba a punto de llegar, paso un poco los dientes por la punta y chupo con fuerza, esto hizo el truco,

-Oh, Dios, Ana – dijo Christian mientras se corría en su boca, era la primera vez que ella hacía esto, su paladar saboreaba una sustancia diferente pero no desagradable como había pensado, cuando lo limpio totalmente, sintió como dos fuertes manos la levantaban de las axilas, y la acercaban hasta su cara para darle un beso desesperado.

Todo era nuevo para Christian, había hecho de todo con Elena, y con sus sumisas, sin embargo, jamás ninguna de esas veces tuvo todas las sensaciones que Ana le hacía vivir, cada vez que estaban juntos, cada beso, cada caricia, cada vez que hacían el amor, todo era nuevo, intenso, pasional y maravilloso.

Cuando la soltó, ella sonrió con suficiencia.

-Muy orgullosa de Ud. no Srta. Steel.

-Como no lo imagina Sr. Grey.

Christian sonrió – creo que es su turno ahora – iba levantarse cuando Ana volvió a poner sus manos en sus brazos para impedir que se levantara.

-Un momento Sr. Grey – dijo y se levantó, no esperó que el contestara, cuando estuvo frente a él, volvió a sonreír maquiavélicamente, se quitó los tacones y caminó hasta la punta de la cama, Christian seguía atentamente cada movimiento.

Levantó un poco su pollera hasta llegar casi al muslo, y con la gracia que pudo bajo con suavidad su media izquierda, cuando termino, bajo la pierna, tiro la media tras ella y repitió la operación con la otra pierna, Christian miraba embobado la escena, él adoraba las medias, y nada le gustaba más que Ana con ellas, pero verla quitárselas así tan sensualmente lo tenía extremadamente excitado, sin darse cuenta, empezó a acariciarse, cuando ella se percató, se acercó y suavemente le retiro las manos, y con un dedo le dijo no.

El movió la cabeza asintiendo, ella se alejó un poco y respiró profundo, quería realmente que Christian disfrutara de la vista, quería ver su cara de deseo, así que enterró a la Ana tímida, y se puso manos a la obra.

Se quitó las horquillas del cabello, dejando que cayera en ondas en sus hombros, y con delicadeza desprendió el cierre que estaba al costado de su vestido, pero antes, volvió a ponerse los tacones, cuando estuvo lista, abrió totalmente el cierre y tomó la tela que cruzaba su hombro y la retiro cuidadosamente, cuando vio que él la miraba fijamente, cerró los ojos y dejó que el vestido cayera, oyó un fuerte jadeo, cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Christian con la boca levemente abierta y una mirada de hambre voraz.

Ella tenía puesto un corsé azul petróleo, ajustado en la cintura, con un moño en el frente y dos moños en donde nacían los ligueros, tenía un pequeño voladito que ocultaba su casi inexistente tanga, y el corte del pecho era bajo, por lo que cubría la mitad nada más y la parte descubierta se levantaba haciendo ver sus pechos grandes y deseables.

Christian se levantó y caminó hasta ella, su miembro, palpitaba y crecía a cada segundo, a Ana se le abrieron mucho los ojos, estaba enorme, pero al verlo, su entrepierna se humedeció, quería tenerlo adentro, Christian llegó hasta ella, y acaricio la piel que era visible sobre la tela.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó ella incierta, quería sonar sexy y atrevida, pero la verdad era, que él hacía que ella se alterara.

-¿Gustarme?- preguntó él pasando sus dedos por sus piernas y llegando hasta su pelvis, sentía la humedad de su tanga – estás despampanante Ana, me gusta y mucho – dijo con voz ronca.

Ella se mordió el labio para impedir que el gemido se escapara, ya que su voz, y sus manos estaban haciendo que ella se excitara, Christian gruño y sin esfuerzo la levantó en sus brazos y la estampo contra la pared, la besaba con fervor y necesidad, ella le correspondía de la misma manera, enredó sus piernas en su cadera y se sostuvo de sus brazos mientras él luchaba con los ganchos del corsé, quería tomarse su tiempo y sacárselo con suaves besos, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado excitado, que ya no podía aguantar más, cuando desprendió los últimos ganchos retiró la prenda de un tirón, dejando a Ana en unas diminutas tangas, con ella entre sus brazos, se dirigió hasta la cama, y la deposito ahí, empezó a besar su cuello y después bajo a sus pechos, mientras con sus dedos, rompía la tanga y la arrojaba al costado de la cama, fue bajando mientras besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que llegó a su clítoris, lo lamió, chupó y mordió sin descanso, haciendo que Ana gritara y se removiera inquieta.

-Si no te quedas quieta, te ató – dijo Christian sin despegar mucho los labios de su pelvis, la amenaza, más que asustar a Ana, la excitó, no entendía porque, pero cuando él le hablaba con esa voz, su deseo aumentaba, Christian siguió con su labor, alternando la lengua con los dedos, enviando mil sensaciones al centró del cuerpo de Ana, cuando sintió como ella iba apretando sus dedos, despego la boca un segundo para ordenarle.

-Vamos preciosa, córrete, déjame beber tus dulces jugos.

Ana se arqueó cerró los ojos y se dejó ir gritando – Christian, Christian, Christian

-Si bebe, déjame oírte, déjame saborearte

Ana siguió corriéndose, y llenando a Christian de sus jugos, cuando bajó a la tierra, él ya estaba sobre ella, se había puesto un preservativo y jugaba con su entrada, con suavidad la penetro, todavía se sentían los últimos espasmos de su orgasmo.

-Dios, Ana, estas muy apretada – dijo entrando y saliendo con lentitud, Ana disfrutaba, pero quería más, necesitaba más, enredó sus piernas en su cintura, y estiró las manos, tomo el trasero de Christian y lo empujó hacía ella, él se detuvo en seco.

-Noo – se quejó ella, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Dime lo que quieres Ana…-dijo él seriamente.

-Por favor – volvió a quejarse, tratando de empujar sus caderas con sus pies.

-No, hasta que me digas que quieres.

Ana abrió los ojos y se sonrojó profusamente, y armándose de valor respondió.

-Follame…duro….

Christian sonrió y dio una estocada con fuerza, Ana gritó.

-¿Te gusta así?,- dijo rotando las caderas

-Siii- dijo Ana gimiendo, Christian repitió la acción y ella volvió a gritar.

-¡Fuerte, no pares, por favor! - y así lo hizo, tomo sus caderas y las levanto hasta la cintura, y cuando sintió que ella estaba por llegar salió rápidamente, sin perder el tiempo la volteo dejando su pecho pegado a la cama, con rudeza aparto sus piernas y se colocó en medio, tomo su cabello y lo amarró a su muñeca, se colocó en la entrada y con fuerza la penetró, Ana volvió a gritar, la nueva posición, más la rudeza con que la tomaba y agarraba sus cabellos, hacía que le fuera imposible concentrarse en una sola sensación, se dejó manejar y solo disfruto de todo, esto era lo que ella había pedido, dureza, pasión y desenfreno, y le encantaba, Christian siguió bombeando, mientras gotas de sudor caían en las nalgas de Ana, le dio un pequeño golpe en un cachete y espero, el gemido que ella lanzó fue suficiente para demostrarle que le gusto, con la mano libre, repartió algunos azotes suaves, mientras seguía penetrándola, Ana estaba a punto de explotar, todo su cuerpo ardía.

-Vamos Ana, dámelo – y sin más se corrió, en un grito y un gemido.

-Oh, Christian….- el bombeo tres veces más y también se dejó ir, colapsando sobre ella.

Salió de encima de ella y se acostó a su lado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Tu…vas….a ser….mi…muerte- dijo entrecortado, Ana rio como pudo y se volteo a verlo, estaba colorada, del esfuerzo y el orgasmo.

-Pero vaya manera de partir….-dijo sonriendo, Christian la imitó y le dio un beso.

-¿Round dos? – dijo quitándose el preservativo y tirándolo en el suelo, Ana volvió a reír, pero coloco sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Christian y subió hasta sentarse en su abdomen muy cerca de su creciente miembro.

-Round dos…-dijo y lo besó.

Mía se levantó esa mañana de sábado muy temprano, necesita ir a verificar algunas cosas y tenía que llamar a Ana para encontrarse la semana que viene, el contrato ya estaba listo, pero era muy temprano asi que decidio sorprender a sus padres, cuando bajó a la cocina, saludo a Grechen y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, cuando todo estuvo listo por suerte, sus padres entraban a la cocina.

-¡Oh, que rico! – dijo Grace al entrar y encontrarse con las frutas, masas y otros alimentos que Mía había preparado, se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la cabeza – Buenos días Tesoro

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá- dijo Mía bebiendo un poco de jugo, su padre también le saludo con un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenos días solcito – dijo su padre con cariño – todo se ve delicioso, estas esmerándote.

-Solo amanecí con ganas de cocinar – dijo riendo, su padre se sentó y empezó a mirar el periódico mientras bebía café, Mía y Grace hablaban de los preparativos para la fiesta, estaban muy concentradas en eso cuando escucharon una fuerte tos y vieron el café desparramarse.

-Cari, Cari – Grace se levantó apurada y empezó a golpear la espalda de su esposo, que tosía sin parar y movía la mano señalando algo.

Mía también se levantó preocupada, y fue corriendo a buscar agua, su padre seguía tosiendo, cuando volvió él estaba intentado hablar.

-Mir…a….Mir…a – le decía a Grace que ya estaba con su bolso en la mano.

-Nos vamos al hospital – declaró, Carrick negaba con la cabeza, todavía tosía un poco – no quiero protestas, casi te ahogaste, y ahora todavía no puedes hablar, nos vamos. – sentencio y lo estiro del brazo, él no se movía.

-Papá por favor, no seas testarudo, mamá tiene razón.

-Estoy…bien – dijo con voz rasposa.

-Todavía no puedes ni hablar – dijo Grace irritada – ahora mismo, vamos.

-Mira… - dijo y tomo el periódico, ella rodo los ojos y lo tomó, cuando leyó, se sentó en la silla y llevó la mano a su boca, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, Mía miró preocupada a su madre.

-¿Mamá que pasa? – dijo y se levantó para mirar lo que su madre observaba, cuando llegó también la mandíbula se le descolgó.

-Por eso me atragante – dijo Carrick muy ronco bebiendo un poco de agua.

Grace miró a Mía.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – pregunto con emoción en su voz, esta negó con la cabeza.

-Parece que se lo tenían bien guardado – dijo Carrick con un poco de humor, todavía con la voz rasposa.

-Oh Dios, esto es fantástico, Mía, por favor lee el articulo – Mía estiró el periódico y volvió a sentarse.

*_Parece ser Señoritas que el soltero más codiciado de Seattle ya fue cazado, Christian Grey llegó acompañado anoche a la cena de Empresarios Destacados del Año, su pareja era una joven muy bella, y que aunque insistimos mucho, no conseguimos que nos indicaran su nombre…la pareja posó para las fotos y se retiró luego de que se anunciaran a los ganadores de este año, que incluía al Sr. Grey.*_

-Eso es todo lo que dice… - Mía cerro la página del periódico, pero enseguida se levantó y se fue corriendo – ya vengo.

Grace seguía emocionada – Cari – extendió la mano a su marido – ¿tú sabes que significa esto?, nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas.

-Grace – dijo acariciando la mano de su esposa – no sabemos qué significa, puede ser que hayan ido como amigos,

-Ay Cari, no me rompas mi burbuja.

Mía llegó con su Ipad en la mano, empezó a teclear, hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar lo que quería.

-Tengo información de Seattle Nooz – dijo Mía y empezó a leer.

_**¿Oyen ese ruido?, son los corazones de todas las mujeres de Seattle rompiéndose, así es, Christian Grey, el soltero más cotizado de la ciudad y porque no, del País, ha encontrado pareja, en las fotos que compartimos, podemos observar que ambos están muy a gusto juntos, y algunos invitados nos comentaron que él la presentó como su novia, así que chicas, pese que no hay confirmación desde Casa Grey, algunos invitados aseguraron que escucharon esto de los propios labios de Grey…pero….¿quién es la dama en cuestión?, ¿de dónde salió?, nuestras fuentes nos informan que la misma es nada menos que la Srta. Anastasia Steel, dueña del Holding Hotelero Nuar Blue, y SIP, un muy buen partido si nos preguntan, obviamente ella no está a la caza del dinero del Señor Grey… ¿o sí?...solo el tiempo lo dirá…_

_Quédense con nosotros para más actualizaciones del rompecorazones numero uno**_

Mía terminó de leer y miró a su madre, ambas pegaron un grito y se levantaron a hacer un pequeño bailecito.

-Estoy tan feliz Cari – dijo Grace sentándose nuevamente en la mesa – Ana es todo lo que soñé para Christian y más, estaba tan entusiasmada cuando se conocieron – se limpio unas pocas lagrimas que cayeron en su mejilla.

-Pero mamá, la noticia dice que son novios, que él la presentó como su novia, y jamás nos dijo nada.

-Tal vez no sea cierto – sentenció Carrick

-Ah no, con esta duda no me quedo – dijo Grace levantándose y tomando su bolso.

-¿A dónde vas? – dijo mirando con sorpresa a su esposa.

-A visitar a mi hijo – dijo guiñando un ojo – hace muchos días que no lo veo.

-Te acompaño mamá, yo también extraño mucho a mi hermano.

-Pero que… ¿van a emboscar a Christian?

-¡Sí!, -dijeron al unisonó y se dirigieron a la puerta, Carrick movió la cabeza y sonrió – pobre de Christian – dijo y volvió a beber su café.


	37. La emboscada

N/A: hola a todos, bueno capitulo corto, con la continuación que pidieron, gracias a todos los que leen, por favor dejen comentarios, quiero saber sus opiniones y si les gusta la historia. disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Ana se removió en la cama y al hacerlo sintió un peso en su estomago, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el brazo de Christian sobre ella, y más abajo sus piernas enredadas en la de él, sonrió ante la vista, él respiraba tranquila y pausadamente, su semblante era pacifico, miró su cuerpo y vio que estaba desnuda, se habían quedado dormidos en el round 12 más o menos, exhaustos de tanta actividad que no se volvieron a duchar ni vestir, y aunque no era experimentada en el sexo, sabía que Christian tenía más potencia que cualquier otro hombre que sus amigas le hayan contado.

Se liberó como pudo de él y se escurrió hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, por la ventana se colaba el sol, tomó una sabana, se envolvió con ella y caminó hasta el balcón. Escala era mucho más alto que su edificio, y Christian al estar en el pent-house tenía una vista envidiable, abrió un poco la puerta, pero la cerró inmediatamente cuando una brisa helada entro, miró un buen rato ese maravilloso panorama y luego se dirigió al baño.

Christian giró y estiró el brazo, cuando no sintió nada a su lado se despertó, levanto la cabeza y vio que estaba en su habitación solo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Ana? – golpeo la puerta.

-Ya salgo – dijo ella desde el otro lado, se aseó un poco ya que no pudo bañarse, se lavo la cara y decidió utilizar un poco de enjuague bucal antes de salir, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una vista más alucinante que la de la ventana, Christian, desnudo, recostado por el marco, despeinado con una sonrisa ladina, cuando él la vio abrió sus brazos y sin dudar ella se dirigió ahí.

-Buenos días – dijo, recostó su cabeza por su pecho y movió su nariz aspirando su aroma, él se tensó un momento, lo que hizo que ella se percatara – lo siento – dijo y trató de moverse, pero él afirmó el agarre.

-No te muevas, me gusta sentirte – dijo y la abrazó con más fuerza y puso su cabeza en su cuello, y Ana se dejo, demasiado feliz para discutir - ¿Qué tal dormiste?.

-Como un tronco, dadas las actividades de anoche – dijo estirándose.

-¿Y cómo te sientes hoy, estás adolorida? – preguntó acariciando su brazo.

-Mmm, un poco, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Christian sonrió y empezó a besar su cuello –estaba pensando que podríamos empezar el round 13, o empezamos de 0.

Ana rió y lo empujo por los brazos – Wow, quieto ahí tigre… ¿qué tal primero el desayuno para recuperar fuerzas?

-Bueno, pero luego no te dejó salir de esta habitación hasta que no puedas caminar. – le dio un beso sonoro y una palmada en la nalga y entró al baño.

Ana caminó hasta la cama y empezó a mirar por todos lados, no encontró su maleta por más que buscaba, decidió que le preguntaría a Christian, pero en vista de que quería preparar el desayuno necesitaba ponerse algo, hacia un costado vio una cómoda y decidió investigar, en el primer cajón había ropa interior, y en el segundo medias, en el tercero camisetas y en el ultimo pantalones, miro las prendas y se decidió por un bóxer blanco y una camiseta blanca en cuello v, la camiseta no era tan grande por lo que le quedaba bien. Dejó la sabana en la cama y se dirigió afuera, en pasillo era largo y habían muchas puertas, pero estaba segura que ninguna de ellas era la cocina, bajó las escaleras y llegó al gran salón, la vista era mucho mejor ahora que anoche y que la primera noche que había venido, las luces iluminaban todo dejando entrever la sobria decoración, cerca de uno de los ventanales estaba un piano negro grande, seguro que Christian sabía tocar, se dirigió casi hacia el fondo del salón y tanteando encontró una puerta que era la cocina, aunque llamarla así era un sacrilegio.

Estaba totalmente equipada con los mejores electrodomésticos e inmaculada, parecía salida de una revista, Ana caminó hasta el refrigerador y no le sorprendió que estuviera lleno de todo lo que se podría desear, Gail evidentemente estaba preparada para todo, miró el contenido y se decidió por tocinos, salchichas, huevos y frutas, jugo y café, después de todo necesitaría fuerzas.

Estaba batiendo unos huevos mientras se cocinaban las salchichas y el tocino cuando dos manos fuertes la tomaron de la cintura.

-¿Qué tienes puesto? – dijo besando su cuello y masajeando sus pechos

-Es que no encontré mi bolsón – dijo pegando más su cuerpo al de Christian, como pudo dejó el bol en la mesada.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en esconderlo todo el fin de semana, te ves fantástica en mis bóxers – le dio la vuelta y la besó con fuerza.

-El desayuno – dijo entre besos, mientras enredaba una pierna en su cadera.

-No importa – dijo y la agarró de la cabeza y profundizó el beso, a partir de ahí ya no les importó nada, segundos después se estaban besando desenfrenadamente sobre una mesita sin ropa, él se puso un preservativo y la penetro con fuerza.

-Siii – dijo él casi en un susurro, estaba demasiado excitado que no podía hablar, Ana se atajaba de la mesa poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, y abría sus piernas lo más que podía para recibirlo mejor.

-Estoy a…- dijo Ana cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-Christian cariño, ¿Dónde estás? – Christian paró en seco, y la mano de Ana fue a su boca

-Mierda, mierda, mierda – dijo él en un susurro y saliendo abruptamente, como pudo se saco el preservativo y ayudo a Ana a levantarse, está ya estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Mi Ropa! – dijo mirando frenéticamente por todos lados, luego divisó la remera tras la barra de desayuno y se dirigió hacía ahí, Christian como pudo se puso el pantalón de pijamas, todavía tenía en la mano el preservativo usado cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, Ana se agacho tras la mesada rezando que no se percataran de su presencia.

-Aquí estas cariño, me sorprendió que Taylor no me recibiera. – dijo Grace acercándose para besar a su hijo, Mía entro tras ella, Christian todavía respiraba con dificultad, la mano que tenía el profiláctico fue derecho a su espalda.

-Mamá, que sorpresa, hola Mía, le di el día libre a Taylor – Grace lo miró escéptica – no pensaba salir del departamento el fin de semana – dijo mirando a su madre, a su hermana y hacia donde Ana estaba oculta, cuando miró nuevamente hacia su madre en la esquina su ojo percibió algo, cerca de la puerta del refrigerador distinguió el bóxer tirado.

- Discúlpame por llegar así de improvisto, pero hace más de dos semanas que no nos vemos, y tú hermana también te extrañaba.

-Claro, no hay problema, que tal si pasamos a la sala – dijo señalando la puerta.

-¿Que es ese olor? – dijo Mía mirando a todos lados.

-Yo no huelo nada – dijo Christian y empujo a su mamá – vamos a la sala.

-Christian por favor, se huele tocino – Mía se dirigió al horno que estaba al otro lado de donde estaba escondida Ana, pero que la hacía más visible, Ana se corrió un poco más tratando de esconderse lo más que podía, no había podido ponerse la remera, por lo que estaba completamente desnuda.

Mía abrió la puerta del horno y vio que habían salchichas y tocinos, a punto de quemarse, cerró la perilla y miró a Christian inquisitivamente.

-¿Dónde está Gail?

-En su día libre, seguro con Taylor, ¿porque no nos vamos al salón?, creo que estaremos más cómodos, tomó del brazo a su madre para guiarla, pero ella no se movio.

-¿Tú estabas preparando el desayuno?

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello? – preguntó levantando una ceja, Mía rio.

-Christian por favor, tú no sabes ni prender la máquina de hacer café, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Mía miró a todos lados y cuando vio el bol y dos tasas en la mesada abrió mucho los ojos – Oh Dios Mío, ¿estás engañando a Ana? – dijo con espanto, llevándose la mano a la boca.

Christian rodó los ojos, ahora sabía el motivo de la visita inesperada.

-Hijo, ¿es cierto? – preguntó Grace con un poco de rabia.

Ana se tapaba la cara mortificada, esto no podía ir peor.

-No mamá, no sé de qué hablan – Christian trato de desviar el tema – yo creo que me lo podrían explicar mejor en otro lugar. – intento nuevamente que su madre saliera.

-Christian tu actitud es muy rara – dijo Grace consternada – aparte, es evidente que no preparaste el desayuno y si Gail no está…. – no pudo terminar, se sentía muy perturbada pensando en lo que Mía dijo.

-Christian por favor, no somos tontas, es evidente que alguien está contigo – dijo Mía molesta señalando las tasas y el horno.

-Ana era la que estaba preparando el desayuno – dijo rodando los ojos y con molestia.

-¿Y donde esta ella si eso es cierto? – dijo Mía cruzando los brazos indignada.

-Eh…tuvo que ir – se rasco la cabeza -…fue a cambiarse – terminó incierto

-Ok, vamos a esperarla – dijo Mía

-Está bien, por favor esperémosla en la sala – dijo empujando nuevamente a su madre.

-Podemos esperarla aquí – dijo Mía sentándose en una butaca.

-MIA, EN EL SALON, AHORA – dijo Christian levantando la voz y señalando la puerta.

Ella salió ofuscada y detrás Grace, que todavía no entendía muy bien que pasaba, Christian espero que salieran tiró el preservativo en la basura y rodeo la barra

-Oh Mi Dios, Oh Mi Dios, Oh mi Dios – decía Ana casi en un susurro, con las manos tapando su cara, todavía en el piso.

-Bebe, tranquilízate

-¡Como quieres que me tranquilice! – dijo casi gritando – ¡están esperando verme, y no puedo salir de aquí!

-Escúchame – dijo tomándola de los brazos y levantándola – la puerta que está ahí – señalo una puerta al costado – lleva a los pasillos que conducen a las habitaciones del personal, sigue derecho y encontraras una escalera, súbela y luego gira a la derecha, abre la primera puerta que encuentres y terminaras en el piso de arriba, muy cerca de mi habitación, tu bolsón esta en el closet.

-Ok – Ana se giró para ir a donde le indico pero Christian le atajó el brazo - ¿Queee?

-Podrías ponerte ropa por favor, no quiero que te encuentres a Taylor desnuda – gruño.

Ana se miró y se sonrojo al pensar en encontrarse con Taylor, rápidamente se puso la camiseta, mientras Christian le pasaba el bóxer, se lo puso y salió volando hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo, porque Mía nuevamente entró a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo mirando por todos lados – te estamos esperando – y volvió a salir, él suspiro y se dirigió a la sala.

Cuando llegó se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a su madre y hermana.

-Ahora me van a decir el verdadero motivo de su visita – dijo en un tono frio.

-No sé a qué te refieres Christian – dijo Mía, mirando sus uñas.

Él se sobo la cara con la mano – No estoy paciente Mía, ¿vieron las fotos de la cena?

-Sí y el artículo donde mencionaba que la chica que había cazado a Christian Grey era Anastasia Steel y era su novia.

-¿Cómo supieron su nombre y que era mi novia?, no hablamos con nadie de la prensa – preguntó sorprendido

-Alguien en la cena, escucho su nombre y que tú la presentaste como tu novia, ¿entonces es cierto hijo? – dijo Grace con esperanza en la voz.

Christian miró a su madre y vio la cara de ilusionada que tenia, y suspiro, más tarde se encargaría de saber quien le dio el dato a la prensa.

-Sí, mamá.

-Oh, tesoro, eso es maravilloso, sabía que Ana era perfecta para ti.

-Mamá, te recuerdo que por poco no querías emparejar a Ana conmigo – dijo Mía rodando los ojos, más sonriente.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Christian medio irritado, pero Grace movió la mano como para restar importancia, en ese momento bajo Ana, todavía un poco sonrojada, sonrió cuando vio a Grace.

-Buenos días Grace – dijo y se acercó a darle un abrazó, Grace se levantó y la envolvió en sus brazos y la tuvo por varios segundos, estaba muy emocionada, se separó, la miro a los ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos días Ana, que bueno verte – Mía también se levanto y la abrazó con fuerza y le susurro.

-No solo socias, si no también parientes – Ana rio

-Por favor disculpen por venir tan de sorpresa, es que queríamos ver a Christian. – dijo en modo de explicación

- Oh, por favor conmigo no se tienen que preocupar, por mí está bien, aparte yo también soy invitada. – y con eso miró a Christian y le hizo un gesto con la mirada, este rodo los ojos y contesto.

-Claro, por mi también – dijo monótonamente

-Que sincero hermanito – dijo Mía con humor.

Ana que ya percibía la molestia de Christian decidió alivianar el ambiente ¿Ya desayunaron?, estaba preparando algo para comer…

-No te preocupes querida, no queremos interrumpir los planes que puedan tener, aparte solo estábamos de paso, y para recordarle a Christian la cena de mañana. – dijo Grace a modo de disculpa.

-No se diga más, ha sido un placer verlas y nos veremos mañana en la noche – dijo Christian levantándose.

-¡Christian! – lo reprendió Ana, este le hizo un gesto de "ellos lo dijeron no yo" y Mía rio, parecían una pareja de casados.

-No te preocupes Ana, igual no nos podemos quedar, pero te espero mañana a la noche para cenar en la casa, supongo que iras con Christian.

Ana miró un segundo a Christian quien le dio un leve asentimiento – Ahí estaré Grace, gracias por la invitación.

Ana y Christian acompañaron a Grace y Mía a la puerta y se despidieron, cuando el ascensor bajo, Ana se recostó por la pared.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca – Christian se acercó hasta ella y la tomo de la cadera.

-¿Y dónde nos quedamos Srta. Steel? – dijo con voz seductora

-Ah no, actividades que involucren desnudez, ya no fuera de la habitación – dijo tratando de separarse, pero el agarre fue mayor.

-Puedo ser muy convincente – dijo pasando su nariz por su cuello y repartiendo pequeños besos, Ana sentía la piel de gallina en su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, pero todavía no desayunamos y aparte me debes un tour por el departamento.

Christian se tensó, lo primero que vino a su mente fue su cuarto de juegos.

-¿Sucede algo? – dijo Ana notando el cambio, él le beso la nariz

-No, vamos a desayunar – y la estiró de la mano.

Compartieron la comida, que como Mía había dicho estuvo a punto de quemarse, después de desayunar él se había cambiado y puesto unos jeans y una camiseta negra, Ana se quedo con la ropa que tenía cuando vinieron Grace y Mía un leggins y una camiseta, Christian tomó de la mano a Ana y la guio por el departamento, le fue mostrando cada una de las habitaciones, cuando llegaron a la biblioteca él le dijo que podía utilizarla cuando quisiera, le mostro la sala de televisión, su estudio, los lavaderos etc, luego subieron y le mostro las habitaciones de arriba, la mayoría eran de huéspedes, y fue abriendo y mostrando cada una de ellas hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta que tanto le preocupaba.

-¿Y ahí qué hay? – dijo Ana acercándose a la puerta y probándola, la misma estaba cerrada – esta con llave – dijo y miró a Christian.

El se pasó la mano por el pelo, "_esta es tu oportunidad Grey, díselo"_ pensó, pero al verla ahí mirándolo sonriente, se negó a hacerlo, sabía que era peor seguir ocultando quien era realmente él, pero no se hacía a la idea de perder a Ana, la tomó de la mano y la estiró.

-Nada importante, es un deposito, Gail lo llavea para evitar que se vea el desorden – Ana lo miró extrañado, no conocía mucho a Gail, pero por la forma en que mantenía la casa y la cocina, no la imagino como alguien desordenada.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó cuando estuvieron abajo

-No sé, ¿tienes algo en mente? – preguntó ella sentándose en el sillón, el sonrió ladinamente.

-Lo que yo tengo en mente no involucra ropa – dijo seductoramente, en eso sonó su celular, lo revisó y su cara cambio a sería – pero lastimosamente tendrá que esperar, Ros me acaba de enviar un correo, hay algo en la oficina que necesita mi atención, ¿te molesta si trabajo un poco?, te prometo que no tardaré – Ana se levantó y planto un beso en sus labios.

-Claro que no, ve a conquistar el mundo, yo voy a llamar a mi papá y a Kate,

Christian le dio un beso y se dirigió a su estudio, Ana llamó a su padre, le preguntó cómo estaba, y luego de hablar de varias cosas, Ana tomó valor y suspiro.

-Papá tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Me vas a explicar quién es el joven que sale contigo en el periódico? – ella trago.

-¿Así que ya viste la foto? – Christian le había comentado el motivo real de la visita de su madre y lo que había salido publicado.

-Sí, esta mañana temprano, solo que quería que tú lo mencionaras primero.

-Su nombre es Christian y estamos saliendo – terminó sentándose en una silla cerca de la ventana.

-¿Y…?

-Y…eso….

-¿Y tu estas bien?

-Si papá

-¿Te trata bien, te cuida?

Ana sonrió – Si papá.

-Entonces no se diga más, pero quiero conocerlo.

-Ok papá… - Ana volteo porque escucho el ping del elevador, Christian no le había dicho que vendría nadie, tal vez sería Elliot – papá te tengo que dejar ¿está bien?

-Ok princesa, hablamos mañana,

-Ok, te quiero papá.

-Igual, chau

Y la línea quedó en silencio, Ana caminó casi hasta la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe y unos ojos azules la miraban con odio y desdén.


	38. Mis temores

N/A: perdon por el retraso, odio usar esta escusa pero los problemas de la vida real se interponen en los planes que uno hace e impiden que se puedan cumplir los deseos, perdon nuevamente capitulo cortisimo, pero quería darles algo por lo menos, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, mil gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. que tengan un lindo día..Lou

La historia es mia y solo por diversión, todo lo original es de EL James.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Christian? – con un tono autoritario escupiendo veneno en cada silaba

-Buenos días para Ud. también Sra. Lincoln – dijo seriamente.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos niñita, ¿donde está Christian? – entrando al salón y recorriendo la mirada,

-Me temo que está ocupado, si quiere le puedo entregar un recado de su parte.

-Ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír – dijo con ironía - Christian jamás está ocupado para mí – y camino hacía su estudio, pero no pudo avanzar porque Anastasia se le puso enfrente.

-Me temo Sra. que no puedo dejar que avance – Elena hizo una mueca irónica y la miro despectivamente de arriba abajo.

-Tú, mocosa, no tienes autoridad, ni derecho a impedirme el paso – dijo entre dientes mirándola con odio – yo he estado en esta casa más veces de las que puedes contar, así que quítate de mi camino, antes de que lo haga yo misma.

Anastasia se acerco dos pasos más a ella y entorno los ojos – Oblígame

Cuando Elena iba a replicar escucharon una voz al pie de la escalera.

-Elena... ¿qué haces aquí? – su voz fue autoritaria, ambas voltearon a verlo

-Vine a verte por supuesto – luego ella volvió a mirar a Ana con odio – y esta que no me deja pasar.

-Esta tiene nombre – dijo Ana mirándola fijo

-¿Qué quieres Elena?, estoy ocupado…

-Necesito hablar contigo, es muy urgente – levanto la mirada hacia él, internamente gritaba de rabia.

-Tendrá que ser en otro momento

Elena enderezó su cuerpo y su mirada se volvió glacial – tendrá que ser ahora – dijo dominante – puedes decirle a tu amiguita que se ubique y se retire, esta conversación no la compete.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así – dijo Christian entre dientes y bajando las escaleras.

-No te preocupes Christian – dijo Ana mirándola – no quiero estar tampoco en el mismo espacio físico que esta… Sra.… estaré en la biblioteca – y sin mirar atrás se perdió en los pasillos camino a la biblioteca, aunque parecía que se iba tranquila, después tendría una conversación con él.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede Elena? – Levantando la voz – ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa y tratar así a Anastasia? – casi gritando.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti? – Elena también levantando la voz - ¿estás loco para aparecer en la prensa con una sumisa y encima presentarla como tu novia?, ¿acaso perdiste la razón?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! – Enderezándose - ¡Anastasia no es mi sumisa y lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi problema no el tuyo!

-¡PERO ESTAS COMETIENDO UN ERROR! – ya gritando - ¡TU NO TIENES NOVIA, TU TIENES SUMISAS, TU NO TIENES RELACIONES TIENES CONTRATOS,ESTAS TIRANDO POR LA BORDA TODO LO QUE TE ENSEÑE!

-¡LO QUE YO HAGA O DEJE DE HACER, A TI NO TE IMPORTA, SI VINISTE A MI CASA A RECLAMARME ALGO QUE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO TE PUEDES MARCHAR EN ESTE MOMENTO! – dijo respirando agitado y mirando con odio a Elena, esta puso una cara de sorpresa pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión neutra.

-¿y qué es lo que pretendes al jugar a los noviecitos con esa? Dime Christian.

-Que eso no es asunto tuyo ¡MALDITA SEA, LARGATE! – dijo primero entre dientes y luego gritando.

-Me voy a ir – dijo mirándolo con rabia – pero quiero que sepas algo primero, lo que sea que estás haciendo, es solo una etapa, esa – señalando hacia donde Anastasia se fue – no es más que una fotocopia del tipo al que estas habituado, y estoy segura de que no satisface tus necesidades primarias.

-No es de tu incumbencia – con rabia y rechinando, Elena lo estudio unos segundos y luego lanzo una carcajada falsa.

-¡Por favor!, ni siquiera le has contado quien eres en realidad ¿Verdad? – y movió la cabeza – te dejare que disfrutes de esta – haciendo un gesto con las manos – distracción que tienes, pero quiero que sepas que cuando te canses y descubras que necesitas tu estilo de vida, nuestro estilo de vida, ahí estaré.

-No te necesito Elena

-Oh, claro que sí, soy la única que te conoce de verdad, la única que sabes tus secretos, la única que sabe que te calma, tu única amiga y la única que en verdad se preocupa por ti, no seas iluso Christian, ¿crees que esa chiquilla realmente se interesa en ti?, está deslumbrada contigo y con tu porte, pero una vez que le cuentes quien eres en realidad y que te gusta saldrá corriendo.

-Lárgate – dijo señalado la puerta

-Tranquilo, me voy, pero ya lo sabes, lo único que es constante en tu vida soy yo Christian, ni tu propia madre te quiso, ¿porque te querría una que ni te conoce?- Christian abrió los ojos en sorpresa - , en cambio yo que si sé tus más sórdidos secretos siempre he estado a tu lado y siempre te he apoyado, y lo seguiré haciendo y esperaré a que entres en razón.

Y con esto giró y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando salió, Christian se sentó en el sillón y se tomo la cabeza con las manos, ¿será cierto lo que dice Elena?, ¿Ana huirá cuando sepa su verdadero yo?

Algo de lo que dijo si era una rotunda verdad, ni su madre biológica lo había querido y cuando ello, era apenas un niño, porque lo querría ahora una extraña que en verdad esta simplemente deslumbrada.

Elena salió echando chispas del departamento, no iba a permitir que Christian se escurriera en sus manos, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para retenerlo, por lo que empezó a idear un plan para ganar nuevamente terreno.

Habían pasado más de 40 minutos desde que Ana se encerró en la biblioteca, esperaba que una vez que esa odiosa mujer se marchara, Christian viniera a su búsqueda, pero hasta ahora no había sucedido eso, decidió ir ella misma a ver qué pasaba, cuando se dirigió al gran salón vio que estaba vacío, así que busco en la cocina, en la habitación, balcón y por último en su despacho vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta y cuando asomó la cabeza, ahí lo vio de espaldas mirando la ciudad.

-¿Puedo pasar? – dijo ella con voz suave, Christian suspiro sin voltear todavía, Ana espero unos segundos, por fin él se dio vuelta y le hizo una afirmación con la cabeza - ¿estás bien? – dijo ella entrando.

-Sí – fue todo lo que dijo, Ana espero unos segundos más, quería que las explicaciones nazcan de él, pero al darse cuenta que eso no sucedería decidió hablar.

-¿Qué sucedió hoy? – dijo con calma, caminando hasta estar frente al escritorio.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo él neutro, Ana rodo los ojos y él entorno la mirada.

-A la visita de esa mujer, a los gritos que se escucharon – Christian abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Ana había escuchado?

-¿Oíste nuestra conversación? – preguntó con un poco de temor.

-No la conversación en sí, sí a eso le puedes llamar conversación, se escucho que gritaban, ¿qué sucedió?

-Nada importante – dijo soltando el aire que contenía y sentándose en su sillón, Ana seguía parada frente al escritorio.

-¿Nada importante? – Preguntó incrédula – Christian, se estaban gritando, cuando llegó fue muy desagradable y muy altanera, y evidentemente algo bastante importante fue lo que sucedió, si me retire, fue para aminorar el altercado, pero quiero saber, porque me habló como si ella fuera la dueña de este lugar – dijo señalando con las manos el espacio.

-Elena tiene la tendencia a sobrepasar en su instinto sobre protector, y esta fue una de esas veces

-¿Sobre protector?, no entiendo… - dijo cruzando los brazos.

Christian suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo – no pasa nada Anastasia, ella no nos volverá a molestar – dijo con un poco de irritación, Ana llevó hacia atrás su cabeza de la sorpresa, esperaba por lo menos una pequeña explicación sobre lo que sucedió.

-Ok – fue todo lo que dijo y salió del despacho, cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras sintió una mano fuerte asir su brazo.

-Ana, por favor, no armes un escándalo tú también – dijo Christian todavía un poco irritado, Ana abrió la boca incrédula, se removió para soltar su agarre.

-¿Que escándalo estoy armando yo se puede saber?, por si no te diste cuenta, no estoy gritando ni tampoco te dije más nada.

-Saliste molesta del despacho – dijo soltando su brazo.

-Te pregunté algo, solo dijiste evasivas y cuando te pido una explicación te molestas, que más te puedo decir que Ok.

-Hay cosas que no entiendes – dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Pues explícamelas – le dijo Ana con exasperación.

-No es tan sencillo Ana, cuando lo sepas probablemente no querrás más estar conmigo – dijo irritado.

Ana suspiró y se acercó un poco a él, le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios, Christian la miraba fascinado.

-Nada de lo que me digas, va a hacer que yo me aleje, puedes confiar en mí.

Él no dijo nada y solo la miró unos segundos, y después sin mediar palabra la levanto y la estampo contra la pared y la besó con fuerza, volcando todos sus miedos e inseguridades en ese beso, en un segundo Ana le respondió, y poco después Christian la condujo en brazos hasta su habitación para adorarla.

Ya no volvieron a tocar el tema Elena, pero para Christian, todavía resonaban con fuerza las palabras que ella le dijo, sobre todo la parte que en Ana se marcharía cuando supiera sus gustos, mientras ella dormía desparramada en la cama, sigilosamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta al final del pasillo, quitó la llave y la abrió ceremoniosamente, lo primero que inundó sus fosas nasales fue el característico olor a madera y citrus, cerró la puerta tras él y camino hasta el sillón que estaba en medio de la habitación, se sentó y miró la cama que se alzaba frente a él.

Empezó a recorrer la vista por ese lugar, antes de Ana, esto era todo lo que conocía, sus contratos se basaban en ordenes, reglas, castigos, placer y control, él siempre pensó que eso era lo único que lo satisfacería, era lo que Elena siempre le había dicho, pero ahora después de haber compartido tiempo con Ana, de haber hecho el amor con ella, sentía que lo que representaba esta habitación ya no era su fuente de placer, cierto, quería experimentar ciertas cosas con Ana, quería verla atada en la cruz o abierta para él en la cama, pero no quería látigos, no quería rudeza, no quería castigarla, quería hacerla disfrutar, su mirada fue hasta las paletas, palas y a los otros artilugios que causaran dolor, tomo nota mental de deshacerse de todo eso, observo un rato más la habitación, hasta que decidió volver junto a Ana, se levanto y cuando volteo se quedo petrificado en su lugar al descubrir la puerta abierta y a Ana parada en el umbral cubierta solo por una sabana mirándolo.


End file.
